


Entangled Fates

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood, Body Horror, Burning, Emotional Abuse, Majora's Mask inspired, Masked Au, Modern AU, Physical Abuse, Reference to Alcohol, Scars, Some fight scenes, adding tags as I go, little bit of, painful transformation, sometimes, teen for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 123,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: In this au inspired by LoZ Majora's Mask, Luka Andersen is a mild mannered law student just trying to juggle all his responsibilities when he sees a young kid in a top hat run into the woods at night. Luka tries to stop her but when he stumbles in on her confrontation with a eerie figure, he gets sucked into an entirely new world. Both his world and Hattie's are threatened by entangling threads and sorrow-filled masks. Can they save their worlds and themselves? Or have they met with a too terrible fate...
Comments: 244
Kudos: 188





	1. Act 1: To There and Back Again (part i)

" _I am praying... I am praying that your journey be a safe one..."_

One of the many paper triangles that were being vaulted across the table finally landed smack dab in the middle of the book he was reading. He felt eyes on him, and he looked up with golden flecks glittering in his hazel irises, meeting the child’s petrified features over his reading glasses.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Luka asked, voice low in the library as Muriel tilted her head down, features tightening.

“I just—”

“You can’t play table football without a goal!” He interrupted, brightening as he grabbed his notebook and tore out a blank page.

Little Mu’s hesitation dissolved, and she leaned forward eagerly, watching as he rolled up the lined paper. He bent the end thirds inwardly, only for them to slowly bend out of the intended ninety-degree angle. Sticking his tongue out a little, he bent down and used his fingers to keep the ends straight and nodded to give her the silent go ahead.

A triangle whapped into his face.

“Ah.” He blinked before linking his foot around the leg of his chair and pulling it further into the table so he could sit up properly. “I see the design flaw. Okay, now should be good.”

“You’re pretty short-sighted for a law student,” Mu giggled mischievously, readying to flick another triangle.

“Excuse me, is that a shot at my glasses?” Luka feigned shock.

“No,” Mu said innocently before a wicked grin curled under the play mustache she had painted yellow to match her hair. “This is!” She flicked the triangle upwards and it managed to flop against his glasses.

“Hey!” He chuckled, “Do that again and the ref will call a penalty!”

“Luka,” Mu’s voice began uncharacteristically serious as she reached across the table and slapped her hand on one of the triangles before slowly sliding back, “You’re too nice for my sister.”

“Now, Mu.” Luka dropped one of the sides of the goal so he could lower his glasses and see her without a distracting blur. “I know things are… strained in your family, but Nessie really is very kind.”

“Not according to—” Mu began to mumble but stopped when a light voice twittered from behind.

“My ears are burning!” Nessie appeared at the table with a cardboard carrier with drinks balanced on her hand. She clasped Luka’s shoulder and leaned down for a kiss. “Not gossiping, are we?”

“Not at all, Princess.” Luka tilted his head back and noted the glare Nessie directed at her sister. Once he pulled away from her peck, he added, “We’re just talking about how fortunate we are to know such a lovely person.”

“Flattery can only go so far.” Nessie gave his shoulder a squeeze before handing out the drinks. Hot Chocolate for Mu, Hot latte with equal pumps cinnamon and vanilla for Luka, and Nessie’s iced white mocha.

Luka glanced at the markings on his cup, confirming in a second that the order was at least written down correctly. Taking a sip though, he grimaced, realizing that whole milk had been replaced with soy.

“Did they not get your drink right again?” Nessie pouted, using her straw to mix the whipped cream into her coffee.

“They didn’t. But it’s alright,” Luka promised quickly. He couldn’t fathom how this could happen so often. Sometimes it was soy, sometimes it was a mocha and gave him a headache, or sometimes it was a latte without the espresso leaving him with just sweet, frothy milk. He lifted the drink to his lips and sipped slowly, not wanting to waste the drink.

“Funny how that always happens.” Mu shot her sister a look.

“Just what are you implying?” Nessie tensed.

“Our drinks sure seem fine,” Mu retorted.

“Mu, it’s okay,” Luka butted in, glancing between the sisters with concern. “My drink is complicated because it’s not technically on the menu. It’s inevitable that something might get lost in translation, so to speak.”

After a moment of giving Mu an imploring look, she settled back in her seat. Relenting, but she grumbled behind her cup.

“Sorry you had to watch her while I ran an errand.” Nessie sighed before sipping her drink.

“It was no trouble,” Luka promised as much for her as he did for Mu. “We had a lot of fun! But how was the errand?” He changed topic before either of them could start arguing again.

“Terrible.” Nessie crossed over to the chair on his other side and gingerly sat next to him. “You would think planning a masquerade would be easy, but the number of masks ordered were too short! I was sure I made sure to double check the order before it went out, but this is ridiculous.”

“I thought everyone brought their own mask,” Mu pipped up, frowning. “It’s pretty stupid to go to a masquerade without one.”

“As the hostess,” Nessie countered, “I need to ensure that everyone receives one, like, for example, if a kid tries to pass off a fake mustache as a mask.”

“Were you able to order more?” Luka asked, again trying to keep the conversation from dissolving into bickering. He had to keep his gaze on Nessie so he wouldn’t snort at Mu’s raspberry.

“Yes, but they may not get here in time.” Nessie crossed her arms. She leaned against his shoulder and tilted her head imploringly. “Don’t you think you could stay with me tonight? It’s been a long day.”

“I can’t cancel on Prim and MJ again.” Luka frowned, hoping the fact that they were in a library and Mu was watching would keep this from becoming an argument.

“But mother is enforcing a family dinner tonight and it would be so much more bearable with you there.”

“I actually agree with that,” Mu added, looking up from the cootie-catcher she was in the middle of folding.

Luka’s grip tightened around his coffee, clutching the warmth in a desperate attempt to remain steady.

“You know I love you girls, but I haven’t seen my friends in ages…” he trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t have to further defend himself.

“But I need you tonight,” Nessie whispered, a slight crack in her voice. “Mother’s going on about students messing around in the forest and causing problems and you know how she is when something with work is bothering her.”

Luka sighed knowingly.

Arboration Woods stretched around campus and part of downtown. Many whispers of legends of magic or spirits haunted the area and its strange ruins in the center. Students often dared friends to spend the night or threw parties in the thickest parts of the forest, leaving Nessie’s mother, the President of Queen’s University, often having to deal with accidents that could have easily been avoided which only fueled her ire.

And the President was not a pleasant person to deal with on a good day. 

Luka inhaled before wrapping an arm around Nessie. She snuggled against him and he let out a slow breath.

“I really can’t cancel, and I do have the test tomorrow and you know how I can never—” he cleared his throat, searching for the kindest way to phrase it, “—concentrate if you’re over.” She tensed and he rubbed his thumb in circles on her shoulder. “We can call though. Would that be better?”

She reached out to his hand still wrapped around his cup. He let go and let her cool fingers lace through his, tracing the ridges of his knuckles.

“You know if we lived together, I wouldn’t be so lonely.”

His breath caught in his throat as the guilt slowly drowned him.

“Please, a little patience, Love.” He pressed his lips to her hair and muttered, “I really want to wait until I graduate.”

She exhaled a drawn-out sigh. She slowly pulled away and reached for her drink. Under her breath, too quiet for Mu to hear but loud enough for him to feel the ache, she grumbled about how he didn’t truly love her.

Pretending not to hear for his sake, he returned his attention to his notes, but he couldn’t retain a word.

Nessie and Mu lingered as long as Mu’s attention span allowed. Once they packed up, Nessie gave Luka a kiss and told him to call her when he had a spare moment. He nodded, feeling the ice that sharpened the word, “spare” on her tongue. Once they left and he was alone in the library he sighed, letting his forehead rest on his notebook.

Groaning, he thought back through the academic year. It all seemed a blur since he met Nessie, and yet, he couldn’t imagine a time without her. He would do anything to make her happy, but he was already having a hard time keeping up with classes. Having his apartment to himself was necessary to give him a quiet place he could unwind, and he feared losing that if he lived with her.

Just that thought alone filled him with guilt, though. If he really needed the space then maybe he didn’t love her as much as he had claimed… and he knew healthy relationships were built on communication and he would sometimes need to compromise but… oh, he felt awful.

His phone buzzed and he nearly didn’t check the messages, afraid Nessie would be distraught—and perhaps rightfully so. But, reminding himself the least he could do was face the consequences, he turned his head. Cheek pressed against his notes, he smiled when he saw it was from MJ in the group chat they shared with Prim.

“Ready to unwind at Romani’s?”

“I plan to unwind so hard I’ll pass out on you guys.” Luka sent, chuckling at himself. Renewed by the promise of relaxing with his friends, he pushed himself up and began collecting his stuff.

“Little Luka is going to drink? Damn, must have been a rough day…” Prim’s response came as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean I was going to pass out from that!” Luka responded, adding a frustrated emoji though he was smiling.

“But you are going to drink? Dang…” MJ joined in with a disappointed frown emoji. “Little Luka’s all grown up.”

“I’m ordering you two to cease and desist,” Luka responded as he headed for the bus.

“Uh-oh, he brought out the big and scary lawyer talk,” Prim returned swiftly.

MJ sent a gif of a video game character yelling, “Objection!”

Luka laughed, slipping his phone into his hoodie pocket.

After a quick bus ride to his apartment, he dropped off his books, letting the bag plop in a heap by the door.

Pausing near the entrance, he glanced down at his scarlet hoodie with Queen’s U printed in gold with a stylized crown on the chest. He wondered if he should change but knowing MJ and Prim wouldn’t care and not wanting to relinquish the cozy fabric, he kept it on. After patting his jean pockets to ensure his keys and wallet were tucked safely away, he grabbed his earbuds and plugged them into his phone. Leaving his messy apartment, he didn’t even look up from the screen, multitasking picking a song and locking the door at the same time.

His apartment happened to be at the edge of Arboration Woods, though with the forest taking up most of the town maybe that wasn’t so big a surprise. Dense with its troubling legends and an eeriness that magnified at night, he would have to follow its border to get to the bar. Though, as far as Luka could tell, it was just a normal forest. He sometimes heard the occasional howl at night and the rowdy students who liked to explore the area inebriated or otherwise. And, sure, the ruins in the center were kind of strange. Strange, but not mystical in anyway. Nevertheless, it was a forest and easy to get lost in the woods, especially at twilight. So, Luka remained on the sidewalk, choosing not to take the shortcut through the forest. Unhindered by foliage, the walk to the bar took no more than four songs and was uneventful.

At Romani’s, Luka pulled down his hood and looked around in the dim light. The Bar was cozy, with a run-down stage in the corner for visiting musicians but on a Thursday night, it was the bartender’s music playing over the speakers.

Luka spotted MJ and Prim already sitting at the bar and he wove through pool tables and groups playing board games to reach his friends.

“Guys!” Luka beamed, standing between them and wrapping his arms around them.

“Luka!” MJ immediately leaned into Luka, his bouncy blue curls soft against his cheek. Luka then leaned against Prim and gave her a squeeze before snagging the open stool on MJ’s other side.

“Long time no see,” Prim leaned forward, angling her shoulders towards them. “Did you finish studying for your test tomorrow?”

“Mostly,” Luka frowned, sheepishly tugging at his sleeve. “I should have time to squeeze in a little more tomorrow.”

“Are you okay coming here?” MJ asked, lifting his glass of milk to his lips. His brown brows furrowed with concern.

“Yes,” Luka said quickly. “I really need this, I think. Anyway,” he plastered a smile on his features and crossed his arms on the counter, “what’s been going on with you guys?”

“Just finished an exam of my own.” Prim tapped her chin thoughtfully as the bartender, Mia, dropped off her drink. Prim accepted gratefully and took a sip before continuing, “But now I have to grade exams for Bio 100 and I’m dying.”

“How’d your exam go?” Luka asked before ordering his usual when Mia stopped in front of him.

“Good.” Prim met his gaze with a soft smile. “I drew a little sunflower at the top of the packet, and it helped me focus. I did have to erase the poor thing at the end, though.”

“A moment of silence for little sunflower.” MJ nodded solemnly. 

“What about you?” Luka nudged MJ. “Isn’t there a performance coming up soon?”

“Yeah.” MJ straightened and stretched his arms out. “Ever since Professor Groves got me hired as his assistant, I feel like Murphy’s Law has run rampant backstage.”

“Should we start calling you ML?” Luka smirked before getting an elbow jabbed into his side.

“Did you ever find the missing sewing kit?” Prim asked over Luka’s cackling.

“No!” MJ threw out his hands, gesturing dramatically. “How do we lose our only kit? It’s relatively cheap to replace but still…”

“What were you going to use it for?” Luka asked as Mia returned with his coffee. He thanked her, reaching for the porcelain teacup, eager for a boost.

“Costumes, mostly.” MJ shrugged. “It’s good to have thread in general to fix ripped seams in outfits but some of it was supposed to be used for details on the hats.”

“He’s also just upset because he likes to use the extra thread to make a nerdy pulley system in the prop room,” Prim pipped in with a smirk.

“You what?” Luka snorted, causing the surface of his coffee to ripple as he brought it to his lips. He took a sip and the drink immediately warmed him.

“It’s efficient, effective, and Groves thinks it’s spectacular!”

“Can I come see this?” Luka asked, leaning forward eagerly as he set the cup down, rubbing his thumb against the rim.

“No,” MJ grumbled half-heartedly.

“Yes,” Prim confirmed at the same time. “After MJ helps with Dress Rehearsal on Saturday, we were going to swing dancing. Want to come? You can check out his rig when we pick him up.”

“Oh.” Luka immediately looked down. Crestfallen, he hunched over his drink, cupping it and gazing into the coffee.

“Plans with Vanessa?” MJ surmised quietly.

Not technically, but he knew she would be disappointed if he made plans without checking with her first. After how much he had to stubbornly hold onto just visiting them that night, he couldn’t imagine Nessie would be happy with him leaving her on her own again.

Luka nodded, though, because it was easier than explaining.

“Luka,” Prim began.

Uh oh. She was using _that_ tone. He tried not to wince as he braced himself. He didn’t do a good job hiding it, apparently.

“We’re just worried about you.” MJ placed a hand on his shoulder. “You seem… tired.”

“Aren’t all students?” He let out a nervous laugh, taking another sip of coffee.

“Yeah but not like you.” Prim sighed. “You usually thrive in classes. You’re the only person I know who enjoys spending hours reading dense texts and reviewing notes.”

“It’s still a lot,” Luka argued quietly.

“It is,” MJ encouraged, “but it becomes more when all of your time is usurped—”

“Nessie isn’t usurping my time.” His grip tightened on the cup.

“The last time we saw you in person was a couple weeks ago.” Prim deadpanned.

“I’ve been—”

“With Nessie,” MJ cut him off. “I will submit evidence of our group chat to the court.”

“She needs me, guys,” Luka breathed out.

He didn’t need to look up to know they were sharing silent glances.

“I’m sorry, I know that I shouldn’t neglect you two either,” Luka offered, beginning to bounce his knee. “I understand I need to time manage better I just—”

“Whoa.” MJ shook his head quickly. “We didn’t mean it like that. I mean, yeah, obviously, we miss you, but you need to take care of yourself too.”

“When’s the last time you read for fun?” Prim asked. “Have you even had alone time that’s not for sleeping or studying?”

Luka shrugged, not wanting to comment.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Luka slowly redirected the conversation.

“So… what’s the show about? The one you’re working on, MJ?”

MJ gave him a relenting smile and jumped into explaining the plot to _Sunday in the Park with George_.

Soon enough, the trio dissolved into hearty laughter as they teased and joked around. Luka’s unmistakable cackle had Prim and MJ wheezing until they couldn’t breathe, and Luka felt so good laughing, mirthful tears caked his cheeks. It wasn’t until Prim’s reminder to take an online quiz that night that the group begrudgingly began packing up. Luka glanced at his phone as they clustered in the chilly February air outside and was surprised to find that Nessie hadn’t sent a message.

She had either forgiven him, or she was furious.

He knew which was more likely.

The friends said their good-byes. Prim gave Luka an extra tight squeeze and told him to call her if he needed anything. He returned the offer and she smirked, ruffling his hair and causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. They parted and Luka started down the sidewalk that led to his apartment.

Wandering in silence, he fiddled with the strings of his hood as he mentally made a list of all the things he needed to do when he got home. What did he need to do before calling Nessie, what could be pushed to the morning if the call went late, and what could he do to make up not being able to eat dinner with her family? What about his test? He tried to quiz himself, recalling the study guide as well as he could.

Fatigue was quickly overwhelming him the more his mind scrambled to stay on top of things, and he sighed, his shoulders going slack. Content to let the rest of the walk be a meditation on the quiet of the night, he traced the line of golden streetlamps with a tired gaze.

Hands resting in his hoodie pocket, he felt cozy as he drank in the chilly night air. Distant sounds of cars from busy streets out of view and leaves tousled by the breeze promised that even this close to the forest he was not alone. The moon hung in the sky and a bird flew overhead. The sound of quick footsteps pulled his gaze down as he watched a child in a top hat was running into the woods.

Wait, what?

Luka did a double take as a dark cape disappeared into bushes.

“Kid?” Luka called, glancing around for anyone who could have been with the child, but it was just him and the moon, with the bird long gone.

Without moment to lose, Luka ran after the child.


	2. Act 1: To There and Back Again (part ii)

“ _Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow… Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time… That is up to you.”_

“Kid?” Luka yelled into the woods as he broke through branches. Moonlight shone through the leaves and he caught the silhouette of a top hat. “Kid!”

This was bad.

He sprinted after, stumbling over roots and into bushes. Chilling hoots of an owl reverberated off the trees. Unease gripped his chest, settling over him like a fog dense with something… otherworldly.

Arboration Woods was just like any other forest, he reminded himself. But that didn’t stop the area from being dangerous for a kid! He hurried on, changing direction to follow snapping twigs. Shadows flitted out of the corners of his eyes, but he focused on the shadow of a hat.

“What did you do to my dad, you monster?” A young voice shouted, and Luka’s blood ran cold.

New plan. Grab the kid and _run_.

Locating the voice, he pushed into a clearing where mounds of earth encased cobblestone. A crooked arch of stone jutted out next to a mound and only darkness lay beyond it. Carvings almost seemed to glow blue in the rock and somehow the soil seemed sandy. But hovering above the arch was a figure with multiple eyes blinking one at a time beneath a tattered hood.

Luka stumbled, freezing in place as he took in the figure. The brown hood tied up into two nubbins that vaguely reminded him of bear ears. The hood connected to a robe unevenly patched in fabrics of red, white, blue, purple, and brown. The legs of the figure were also covered in tight cloth and Luka wondered with a quickening heartrate if the cloth was empty save for the eyes.

This couldn’t be real. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream.

“Child, your father has long passed.” The figure’s voice was layered, as if it spoke with as many voices as it had eyes. It let out a terrible chuckle made up of a handful of laughs that each might have sounded innocent if individual. “Poor child, star shot into space and time.”

“How do you know that?” The kid demanded and Luka turned, remembering the reason he had entered the woods at all.

The kid stood in a fighting stance with a bright blue umbrella firmly in her hands. Her yellow cape fluttered in the breeze and her purple top hat stood proudly. Though Luka could feel the tremble of his own legs, the kid looked nothing but determined, maybe even annoyed at the haunting figure.

“I know everything.” The figure floated down in a swaying motion before hovering before the kid. “I can see into your threads.”

The figure became shadow and their form twisted and shrunk before an exact copy of the kid stood before her sans umbrella and with a satisfied smirk at the kid’s surprised jolt. The copy reached out and flicked the brim of the kid’s top hat.

“The threads that make up your life, your soul. I can sense the tangled connections and the sorrows you’ve touched.” The figure stepped back and returned to their patchwork form. “For I am the embodiment of wayward threads embroidered together. You may call me, Shapeshifter, but soon you will not be able to say much of anything at all.” The Shapeshifter lifted a lackadaisical sleeve and a blue glow emanated from their robe.

“Stop!” Luka ran forward and flung himself at the kid. She let out a startled squeak as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his chest as they fell. They rolled against the grass, but he did his best to shield her from impact.

“Foolish.” The Shapeshifter lowered their arm.

“Let go!” The kid squirmed and Luka quickly released. She spared him a glare once she was on her feet but did a double take, quickly scanning his features with bright blue eyes.

“Luka,” the Shapeshifter drew out his name and a shiver ran down his spine as he turned.

 _How did it know his name?_ The figure leaned over him, eyes looking straight into him.

“Your threads are useless. But I think I might spare a mask.” The Shapeshifter raised their arm again, this time glowing a dark purple. A shadowy tentacle wrapped around Luka’s leg and squeezed.

Luka yelped, trying to pull his leg back but the goopy shadow was spreading up his leg, tethering him down.

“Don’t hurt him!” The Kid ran forward and swung the umbrella at the Shapeshifter, but they merely phased out of the way and appeared at the top of the arch.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” the Shapeshifter called, swaying back and forth. “But I wonder, will you let our parting last? Will you entangle our paths again? Follow if you dare.”

The Shapeshifter phased out before they reappeared in front of the archway. They drifted back, into the dark, and disappeared.

“Stop!” The kid pursued the Shapeshifter, forgetting Luka in her desperation.

Shadow was encasing him.

“Nngh,” Luka dug his nails into dirt and sand. He glanced towards the arch where the kid and Shapeshifter disappeared. Furrowing his brows, he turned back to his legs, which had become enveloped in a darkness inching up his torso. What was this stuff? He had to make sure the kid was okay!

Wincing, he tried to pull himself towards the arch, but he was glued in place as the shadow bubbled up his stomach. Fear gripped his chest and he started hyperventilating as the shadow reached his shoulders and trailed down his arms.

“No,” he whispered tightly. Shadow brushed his chin. He tilted his head back, feeling pressure on his body. Then, the shadow latched onto his face.

A torrent of tormented grief struck his very being as something solid covered his features. The ache of loneliness, abandonment, and betrayal cut through his heart and he let out a scream laced with anguish. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he couldn’t understand or comprehend who or what he mourned as he gripped the earth, begging for an anchor to tether his heart to some semblance of safety, of comfort.

He felt himself shift. He felt his legs meld together and his body stretch and change. His fingers merged into talons; his hair became tufts of dark shadow. Eyes became beacons and his teeth sharpened into fangs but if any of it hurt, it was masked by the unbearable ache of suffering in his chest.

The dreaded weight of hopelessness lingered as a sob escaped his mouth. He lifted a hand to his chest and blinked as the dim forest came back into focus. Glancing down, he yelled.

_What?_

Luka twisted around, examining his snake-like body covered in dark purple fluff. Holding out his new hand, he flexed his talons and revealed sharp claws.

“What?” He screamed, immediately slapping his hand to his mouth. Was that his voice? “What happened?” He tried again, feeling the reverberation in his throat but promised himself that he heard his own, familiar voice in there.

How was this possible? What happened to him? What was that Shapeshifter character and why did a child wearing a top hat think she could take it with an umbrella?

The kid was still chasing the Shapeshifter, the one who did… well… whatever they did to his body. The kid still needed help!

Luka glanced from the arch to his long tail and scrunched his features in confusion. Did he slither? He leaned forward and tried to shimmy his torso but that only left him losing his balance. He waved his arms, about to collide with the ground but he suddenly found himself suspended.

Luka blinked at the ground before looking back and finding his body was floating in air.

Okay. He was certain this had to be a dream. He gave his tail a tentative wiggle and willed himself towards the arch. Shooting forward, the sudden momentum had him waving his arms in bewilderment but soon enough he began to feel balanced.

Hovering in front of the inky black void contained by the cobblestone ruins, Luka pushed a dark talon through before snatching it back. Examining the fluff on his talon he had to assume it was fine. He balled his talons into a fist and pushed through.

The air was colder.

Luka blinked, immediately taking in his surroundings with bewilderment. An iron gate stood a couple yards before him and behind him was a cobblestone arch but standing tall. The black void was gone, revealing a strange floating explosion of ice… or glass on the other side of the arch. Luka’s heart momentarily sank as he realized the void might have been the only way home. Clinging to the idea that this was all a dream and if he tried hard enough, he would wake up, he swallowed his fear and flew upwards to get a better idea of where he was.

He was in an unmistakably different forest. The air was thick with pulsing energy and storm clouds hung overhead, releasing gentle powder. Lights hung around the forest and glowing mushrooms and thick, purple foliage illuminated paths, but Luka found he had no trouble seeing through the forest of shadows.

He couldn’t see the young girl or the Shapeshifter though.

“Boss! Thank goodness!”

Luka jolted, his tail coiling up instinctively as he looked down and located a small purple doll with a glowing light in his hood.

“Boss, are you… fluffier?” The doll cocked his head and Luka blinked in surprise, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Wait, have you seen a little girl in a top hat run through here?” Luka asked, snaking down to meet the doll with his hands clasped and a worried expression.

“You mean Hattie?” The doll sounded even more bewildered. “Last I saw she was chasing the Spinner into the burning forest.”

“Spinner?” Luka asked as he glanced upwards, trying to locate smoke between the grey snow clouds.

“We started calling them that after we saw them turn one of the dwellers into yarn.” The doll rubbed his stubby hands together anxiously.

Was that the Shapeshifter? Luka recalled the figure talking about threads. They could turn people into yarn? He swallowed a shudder, grateful that he could at least still move around.

“Thank you.” Luka dipped his head before heading off, twisting and turning as he kept an eye out for flames.

He didn’t see the doll’s dumbstruck aura from the polite bow.

After weaving, absolutely lost in the trees, he heard a distant crackle and pop and the occasional sizzle. He followed the sound and soon enough, the smell of smoke and ash assaulted him, and he hurried his pace.

The air became orange as Luka crossed a stark border into a blazing forest. Panic gripped him at first, but he realized, though cinders sparked from bark and thick smoke choked the air, the fire was somehow contained. Snow still drifted here too, becoming soiled by soot or fizzing against flame. He shoved down his desire to try and smother the flames and tried to focus on making sure the kid was alright.

Then he could wake up and text Nessie all about his dream and she would laugh at him for being spooked by his imagination and he would feel worlds better once he found himself back in his own bed.

“K-kid?” He called through the smoke. He coughed on a couple hot particles and dipped down below the haze. He scanned the warm glow of the trees, noting the structural remains of what once seemed to be a bell tower and a scattering of headless statues.

What had happened to this place?

“Dad!” A familiar voice called. Luka snapped his head towards the sound and before he could react, a small purple and yellow blur slammed against him, clinging to his chest.

“What?” Luka immediately scrambled to catch the child with his long arms and prayed he didn’t accidentally summon his claws as one of his talons supported her back.

Did she call him Dad?

“I was so scared the Shapeshifter got you!” The young girl looked up, her large blue eyes red from crying. “But—you—are your eyes okay?”

“My eyes?” Luka hadn’t gotten a look at his face since changing. He raised a tentative talon to his cheek.

“They’re… more brown than yellow.” She leaned back and scanned him. “You also have more fur.”

“Wait, I think you might have me confused for someone—”

Recognition flashed across her features and fear twisted her brow.

“Wait you’re the pri—guy who crashed into me! Did you die?” Her voice cracked as Luka shook his head quickly.

“No! No, I didn’t die!” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure more, though, himself or her. “When you left the shadowy thing the Shapeshifter guy made… changed me? I’m pretty sure I’m alive.”

Or dreaming. Dreaming was the best option.

“Good,” the young girl sighed, bonking her forehead against his chest. Though, seeming to remember he wasn’t who he looked like, she pulled back and wiggled out of his arms. “So, you got turned into a ghost?”

“I-is that what I am?” Luka looked down, bringing his tail in front of himself and watching it flutter in a wispy-ghost-like way.

Oh, he really hoped he wasn’t dead.

But he also wasn’t positive this was a dream. He pinched his wrist and accidentally withdrew a claw in the process, pricking himself. He winced from the sharp pain that confirmed he wasn’t dreaming.

This wasn’t good.

Not only was he lost in another world—presumably—but he was a monstrous ghost with _an important test in the morning and loved ones who would wonder where he was_.

“Do you know how I can change back?” Luka asked, desperation welling up.

“I guess the Shapeshifter?” She shrugged. “I was using my hat to follow him but then my hat led me to you.”

“Your hat?” Luka hugged himself, absentmindedly rubbing his arms.

“Yeah. I was with my Dad and Papa in the village when the Shapeshifter came. Dad went to attack him while Papa got me and the others away from the danger. But then there was a strange flash and the village got cold… which means… which means he must be…” her voice broke and she sniffled. Luka immediately crouched down and brushed a talon against a wayward tear.

“Hey,” he whispered soothingly, not unlike how he would try to comfort Mu whenever she tried not to cry after being scolded by Nessie or her mom. “Listen, it’s going to be okay. Maybe he’s transformed, like me?”

“M-maybe,” she sniffed. “I was… following him, actually. My hat can lead me to what I want to find and that’s why I was chasing the Shapeshifter. They apparently had my Dad, but then it led me to you?” She frowned, grapping the corner of her cape and twisting it curiously. “Hey… what was your name?”

“Luka.” He pulled back so he had room to bow. “Luka Andersen, at your service. And you?”

“Hattie.” She tilted her head. “Really? Your name is Luka?”

“Is that so strange?” He smiled. “You’re named after a hat.”

She snorted and he felt relieved that she seemed to be cheering up.

“Wait!” She gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Do you think you have powers? You look like Dad, so maybe you can stop the snow?”

“St-stop the snow?” Luka peered up. It wasn’t as noticeable in the burning forest, but the weather did seem to be taking a turn for the colder. “What’s wrong with the snow?”

He caught the air of nervousness that washed over her as she fiddled with her cape.

“It’ll freeze the entire forest without Dad,” Hattie whispered.

Freeze the entire forest? Okay. He understood the gravity of the situation now.

“I can certainly try, but I’m not sure how to use magic?” Luka ended with his voice questioning.

“Probably just think about it.” Hattie shrugged. “And,” she added quickly, “if you can figure out how to stop the storm, I promise to help you figure out how to turn back.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Luka said, grinning.

“Do I need to sign a contract?” Hattie teased, causing Luka to laugh in surprise.

“I trust you,” he chuckled. “No need for signatures.”

“You’re funny.”

“You were the one expecting a contract!” Luka held out his hands and stared at his palms. “So, think about pushing the storm back?”

“Probably,” she answered noncommittally. “But maybe not too much because that might hurt you.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that but the sooner he pushed back the storm, the sooner he could go home.

He closed his eyes and tried to think. What did he need? A flame? For the snowstorm? What could a small flame do? Where even was the source of the snow?

An ache. An ache kindled in his chest and Luka’s eyes snapped open. The ache dulled but he recognized it as the beginning of the grief he had felt when he first changed.

“You okay?” Hattie asked, tilting her head.

Luka nodded, though he couldn’t summon a genuine smile. A knot twisting his stomach told him he would have to tap into that grief if he wanted to push the snow back. Coaching himself, he closed his eyes again. The grief wasn’t his, but he could use it. He just had to remember that it wasn’t his.

It sure felt like it though.

Luka gritted his teeth, aware of the pain from his fangs digging into his mouth but the cold that seeped into his chest took precedence. His heartrate quickened and he felt tears burn in the corners of his eyes as he played the same thought over and over.

_Why? Why, why, why would she do this?_

Luka curled inward, bringing a talon to his chest. Claws gripped the shadowy fur that covered him, and he felt a hot rage flicker beneath the cold fear. Cinders snapped in his hand and he pulled back his talon to get a good look at the blue flames igniting from purple fluff.

Anger fueled the desire to protect, to fix things. Luka let it surge through his core and he grunted when a shot of blue pulsed into the sky. He watched, wincing as heat and magic coursed through his body, and the flame tore through storm clouds overhead. Luka jerked as the energy flowing inside him became overwhelming and he released his hold on the flame and the anger and grief that was never meant to be his.

Luka collapsed, dropping to the ground and barely catching himself on his talons as heat radiated through the forest. He panted, blinking against a gentle stream of tears.

“Are you hurt?” Hattie ran up to him and put a hand on his arm.

“S-sorry, Kiddo.” He gave her a weak smile. “Just trying to catch my breath. Nothing to worry about.”

The feelings lingered, clinging to him, and it made him uneasy, but even more unsettling was the story behind them. Whose feelings, were they? And what had caused so much hurt and rage?

“I think you did it though!” Hattie grabbed his arm and tugged, trying to get him to follow. Wiping at his drying tears, he let her take his hand and lead him out of the burning forest and towards a large tree that stretched up into the dark sky.

The orange haze of flames dissipated, and the thick mist of the forest took its place. The snow clouds were gone, and the golden moon and blinking stars hung in the sky.

“You did it!” Hattie cheered.

“Yeah?” Luka asked, feeling fatigued. The forest did feel warmer, but not as warm as the burning forest, thank goodness. Relief filled him and he dropped down again, his hand slipping from Hattie’s as he hurried to catch himself.

“Luka?” Hattie’s voice filled with fear as he shook his head, trying to steady his breathing.

Footsteps drew near and soon, brown boots stood before Luka. He looked up, grimacing from the strain on his body and was startled to come face to face with a twitching, hooded figure wearing a white mask with heart-shaped lips painted on. A glowing green dot in one of the sockets of the mask stared into him.

“You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” A warm voice came from behind the mask. The hand holding a knotted staff blinked out of existence before returning suddenly. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Link has his hat incorporated into all his transformations into the game? Yeah. For Luka he's just fluffier.
> 
> Woooooo here we go guys! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think and I thank you so much for reading! For clarity's sake, when in the A Hat in Time settings, I'm going to stick to mostly canon in the world building but the relationships I've developed in the Song Fics are sticking around. So mainly, Hattie is the Prince's biological daughter due to space/time shenanigans and Snatcher and Moonjumper are both halves of the Prince's soul and are raising her together.


	3. Act 1: To There and Back Again (part iii)

_“But, yes… You’ll do fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I’m sure you’ll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you…”_

“Is he going to be alright?” Hattie asked the hooded figure, gesturing to Luka as he held himself up on trembling arms. “He didn’t use too much magic, did he?”

“Oh no, little one,” the figure responded. “This is not the trouble of a fractured soul. But it is no wonder carrying the weight of someone else’s sorrows would tire him out.”

Luka’s brows tightened at the phrasing of fractured soul. What on earth were they talking about?

“Is there a way to help?” Hattie tilted her head. “Or to change him back?”

“The Twilight Bell,” the figure began, “soothes grieving hearts. It should do the trick for your wayfaring friend.”

“That’s easy!” Hattie whirled around to meet Luka’s bewildered gaze. “We can get there in no time! Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Luka said, taking her outstretched hand and lifting himself up. He watched curiously as she tapped something on her wrist.

Suddenly, a beam of light surrounded them, and forest and its thick air vanished. The light faded and the walls of a colorful bedroom appeared.

“What?” Luka straightened, though his tail curled on the floor below him. He scanned the massive pillow pile—which he was a touch jealous of if he was being honest and immediately thought Mu would adore it, as well—and the ramps that led to a massive window overlooking—space?

_Space?_

Fatigue momentarily forgotten, he hovered over the pillow pile and pressed himself against the window, staring at the planet below with easily divided terrain. A purple forest of dead trees caught his attention and his eyes widened as he wondered if that was just where they had been.

“We’re in space?” Luka whirled around.

“Well, yeah.” Hattie gave him a funny look as she stood halfway between a telescope and what seemed to be an automatic door that pulsed with vibrant lights. “Don’t they have spaceships in your world?”

“Not like this!” Luka continued scanning the room in awe.

On the ramp by the window, nestled in the corner were a couple of dark lights with jack-o-lantern faces. A couple pillows were set up by a stack of books. On the opposite side of the ramp, red threads held up blue lights and a violin rested on its own mound of pillows and sheet music.

The bottom half of the room seemed more practical—for a bedroom at least, not a spaceship—with a large canopy bed, a dresser, a toybox, and a desk. Blueprints for the ship shared wall space with colorful drawings.

“Don’t you want to turn back?” Hattie called, reminding him of their current objective.

“Right!” Luka flew down and followed her through the automatic door. They came out to an even wider space with multiple doors. His jaw dropped and he lifted a talon to his neck, rubbing his mane as he looked around the living room that seemed designed for a kid.

“Y-you don’t live alone, right? You lived with your Dad and I think you mentioned a Papa?” Luka turned to Hattie as she walked over to a door blinking by a ladder.

“I don’t anymore?” Hattie gave him a slightly confused look, not sure what he was asking. “Ever since I reunited with Dad and Papa, they usually spend the night.”

“Reunited?” Luka asked as the door opened for her. He followed her into a lengthy hallway that descended deeper into the ship.

“Mmhmm.” Hattie nodded.

They came to a messy room that smelled of laundry soap. Before Luka could take in his surroundings, Hattie pulled a grappling hook out of her hat and used it to leap up onto an opening in the opposite wall.

“I didn’t know this until recently, but I was born on the planet, in Subcon Forest—where we just were,” she added before jumping down on the other side of the wall. Luka snaked up to the opening and spotted her by a large window with another telescope.

“So, you were traveling in a spaceship without adult supervision?” Luka frowned, joining her.

“Yeah?” Hattie scoffed. “I’ve been trained and everything. I’m one of the best pilots in my class!”

Luka clicked his tongue, impressed but also despairing that a kid like her was already traveling through the stars and what was he doing? Struggling to keep his grades up and his loved ones happy. But also, he worried for her. How much responsibility has she shouldered when she should have just been a kid? He was curious about what she meant by being reunited with her fathers but most importantly, the Shapeshifter seemed to have separated them again.

After he changed back what would Hattie do?

She took his talon, pulling him back from his ponderings, and soon enough, light enveloped them, and they stood in a completely new place.

While Subcon Forest’s air had been thick with magic, the new, mountainous region he found himself in had paper-thin air. If Luka still had a nose, he might worry about it bleeding from the altitude.

Since the sun had set, the windows in huts glowed with a gentle sign of life from within and the red stone remained deserted, though Luka thought he might have seen a huge creature sleeping on top of one of the peaks. The sky, however, was what took Luka’s breath away.

Somehow, despite the moon being in full view in Subcon Forest’s sky, the night here was painted with only constellations and the soft, dusty pinks and purples of a galaxy. Luka had always held a certain fondness for the night sky and how small it made him, and his problems feel. But here, that smallness gripped him tightly as he drank in the expanse of a space with unfamiliar constellations and planets.

He couldn’t believe it. Curses, magic, spaceships. His old life felt so far away.

“You okay, Luka?” Hattie tilted her head, having watched him through his miniscule existential crisis.

“Hmm?” He met her eyes. “Oh, yes, sorry. I just,” he paused, looking around again. “I’m just a little… overwhelmed… I suppose.”

Hattie nodded. “Visiting new planets or worlds is pretty wild sometimes. No matter how many different people or places I run into, they still manage to surprise me.”

“It’s a normal occurrence for you, then?” He chuckled lightly.

“Yep!” Hattie beamed proudly. “Now come on!” She bolted over to a circular platform and jumped onto it. Luka’s heart dropped to his stomach as she flipped in the air and landed on top of the house in front of him. She motioned for him to follow and he shook his head, floating easily after her.

They scaled the hushed mountain peaks and Hattie led him to a tree with a green banner tied to it leading out across a sea of clouds and to a different structure of peaks. She grabbed his hand while he scanned behind them, freezing when he thought he saw the same twitching figure from the forest standing by one of the huts. Before he could point them out, Hattie attached the claw of her grappling hook to the banner and took off.

“Whoa!” Luka cried, panicking as she pulled him away from solid ground. He coiled up protectively before remembering he could fly as he was and went slack. His grip on Hattie’s hand tightened but he looked forward.

Wind howled through his fur as they twisted and turned on the banner. He reached out his free hand, brushing the tips of clouds and he felt his heart soar into his throat.

Finally, they landed on a new mountain range with grey stone.

“Goodness.” Luka twisted around, examining the new, steeper rocks around them. “That was exhilarating.”

Hattie giggled.

“I like it too!” Still holding his hand, she led him around the mountain. At one point, she switched her hat for a fox mask with glowing green eyes. She would tap it before jumping onto green platforms and scramble over them with urgency. Luka wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, since the platforms didn’t seem to be going anywhere to him, but he followed her closely and trusted she was seeing something he wasn’t.

After one more banner ride, they reached a peak with an enormous white bell with shimmering ribbons of an aurora borealis casting light green, purple, and blue glows behind it.

“I see you made it, young one and cursed one,” a familiar voice called.

Luka jumped, turning to see the hooded figure twitching a yard or so away.

“Didn’t I just see you—” Luka frowned, gesturing back the way they came.

“Badge Seller!” Hattie cheered, interrupting. “Does Luka need to be the one to ring the bell? Last time I rang it, it took me to a strange place.”

“The Twilight Bell senses needs,” the Badge Seller promised kindly. “If Luka rings it, he will be cured and need not fear being spirited away.”

“You heard them!” Hattie turned to Luka pointedly.

Luka looked back and forth between the observant faces before him. Swallowing thickly, he floated over to the bell and grabbed onto the rope hanging from it.

“Here it goes,” he whispered under his breath before tugging the rope down. A crisp, clear sound rang out and reverberated through his entire being. Luka jerked, dropping to the ground as something popped off of his face and instant relief filled his chest.

He sighed, gripping the ground as his chest heaved, free from the weight of the grief that had plagued him since he had changed. Blinking, he cried out excitedly when he found himself looking at a pair of human hands. He sat back on his legs and patted his crimson hoodie and then felt his soft chestnut locks.

“I’m me again!” He leapt to his feet before catching the item on the ground. He bent down and picked it up as Hattie and the Badge Seller joined him.

It was a mask with no sockets to look through. Shaped like a shadow with spikes on the bottom, the mask had an eerie jack-o-lantern smile with sharp fangs.

“A mask?” Luka glanced towards Hattie, who swapped out the fox mask for her hat. She tapped her hat, and recognition flashed across her features before despair.

“Dad,” she whispered tightly.

“Wha—” Luka held out the mask for Hattie to take. He turned to the Badge Seller, questioningly. “How is that possible?”

Before the Badge Seller could respond, a chill ran down Luka’s spine and the clouds began to crawl up onto the peak. Hattie clutched the mask to her chest as she pulled out her umbrella. The three moved closer together as the clouds clustered.

“My, my, my,” the Shapeshifter’s layer voice cackled from above. They looked up to find the patchwork figure hovering above them. “The man is separated from the mask. Pity. Perhaps I need stronger chains.”

“Turn my Dad back!” Hattie yelled, pointing her umbrella at the figure.

“You are in no place to make demands, child.” The Shapeshifter swayed as they descended. “In fact, maybe I’ll make a mask of the kid in the hat.”

“Don’t touch her!” Luka stepped between Hattie and the Shapeshifter, lifting out his arms protectively.

“This isn’t your fight,” the Shapeshifter hissed, dropping to the ground and stepping lightly to his side. The Shapeshifter lifted a sleeve to his chest. The multiple eyes of the patchwork figure blinked as they narrowed in onto Luka. “I’ll give you one chance to run.”

“I won’t.” Luka scowled. “You’re threatening a child. And for what? Some twisted scheme to turn people into masks?” He gasped, suddenly, when the Shapeshifter pulled back their sleeve and with it, a glowing bronze thread squirming from his chest.

“Wh-what?” Luka gasped, stumbling as he felt like his very heartbeat was unraveling, pulsing in the bronze string instead of his chest.

“I gave you a chance to run.” The Shapeshifter twirled their finger as the thread wound towards them. “But now it looks like I’ve gained a new mask.”

“Stop right there!” A new voice hissed.

A crimson thread whizzed from above and wrapped around the Shapeshifter’s sleeve. Luka dropped with the bronze thread limply hanging from his chest and Hattie ran over to steady him.

“Papa!” She cheered, looking up.

Luka followed her gaze, clutching his chest as a figure wearing a blue mask and a tattered red and gold coat darted overhead. The figure glanced down but then did a double take when he spotted Luka.

“How dare you?” The Shapeshifter growled, their form becoming a fizzling shadow before expanding and morphing into a gargantuan goat with a beard and quilted clothes. The crimson thread snapped around the Shapeshifter’s thickening wrist.

“We should back up,” the Badge Seller urged, kneeling down and pulling Luka’s arm around their shoulder. Luka stumbled as he was tugged back. The blue ghost hovered between them and the Shapeshifter.

“Papa!” Hattie ran up to the blue ghost. “They turned Dad into a mask!”

“Don’t fret, Little Heart,” the blue ghost’s breathy voice might have sounded familiar to Luka if he hadn’t been in so much pain. “We’re going to fix things.”

“Pathetic.” The Shapeshifter stomped forward. “You could never hope to defeat me.”

“You know what they say, don’t you, Hattie?” The blue ghost tilted his head down, his dark blue hair bouncing with his gentle moment.

He snapped his fingers and a barrage of threads appeared, lacing around the goat’s large legs and pulling taut. The Shapeshifter stumbled before slamming into the ground.

“The bigger they are the harder they fall.” The blue ghost sounded like he was smirking.

“Yay!” Hattie leapt up and the ghost caught her instinctively, holding her on his hip as they watched the Shapeshifter return to their patchwork shape with a groan.

“Vile creatures.” The Shapeshifter slipped from the threads. Their eyes all seemed to narrow as they lifted a sleeve. The blue ghost raised an arm to match, but the Shifter suddenly stumbled, kneeling down, clutching their hood, and grunting as if in pain.

“ _Vile_!” The Shapeshifter spat, summoning a black void like the one in the forest. “I will not forget this!” They hissed before retreating, disappearing through the void.

The black void lingered as everyone seemed to breathe out in collective relief. The quiet was shattered, however, when Luka groaned, clinging to the Badge Seller as his chest struggled to retain a pulse.

“Right.” The blue ghost whirled around as Hattie jumped from his arms. “One moment, young man.” The blue ghost floated over to the bronze yarn and gingerly plucked it up. He hovered over to Luka and slowly began urging the yarn back in.

Luka shuddered. It felt like the yarn was winding back into the shape of his heart.

“You’ll be alright,” the blue ghost soothed, a smile frozen on his mask. “Might I have your name and where you’re from?”

“Luka,” he breathed out, blinking tiredly. He thought the ghost jerked a little at that, but he figured he had imagined it.

“He came from the other world in the portal,” Hattie pipped in. “It’s weird there! I met a couple people who remind me of some of my friends here. They even have the same names, sometimes!”

“Ah.” The blue ghost nodded, relaxing. “That does explain things, doesn’t it? L-Luka, you may call me Moonjumper.”

Luka nodded, pressing his lips into a tight line.

After a moment, the rest of the bronze thread returned into Luka’s chest and he felt like he could fully breathe again.

“Luka, you should return to your world.” Moonjumper glanced back at the portal, pensive. “I might accompany you.”

“But someone has to watch Subcon,” Hattie interjected. “It almost froze again because both you and Dad were gone.”

Moonjumper visibly flinched.

“Almost?” He asked after a moment. “What happened?”

“Luka was turned into a ghost like Dad, with this mask.” Hattie held up the shadow mask. “He figured out how to make flames to keep the storm away. But I can go with Luka to his world. With my hat I can find the Shapeshifter, no problem.”

“Hattie, that’s far too dangerous,” Moonjumper whispered.

“I’ll help,” Luka offered, slowly pulling away from the Badge Seller. He felt exhausted and his knees felt like they were about to buckle but he kept himself as upright as possible. “If the Shapeshifter is in my world, that means everyone back home is in danger too, right?”

“I’d rather not pull you into this,” Moonjumper said. “And you have no way to protect yourself.”

“If I may,” the Badge Seller offered. “Luka can use the Snatcher mask to turn back into the powerful ghost should the need arise.”

“Would I have to come back to the bell again to get it off?” Luka asked wearily.

“I have found a way around that.” The Badge Seller reached into their bag and pulled out a small golden bell. “All you need to do to get a mask crafted from soul to release is to ring this bell. But it will cost you.”

Hattie grumbled as she crossed over, opening her pon pouch.

“I sense the portal is starting to close.” Moonjumper tilted his head, swaying. “Luka, please, promise you will put yourself and Hattie first. Don’t do anything reckless. Keep her safe.”

“I promise.” Luka forced a smile, hoping to ease Moonjumper’s fears. The Badge Seller placed the bell into his hand.

“We can handle this,” Hattie added with determination. Moonjumper knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Be safe,” he instructed firmly.

Hattie nodded as he pulled away, cupping her face and brushing blue thumbs against her cheeks. Finally, Moonjumper pulled away and clasped his hands.

“You must go.” He gestured towards the shrinking portal. “I’ll continue researching the threat here.” Hattie grabbed Luka’s hand and pulled over to the portal. He stumbled a bit but hurried to match her pace.

Hattie paused in front of the portal before blowing Moonjumper a kiss. Moonjumper caught it and thumped his fist against his chest. Hattie beamed. Turning back to the portal, she jumped through. Clutching the bell in his hand, Luka waved at Moonjumper and the Badge Seller. They waved back, their masks obscuring their expressions and their thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Luka slipped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! The first three chapters for Entangled Fates! I hope you enjoyed! As always, let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading! I'm very excited about this au and hope you enjoy the journey with me! Find me on tumblr at ahatintimepieces if you want to chat or anything! Have a great weekend!


	4. Act 1: To There and Back Again (part iv)

_“_ _I will lead you to it. From here, the pathways are dark and can be quite treacherous... Please follow closely and do not get separated from me._ "

“Where are we?” Hattie’s voice was hushed but still echoed in the pitch-black room.

“Hold on,” Luka whispered back, exchanging his phone with the bell the Badge Seller had given him in his hoodie pocket. As soon as he unlocked his phone, the bright screen burned his retinas and he winced. Quickly turning the flashlight on, he directed the beam of light outward and over Hattie’s hat.

“That’s a big telescope.” Hattie craned her neck as the light illuminated the large optical telescope pointed up at a closed dome.

Luka clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looked around, noting the rows of seats with retractable desks circling the area by the telescope. Momentarily, he feared that they might have come back to his world in a random observatory across the country. It was hard to pinpoint if the familiar dirty-orange fabric on the seats were the same as in the observatory on campus or if that was wishful thinking, but he swiftly remembered how he could confirm with a snap of his fingers.

“Follow me.” He held out his hand and Hattie took it, letting him lead her slowly up the stairs and towards the second chair in the back row by a wall with a white board. Luka kneeled and held up his phone to the back of the chair and grinned, glancing towards Hattie’s vague outline with a smile.

The phone spotlighted an etching into the old seat dotted with the occasional gum wad.

_Luka and Nessa_ was carved into the seat with small hearts. Letting out a sigh, relieved to not only be home but to know exactly where they had come out, Luka sat back and pulled his knees to his chest.

He noted that sitting down was a mistake because he wasn’t sure he would be able to get up again from how tired he was.

“Nessa?” Hattie asked quietly, sitting down next to him. “Your girlfriend?” Her tone was guarded but he chalked it up to fatigue similar to his own.

“Yep.” He flashed a smile even if she couldn’t see it well in the dark. “You’d like her. She loves stargazing. We snuck up here one night for a midnight picnic.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “She had managed to get the keys so we could use the telescope and I spent the night looking up constellations for us to find.” Pausing to yawn, he shook himself out of the memory and remembered they needed to get going. “So… the Shapeshifter?”

While he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the protest of his tired muscles, Hattie tapped her hat. Then she tapped it again. Then again before letting out a frustrated sound.

“I can’t sense them,” she whined.

“Does that mean they’re back in your world?” Luka asked worriedly, shining the light from his phone around, searching for the portal back but the void was gone.

“No,” Hattie huffed. “Because I would still be able to sense them, just distantly and I wouldn’t be able to pinpoint a direction. But this… it’s like they’re gone. Completely.”

“Do you know any magic that would make someone vanish?” Luka wondered, trying to come up with reasons her hat couldn’t find the Shapeshifter.

“I’m just a kid!” Hattie sounded a little frustrated. “I don’t know! But I can even sense things in a time rift! This shouldn’t be possible! People don’t just vanish! They have to go somewhere!”

Luka paused, turning the phone towards her but careful not to shine the light anywhere near her eyes. She was clutching the mask of her ghost dad to her chest and though a scowl was firmly on her features, her lip trembled.

How long, he wondered, had she been chasing the Shapeshifter? A quick glance at his screen reminded him that it was already the next day. He remembered his test in less than eight hours. Ugh.

“Okay.” Luka crouched down. “How about we head back to my apartment for some rest?”

“But we need to find the Shapeshifter so we can save Dad!” Hattie protested, her voice wavering.

“We’ll save him,” Luka promised before angling his back towards her and motioning for her to hop on. “But if we can’t locate the Shapeshifter, it makes sense to conserve our energy until we can find them, right? Your Dad would want you to take care of yourself too.”

He glanced over his shoulder, watching as she shuffled on her feet a little before nodding. She hugged the mask a moment more before tucking it away. Tentatively she jumped onto Luka’s back and he looped his arms around her legs.

“Can you hold the light?” He lifted the phone as far as he could and she bent over his shoulder, grabbing it. “Ready?” He asked.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding out the phone to shine the light in front of him. Gingerly, he pushed to his feet and readjusted his hold on her. She leaned her head against his and sighed sleepily.

“Comfortable?” He kept his head down, careful not to stumble as he made his way out of the observatory and down an incline leading into the forestry building.

Hattie gave an affirmative hum, her head dipping before she jerked up again. “Luka,” she began.

“Yes?” He readjusted his hold on her as they reached a set of stairs. An emergency light in the alcove shone brightly compared to the rest of the building. He hoped he had correctly remembered which stairs wouldn’t be locked from the inside, granting them safe passage out of the building without detection.

“Do you have any kids?” She asked.

The question caught him off-guard and he nearly stumbled, but luckily, he kept himself steady as they descended the stairs.

“No,” he responded. “I think I’d like them one day, but for now I barely have time for myself. Why?” He added with an amused chuckle, “Did you spot a grey hair?”

“You just act like a dad,” Hattie mumbled, her chin resting against his shoulder.

They reached the bottom and Luka braced himself when he hiked his knee up and pushed it against the crash bar. The door opened without alarm and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I did babysit a lot, back in the day,” he said as he walked out into the hushed campus. “My friend has a handful of siblings and I would help her babysit back in high school, or I would watch them if she had some other obligations.”

Hattie hummed, drifting. Luka readjusted her as gently as he could and, noting her hand go slack, managed to catch his phone when it slipped from her fingers. Relieved he didn’t drop it, he turned off the flashlight, able to navigate by streetlamps.

Back at the apartment complex, Luka cast a pensive glance towards the woods. He figured if Hattie still couldn’t find the Shapeshifter in the morning (or, err, later in the morning), they could investigate the ruins after some sleep.

He should also still make it to his exam if he could.

He carried her up to his apartment and unlocked the door as quietly as he good. With a click, the door opened, and he used his foot to shut it once inside. He wove through clutters of notebooks and books he had never bothered to put away since his last paper and made his way into the bedroom. His bed was as cluttered his floor, but he found a space to gingerly lower Hattie onto the bed. She automatically snuggled into a pillow, causing her hat to slip and cover her face. Luka gently moved the hat onto a nearby cardboard box he used for a bedside table.

Straightening, he stretched out his back and swiftly set to gathering the books on his bed. He then grabbed an extra blanket and covered Hattie’s peaceful form with it. In her sleep, she nuzzled under the blanket comfortably and Luka smiled.

Creeping out of his room and closing the door, he yawned wide enough to cause his jaw to pop. Grunting, he shuffled over to his old couch and flopped down, only to immediately feel a pain in his stomach as something hard pressed into him from his pocket. Arching his back as he recoiled from the couch, he reached into his hoodie pouch and removed his phone and the bell. The bell.

It looked exactly like the Twilight Bell in shape but gold instead of white. He gave it a rang and a sweet chime seemed to ease the rising anxiety from remembering why he would need it in the first place. He placed it on the coffee table with his phone. Spreading out on the couch as much as he could as he squished his face into the cushions, he tried to hold onto the peaceful chime and sleep.

As sleep slowly overwhelmed his body, his mind raced in a collection of jumbled thoughts.

Magic and other worlds existed. He was so _not_ prepared for his test. He had to help Hattie bring her dad back asap. He needed to explain to Nessie why he would be busy—Nessie!

Jolting up in a bit of a daze, Luka grabbed his phone and quickly checked his messages.

Nothing. She… hadn’t tried to call or text the whole evening.

Biting his lip, he quickly typed up a message.

_Hey, Princess, I’m so sorry I’m texting so late. Something… came up. Are you alright? Love and miss you!_

He hit send and dropped back down, cradling his phone in his palm, keeping an eye on the screen in the unlikely event she responded right away. She was probably furious with him… and he couldn’t blame her.

Groaning as he let his eyes close, he curled his phone towards his chest and succumbed to much needed slumber.

*

Luka vaguely heard his alarm, muffled from the weight of his chest since he had fallen asleep on top of his phone. The default jingle continued, and he wondered what that sound was until he woke up enough to connect it to his alarm. He opened his eyes, blinking against fatigue as he reached for his phone and turned off the looping song.

Checking the time through blurry eyes, he groaned, letting his head flop back down. Would it be bad if he dozed for a half an hour more? What did he need to do before class? Study? He was ready to just accept if he didn’t know the answers then he didn’t know the answers. Did he shower the night before? The night—

The night before! He jolted up, blinking down at himself between rubbing his eyes. Looking as disheveled as he felt, he took in his crinkled hoodie and jeans. He hadn’t even slipped off his shoes before falling asleep on the couch, leaving dirt smears on the arm rest. Right… it had been a long night.

Looking towards his still closed bedroom door, he wondered if Hattie was okay. How long did kids usually sleep in? He remembered being an early riser and Mu certainly liked to be up before any of the adults in the house, having once confided in him that it was the only time she could walk around the manor without getting reprimanded for something or the other. Then again, Hattie had been pretty tired, and understandably so.

Determining to quietly get ready for the day, he stretched and yawned before pushing to his legs. Luckily, the bathroom wasn’t connected to the bedroom so he could shower without worrying about waking her up, but he did need to grab a clean outfit from his closet.

After he removed his shoes so his socks could soften his footsteps, he slipped into his room and glanced towards Hattie, who was still snuggled up in bed. Relieved she was still okay, he silently grabbed clean clothes before slipping back out.

Checking his phone absentmindedly as he crossed into the bathroom, he was dismayed to find Nessie still hadn’t responded to his text. She hadn’t even read it yet, which concerned him more than ever. If she was giving him the silent treatment in the first place, she usually left him on read. He told himself that he had texted in the middle of the night and she was probably just sleeping. It was okay. He didn’t need to worry so much.

A hot shower was just what he needed to ease away anxious thoughts. And cleaning the dirt and cinders that had clung to him from the other world refreshed him immensely, clearing his mind. Once he emerged from the bathroom with a billow of steam, his wet bangs clumped over his eyes, he found Hattie sitting on the couch, turning the bell around in her hands.

“Hey, Kiddo,” Luka greeted, tugging on the sleeves of his dark purple sweater. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Hattie turned. She was slouching and her eyes looked a little puffy. “I still can’t locate the Shapeshifter.”

“That’s alright,” Luka promised, offering a wide smile to try to cheer her up. “I was thinking we could go investigate the ruins in the forest, until we can find the Shapeshifter again.”

“The ruins?” Hattie wrinkled her nose before recollection flashed in her eyes. “Oh, with the portal to Subcon Forest?”

Luka nodded, relieved as the idea seemed to calm her frazzled nerves.

“Okay, ready?” She placed the bell down and jumped to her feet, straightening her hat.

“Actually.” Luka winced as he crossed over to the kitchen. “I would like to take my exam today.” He mentally braced himself, knowing he would drop it the second she pushed to go to the ruins sooner. “And I do need to meet with someone first.” He had to at least call Nessie before gallivanting off into a different world.

He had no idea what he would tell her though.

“That’s fine.” Hattie crossed over to the kitchen, watching as he grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge.

“Really?” He asked, a little surprised.

“It’s important, right?” Hattie shrugged, looking bewildered by his reaction.

“Yes,” he admitted, getting a pan out and setting it on the stove. It was extremely important. Still, he felt a little guilty wanting to take the test when they could be looking for clues. She seemed to sense his hesitation.

“I do want to save Dad as soon as possible, but since we at least have him safe as a mask, I’m more okay with taking our time.” She looked down sheepishly and added, “When I first lost my time pieces, there were a few times I played around and explored instead of just grabbing the time pieces and going. And, hey, sometimes it helped me find clues that helped in the long run.”

“Time piece?” Luka tilted his head. “Like a watch? Also, are you okay with scrambled eggs?”

“They look like hourglasses,” Hattie answered before turning towards the stove and nodding. “Yeah! Do you have bacon, too?”

“Hourglasses?” Luka hummed thoughtfully before chuckling at how she gripped the counter and bounced onto her tiptoes to watch him crack eggs into a bowl. “No bacon, but I have some other things we can add.” But his mouth was watering a bit at the thought of his favorite food. Ah well, it was just one of those things he had to sacrifice for love.

“No bacon?” Hattie’s eyes narrowed, almost suspiciously.

“I have cheddar.” He crossed over to the mostly bare fridge. Nessie and he usually went grocery shopping over the weekends, meaning his food supplies tended to be low on Fridays. “Oh! Frozen broccoli!” He remembered he was talking to a kid and looked over his shoulder. “What do you say, cheddar and broccoli scrambled eggs?”

“What’s broccoli?” Hattie asked.

He… really hoped that was a case of broccoli not existing in her world rather than her never even trying vegetables.

“I’ll let you try it first,” he offered, getting the broccoli into a bowl to defrost in the microwave.

“Why is the broccoli being punished?” she whispered, sounding frightened.

“What?” Luka turned to her in mild confusion.

Hattie proceeded to explain the terrors of microwaves while Luka continued making breakfast. Once he promised the broccoli hadn’t been bad and just needed to warm up, he used a fork to spear one floret and handed it over to Hattie to try. The second she bit into it, she scrunched up her nose and quietly glanced around for the trash. Once her gaze landed on it, she crossed over and spat out the piece in her mouth. She returned to his side and handed him the fork.

“Broccoli deserves to be punished,” she decided. Luka couldn’t stop his hearty laugh which earned an amused grin from the child next to him.

He made a note to pick up carrots next time he was at the store, knowing them to be sweeter and more palatable to a kid. While he finished making cheesy eggs for Hattie and slightly healthier eggs for himself, he inquired further about the time pieces and Hattie jumped into a vibrant and detailed explanation of her spaceship and how she lost all of its fuel just a while back.

She continued as they sat down on the couch to eat, describing the Mafia Boss she fought—which both astounded and worried him—and the young Mustached Girl who betrayed her and stole her pons. Luka wanted to press more about the time pieces and their powers, but his phone rang, interrupting him.

He checked his phone, his heart leaping into his throat.

“Nessie,” he breathed immediately as he took the call, giving Hattie an apologetic look before directing all his focus on his princess. “Is everything alright? I’m sorry I didn’t text sooner.”

“I really needed you last night, Luka.” Nessie’s voice was tired and tight. His heart twisted as she continued, “Mother and I had the worse fight.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Love.” Luka bit his lip. He leaned back into the couch and pulled his legs up, pressing his knees to his chest. “What happened?”

“It was a horrible argument about the upcoming masquerade. She somehow already knew about the missing masks and when I tried to defend myself, she…” Nessie trailed off and Luka shut his eyes, letting out a silent exhale.

“I’m listening, Princess,” he encouraged, anxiously tapping his fingers against his jeans.

“She just,” Nessie’s voice cracked, “she just kept repeating all the ways I’m useless.”

“You’re not useless,” Luka said quickly, not catching Hattie’s rising brow. He continued, leaning further into his knees and hunching over so he could fiddle with a frayed string on the couch cushion, “The shipment wasn’t your fault—”

“But it’s not even just the shipment,” Nessie whined, “My own boyfriend wouldn’t be there for me when I knew I needed you and I had such awful dreams last night of you leaving me behind for another girl.” She dissolved into tears and Luka’s heart wrenched as she sobbed through the phone.

“N-no, Nessie, you know I would never do that, right?” Luka pinched the thread. “I’m sorry. I should have been there.” Her sobs continued and he tensed, his mind whirling for a way to make it up to her. “After my test, let’s get coffee, okay? I have something I want to tell you.” Her cries dwindled but he could hear her strained gasps for breaths. “Princess, please. Please believe me. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“I forgive you,” she said with a wobbling voice. “It just such a bad night, Luka.”

Luka nodded, empathizing with her fatigue.

“Same time and place?” He asked, trying not to let the guilt gnawing at his gut keep him from being strong for her.

“Same time and place.” A hint of a smile was in her voice now. He let out a sigh of relief.

“I love you,” he promised softly.

“I love you most,” came her reply. He waited until she hung up, knowing from experience that if he did it first, she would panic that he was eager to drop the call. When the beep of a dropped call finally rang out, Luka sighed, flopping back and releasing the tension.

He was going to need a miracle to figure out how to keep Vanessa happy while helping Hattie.

“You okay?” Hattie asked cautiously. Luka glanced down, meeting her large blue eyes.

“I’m fine, Kiddo.” He offered a tight smile.

“That your girlfriend?” Hattie’s features were unnervingly blank, like she was gathering information before getting ready to write a scathing paper.

“Yes,” Luka sighed, hugging his knees. “I… I kind of messed up last night. I had made plans to hang out with my friends and when Nessie asked me to cancel so I could eat dinner with her family, I didn’t.”

“I don’t get it, you made plans with your friends first.”

“Yeah but, that was just to hang out,” Luka exhaled, feeling drained before the day even began. “Nessie needed me, and I let her down.” He met her narrowed gaze with surprise. “Hey, don’t worry about it, okay?” He lowered his legs and gave her a confident smile. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to bail on you. I just need to talk to Nessie for a little and then we’re going to figure out how to find the Shapeshifter, okay?”

Hattie looked a little confused by his sudden reassurance before nodding, her features drooping slightly.

“I trust you, Luka.”

He paused, feeling something squeeze in his chest. Why… why did that phrase make him want to cry?

“Thank you, Hattie,” he whispered tightly.

He wasn’t going to betray that trust, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to find a MM quote that I wanted to use but I'm pretty pleased with this one! Got another chapter and then a flashback that just take place in the modern world so I hope they aren't too slow paced. Thank you as always for reading and I hope you have a lovely day!


	5. Act 1: To There and Back Again (part v)

_“Heh, heh... Thanks... You're nice. Umm... Can I ask... a question? Your friends... What kind of... people are they? I wonder... Do those people... think of you... as a friend?”_

Luka sprinted towards Vanessa’s favorite coffee shop, weaving between fellow students with urgency, his messenger bag thumping against his thigh uncomfortably.

Test? Check. He probably failed but even one point was better than a zero. Talk with Nessie? Pending. A practiced script turned over and over in his mind as he tried to psych himself up for explaining why he was going to disappear for the weekend.

Yards away, he saw Nessie sitting at a wire table outside the shop, holding her drink with another directly across from her. He pushed himself a little faster and soon enough was in front of Nessie, leaning over a chair and panting.

“S-sorry,” he wheezed, slowly dropping into the chair as he tried to regain his breath without too much fuss.

“How was the test?” Nessie asked, tilting her head.

“Don’t ask,” he laughed so he wouldn’t cry. He reached for the cup and gave her a bright smile, staring into her emerald eyes.

Nessie was leaning against the table, her chin propped on the back of her hands. She had tied back her long golden hair into a ponytail that bobbed with the slightest movement. Bags lined her eyes, but she still gave him a sweet smile that made his chest ache with longing to cure her fatigue. He reached across the table and she immediately slipped her fingers between his.

He remembered, briefly, one of the nights after a particularly rough assignment. While he desperately wanted to be a lawyer, there were plenty of times he felt overwhelmed and like it was a goal he could never achieve. There were so many others who were smarter than him, more confident, and better at public speaking. What did Luka have? The desire to help and defend others but that could only get him so far. Never feeling lower than in that moment, he wasn’t sure he could entertain Nessie that night, but she had been insistent and so he did his best to mask his despair.

And he very swiftly broke down. He couldn’t smile for her, for his sweet princess in the middle of a movie and instead of being disgusted or impatient, she turned off the T.V. and pulled him into her embrace. Her cold hands helped to chase the heat from his cheeks as anxious thoughts feverishly tormented him and he found himself feeling safe and loved in her arms. That was the moment, if he had to pick, the moment he had given her his heart, wholly and completely. He wanted to return that love and care she had given him tenfold. He wanted to always be there for her like she had been for him.

But he was constantly failing, being the source of her anguish more than not, it seemed.

“How are you feeling?” He folded his fingers into hers and gently led her palm against his, rubbing his index finger against the back of her hand. Her thumb pressed against his.

“I’m okay,” she answered quietly. “Better now that you’re here.”

“I am sorry that I didn’t join you yesterday, but if it makes you feel any better, I had a wild night.” He braced himself he had to tell her the truth, as unbelievable as it may seem.

“What did you do?” Her brows dipped but her fingers tightened against his hand, which he took as encouragement to keep going.

“It’s going to sound unbelievable,” he began, bouncing his leg lightly as he stared at their hands. “See, on the way back from the bar, I saw a little girl run into the forest—” He continued, quickly, like he had to make sure he said it all before taking his next breath or he might lose his nerve.

He didn’t linger on the grief he felt when the Shapeshifter cursed him, but he did sneak in how using magic had been terrifying. He didn’t mention how tired he had been that whole night from becoming someone else, but he did try to convey the fear he felt when the Shapeshifter tried to turn him into thread. Ending his tale, he glanced up into Nessie’s surprised gaze and begged her to understand how important it is that he help Hattie bring her dad back.

He snapped his mouth shut, giving a sheepish shrug as he waited for her reaction.

She burst out laughing.

Pulling her hand from his, she covered her mouth as she chortled lightly, in her usual twittering mirth. Luka bit his lip, his own hand retreating as he clutched the warm coffee cup.

“That was quite a tall tale,” she giggled before lowering her hand, her smile wide. “Where on earth did you hear a story like that?”

“But, Nessie, I—”

“Oh, did you come up with it to cheer me up?” She tilted her head, her sideswept bangs falling into her eyes before she brushed them back. “That’s so sweet.”

“Ah,” Luka opened his mouth to try to object but wasn’t sure what to say. He pressed his lips into a quick smile before lifting the coffee and taking a sip to give him a chance to drink.

He had to hold back a wince because it wasn’t coffee but just foamed milk with pumps of syrup. Taking the slightest sips, both out of desperation and not wanting to be rude, his brain performed summersaults as he tried to figure out what to do.

Shoot. She hadn’t believed him, and he imagined pushing any further might upset her. That was the last thing he wanted after finally getting to see her smile again. But he had to have a good reason he for leaving her alone a touch longer, at least until he and Hattie stopped the Shapeshifter. Hmm…

“But there is some truth to it,” Luka began, lowering his cup. “My… baby cousin, Hattie, is visiting because her parents are—um—on a business trip. So, I’m going to be—I’ll be busy taking care of her until they come back.”

Nessie’s brows furrowed in disappointment.

“Can’t you get someone else to watch her? We can just leave her with Mu at the manor.”

“See, I promised.” His knee was bouncing harder and he pulled away from the table and lowered his hands into his lap so that he wouldn’t cause the table to shake. “Hattie—See I—” Ugh. He was so bad at this. “—I promised Hattie that I would give her a tour around campus, and you know,” he shrugged helplessly, “keep her company since she misses her parents.” At least that part was true.

“Where is she now?” Nessie asked, her voice tight like her lips.

“With Prim,” Luka breathed out, remembering he would need to thank Prim somehow for watching over Hattie so last minute. “I _will_ need to go get her soon.” He enunciated to make a point.

“Luka.” Nessie looked down, rubbing her thumb across her drink. Though it was cold outside, she still got an iced coffee. “Do you love me?”

“Nessie, of course. I just have to—”

“I just feel like you spend more time away from me than with me.”

“That’s not fair,” Luka said. “We spent every second last weekend together and we’ve been meeting every day. I have to be there for my friends and family when they need me.”

“But what about when I need you?” Nessie leaned forward. “You know I would do anything for you.”

He paused, frowning as he thought back to all the times she had dropped things for him. He tried really hard not to make a habit of it, since he tended to feel like he needed to solve problems on his own, but when he caved and asked for help, she was there. But…

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

“How?” Nessie pressed.

“Another picnic date in the observatory?”

“Or, maybe, I can move in with you?”

“Nessie—” He began, his color draining.

“Then what if you gave me the spare keys to your apartment?” she suggested instead. “It won’t be official, but it makes it easier for me to come over and be with you and you don’t have to worry about me if you need to run to class.”

“W-well,” Luka stammered not sure he was completely comfortable with this.

Nessie scooted her chair around the table so that she was next to him. Lacing her arm through his, she leaned into his shoulder.

“I’ll still be living at home, but this way I can come visit you more,” she pleaded, looking up with her green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

“I—”

“You really don’t want to see me?” She gripped his arm, her manicured nails digging painfully through his sweater.

“Ah, please.” He quickly covered her hand with his and laced his fingers with hers, succeeding in pulling her nails from his arm. Her grip latched onto his hand but at least it was more manageable. “Princess, I just—”

“If you want to break up with me,” she started, her voice a higher pitch and threatening to crack, “you should just say so.”

“No!” Luka hurried to say, turning so that he was looking directly at her. “Vanessa, you know that’s not what I want. I just wanted—”

“What is so horrible about letting me at least hang onto the spare key?” she pressed. “You can always tell me if I can’t come over. Do you love me?”

“Yes, I love you—”

“Then let me have the spare key.”

His heart leapt to his throat.

He felt trapped and a crisp breeze was penetrating his sweater, making him shiver. Nessie’s green eyes implored him to be the partner she desired, the person she deserved.

He didn’t feel like he had a good reason to deny her anymore.

“I don’t have it on me,” he relented, earning a delighted gasp from Nessie. “But, we have to wait until after the weekend. I need to care for Hattie until her parents come back and then you can come over.”

“Wonderful!” Nessie threw her arms around Luka, leaning into him with a bright smile. “I knew it! I knew you love me! This makes me so happy!”

He relaxed, glad that she was happy. He returned her squeeze. When he pulled back, she moved in for a kiss and he closed the distance. Her content hum pressed against his lips and he could taste the sweetness of her coffee on his tongue.

“Love you, Princess.” He swallowed thickly as they parted, looking at her from behind the bangs that had fallen into his hazel eyes.

“Love you, too, my Prince,” she giggled, lifting a hand and ruffling his hair. He smiled, though there was a slight ache in his chest.

Checking his phone, he realized he needed to get going. It took a bit to convince Nessie to let him go but he finally stood to his feet with her hand in his.

“Let me know when your cousin goes home,” Nessie sighed, looking up at him from her chair. He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away.

“I promise.” He nodded. Once their goodbyes were said, he booked it towards the Bio building, feeling significantly fatigued and like he needed coffee.

Since there was a smaller coffee shop actually in the bio building, he made a quick stop and got drinks for Hattie and Prim as well before climbing the stairs to where Prim’s office was.

He followed the hallway, scanning the familiar posters about lab safety and memes. One office had a picture of a mushroom and insisted the professor inside was a “fungi,” which caused Luka to smirk despite his efforts. Finally, he reached Prim’s office and could hear her discussing something with Dr. Geef, the eccentric professor who liked to talk in third person for some reason.

“Primrose, Geef swears the aliens are after cows! Geef has proof!”

“George, that’s just a pair of sunglasses.”

“But they were found in the middle of a crop circle!”

“So, aliens wear sunglasses?”

“No, Prim! The cows! The cows wear sunglasses!”

Luka bit his lip, knocking on door that was already open a crack.

“Come in!” Prim called, sounding tired.

He entered the cramped office with Prim and George talking by a bookshelf to the left of the door. Hattie sat behind Prim’s desk, coloring something, and looked up when he entered, giving him a bright smile, which he returned.

“Little grasshopper!” George whirled around in his lab coat stained with grass, addressing Luka with the nickname he earned for wearing green the first time they met. His large glasses were perched on his blocky nose and he held a cracked pair of sunglasses in his hands. “Tell her! Isn’t this evidence that aliens are here?”

Luka pressed his lips together tightly as he glanced at Prim, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, and then Hattie, who gave George a pointed look before rolling her eyes. Luka remembered Hattie’s spaceship and it took every ounce of strength to avoid laughing out loud.

“Do you mean in this room, Sir? Or here on earth?” Luka asked with a wide smile as he passed out the drinks to Prim and Hattie, who both accepted eagerly.

“Little grasshopper means to say an alien is in here right now?” George’s jaw dropped in abject terror.

“Yes,” Luka walked behind the desk to join Hattie as he leaned against the wall, lifting his coffee to his lips. “In fact, I think it’s suspicious that you have those glasses in the first place. How do we know you’re not the alien trying to lull us into a false sense of security?”

Hattie giggled and Prim groaned under her breath.

George paled, backing out towards the door.

“L-little grasshopper is right… what if Geef the alien! Oh, you children are all in danger because of me!” He started to tremble as he held up the glasses before dropping them like they were poisonous. “Geef is terribly sorry!”

“You should apologize to the cows!” Hattie piped up. Luka snorted before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Geef can’t believe Geef has—Cows! Cows!” He darted out of the office and sprinted down the hall, his trailing voice yelling, “Cows, Geef is sorry!”

Luka and Hattie shared a look before they both burst out laughing. Luka’s full on cackle shook through his chest, which made Hattie laugh harder. Tears pooled in Luka’s eyes as he wheezed, trying to regain his breath.

“I hope you’re happy,” Prim said over their chortles. “Do you know how long it’s going to take to convince him he’s not an alien?”

“So-sorry.” Luka wiped the tears from his eyes. “I couldn’t help it.”

“And serves him right!” Hattie added. “We don’t steal cows! It’s insulting! I should sue!”

Luka dissolved into laughter again, leaning back against the wall to steady himself.

“You seem in good spirits, at least,” Prim mused, scanning Luka before taking a sip of the hot tea he had gotten her. “Have a good day?”

“Hmm?” Luka brushed his hand against the corners of his eyes, sniffling slightly. “Oh. I—I don’t know, I just must be happy to see you guys!” He hoped she wouldn’t press but her eyes narrowed, and he knew he was in for it.

“How was Nessa?” Hattie asked before taking a hearty gulp of her hot chocolate.

“She’s good…” Luka trailed off, thinking again about his promise. Eager to change the subject, he tilted his head towards Hattie’s picture. “How about you two? How was your time together?”

“Fun!” Hattie moved the picture towards him and he leaned down, smiling at the image of a stick figure with her purple hat holding the hands of stick figure with a crescent-shaped head and a shadow with a jack-o-lantern face. “Prim let me draw and told me all about the time you two got locked in a library for a night because you got lost.”

“I wasn’t lost!” Luka glanced up, meeting Prim’s guilty features as she hid behind her tea.

“You were snuggled behind a pile of books, lost in a story, is how I phrased it.” Prim’s voice was light as she reminisced.

“Nerd,” Hattie teased.

“Oh yeah?” Luka lightly flicked the brim of her hat and she giggled. Smiling softly, he added in a serious tone, “Okay, get your stuff. We’ll make a run to the apartment and then we can start—” he paused, remembering Prim was in the room.

“Our quest!” Hattie threw her arms up triumphantly.

“Just what are you two doing?” Prim asked, smirking.

“Our quest for ice cream!” Luka quickly amended, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

He _had_ thought about telling Prim the truth but after his talk with Nessie… but he figured it’d be better to just… keep it to himself.

“Isn’t it a little cold?” Prim lifted her hot drink pointedly.

“Nah.” Luka flushed a bit as he crossed around the desk to join Prim while Hattie put her drawings and crayons away. In a low whisper, he added, “Thank you, for watching her so suddenly. Did everything really go well?”

“It was no trouble.” Prim bumped her hip into his, looking up so he could see the freckles clustered across her nose. “She has such an active imagination, telling me about other worlds with talking birds. But who is she again?”

“Baby cousin,” Luka said quickly and then adding, before Prim could ask which of his relations had a kid without her finding out, “twice removed. Her parents need me to watch her a few days.”

“It’s a lot of responsibility, you going to be okay?” Prim asked, brows knit together.

“I’ll be fine,” Luka gave her a genuine smile, running his hand through his hair, glancing towards Hattie who had just put all of her things away and adjusted her hat. “Ready to go, Kiddo?”

“Yep!” Hattie saluted.

“Then we’ve got a quest to complete!” He started to follow her out the door, but Prim reached out, putting the lightest touch on his shoulder to get him to turn around in surprise.

“Luka, seriously, is everything okay?” She considered him carefully, brushing a lock of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear.

Luka opened his mouth, about to confirm he was just fine, but he hesitated, thinking about Nessie’s fears that he didn’t love her because he wasn’t present enough.

“You and Mj, you guys know… you guys know I love you, right?” He met her eyes from behind a certain of bangs, worry twisting his heart.

“Of course, Luka,” Prim nodded. “We know you’re busy. It’s not like we have to be in contact all the time. And you know we love you too, right?”

Luka let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. They were so patient with him. He hoped… he hoped he could be the friend they deserved. One who could better balance his responsibilities. He also… missed them… so much.

“Thanks, Prim,” he breathed.

“Luka! Let’s go!” Hattie called from the hallway.

“Coming!” He returned before giving Prim a small, but much more genuine smile. “See ya, Prim!”

“See ya, you goof,” she chuckled, raising her cup to his lips, though she watched him go with a slight concern in her gaze.


	6. Interlude: Get Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little flashback chapter based on a song because I can't get enough of songfics and this song had the best line in it so here we are! This flashback is about how Luka and Nessie met and the song is "Get Used to It" by Rick Montgomery. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1PcfNodJyE

_“Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well... I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future.”_

Nessie walked briskly through the library, stack of fliers in her arm and stapler in hand. Following the same path and same monotony through the same shelves so she could post things to the same boards for her mother who saw her more as a puppet than an actual person. Whatever. At least the odd jobs her mother forced her to do, tedious as they were, were easy and quick enough. Event planning usually took more time, but Nessie was still able to sneak away and savor moments of freedom.

“Hello, Nessie dear.” One of the librarians caused her to pause in her focused objectives.

“Hello, Mrs. Stevenson.” Nessie tilted her head, her high ponytail bouncing with the slightest movement. “Is your shift almost done?”

“Right after I finish shelving these books.” The librarian with smile lines and large glasses on her nose patted the slowly emptying cart. “I’m going to go home, pour a glass of wine, and curl up with a good book.”

Nessie chuckled at the wistful gaze Mrs. Stevenson directed upwards.

“Is Mr. Stevenson still on his trip?”

“Yes. He keeps sending me the same pictures he posts on his blog. My phone has been buzzing all day!” Mrs. Stevenson clucked her tongue in disproval but the smile in her voice spoke to the affection she felt for every notification.

“You two make a lovely couple,” Nessie sighed dreamily. “What I wouldn’t give to travel with someone special.”

“Who knows, Dear.” Mrs. Stevenson readjusted her glasses. “Maybe a string of fate will lead you to your soulmate soon.”

“String of what?” Nessie frowned.

“String of fate, an old legend about how soulmates’ hearts are tied together by invisible, red threads.”

Nessie hummed thoughtfully before pushing any such notions from her head. Any potential suitors, so to speak, only wanted her connections or fortune. And even if she did find someone who didn’t know her, she would still have to have all relationships closely scrutinized by her mother. She had grown tired of the energy expended on even the most insignificant dates.

Believing in magic strings was silly.

“How can the threads be red if they’re invisible?” She cracked a smile and Mrs. Stevenson snorted.

“You know what I mean!”

“Well, I’d better let you finish,” Nessie said remembering the sooner she finished hanging posters, the more time she would have to herself before returning home.

“Take care dear, tell your mother and little Muriel that I said hi.”

Nessie nodded, though already dreading returning to the manor.

She wished she was back at Duchess University, spending hours on the beach and doing whatever she wanted far, far, far from home. She spent time with who she wanted, danced with who she wanted, and worked where she wanted. There was no mother to throw things when angry, no little sister to annoy her constantly. It had been perfect.

But then her mother not only cut off her funds but usurped her bank account which was technically under her mother’s name, forcing Nessie to return home and work at Queen’s University. Everything Nessie had worked for, all the freedom she had earned, was gone. It had been a couple years since, but she still harbored a cold bitterness.

Clenching her jaw, she reminded herself to let it go. She was saving up for a chance to escape, and that was enough. She focused on stapling notices about the Drama Department’s upcoming Christmas program. In fact, she had been so focused, she hadn’t realized she was blocking someone’s way as she stepped back to make sure the flier wasn’t crooked.

“Pardon me, Miss,” a soft voice broke through the silence of the library. Nessie turned, meeting a pair of hazel eyes peering over a stack of books.

A young man stood before her, his tousled chestnut locks hanging in his gaze and curling around his neck. He seemed tense under the weight of the textbooks, but his soft features gave off an aura of kind warmth.

“Excuse me.” Nessie stepped out of the way, watching as he crossed over to the nearest table and dropped the books, causing them to smack loudly against the wood. He jumped at the noise, wincing as he realized he had disrupted the peace.

“I didn’t know people actually read books anymore,” Nessie commented without thinking.

“Hmm?” The young man turned, eyes wide before he ducked his head sheepishly, lifting a hand to the back of his neck. “This is a library…”

“True, but there’s an online database that won’t break your back.” Nessie gave him a small smile.

“Ahaha,” he began chuckling; boisterously at first before he remembered where they were, and he swiftly covered his mouth and bit back his laughter with a snort.

It was… endearing, Nessie found. She wasn’t used to such unbridled mirth—or unbridled until he silenced himself. Even then, his sheepishness was cute.

“Apologies.” He dropped his hand, still grinning. “I need to review old case files and they, unfortunately, haven’t been scanned into the database.” He patted the books before his gaze zeroed in on the fliers in her hand and then the one she had just hung. “Oh! Are you a theater student?”

He joined her side and angled himself towards the board, scanning the poster while he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

“The Nutcracker! So, Ballet? Let me guess, are you Clara?” He tilted his head back to meet her eyes, his smile wide and dazzling.

“I’m not a ballet student,” she corrected breezily, though she felt a little proud he would assume she was the lead.

“Ah, too bad, I hear from my friend they have a lot of fun.” He clasped his hands behind him, tilting his head as he stared at the poster. “He works the lights for productions, usually. Or any odd jobs backstage.”

“Hmm,” Nessie hummed, unsure what to say but also finding that she didn’t want to leave.

“If I manage to snag tickets, would you like to go with me?” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know that I ought to accept tickets from strangers,” she retorted, bristling a little at his forwardness. Usually guys trying to get something from dating her had more tact.

“Ah!” The young man turned to face her full on and made a dramatic show of a humble bow. “Apologizes, fair maiden. I had forgotten to introduce myself, far too captivated by your forest green eyes to remember manners.”

“Are you sure you’re not supposed to be a drama student?” Nessie quirked an eyebrow, anger diminishing at his antics.

“Haha.” He straightened himself with a beam. “No, law is my passion. But, in all seriousness, my name is Luka.” He held out his hand to shake and she took it, keeping her eyes trained onto his hazel eyes that seemed to glitter gold when they caught the light. He added, as they shook hands, “and you are…?”

“You don’t know?” Nessie jolted slightly, watching his reaction like a hawk. Genuine confusion settled on his features and he glanced around before pointing to the Nutcracker poster.

“Clara?”

“No,” she chuckled, lifting a hand to her lips, hiding her smile. “You can call me Nessie.”

“Ah!” Luka brightened. “A lovely name befitting a princess!”

Nessie didn’t believe in magic soulmate threads, but she felt she could start believing in the natural fit of his hand in hers.

The two exchanged numbers and stole moments together between Luka’s classes and her obligations. Nessie kept him away from her family as long as she could, certain that once he found out who she was and who she had to live with would chase him away. But, when her mother and Mu caught them drinking coffee outside of the Law building, things spiraled.

Her mother’s rage radiated despite the practiced, controlling smile she gave Luka. Nessie’s hands clutched her iced coffee like a lifeline as she kept her features blank. Luka smiled easily and Mu crossed her arms with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Mu was the one to break the silence with her high-pitched teasing.

Her mother’s rage burned while Luka’s cheeks warmed.

Nessie feared it was over then and there, but she refused to cause a scene in front of him. She stood to leave, but Luka reached out and offered a greeting.

Luka was amicable and genuine when he compared the beauty of her mother to her and Mu’s bright, determination to her sister. He explained they were just friends, which shattered Nessie’s heart, but when he glanced her way with a softness and he added he was hoping to change that, her heart mended in seconds flat. Her mother glared at him and he cleared his throat.

Sensing the gist of the situation and ever the diplomat, Luka appeased her mother, promising he meant her daughter no ill will and only wanted what was best for her. Her mother’s sharp rage subsided but the dull anger remained. She insisted she speak with her daughter alone and Luka nodded, taking his cue to give them space.

While he started for his next class, he watched Nessie trail behind her family as they headed home. She received a text and paused.

_I love you, Princess. Let me know if there’s anything I can do._

She looked over her shoulder, meeting his wave across the distance of concrete and grass. She smiled, holding her phone to her chest.

She was going to make sure this was the one thing her mother couldn’t take. Luka was going to be the one thing Nessie would never lose. She would ensure they spent the rest of their lives together, chasing a shared horizon.

And ensure she did. Fight for him, she did. No matter how her mother yelled back home that night, Nessie spoke calmly and evenly as she told her mother there was nothing to worry about.

“Luka isn’t after my connections or your money. He loves me for me.”

“All men only want to take from relationships. He isn’t any different.”

“He didn’t know who I was—”

“Then he wants something else. Don’t be naïve.”

“He’s not like that. He wants me.”

“I’m sure. Very well. I only mean to protect you. Date him. Do with him as you please. But he will leave eventually when you stop being what he wants. When you let down your guard, he’ll leave.”

Nessie huffed, surprised it ended that easily, with minimal shouting and only one fist slammed against the table. She quickly retreated to her room, pulling out her phone and responding to Luka. She wanted to hear his voice and asked him to call.

Call he did, immediately, and the thought of him sitting around waiting for her cheered her heart. He asked if she was okay and she told him the good news, that her mother is okay with them dating. Relief flooded his voice as he cheered. A distant sound on his end caught her attention. She asked about the sound, the sound of another voice, and he explained he was out with his friends and they said hi.

She said hi back.

But it stung. He hadn’t been sitting around waiting for her. Despite the emotional and mental exhaustion she had just faced for his sake, he was out, enjoying life.

_When you let down your guard, he’ll leave._

Nessie shook her head, not wanting her mother’s words to be true. But they stung. And the sting lingered.

It lingered even a couple months later, as they lay in bed. Nessie clung to his arm while he studied his notes, eyes furrowed behind reading glasses as the golden light of his desk lamp illuminated the pages.

“Your handwriting is so pretty for a boy,” Nessie muttered, hoping to pull his attention away from case notes.

“Hmm?” Luka didn’t look away, but he did reach back and place a large hand over hers still wrapped around his bicep. “Is there a law that boys can’t have pretty handwriting?” His voice was hushed and teasing.

“I don’t know, you’re the lawyer.” She shifted, scooting up so she could press her head into the crook of his neck. “You doodle flowers in the margin too. Strange…”

“Ah,” Luka’s voice took on a sheepish smile. “It’s force of habit. You know how Prim and I grew up together? She had a lot of test-taking anxiety so before and after tests I would doodle flowers on her notebooks, and she would add to the petals or put faces on them. Now I catch myself doing it whenever I’m not jotting down notes.”

Nessie’s grip on his bicep tightened and he winced.

“Princess, please,” he whispered, rubbing his warm thumb over her cold hands to encourage them to loosen.

“Sorry.” She relaxed her fingers and he exhaled, putting the notes down on his lap. Pushing up his glasses, he rubbed his palm against his eye.

“Is everything okay?”

“You do like flowers,” Nessie muttered, ignoring his question. “If you and I moved in together, officially, we could get a house with a garden like you want.”

“We’ve talked about this,” he sighed. “I’m not sure I’m ready. I want to finish school first.”

“But if you really love me it makes sense that you wouldn’t want to be separated a moment more than we have to.”

“I do love you, it’s just—”

“You’re always lamenting when your friends’ schedules don’t match up with yours but if we lived together you wouldn’t be lonely.”

“I get it, but—”

“Luka.” Nessie pulled herself up and paused centimeters from his features. “Kiss me.”

He turned and she pressed her lips against his. A startled “mrrp” came from his mouth before he relaxed against her touch. He pulled his arm back and she released his bicep, opting to drape her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around her back to steady them both.

He pulled away first, his hazel eyes considering her with affection and slight concern.

“Are you okay, Nessie?” He rubbed his thumb against the small of her back.

Pursing her lips, she tried to gauge his feelings. If she pushed, could she whittle him down into agreeing to move in with her? No, he seemed more alert than when he had been studying earlier. It might dissolve into an argument and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

“I am now,” she breathed out, leaning down and pressing her head against his chest. She would get him to give in eventually. After all, he was hers and he loved her. She would ensure that fact never changed. “Go back to studying.”

“Hmm,” Luka hummed tiredly. “I think I’ve retained as much as I can about which cases are apropos to each other.” With his one arm still around her, he used his other to set the notebook on the bedstand and rested his glasses on top of it. He clicked the light off and settled down gently with her head still pressed to his chest.

She could feel his steady heartbeat against her cheek.

“Hey, Luka,” she muttered, closing her eyes and clutching the old t-shirt he wore for pajamas.

“Yes, Princess?”

“Apropos; you’re beautiful.”

He snorted, his chest shaking, and she smiled.

“What does that have to do with anything?” He challenged, pulling her closer as she pressed into the crook of his arm.

“Heart and soul.” She nuzzled into him. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with as beautiful a heart and soul as you.”

“Some high praise,” Luka chuckled, though she could tell her comment made him blush from the slight nervousness in his tone. “Nessie.”

“Yes?”

“I love you, a lot. You’re the strongest person I know.”

She gripped his shirt tighter, wishing she could somehow be ever closer to him.

“You make me strong,” she promised, hoping he caught her meaning.

She didn’t want him to ever leave. She wouldn’t be anything without his love.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and she took that to mean that he understood. She relaxed, letting herself drift to sleep.

He would give in about the house eventually. He would get used to being hers and hers alone.

She would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot stop dancing around my apartment to "apropos you're beautiful." Send help. 
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't disrupt the flow of the narrative too much? I might do more songfics, especially for the modern characters. I wanted to experiment with Vanessa's character here and needed to establish the beginnings of their relationship and here's the result! Just to clarify, I don't see Nessie and Luka staying together, but I imagine they'll both grow throughout this story. 
> 
> That's the last update for today! Tune in next week for Act 2! What? Wow! We're finally getting back into the adventure! Thanks again for reading this far and please let me know what you think! Stay safe and dance around your apartment with reckless abandon!


	7. Act 2: It's Always Sunny in Mafia Town (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shapeshifter appears and disappears without warning! Surely Hattie and Luka can find a way to catch a shadow!

_“Do not be daunted by appearances. Instead, let your feelings guide you, and the true path shall open before you. Are you ready? Follow behind me!"_

“Maybe I can download a translator app,” Luka muttered under his breath as he squatted next to one of the crumpled ruins.

“Oh, I can read them.” Hattie lowered herself next to him.

“Right.” Luka nodded. “Makes sense that someone from the world can read the language.”

“Nah, it’s just that I have translation software already.” She held up her wrist and pulled back her sleeve, revealing her yellow watch.

“Looks like you beat me to it, then.” Luka chuckled a little, brushing his bangs out of his features.

It was mid-afternoon when Luka and Hattie returned to the ruins in Arboration Woods. Luka had packed his messenger bag as best as he could in preparation for a weekend potentially spent in another world—change of clothes, first aid kit, some snacks—while Hattie tried to find the Shapeshifter using her hat a few more times. Unfortunately, the Shapeshifter was still missing in action, so to speak. They figured gathering clues at the ruins was the next best thing.

“It’s something about thread magic,” Hattie explained just as Luka’s phone buzzed.

“Is it the same thing that the Shapeshifter did with…” Luka trailed off, gesturing towards his chest. He winced, remembering the feeling of his heart stopping as it unraveled.

His phone buzzed a few more times and he automatically pulled it out and set to unlocking it.

“I think so?” Hattie nodded. “It’s about turning someone’s soul into yarn. There’s also something about a spell that turns the user’s blood into a prison.”

Luka paled at her words, a little disturbed by such magic.

“Is—is there a way to counter it?”

“Well, there’s a lot of different spells about yarn?” Hattie offered. She pushed to her feet and walked around the ruins, running her hand over the more weathered symbols. “I get the feeling that this is just a type of magic? My Dad has shadow and fire magic, I think. Then Papa can control threads himself.” Her nose crinkled in concentration. “Maybe the Shapeshifter is able to use that magic too? Along with their shifting magic…”

“But why would the spells be here?” Luka asked, glancing down at his phone and seeing a message from Nessa. “Can anyone use the spells?”

“Some of them,” Hattie nodded. “I actually use one! It helps me make hats real quick with special yarns.”

Luka clicked his tongue thoughtfully, half lingering on the fact that Hattie could use magic yarn herself while the other half focused on Nessa’s message.

It was about something else going on with her mom. The message was rather incoherent, actually? She kept using acronyms and sentence fragments. He half wondered if she was texting while in the middle of the argument with her mom about her future. Something about needing to step up and take on more responsibility at the University.

He tapped up a quick, encouraging note, hoping it could help tide her over.

“Everything okay?” Hattie asked, noticing he seemed distracted.

“Oh, yes, sorry.” Luka slipped his phone away. “Is there a spell here that can take us back to your world?” He still wondered if the Shapeshifter was hiding there, having a hard time imagining why a magical being would have business in his world.

“No,” Hattie huffed. “But the ruins mention something about a book? A magic tome?”

“Where?” Luka perked.

“Buried somewhere nearby, do you have some paper?”

Luka pulled out a sheet of paper from his notebook—the one he always carried for personal lists, notes, or lyrics for songs—and, at Hattie’s request, helped her to transcribe the instructions on the ruins into a sort of treasure map. They began searching for the tome, counting paces, identifying landmarks, but when they reached the end, there was nothing to be found but an empty hollow in a tree.

“Dare you to stick your hand in it.” Luka smirked with his eyes on the dark hollow filled with leaves and sticks. When she actually reached inside, his smirk faltered and he reached out, panicking, “I didn’t actually mean that! _Hattie_!”

“No big!” She beamed up at him, leaning down as she dug her hand around. She paused and shivered. “Ick, there was something wet. Hmm… Nothing.” She removed her hand, inspecting the moist dirt and leaves that stuck to her fingers. Nonchalantly, she wiped the muck away and Luka shivered.

“Well, maybe we missed something on the ruins?” He offered, mentally noting to not casually make dares around the kid from that point on. Though her courage was impressive.

“Or someone else could have found it first,” Hattie mused, tapping her chin. “But, yeah, let’s go back.”

They returned to the clearing, ready to doublecheck their notes when they both stopped in their tracks.

Hovering above the ruins was the Shapeshifter.

“You two…” the Shapershifter growled, their layered voice tired. “If you keep getting in my way, I’ll—”

“Turn Dad back into himself!” Hattie dashed forward, pulling out the Snatcher mask and holding it up. “Change him back!”

“Hattie!” Luka followed, trailing close to help should the Shapeshifter try anything.

“Little star.” The Shapeshifter swayed as they lowered themselves next to the arch, lifting a sleeve and summoning a void. “Do you know what it’s like? To hold fragments, the swirling dust of lives unlived?” The Shapeshifter cast one of their eyes towards Luka, adding, “Surely you know. Or will know. If you follow you will both suffer.”

The Shapeshifter slipped into the void and Hattie chased after.

“Hey!” She yelled.

“Hattie!” Luka followed them into the dark, stumbling as he came out into the decaying forest of Subcon. The ghostly mist that hung in the air sent a shiver down his spine, but luckily the night sky was clear, and a golden, crescent moon hung over head.

“Hattie?” Luka called again, looking around the gated area, listening for signs of life between rustling leaves and the gurgle of the spring behind him. Finally, he spotted her by the opening of the gate, head tilted down as she kicked at a nearby rock. He let out a sigh of relief before joining her.

“Hey, Kiddo,” He said softly when he joined her side. She didn’t look up from the Snatcher mask in her hands.

“How are we going to fix this?” Hattie asked. “When it was getting back my time pieces, I could just confront anyone and steal them back. But… the Shapeshifter has to be the one to undo the curse, right?” She met his gaze with watering eyes.

Luka hummed thoughtfully, crouching down to her eye-level.

“Well, I didn’t need the Shapeshifter to turn me back,” Luka offered. “And your Papa, Moonjumper, saved me from becoming thread. Maybe we just need to find the person who can change masks back into a person?”

“So, we should look for something else to help?” Hattie glanced back down at the Snatcher mask. She sighed before tucking it safely away and turning to Luka. “Okay, I still want to follow the Shapeshifter, since figuring out what they’re doing might help us.”

“Absolutely!” Luka pushed to his feet and glanced around. “So where did they float off to?”

“They aren’t in the forest anymore, so we’ll have to head to my ship to track them. Oh!” Hattie snapped her finger. “You might need a way to defend yourself when you’re you.” She gestured at his lanky figure.

“Is this world really that dangerous?” Luka tilted his head, trying to sift through all the stories she’d already told him. Sure, the Shapeshifter was dangerous, he supposed, but would looking around for clues be that bad?

“Mmhmm,” Hattie motioned for him to follow as she started down the path, pausing to wait as he trailed behind. “But don’t worry, I actually remembered there are some umbrellas in Dad’s old house.”

Luka blinked. Umbrellas? He did remember the bright blue umbrella with stars and stickers she wielded before getting ready to fight. Hm. He supposed he would be more comfortable with an umbrella than anything else in terms of tools for self-defense. Not one to really leave the library or apartment unless for class or Vanessa, he wasn’t much of a fighter.

The old house was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from the gated ruins. Luka startled a bit, examining the remains of what was once a home. The ceiling and most of the walls were gone, save for cobblestone ridges with moss peeking out of the cracks. A bookshelf leaned against a tree and ghostly looking tables and chairs hovered next to an icy cello.

“What color?” Hattie called, bending over a pot with three umbrellas tucked away.

“Ah.” Distracted, he looked to the crackling fireplace near the umbrellas, noting the golden crown on top with curiosity. Remembering himself, he turned back towards the umbrellas, examining the blue, purple, and black. “Purple, I guess?”

Hattie grabbed the purple umbrella and handed it over. Thankfully, the umbrella was bigger than hers and more suited for an adult. Examining the polished, curved handle, Luka couldn’t help but wonder about her Dad’s previous life. While dilapidated, the house did seem like it had once been cozy and warm, and it was clearly still cared for if the fireplace was any indication.

“Thank you,” he said, testing the weight of the long, thin umbrella in his hands.

“It’s dangerous if you go alone,” Hattie said seriously. “So, take this for if we get separated.”

“Right!” Luka saluted, propped the umbrella hook on his arm. “Now, should we go to your ship? Or did you want to check in with Moonjumper?”

“I can just leave Papa a message on the ship,” Hattie said after a moment of consideration. “Let’s get going! Ready?”

She jumped to his side when he nodded and offered her hand. He took it, and with her other, she tapped her watch.

Light enveloped them, and Luka watched in awe they left the hushed forest behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update but hopefully it's enough to keep the flow going! Hope you're having a great weekend and thanks so much for reading!


	8. Act 2: It's Always Sunny in Mafia Town (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie meet a familiar face while pursuing the Shapeshifter! But in a town full of criminal cooks, they'll need time on their side if they want to make it out alive!

" _Have you been to the Clock Tower plaza yet?_ "

The sky seemed to be perspiring. As soon as Luka and Hattie had beamed into Mafia town, drizzling droplets landed atop Luka’s head and nose. Without a moment to lose, he took the umbrella from his wrist and opened it up with a fwump! The sound of rain puttering across the waterproof fabric drummed as he glanced around, taking in the massive concrete structures soaked grey. He paused, watching as a bald man in a blue pinstripe suit rolled by on a cylinder of meat with a diameter longer than the man balancing on top. Luka blinked, hoping he and Hattie wouldn’t run into the kind of animal it came from…

The sound of rustling drew his gaze and he found Hattie shimmying into her yellow raincoat with purple accents. She had even already changed into squeaky yellow rainboots, much to his surprise.

“How do you carry everything?” he wondered out loud as she brushed her pony tail out and readjusted her hat.

“Oh, I have a pocket dimension!” Hattie said cheerfully tapping her hat. She furrowed her brows and added, “what are you doing?”

He followed her gaze to the umbrella over him and gave her a bewildered look.

“Using the umbrella… for its intended purpose…”

“But you can’t hit anything very well when it’s like that.” Hattie clicked her tongue against her teeth.

“Ah.” Luka wiggled the umbrella around, his hazel eyes gleaming mischievously. “This way I can use it as a shield!”

“That’s not going to be much of a shield,” Hattie warned.

“Don’t worry.” Luka softened, though he still tapped the umbrella’s pole with an impish grin. “I can _handle_ myself.”

Hattie snorted and he was glad to see her shoulders loosen before she tapped her hat. She turned her head, eyes tracing a path he couldn’t see, and she started for a long pipe connecting the building they were on to the skeletal structure of beams across the way. Luka flinched, watching her walk along a rain-soaked pipe in rubber boots like it was no big deal. Then, she looked around before jumping off the pipe and onto the brick below, splashing water up as she stuck the landing.

“You coming?” She waved from below. Luka hesitated, walking to the edge and looking down.

Albeit, not a _huge_ drop, but he wasn’t exactly athletic. Still apprehensive of just jumping, he lowered into a sitting position and dangled his legs over the edge. Cold water soaked into his jeans and he pushed away from the edge quickly, dropping down with a force that sent a shock through his system.

“Oof.” He shook himself off as he straightened, gripping the umbrella in one hand and brushing any stray droplets from his jeans.

As soon as he touched the ground, Hattie took off down the path, motioning for him to follow. He hurried after her and caught up as they came to a bridge. Another similarly dressed man with a bald head was leaning against a wall as he took up part of the path. Luka gave the man a nod of acknowledgement and the man turned up his nose with a deep “Hmpf.” Luka looked away, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck.

Hattie had explained back on the spaceship that the Shapeshifter was in Mafia town, a place run by goons. When he had originally expressed distress at the idea of entering a criminally run area with only umbrellas, she had assured him they were mostly annoying and not a huge threat. He wondered what—

“Oh!” Luka cried out when the man in blue stuck out his foot and tripped the poor law student. Unable to react in time, he threw out his arms helplessly as momentum pushed him forward and gravity yanked him down face-first. Luka slid painfully on the wet brick and his nose stung as the man let out a gruff, jeering laugh.

“You okay?” Hattie ran back, looking from Luka to the man and sparing a raspberry at the prankster before turning back to Luka with genuine concern.

“Fine,” Luka pushed himself up, lifting an inquisitive hand to his nose. He winced when the brush of his fingers aggravated the scrape. Pulling back, there was a touch of blood smeared on his skin, but not enough to warrant worry.

“Want me to give him a whack?” Hattie brandished her own umbrella.

“No, no!” Luka pushed himself up, looking down at his soaked sweater as he held his umbrella tightly, like it would steady him. He shot a glance back at the man, who was still laughing and pointing, and Luka put his free hand at Hattie’s back and hurried away from him. He wanted to avoid further confrontation at all costs.

“The umbrella didn’t really work as a shield, did it?” Hattie asked dryly. Luka gave her an unimpressed look as she smirked. She added, “actually, it didn’t do a very good job of keeping you dry, either.”

Luka looked down at his damp jeans and sweater and huffed.

“Point taken, I suppose.” He ran his hand through his soft bangs, flicking water in the process. “At least I now know to watch my step.”

Hattie giggled before reaching up and taking his hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the Mafia!” She cheered, pulling him down the road. He stumbled at first, but quickly matched her pace, letting her guide him while he looked around the island coated in a steady drizzle.

It wasn’t long before they reached another bridge and an explosion of frantic yelling rang out. Both jolting with surprise, they shared looks before running forward into a plaza with a fountain. A group of Mafia goons—Luka wasn’t sure if he was impressed that they all looked exactly the same or disturbed—surrounded the base of the clock tower.

“Alien has stolen Mafia property!”

“Alien went this way! Follow Mafia!” The crowd rallied, pumping their fists in the air as they took off down the opposite end of the plaza. Though, if they were actively chasing someone or something, not a trace of the ‘Alien’ could be seen.

Luka and Hattie exchanged bewildered looks before Luka glanced up at the clock tower.

The first thing of note, was that the clock hands were missing, leaving a blank face with tick marks. He wondered if they had been stolen, but a platform suspended around the top of the clock held paint buckets and the golden tiles on the roof were dripping blue in the rain. Perhaps the clock had been in the process of being repaired when the rain stopped any progress?

“Oh, look who’s back,” a familiar voice called. “Still not done finding all of your dumb hourglasses? I thought for sure you would have left after… everything.” Luka whirled around, his eyes widening when he saw a young girl with blond hair and a scarlet hood standing on the edge of the fountain. Her mustache twitched in annoyance.

“Mu?” Luka asked before Hattie could say anything. “Muriel? Is that you?”

“Do I know you?” Mu narrowed her eyes.

“This is Luka!” Hattie jumped between them. “He’s from another world—dimension, actually—where there are a lot of people with the same names and faces as here, but different!”

Realization dawned on Luka. Right, hadn’t Hattie said something similar to Moonjumper? It had just been the night before, but it already seemed so long ago, he hadn’t registered what that meant. So, there were doppelgangers here? It was truly like an alternate reality?

“You brought a gangly nerd from another dimension?” Mu asked, aghast.

If it had been anyone else, Luka would have taken offense at that, but this just solidified how similar this Mu and the kid sister of his girlfriend were. Wait a second…

“Wait, if you’re here, does that mean your sister is too?” Luka perked, excited to meet another Vanessa. Did that mean there was another him, too? Surely, they must be a couple in any dimension! He couldn’t wait to meet them!

“Sister?” Mu and Hattie both repeated.

“Yes! Vanessa! Is she around?” Luka grinned, looking between the girls.

Mu only scowled and Hattie, well, looked paler than a ghost.

“Listen, nerd, I don’t have a sister. And while we’re at it, I’m one of a kind! So, don’t think just because you know someone similar, you know everything about me, got it?” Mu snarled; her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

“Got it,” Luka said. He deflated a little. No Vanessa? How strange. Did that mean not everyone had a doppelganger? “Apologies, I suppose I just got a little excited to see a familiar face.” He bent into a bow. “Nevertheless! It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“A-anyway,” Hattie turned to Mu, “We’ve been looking for a figure in a hood. Have you seen them? Or anything they’ve done?”

“Sure have.” Mu shrugged. “The idiot took the clock hands.” She pointed up at the clock and Luka glanced back, nodding.

Mystery solved then. Or at least one.

“Why?” He asked, turning back around.

“I don’t know. It’s not like the Mafia keeps track of time anyway,” Mu huffed. “And I don’t really care about the clock tower. It’s not like it’s important here.”

“Not important?” Hattie echoed.

“Yeah, the Mafia brought it when they took over.” Mu’s mouth curled up into a smile. “Watching the dumb goons run around to try and stop the alien is hilarious.”

“Hmm.” Luka brought a hand to his chin. “But what could the Shapeshifter do with clock hands? Do you mind if we take a look around the clock tower?”

“I don’t care.” Mu shrugged, jumping off of the fountain. “In fact, this is the perfect opportunity to mess with their stuff! We can blame it on the alien!”

“Mu!” Luka scolded as they headed for the clock tower. “They might be… garish, but we mustn’t stoop to their level.”

“You couldn’t have brought a cooler adult?” Mu deadpanned towards Hattie.

“Hey!” Luka objected but the girls ignored him as they took the lead.

“He’s nice,” Hattie insisted. “A little dumb but nicer than most of the adults here.”

“I’m not—” Luka began but let it go with an exhale. Oh well, he supposed it didn’t matter. He swallowed his pride and followed the girls into the clock tower.

The clock tower didn’t have a lot, just a wooden staircase winding around the pillars of gears and mechanics that kept it going. While the hands were gone, the clock was still working, the methodic rhythm of time filling the space. The rain pelted the windowpanes and it was a touch on the dark side, but they could see well enough.

“Seems like a normal clock tower to me,” Luka marveled, turning a full circle while craning his neck. Now that he was getting a better look, there was graffiti dotting the walls. The occasional Mafia face or a phrase like, “In cod we trust.”

“Let’s see what’s upstairs!” Hattie suggested, taking off.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Mu called.

“Careful!” Luka hurried after them.

The wooden planks creaked as they climbed. Their footsteps were offbeat from the churning gears as the rain pelted the building. Soon enough, they reached the top of the clock tower. The floor whined with old age but seemed sturdy enough to support them. In the middle of the room was the contraption that connected to and turned all the clock hands on the clock faces on each wall. It was brighter in the loft, with the whites of the clock faces translucent enough to let in the sunlight that was stronger than the rain clouds.

They located the clock face missing the hands but no way to remove them from the inside. The Shapeshifter could, of course, just float up to the clock from the outside but Luka didn’t envy the person in charge of upkeep.

“Hey!” Hattie called, “I found something over here!”

Luka and Mu joined her in one of the corners. Etched into the stone were four lines of the same strange runes back in the forest.

“I can’t read that,” Mu huffed. “What language is it?”

Hattie shrugged as she tapped her watch. She refocused on the runes and read out loud.

_The original weaver wove, reckless._

_She was running out of time._

_The pale moon was lonely._

_There’s only so far notes can climb._

“What the peck does that mean?” Mu asked while Luka pulled out his notebook.

“Hattie, can you read it again?” Luka readied his pencil. Once she finished rereading it and he had it recorded, the girls shuffled to his side. He knelt down so they could all look at the verses together.

Luka tapped the pencil against his lips, the bridge of his nose crinkled in thought.

“Who’s the original weaver?” he muttered.

“I dunno,” Mu answered. “How can a moon be lonely?”

“There’s… there’s a legend,” Hattie began, picking up her cape and fiddling with it. “Back where I grew up, where the original weaver is mentioned.”

“What’s the legend?” Luka asked, eyes wide as he glanced her way.

“I don’t remember all that much,” Hattie sighed, craning her neck as she tried to remember. “It was, like, something about two sibling stars needing to learn a lesson about not messing with space dust? It was just a fable the adults told kids to make sure young pilots know what to look out for so they don’t get caught up in the gravitational pull of a protostar.” She paused, catching the bewildered expressions directed at her and she waved her hand dismissively. “Not important. But what is important is that the original weaver appeared in a couple sentences to give them a constellation thread to help them find where they wanted to go.

“She just appeared for a second,” Hattie continued, dropping her cape, “and I can’t remember anything else about her. But we don’t even know if she’s the same weaver as in the text here.”

“That’s true,” Luka hummed, twirling his pencil between his fingers. “But it’s a lead. And I think we can safely assume this is connected to the Shapeshifter since it’s the same type of runes back in my world. Do you have any books or something back on your ship? We can try to research this weaver person more.”

“We can just ask Timothy, too,” Hattie offered, jumping towards the stairs. “Come on! Let’s go!”

“Is the Shapeshifter still in the area?” Luka asked as they started down the stairs.

Hattie tapped her hat. After a second, she shook her head.

“They must have left.”

“It might still be good to ask around a bit. I can’t imagine why they would steal clock hands.” The gears in Luka’s brain turned like the gears in the clock tower. 

“Maybe there were more messages on the hands?” Mu suggested. “The Mafia are a bunch of loud idiots; I wouldn’t be surprised if the Shapeshifter needed to go somewhere else to think.”

Luka laughed out loud at that, automatically ruffling her hood like he would ruffle Muriel’s hair back home.

“That’s certainly a possibility. I—oh, what’s wrong?” Luka paused as Mu looked away. He thought he caught a sight of red on her cheeks as she tugged her hood over her features.

“Nothing,” she said curtly, hurrying down the steps.

Oops. Had she not appreciated the hair ruffle? He shot a nervous glance at Hattie who shrugged with wide eyes. Hurrying down the stairs, which Mu had already finished descending, he scrambled to make amends.

“Mu, I’m sorry if I—” He paused, paling at the sight ahead of him.

“Well, Well, looks like foolish man returned to scene of the crime.” A Mafia goon held Mu up by the hood. She squirmed in his grasp and Luka’s eyes narrowed.

“Let me go!” Mu screamed, though the goon didn’t spare her a single glance as she lifted her hands over her head and fruitlessly tried to pry his fingers away.

“Alien shadow has disappeared,” the goon continued. Luka eyed the crowd spilling into the clock tower from the outside, all glaring. “But since foolish man has come to the clock tower, you must be in cahoots with the alien, yes?”

“No,” Luka attempted a peaceful negotiation first. “We have no relation and no intention of stealing from you. Put down the girl and let’s talk about this like civilized people.”

“Mafia think not!” The goon spat. “The kid with the hat and the kid with the mustache have been a thorn in Mafia’s side for too long, anyway. All will pay.” 

The goons slowly walked forward, clenching their fists in preparation. Luka put an arm out to hold Hattie back, who had already procured her umbrella and was in a fighting stance. With his other hand he gripped the railing of the staircase, trying to keep his arm from visibly trembling. He had to think of something. They were close to cornering them and he wasn’t confident he could fight _one_ back with an umbrella, let alone a whole mob.

Panic gripped his chest and he looked from Mu to Hattie. Oh, what was he supposed to do? If only there weren’t so many or if he was bigger or if—wait!

The mob closed in and Luka shifted his palm up, grabbing at the air with his fingers in front of Hattie.

“Hattie,” he whispered, keeping his voice as level as he could. “Please hand me the mask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! That's a proper cliffhanger I think! Just one chapter today. Let me know what you think! And, as always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! <3


	9. Act 2: It's Always Sunny in Mafia Town (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka confronts his shadow in order to protect Hattie and Mu! Can they escape the Mafia in one piece?

" _...Can it be? Are you able to see me? If you truly can see me, then follow behind me._ "

It hurt. Putting on the mask filled with grief and despair hurt like sharp daggers were twisting through his chest, cleaving him into two. Luka might have screamed when the shadows bled across his skin and Hattie and the Mafia goons surrounding him might have paused, disturbed by his screams, but he heard nothing save for a cold voice. An indecipherable whisper that chilled him to the core.

“ _Y…re mi…..y pri….”_

Then hot tears burned in his eyes as they changed to golden-brown beacons. A fire ignited in his chest as rage and heartbreak overwhelmed him. His torso lengthened and his legs twisted into a writhing tail. Soft shadows coated his body and his hair stood on end around his neck, spiked out protectively. When the transformation completed itself, the grief and anger lingered painfully.

“Drop,” Luka hissed in a low, reverberating voice he almost didn’t recognize as he turned a much larger head towards the goon holding Mu. “The. Kid.” His talons clawed into the wooden floor as he redirected all the rage and anguish at the fools who dare lay a finger on the girls.

The Mafia goon did just that, though it might have been more from shock than an intentional following of demands. Mu scrambled back towards Hattie, running by Luka with a surprised glance. Luka spread out his arms, hunched over like an animal ready to pounce as his made himself a wall between the Mafia and girls. The initial pain and rage were dwindling, making room for Luka’s fear and the stark realization that he, in fact, did not know how to fight, but he kept his fanged mouth in a snarl as he eyed the Mafia goons. He waited for their next move.

“M-Mafia not scared of evil ghost,” one declared loudly.

“Mafia want back what belongs to Mafia!” Another threw up his fist.

“Yeah!” The mob cheered.

Crap. Luka glanced over his shoulder. Hattie was still ready to lunge with her umbrella while Mu was watching the scene with confused interest. Determined to protect them, Luka glanced towards the door. If he could just get them outside, the girls could make a break for it, right?

The mob charged, faster this time, and without thinking, Luka took his tail and slapped them back. A couple of the Mafia goons responded quickly and readied a couple of punches. Luka winced, looking away as they hit his tail.

It… didn’t hurt? Luka opened an eye and watched as the Mafia goons jumped on and bit into and punched his shadowy body. While Luka could feel their assaults; pain didn’t register. Was it because he was a ghost in this form? Neat! That made things easier.

Luka lifted his tail and waved it around, knocking the Mafia off and sending them into the walls or other goons, paving a path towards the exit. Instinctively shrinking down, Luka whirled around and grabbed both Hattie and Mu and held them tightly as he flew between the Mafia and out of the clock tower and into the rain.

Breathing easy now that they were in the open, Luka moved towards the way he and Hattie had come earlier, but hands grabbed onto his tail. Without a moment to lose, Luka set the girls down before the strong goon whipped Luka back by the tail, throwing him into the wall of the clock tower.

The tower groaned and the abandoned paint can above rattled. Luka pulled away, shaking himself as dust and rock tumbled from his form. The Mafia men cheered, and a couple headed for the girls who stood by the fountain. Though Hattie and Mu both looked eager to fight, Luka swung his tail, stretching it out to swipe the goons away from them. Hattie glanced up, looking towards him.

“Look out!” She gestured behind him and he turned as a cluster of Mafia goons stacked on top of each other and formed… a wheel?

Bewildered, Luka stared at the strange formation before they rolled into him. While it didn’t hurt, the law-student-turned-ghost didn’t particularly appreciate it. Reflexively, he pushed them back with a talon and they rolled back into the clock tower. He flinched, watching as the Mafia wheel slammed into the clock tower.

The paint bucket, filled with watered-down blue paint that matched the colors of the tiles on most of the buildings in Mafia town, tipped over the edge from the impact.

Luka flew forward, chasing the collapsing wad of Mafia goons.

The paint bucket dropped onto his head and bright blue paint leaked down his dark purple fluff and splattered across his body.

“Ick,” Luka winced, feeling the cold, wet paint slide down. He shook himself off as best as he could, but even in the rain, the azure pigment clung to his fluff.

“Luka!” Hattie cried rather anxiously.

“What’s wrong?” He whirled, worried that the girls were in trouble, but Hattie had been more worried about him.

A clenched fist rammed into Luka’s side and he was sure if he had bones just then, they would have shattered.

“Ow!” Luka recoiled, flying back surprised and in pain. Glancing at the grinning goon who had punched him, Luka tried to figure out _why the heck that hurt just then_.

“Luka, the blue paint made you vulnerable!” Hattie called, broadcasting his weakness to the mob before him.

“It _what_?” Luka repeated. That didn’t make any sense. He eyed the Mafia goons sharing wicked glances and backed away slowly while he glanced towards Hattie again. “I don’t understand? Oh, does having something cover me make my body more… tangible?” Thoughts of old cartoons where something was invisible could be revealed by covering it with sheets or paint came to mind, but he felt it was still a stretch to apply it to his ghostly body.

“No, the color blue!” Hattie returned.

“That makes no sense!” Luka dove out of the way of a lunging goon. O-kay he was done here.

Intending to grab the kids again so they could escape, Luka headed for the fountain only to yelp when a Mafia goon body slammed his noddle form straight into the ground. With what he thought was a part of his lower back aching, Luka writhed as the goon had him pinned.

“Use your fire magic!” Hattie ran over and with one sharp, calculated whack, she sent the goon on Luka’s back flying.

“Right,” Luka glanced down at his palms as he curled his tail behind her. Dipping back into the rage that lingered in the mask, he managed to summon blue flames that flickered and sizzled in the rain.

A Mafia goon lunged for Hattie but she knocked him back with her umbrella. Another tried to land a hit when her back was turned but Luka shielded her with a swipe of his flaming claws. Curling over her protectively, they guarded each other against the waves of Mafia.

Soon enough, the mob thinned as members ran away yelling and Luka felt relief through the fatigue plaguing him. His flames dwindled with his energy.

“Mafia has had enough of dumb ghost!” A cry came from Luka’s side.

Both Luka and Hattie turned as a goon grabbed his tail and yanked him over. Luka yelled as he dropped as he was slammed over the goon’s shoulder. His head crashed into a building. Sharp pain overwhelmed his senses and he dropped.

“Luka!” Hattie screamed.

He tried to push himself up, but his thin arms trembled before buckling again. Groaning, he tried to keep his eyes open as Hattie finished off chasing away the rest of the Mafia. His head throbbed and he felt himself drift.

“Are you alright?” Hattie’s voice echoed as her outline blurred.

“Nngh,” he tried to reassure her he was fine, but his tongue was thick in his mouth. His eyes could remain open no longer and he fell into darkness.

*

_He woke up in the forest. Purple trees and thick magic hung in the air, making it hard to breathe. Groaning, he pushed himself up, staring down at the dirt path and his human fingers clenching at soil._

_“Ah.” He lifted a hand and examined it, sighing in relief. At least he was himself again. He glanced around, looking for Hattie. “Hey, Kid?”_

_No response._

_With aching legs, he stumbled up, lifting his hand to his head as dizziness washed over him. Holding still for a moment, he blinked until his vision focused on the hollow tree with a twisted and vaguely jack-o-lantern smile-shaped gap. The inside of the tree glowed with an orange warmth. Like a moth to a flame, he started forward._

_A thick breeze flew by and something dark flitted in the corner of his vision. He whirled around, but the forest was empty. Something dark moved below his gaze and he glanced down with a jolt._

_It was just his shadow._

_“Ah-haha,” Luka let out a nervous laugh before scanning the forest behind him once more. Confirming it was safe but still feeling unsettled, he continued into the hollow tree._

_It was surprisingly cozy. Glowing mushrooms lined the ceiling, bathing the sparse furniture and cushioned armchair in the warm light that shone out towards the forest. But there wasn’t a soul save for Luka. Or, so he hoped._

_Glancing back over his shoulder, he shivered, feeling like he was being watched. When there was nothing, he sucked in a calming breath._

_“It’s fine, you’re fine,” he promised himself as he turned back to the room. “Okay, what now?”_

_He last remembered Mafia town and the fight. But that didn’t explain how he woke up in the forest. Did Hattie bring him here? He supposed he could wait in the tree a little and see if she came back for him. That was the phrase, right? Hug a tree if you get lost?_

_Feeling rather tired anyway, he wouldn’t be opposed to snagging a book off the bookshelf and perusing some stories. Luka crossed over to pick a book and a distant ringing turned his thoughts._

_“Hattie?” He leaned back, looking out into the forest, but silence greeted him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the bookshelf. He really needed a distraction._

_His finger trailed over various covers. While the law books did pique his interest, he was far too unsettled to focus on what would feel more like homework. His hand paused over the smallest and thinnest book, bound by red thread. It almost looked like a kid had stitched it together. Smirking, Luka wondered if Hattie had made a book and it had earned its way onto the bookshelf._

_Another ring and something like a distressed echo caused him to freeze with his finger sliding the book out, the title mostly obscured, only revealing the word “Queen” and the tip of a red heart._

_“H-Hattie?” Luka pulled his hand away and glanced around the room._

_He felt eyes on him._

_“It won’t do any good to linger in the past,” a low voice with a reverb came from behind. Luka whirled around, watching with rising fear as his shadow stretched out before him. A bright yellow grin and a pair of shining eyes lit up the face of his shadow wavering on the wall._

_“Well?” The wicked grin stretched up the corner of his face. The voice grew louder and obnoxious as it wondered, “What are you waiting for? Rise and shine, your highness. You’ve got a job to do!”_

_Luka stumbled back, staring at his shadow with a gaping mouth and terror in his eyes._

_There was the ringing again, sounding closer._

_“..ka?” The frantic echo called to him._

_The golden eyes watching him dipped. The shadow’s voice softened._

_“Wake up. She needs you.”_

*

Luka jolted awake, panting and bringing a talon to his purple chest. He glanced down, not recognizing himself for a moment and gripping his fluff out of fear. Wha--?

“Oh, thank goodness.” Hattie threw her arms around his mane and his eyes drooped in concern.

“Hattie? What happened?” Getting his bearings, he realized they were in the plaza outside the clock tower. It was still drizzling but the Mafia had vanished. He lifted a tentative arm to support Hattie as she hugged him and he swiftly located Mu, who watched them with a guarded expression and blank features.

“You got knocked out,” Hattie explained, pulling away. “Mu and I chased away the rest of the Mafia, but you wouldn’t wake up. I tried ringing the bell, but it wasn’t making the mask come off.”

“Oh,” Luka lifted a hand to his face, talons pressing against shadow. “Maybe try it again?”

Hattie nodded and she lifted the bell. A crisp, clear trickling of notes eased his heart. Swiftly, the mask dropped into his human lap and he let out a sigh of relief. Hattie also breathed easy, her shoulders relaxing now that the bell had the desired effect. Luka picked up the mask and gazed into the yellow, jack-o-lantern face. His heart skipped a beat.

“Do-do I have that face when I’m wearing the mask?” Passing the mask back to Hattie for safe keeping, he pulled his knees to his chest. The rainwater was soaking through his jeans and sweater, but he was still too tired to stand.

“Yeah?” Hattie tilted her head, looking a little confused. “I mean you still make expressions, I guess, but yeah! You have Dad’s mouth and eyes, though the glow is browner than Dad’s gold. Why? What’s wrong?”

“I… I had a dream about him, I think.” He wrinkled his nose, pondering. Had it been a dream or was it actually…?

It had just felt so real.

“You saw Dad?” Hattie’s eyes widened. “Is he okay?”

“I think so?” Luka shrugged as an answer to both. “He sure scared me, though. He popped out of my shadow!”

Hattie grinned as wide as the mask, her blue eyes twinkling as she giggled.

“That sounds like him.”

“You two going to sit there all day?” Mu called from the fountain. “Don’t you have a Shapeshifter to catch?”

“Right.” Luka slowly got to his feet, his head aching from the previous impact against the building. His legs were unsteady, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fatigue or what had transpired while he was knocked out. Meeting the Snatcher had felt… strange. It was like he now had a face to place with all the grief and anger he felt when putting on the mask and it left him feeling… hollow.

“You okay?” Hattie reached up and took his hand.

Remembering himself, Luka nodded, offering a smile to the kid as he gave her hand a thankful squeeze. He felt eyes on them, and he caught Mu turning away when he looked up, her chin dipped down.

“Mu, are you okay?” All the concern and terror he had felt when he saw her in the Mafia’s clutches came rushing back. “Do you want us to walk you home?”

“Yeah!” Hattie jumped enthusiastically. “Or you can come with us—”

“I’m fine!” Mu snapped. “I don’t need to get caught up in your wild goose chase.” She eyed Luka for a moment before looking at the ground, mumbling, “I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Okay,” Luka bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. “But you have a way of—” he glanced towards Hattie, frowning, “—contacting us, right? If something happens?”

“Mmhmm!” Hattie confirmed. “Since I lost power, I haven’t had a chance to fix the locks or security system so she can come up whenever.” Pausing, she added in a joking manner with a slight edge, “So long as she doesn’t try to steal the hourglasses ag—”

“I won’t!” Mu huffed, glaring before jumping off of the fountain. “Whatever. I’m going home. You two quit bothering me!” She darted off before Luka or Hattie could add anything.

“She’ll be alright, right?” Luka watched the path she had disappeared down long after he couldn’t see her. “To live in a town with… the Mafia…”

“She’s been here her whole life,” Hattie shrugged, though she shuffled uncomfortably. “Cookie has a home here and she makes sure that Mu is safe. Or, that’s what Cookie tells me whenever I ask about her.”

“Cookie?” Luka tilted his head as Hattie switched which hand he was holding and lifted her wrist with the watch.

“Yeah, she’s a really nice chef who makes me food, sometimes! Though now that Dad and Papa have moved in, they mostly took over for her. She makes better cookies though. You ready?” She poised her finger over the watch. Luka nodded and light enveloped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing about the paint can in the last chapter: It's a surprise tool that will hinder them later >:3c Anyway, as always, thank you for reading! I got one more chapter coming up in a jiffy!


	10. Intermission: Something to Stew in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie get a chance to rest after a long day of tests and tribulations!

_“Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing...”_

Luka and Hattie appeared in the fragrant kitchen. The hum of the refrigerator and simmering, covered pot almost drowned out the voices that could be heard in the living room. Hattie perked at the sound and tugged off her raincoat, letting it fall on the floor as she dashed out of the doors. Luka followed, brushing out droplets from his hair and shaking his wet shoes.

At the top of the mezzanine, Moonjumper was in the middle of a conversation with someone over the screen.

“Papa!” Hattie leaped into the ghost’s arms before turning towards the screen on the wall. “Timothy!”

“Good to see you,” Timothy, a man who looked to be not much older than Luka beamed from the screen. He sat in front of shelves stuffed with literature. From Luka’s limited vantage point as he stood off the side, he thought he could make out a couple different symbols and writings on the spines of the books.

“Have you two had any success?” Moonjumper tilted his head, floating back and beckoning Luka closer.

While Hattie leaned her head against Moonjumper’s shoulder, Luka stepped forward and gave a quick summary of what they had learned so far. The clock tower, the Shapeshifter pilfering the hands, and the rhyme. When prompted, Luka pulled out the notebook and read the rhyme out loud, looking from Moonjumper to Timothy on the screen.

“Gracious,” Moonjumper sighed in his breathy, haunting voice, “I’m not sure I recognize anything the rhyme could be talking about. Though I suppose moon and strings…” He trailed off, looking down at Hattie. Though Moonjumper’s mask obscured his features, he and Hattie both seemed deep in thought.

“What about you, Timothy?” Hattie turned. “We have stories about an original weaver, right?”

“Yes,” Timothy nodded solemnly. “I don’t remember everything and will have to do some digging. But if I recall correctly, the original weaver is the name for the person who first learned how to make magic yarns into hats.”

“Oh, like me!” Hattie beamed.

“Exactly.” Timothy spun in his chair and searched for a book. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned back around, flipping to the table of contents. “Legends usually place her as the origin of most thread magic. It’s possible that the curse used on Moonjumper also came from her work with spells.”

“Curse?” Luka blinked in surprise.

“Papa broke it, already,” Hattie interjected proudly, earning a snort from her Papa.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” The smile was evident in Moonjumper’s voice as he leaned down and nuzzled the top of his mask against her forehead. He then turned to Luka and, after shifting his hold on Hattie, lifted a free hand. Red threads wrapped around his blue fingers and wiggled in the air, suspended. “A lingering side affect is that I’m able to control and summon threads. And, it was partly why I could return your heart to you, after the Shapeshifter tried to turn it to yarn. But I’m not confident I could have done it if the Shapeshifter had finished their spell.”

“But your thread magic might be the best counter,” Timothy suggested. “Perhaps you’ll be able to master thread magic. Oh, dear it must be late there, isn’t it?” Timothy seemed to be responding to Luka’s wide yawn he had tried to cover behind his hand.

“Sorry.” He grimaced, snapping his jaw shut as he tried to appear alert and awake. He was rather tired though.

“You two need to get some sleep,” Moonjumper chuckled. He gave Hattie a squeeze before setting her down. “But first, a warm meal, perhaps?” The ghost floated by Luka. The temperature seemed to drop, and Luka had to stifle a shiver, afraid it might be rude to shiver around a ghost.

“Timothy, you’ll keep researching, right?” Hattie asked.

“Of course!” Timothy grinned. “I’ll be sure to send anything I find that might be helpful. Moonjumper filled me in on what was going on and I’ve already found some books about thread magic. I’ve also been hearing about you, Luka.”

“Me?” He perked at the sound of his name. Rubbing the back of his neck, Luka added, flustered, “I hope good things.”

“Yes!” If Timothy had caught Luka’s sheepishness, he didn’t let on. Instead, Timothy jumped excitedly into a string of questions. “We know alternate dimensions exist, of course, but never knew how to cross over or explore. What’s it like to enter new dimensions? What’s your calendar system look like and how does space travel fair in your world? If you have a map of your lunar system I—oh, right,” he chuckled at Luka’s expression. “Forgive me, I got carried away.”

“Oh—uh—it’s fine,” Luka stammered, already having forgotten most of his questions. “I’m really… I’m just a law student so I don’t really have answers at the top of my head. But where I’m from it’s a solar system?”

“Fascinating.” Timothy scrambled to grab a pencil and paper, knocking things over and causing crashes to resound off-screen. “If you get the chance, I’d love to learn more. And that’s funny,” he quirked an eyebrow as he finished jotting something down, “you said law student? That’s just like Moonjumper and Snatcher.”

“Really?” Luka’s eyes widened.

“I can smell food!” Hattie declared suddenly, walking over and shoving Luka towards the kitchen.

“Right,” Timothy dipped his head in apology, looking like he had just remembered something. “You two eat and get some rest. We can chat later!”

Hattie rushed through a goodbye and “I love you” before shutting off the screen as she and Luka passed it. A little surprised at her rush but too tired to question it, Luka matched her pace as they returned to the kitchen. Comforting scents of spices and herbs wafted into Luka’s nose and he inhaled the warmth eagerly.

“There you are,” Moonjumper called as he ladled stew into wooden bowls. “Sit down, I’ll bring the food to you.”

“Smells good.” It took every ounce of self-control to not drop down onto one of the stools as he, instead, lowered himself slowly. Luka rubbed at an eye sleepily as he leaned against the table.

“While I was researching in the old library, I found a recipe book,” Moonjumper twittered, his breathy voice light and airy with excitement. “It had been so long since I had this stew, but it was one of my favorites.” He glided over with two bowls and set them down in front of Hattie and Luka.

Steam billowed from the stew that seemed to contain hearty chunks of beef, potato, and carrots. Green flecks of herbs colored the brown broth and Luka wondered if he could smell a hint of rosemary.

“Aren’t you going to have any?” Luka began to ask as Hattie blew on a spoonful. He winced before adding in a rush, “Oh wait. I’m sorry. Do ghosts eat?”

As a reflex, Moonjumper lifted a hand over the painted smile on his mask, chuckling.

“Fret not,” Moonjumper answered. “Ghosts can eat. We do not need to, though. And, I have already had a bowl.” He shrugged, the chains on his wrists clinking as he lowered his hand and clasped it with his other. “I’m afraid I was too eager to try it to wait for company.”

“It’s really good,” Hattie added excitedly after her first bite.

“I’m glad.” Moonjumper placed a hand on her shoulder as she noisily slurped the broth. “My mother made it a lot for me, especially on cold nights.”

While Hattie grilled Moonjumper on other meals his mom made, Luka took his own sip of the piping hot stew.

It was just what he needed. Hot enough to soothe his core and clear out his sinuses—which he grabbed a napkin for without a moment to lose—but not too hot that he risked burning his mouth. The flavor of the broth was light and rich. The potatoes were soft and creamy, and the meat was decadent. Melting into the chair, his shoulders hunched over the bowl as he had to fight to keep awake, practically lulled into tranquility by the flavor and heat from the stew.

“Luka.” Moonjumper’s sudden declaration caused Luka to startle and look up. “You look like you’re ready to drop. I better get started on preparing a place to sleep.”

“Sorry.” Luka shook his head and rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s quite alright.” Moonjumper floated towards the door but paused to place a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “Try not to fall asleep at the table. You can rest soon.” He patted Luka’s shoulder and Luka watched as Moonjumper left, the ghost’s tousled blue hair bouncing with his movement.

“You okay?” Hattie asked. Her bowl was nearly empty, and Luka realized he needed to pick up the pace.

“Just tired,” he sighed. “It seems to take a lot of energy whenever I use magic.”

Kicking her feet on the tall stool, she chewed thoughtfully.

“But,” Luka clapped his hands together, waking himself up enough to finish the meal. “I’ll manage! Hopefully we won’t have to fight off any more Mafia members in the near future.” He rose a spoonful of stew to his mouth but paused, catching her stare. “What?”

“Just thinking,” Hattie hummed but didn’t elaborate as she finished off her stew.

Luka hurried to finish his own meal so he wouldn’t leave Hattie or Moonjumper waiting and was led back to the bedroom, clutching his messenger bag as he crawled through the tunnel.

Moonjumper had arranged a couple pillows and blankets on the part of the ramp that held the jack-o-lanterns. The ramp, luckily, was carpeted, making it a firm but comfortable perch. Moonjumper also offered the pillow pile as an option but Luka was content with the ramp.

“Do you remember where the laundry room is?” Hattie chirped as she took off her hat and placed it on the bedside table.

“Yes, we should get your clothes washed,” Moonjumper murmured, eyeing Luka’s dirty and still, quite frankly, damp sweater and jeans.

“I can handle it,” Luka insisted. “I hate to impose any further.”

Moonjumper laughed a little at that, shaking his head.

“It’s no trouble. Come, grab something to change into.” Moonjumper floated down to the door and Luka hurried to do as instructed.

After crawling through the second tunnel to reach the room with the washing machines, Luka found himself jealous of Moonjumper’s ability to just float through walls. He put his hands on his hips and yawned as he stretched out his back, popping tired bones.

“Would you prefer to shower before you change?” Moonjumper hovered by the washing machine spilling over with pink suds.

Luka shook his head, covering another yawn. Moonjumper turned around to give him some privacy and Luka changed, thinking.

He wasn’t really sure what to make of Moonjumper. The blue ghost always wearing a mask was restrained, poised and proper. The tattered tunic hanging over his body was faded red and gold and the whisper of chains on his wrist signaled every minor moment. And yet, while Moonjumper’s hands ended in clawed fingers, he had always been gentle. His breathy voice never took on a threatening tone but its familiar cadenced unnerved Luka in a way he couldn’t quite understand.

And, truth be told, he was still a little shaken by his dream with Snatcher coming from his shadow. There was so much he didn’t know about Hattie’s ghost dads. She clearly loved them, and they loved her, but Luka knew Snatcher’s grief and rage from the mask. And Moonjumper probably had just as much hidden below the surface of his own mask and chains.

“You’re staring,” Moonjumper muttered gently without turning around. “Is something the matter?”

“N-no, I’m sorry.” Luka’s heart pounded in his chest from being caught. He hurried into his change of pajamas as he tore his gaze away. “I guess, I was just curious about you.” He winced at his bluntness and inwardly groaned.

“Me?” Moonjumper’s head tilted. His dark blue hair shifted and revealed the crimson ribbon that kept his mask in place.

“It’s just—” Luka tried, “—I keep hearing about you and Sn-Snatcher. Two ghosts raising a very much living daughter? Sorry. I—uh,” he sighed, tugging his softest t-shirt over his head. “You can turn around now.”

Moonjumper did, angling his shoulder towards Luka as he swiveled. Moonjumper’s head remained cocked as his head dipped down.

“Is that a lobster?” He pointed a finger at the white pattern on the chest of Luka’s sea blue pajama shirt.

“I think so?” Luka tugged on the hem and shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe a crawdad?”

Luka thought he heard the barest of snorts before Moonjumper floated over and held out his hands for Luka’s dirty clothes.

“Back when Snatcher and I were alive and one, we had Hattie with our ex-wife.” Moonjumper said calmly as he swayed back to the washing machines.

“Wait, one?” Luka crossed his arms, hugging himself. “You and Snatcher were the same person?”

“Yes,” Moonjumper explained as he filled the washing machine with soap and tossed Luka’s clothes in along with the contents of a half-full laundry basket. “Our ex-wife… among other things… used a forbidden curse on us that went awry. It split our soul into two and I was imprisoned for centuries while Snatcher worked to protect the forest from our ex.”

“Th-that’s terrible,” Luka muttered, shuffling on his feet. “I’m really sorry about tha—hold on. Centuries? How old is Hattie?”

“Unbeknownst to us, a dear friend managed to help her to escape to a different time and planet entirely. It is an astonishing twist of fate that she found her way back here.” Moonjumper finished starting the laundry and turned around, his hands clasped in front of his stomach. “I hope that answered your question.”

“Sorry for prying,” Luka offered weakly.

“Not to worry,” Moonjumper floated back towards the door. “It’s only natural to wonder.” He paused, appraising Luka. “You still seem a bit troubled.”

He winced, letting his hands drop as he got ready to crawl through the tunnel.

“I think I’m just tired,” Luka offered, unsure _why_ he still felt uneasy.

He supposed he could chalk it up to the dream he had had. Additionally, after hearing about what happened to Snatcher and Moonjumper, all the ways he felt his heart shattering each time he put on the Snatcher mask were beginning to make sense.

“I promise to answer any further questions if I can,” Moonjumper said once they were back in the living room.

Luka nodded, giving Moonjumper a smile on reflex. While Moonjumper’s mask smiled, his shoulders seem to droop a little.

“I plan to read a little more before retiring.” He gestured behind him and towards a door with a wrench on it. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No. Thank you.” Luka started for the bedroom, yawning.

“Sleep well, Luka,” Moonjumper called gently. Luka looked over his shoulder, but the ghost had already disappeared into the adjacent room.

Shuffling back into Hattie’s room, Luka found Hattie tucked away in bed and the lanterns the only source of a gentle, warm light in the dark space. He stifled a yawn before crawling up into a nest of blankets and pillows. He wrapped himself in a blanket and turned off his brain, determined not to dwell on ghosts or anxieties as sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, the interludes will be song inspired and the intermissions are not. Both will serve as breaks between acts? I don't know if I'll have one between every act though but it's likely since I adore liminal spaces in stories. We'll see! Hopefully they aren't too slow.  
> Also thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and I hope you're having a great day! <3


	11. Act 3: The Masked Express...ions... (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up speed as Luka and Hattie chase the Shapeshifter through train cars! Happy Halloween~ Please enjoy a chapter haunted by organs in jars and cursed masks, but oddly enough, no ghosts! Or... none as far as we know.
> 
> But serious content warning! There's blood in this chapter, nothing too graphic I don't think, but read with caution!

" _I'd like to do a sound check, though. I just want to see what it would have been like... Hey, you! Could you help me with a performance?”_

“The Shapeshifter is in Dead Bird Studios?” Luka shuddered at the name as he crawled out of the tunnel that led to the engine room. Countless of turning gears whirled in the warm-toned room, giving him pause as he took in the sight of yet another vibrantly themed section of the spaceship.

“Yeah!” Hattie jumped towards the ramp leading up to another telescope.

“Stop right there!” A gruff voice with the same accent as the Mafia goons yelled from the right.

Luka jolted and then nearly jumped out of his skin when a jar with pink liquid hopped aggressively at his feet. A large nose and mustache stuck on the outside of the jar and a pair of off-kilter eyes floated with strands of pink fibers behind them. The jar wore a chef’s hat, as if anything else about it wasn’t weird enough.

“You, Boy!” The jar demanded, somehow. He didn’t have a mouth. “Give me your body!”

“What?” Luka tried to get around the jar, but it pinned him against the wall, bouncing in front of him every time he tried to take a step around.

“You are lean with baby face, but body is better than no body!” The jar’s hat dipped as if to simulate eyebrows so he could glare.

“Uh, no!” Luka pressed his back against the wall and stood on his tip toes as the jar twirled around his feet. “I’m currently using it!”

“Mafia Boss, leave him alone!” Hattie called from up the ramp, removing her umbrella and aiming it at the jar pointedly.

“Bah!” The Mafia Boss retreated to his cart and scowled. “Kid with the hat is no fun. Have you even been searching for possible bodies?”

“Depends, do you want to be a hamburger cushion?” Hattie challenged as Luka darted up the ramp for safety.

The jar grumbled under his breath.

“He’s the Mafia Boss,” Hattie explained, seeing Luka’s perturbed expression.

“Why is he a jar?” Luka whispered, checking to make sure said jar couldn’t hear.

“Oh, Mu took his organs and put them in a jar and now he’s looking for a body.” Hattie acted like that was a normal thing to occur and that disturbed Luka even more.

“She _what_ ,” he hissed, slapping his hand to his mouth in horror.

“Don’t worry!” Hattie patted his arm. “He listens to me, so I won’t let him take your body!”

“ _Hattie_ , that’s somehow not the biggest problem here.” While Luka tried to process that apparently organs could be kept in jars in this dimension—which didn’t make sense since he knew ghosts existed so what was up with the jar? He didn’t seem to have a brain floating around in there. Where was his consciousness even coming from—Hattie skipped over to the telescope and waited for him to join her.

“Are you ready?” Hattie swayed as she waited.

“Bag and umbrella; check!” Luka tapped his messenger bag with the handle of the umbrella poking out. He was still having a crisis over the Mafia Boss, but he swallowed his feelings and tried to dwell on the fact that at least he was in a jar? Sort of alive? And couldn’t hurt anyone? 

“And I got the mask and bell,” Hattie confirmed, offering her hand.

Once the familiar beam of light came and went, Luka inhaled dust and swiftly began coughing.

They were on something moving, evident from the wind rushing through Luka’s hair and assaulting him with sand. He turned, covering his mouth and squinting at an expanse of desert that whirled by in browns and golds with the occasional green cactus. They were on the back of an older looking locomotive with bronze and black coloring against gold and green accents.

“Hey Lassie, looks like ya brought me another actor!” A… yellow… feathered… creature(?) was leaning back casually against the railing, appraising Luka. “This will give me movie the edge it needs for sure! What’s yer name, Lad?”

“Luka.” He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. Some sand got into his eyes and he rubbed at them. Through his palms, he appraised the creature before him, trying to place where he had heard that voice before. And actor? Movie? Why—oh! Luka recalled one of the screenwriting professors back at the university. He had only met Connie once, bickering with MJ’s boss, but could that be it? Had he just met another doppelganger?

“Ya might make a great candidate for the damsel in distress!” He rolled his Rs as he pulled out a walkie-talkie. “Usually the Express Owls fill the role since they’re such chickens, but you’ll be a nice change of pace! Call me the Conductor, and Lassie, get him to the front of the train for costumes.”

Before Luka could take umbridge at being typecasted, Hattie reminded them why they were there.

“We’re actually looking for someone called the Shapeshifter, have you seen them?” While she asked, she tapped her hat and glanced towards the door.

“Can’t say that I have,” the Conductor shrugged. “Yer might want to ask some of the Express Owls, they’ve seemed jumpy since the last stop. I—”

A scream came from inside the caboose and Luka and Hattie jumped to attention. Luka followed Hattie inside with the Conductor close on their heels.

The Shapeshifter was there, pulling a soft brown thread from the chest of an owl wearing a newsboy cap.

“No!” Luka reached out as Hattie leapt into action, adjusting her hat before grabbing her umbrella. Remembering his own, he fumbled to grab his out of the bag.

“Leave the bird alone!” Hattie jumped into the air and dove towards the Shapeshifter. The Shapeshifter turned with a lackadaisical air and snapped the string from the owl’s chest.

“O-oh,” the owl stuttered as his image flickered out. Luka dropped his umbrella and slid across the floor on his knees, coming to a stop with his hands reaching for the owl’s fading wings. He tried to hold onto the owl’s translucent form, but his fingers grasped only air.

“Hold on,” Luka begged, frantically trying to figure out how to help.

The owl gave Luka a frightened look before fading into dust particles that glittered on their way into the thread.

“No!” Luka cried, twisting around as the Shapeshifter fluidly stepped out of the way of Hattie’s attack. She dropped to the ground between Luka and the Shapeshifter, sticking the landing as she glared.

“You two never stop, do you?” The layered voices of the Shapeshifter sounded disgruntled, hopeful, and fatigued.

Frowning, Luka shifted his gaze down, trying to pick up on what he was hearing. Different voices were tangled together. If he could just identify them…

“Just whadda think you’re doing on me train!” The Conductor darted forward, his knife glinting in the dim orange light.

“Turn the Express Owl back!” Hattie added.

“Patience,” the Shapeshifter hummed, winding the Express Owl’s thread into a ball of yarn that shimmered with a brown gradient. A tinge of green seemed to color some of the thread. “I have a job to do and I won’t let you get in my way.”

“What job,” Luka asked, listening, finding he could pinpoint different voices. Most of them somehow sounded familiar to him.

“For her,” the Shapeshifter growled. “She wants yarn.”

A voice soft as petals and strong as roots. A voice honeyed and sweet like flaxen hair. A deep voice with the same cadence as the Mafia goons. A voice robotic and calculated. A high-pitched voice that carried curiosity. A voice with a hiss and gruffness. All encompassed by a thick, wavering miasma.

“Who,” Hattie responded to the Shapeshifter. “Who wants yarn? The original weaver?”

“Stay out of my way,” the Shapeshifter commanded. Desperate, there were two voices that sounded desperate. One more than the other.

The Shapeshifter retreated towards the door and Hattie and the Conductor lunged. The Shapeshifter disappeared.

“Alright, I can’t film when I’ve got that peck neck ruining things!” The Conductor readjusted his cap before darting to the door. “Lassie! Help me apprehend the rascal and save me movie!”

“Right!” Hattie started to run forward but paused when she realized Luka was still on the floor. “You okay?”

“Yes! Sorry!” Luka shook himself out of his thoughts as he pushed to his feet. He followed the Conductor and Hattie into the next car filled with shelves, odd machines, and a chalkboard.

It was also filled with other owls and a crow in a trench coat.

“You there!” The Conductor pointed a feathered wing towards the nearest owl. “Which way did the hooded peck neck run of to?”

“Hooded?” The owl tilted his head before shrugging. “Only owls and…” he cast a glance towards the crow whose head was bobbing from side to side as it stared, “the crow have come through here.”

“The Shapeshifter must have shifted.” Luka glanced around, brows tightening as he appraised the birds in the room.

He had no idea how he was going to find an impostor in a sea of strangers, so he hovered behind Hattie and the Conductor as they set to interrogating everyone.

Hattie was more cautious as she flitted from owl to owl while the Conductor mostly screamed at everyone. Regardless, the owls all seemed clueless in their nervous chatter.

“Hello, fellow Express Owl,” the crow said in a robotic-like tone as he shuffled up to Luka, startling him out of his thoughts. “I love pets, don’t you? My pet had her in-law visit the other night. Do you have a pet? Can you tell me your pet’s in-law’s maiden name?”

“What?” Luka tilted his head, leaning back as the crow encroached on his personal bubble.

“Your pet’s in-law’s maiden name,” the crow repeated patiently. With each twitch of his head, black feathers dispersed and fluttered down to his feet. “What is it?”

“I don’t have a pet,” Luka took one step back only for the crow to follow.

“Supposing you did have a pet,” the crow’s trench coat fluffed up, like he was ruffling his wings underneath the fabric. “What would its in-law’s maiden name be?”

“Uh…” Luka blinked, trying to think of a surname to placate the crow. “Smith?”

“Ah! I see!” The crow rose for a second before lowering again with another flutter of feathers. “Sm-hm-ahmm is a lovely maiden name for your hypothetical pet’s in-law. Thank you, fellow Express Owl!” The crow shuffled back to his corner and Luka readjusted his hold on his messenger bag.

While strange, and… unsettling, the crow hadn’t seemed to intend any harm. Luka almost wondered if the Shapeshifter had disguised themselves as a crow, but the crow stuck out like a sore thumb in the train of owls. Surely the Shapeshifter wouldn’t be that obvious. Unless, that was what the Shapeshifter wanted him to think?

Hmm… Luka pulled his scrutinizing gaze from the crow. He would keep investigating. He walked over to Hattie, who was talking to an Express Owl by a bookshelf.

“We haven’t seen anything strange here, well except for the crow,” the Express Owl explained in a high-pitched voice. Luka crossed his arms, straining to listen over the chugging locomotive and the Conductor’s squawking.

“When did the crow get on,” Hattie asked.

“The last stop—I thought?” The Express Owl narrowed their large eyes, looking as if they had just remembered something troubling.

Through the background noise, Luka caught something in the owl’s tone. It wasn’t layered, but the owl was speaking with a similar, robotic cadence to the crow in a higher-pitched sound. That didn’t seem right, but why? He tried to remember if the other owls talked like that, but he hadn’t had enough conversation with them to tell. He really only heard the owl that had…

Remembering the Express Owl turning to yarn in front of him, the distressed look in the owl’s frightened eyes and heartbroken stutter, Luka grimaced, biting his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Hattie followed the Express Owl’s gaze to the crow, not catching Luka’s pensive features.

“That crow fellow appeared shortly before you two. I assumed that meant that the train had stopped.”

“You don’t know whether the train stopped or not?” Luka snapped out of his thoughts.

“With the Conductor and his pyrotechnics and filming, you learn to stop paying attention,” the Express Owl responded calmly. Their voice still bugged Luka. What was it? What sounded off?

A flash of recognition. Luka thought back to one of the layered voices belonging to the Shapeshifter. It had been robotic, just like the crow’s, and the Express Owl was using the calculated cadence of both.

“You’re the Shapeshifter,” Luka said, his brows furrowing.

“What?” Hattie whirled around.

“What?” The Conductor darted from around a bookshelf, holding his knife at the ready.

“You must be mistaken,” the Express Owl’s voice lowered, further matching the robotic sound of the crow.

“I’m not.” Luka uncrossed his arms and held out his hand, palm up in a grabby motion. “Turn the owl back into himself and restore Hattie’s Father.”

“Hmph.” Lowering their head, the form of the Express Owl wavered, and shadows bubbled up before the hooded creature with patch quilt arms stood before them.

“Clever little law student.” The Shapeshifter’s many eyes blinked one at a time as they trained onto Luka. The Shapeshifter, as fluid as liquid, slide over to Luka’s side and draped their arms on his shoulder. Luka tried to squirm away, but the Shapeshifter clutched his shoulder.

“What are you—” Luka hissed.

“Better suited for tests and studying,” the Shapeshifter cooed with their honeyed voice at the forefront. “You’ve flown so far from home. Leaving behind the ones who need you. But here or there, are you really any help to anyone?”

“Stop!” Luka ducked back but the Shapeshifter reached out and a force squeezed around Luka’s chest.

Luka trembled, frozen, as he felt his chest beginning to unravel. He thought about the Express Owl and tears burned in the corner of his eyes.

“Let him go!” Hattie lunged forward, wielding her umbrella like a sword.

“Ah-ah-ah,” the Shapeshifter glided out of the way, clenching their sleeve and causing Luka to let out a strangled gasp. “If I turn him into yarn, I can take him home. All this useless struggling would be over.” The Shapeshifter cocked their head towards Luka, their eyes shifting in the shadow of the hood. “I hate to do it, but it’s your fault for being so stubborn.”

“Let him go, ya peck neck!” The Conductor threw his knife like a dart and the Shapeshifter yanked their arm away from the path of the whizzing knife.

The tightness in Luka’s chest released and he dropped, panting and clutching his sweater.

“Are you okay?” Hattie asked, running over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He could only wheeze in response but managed to give a thumbs up. He’d be fine. He just needed to catch his breath.

“You all keep interfering!” The Shapeshifter floated back with a hiss as the Conductor readied another knife. “This is your final warning, if you continue your chase, I will turn you into masks for her.” The form of the Shapeshifter dispersed into an oozing cloud of smoke before escaping into the next car.

“They’re getting away, Lassie, hurry it up!” The Conductor yelled over his shoulder as he followed the trail of smoke. “Pull yerself together, Lad! Don’t let that peck neck push yer around!” Disappearing through the door, the Conductor continued to scream profanities as he pursued the Shapeshifter.

“We have to do something,” Luka pushed himself up onto unsteady legs. Hattie latched onto his side, helping to support him as he straightened. “It might be time to use the Snatcher mask,” he muttered, glancing around the car, “though it might be a tight fit.”

“Let’s just… I bet the Conductor and I can handle this, okay?”

“Is something wrong?” Luka asked, meeting her concerned gaze with surprise. “I know I’m not the best fighter, but I didn’t think I was that bad,” he joked lightly. “At least I don’t see anything blue around.”

“It’s not that,” Hattie sighed, pulling away to get the door. Getting his second wind, Luka thanked her as he walked cautiously into the dining car. Hattie hopped in behind him, taking note of the few Express Owls and a table with cackling crows before explaining, “the mask… doesn’t it hurt? To put on?”

“Hm?” Luka paused, paling.

He winced, recalling how he had screamed the last time he put it on. Had he scared her? He could only imagine how unsettling it would be to hear something like that.

“It’s more that—” he trailed off. Wait. It felt worse to explain it was the emotions that hurt more than the actual changing. Having a feeling Snatcher may not want his daughter to know the depths of grief except by having a private conversation with her, Luka bit his tongue.

“It’s more that, what?” Hattie asked as she tried to figure out which door to go through. After a quick tap of her hat, she snapped her gaze in the direction of the door just across from the one they had entered. She took his hand and dragged him down the carpet.

“It… it’s not bad,” Luka tried to soften. “It’s over before I know it. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Hattie gave him a look over her shoulder before pausing at the door.

“I just wasn’t ready for it,” he continued, desperate to clear the anxieties clustering around her furrowed brow. “Please don’t worry about it.”

“Last resort,” she insisted, pointing an almost reprimanding finger at him. “Promise.”

“Last resort,” Luka confirmed, placing a hand on his chest and raising his other like he was making a vow. “Promise.”

Hattie nodded, satisfied, before leading him into the front of the train, where the Conductor was jumping around the controls while the Shapeshifter lunged after him.

“There yer two are!” The Conductor jumped into the air, legs sprawled, right as the Shapeshifter darted forward with outstretched sleeve. “Do something! Peck it all!” The Conductor spun in the air and held up his knife as a shield to block the next assault.

Hattie rushed forward with her umbrella and dove between the Shapeshifter’s next attack and the Conductor. Whacking her umbrella like a batter taking a swing, Hattie nailed the Shapeshifter on their arm, causing them to reel back with a layered yelp.

“You Brat!” The Shapeshifter reached out with both sleeves. Luka cried out in fear, darting forward at the same time that the Conductor jumped over Hattie and repelled the Shapeshifter with the sharp point of the knife.

Luka paused, exhaling as the Shapeshifter hissed, their eyes narrowing inside their hood.

“Turn the Express Owl back into his sniveling self and Get. Off. Me. Train. You bumbling peck neck!” The Conductor began walking across the control station, forcing the Shapeshifter to back up, sleeves in the air.

With a swishing tail, the Conductor’s shoes tapped across buttons and blinking lights. A beep rang out and Luka felt the shift in speed before he could register why he was suddenly sprawled on the ground.

“Ahhh!” Hattie cried, jumping off the control panel and grapping onto its edge as the train picked up speed.

“What in the—” The Conductor startled as he tripped, his shoe catching on a lever. His grip on the knife released from the drop and the knife clattered to the ground, sliding across the train floor. Luka looked up just as it slid, and he rolled to the side while the Shapeshifter flew after the knife.

“If I can’t take your threads, I’ll cut you into ribbons!” The Shapeshifter growled, taking the knife in their sleeve before darting towards Luka.

“Luka!” Hattie cried, letting go of the console and stumbling over to him.

“Stay back!” Luka rolled over and yanked his umbrella out of the messenger bag. He lifted it up right as the Shapeshifter lunged, bringing the knife down onto the umbrella. Fabric tore against the blade and Luka winced as he gathered the strength to push back the Shapeshifter before he jumped to his feet, spreading his legs to balance and trying to get a grip on the tile with his shoes.

“Hold on, Lad!” The Conductor called, struggling to right himself after tumbling. “I’ll slow her down soon!”

“Ribbons or thread,” the Shapeshifter growled, inching closer. “Your choice, Luka.”

“You won’t turn me into either,” Luka retorted, raising his umbrella and trying to mimic a protective sword stance he had seen in movies.

“Oh,” a smirk laced the layered voices, “I wasn’t talking about you.” The Shapeshifter suddenly swerved and threw the knife towards Hattie.

“No!” Luka stumbled across the floor and catapulted into Hattie, pushing her out of harms way just in the nick of time.

Then a sharp pain ripped through his side. He yelled, crumpling.

“Dad!” Hattie dropped by his side, hunching over him protectively as the Shapeshifter edged closer. Luka might have registered Hattie’s slip of the tongue, but everything seemed incoherent as his senses numbed in response to his searing side. 

Luka grimaced, unable to move his core without aggravating the wound. He weakly lowered his hand and grunted when the brush of his fingers against sliced skin sent strikes of pain through his system. He pulled his hand back and saw dripping red.

“Idiot.” The Shapeshifter hovered over them.

“Get back!” Hattie raised her weapon.

“Ribbons, threads,” the Shapeshifter muttered, knocking Hattie back before stooping down and grabbing Luka by the front of his chest. “Looks like you’ll become both.”

Luka let out a distressed cry as he was pulled upward, his side burning as he struggled to breathe. Shock muddled his head but his pulse beat rapidly as he tried to will himself to move, to yell, to do something to escape but all he could do was bring his hands to the Shapeshifter’s sleeve and futilely try to push them away, grasping at cloth.

The Shapeshifter readied the spell to turn him to thread but before they could, the Conductor barreled through.

Luka dropped to the ground, screaming as he landed on his wounded side. He gripped the soaked fabric of his sweater over the gash and groaned, blinking up at the Conductor’s fading form.

“Sorry, Lad.” The Conductor grimaced as the Shapeshifter pulled a thread as yellow as the sun from his chest. “Looks like the rest is up to yer two. Try to look after the owls.”

“No—” Luka croaked as Hattie ran forward.

Hattie swung her umbrella at the Shapeshifter, but they floated back and snapped the end of the yarn from the Conductor. The Conductor’s fading form flickered.

“Peck, that hur—” he began irritably before dissolving into yellow particles that floated into the thread.

Luka reached for his umbrella with a grunt.

The Shapeshifter tossed the yarn into the air and Hattie paused, wide eyed, as the yarn formed itself into a mask that resembled the Conductor with spikes of feathery tufts and a round beak.

“Turn him back!” Hattie demanded, her voice wavering.

Luka pulled up into a sitting position, hissing as his side protested the movement.

The Shapeshifter summoned a void and began to disappear through it, the Conductor’s mask in hand. Hattie reached out desperately.

With the last of his strength, Luka tossed the umbrella like it was a javelin. Fibers tore as the strain caused his wound to deepen. He dropped back down, closing his eyes as he heard something clattering against the floor in the distance.

“Luka!” Hattie’s voice seemed far away. “Hold on!” The words cracked and Luka realized that she was crying.

“Sor—” he tried to whisper an apology, but everything faded before he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to leave you here, dear friends, but alas, I must. Thank you for all for reading! It means the world to me! Happy Halloween and, as always, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Act 3: The Masked Express...ions... (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka wakes up in the land of the dead... bird studios! He's going to be just fine if Hattie has anything to say about it. And with the help of the superstar penguin and a science owl, they just might figure out where to go next!

" _You never want to give up. You always want to try.”_

He came to slowly. The fog of sleep cluttered his head and he winced as bright, florescent lights momentarily blinded him. Moving to turn he grunted, pausing when a sharp pain flashed through his side. He stilled, cracking open tired eyes and glancing down. Bandages already stained dark red were wrapped around his bare stomach.

Right, the knife.

Dropping his head back down on the wire bench he was perched on, he blinked while surveying his surroundings. He let out a sigh when he spotted Hattie sitting on the floor next to him, leaning against the bench as she dozed. A quick scan told him she was unhurt. He could breathe easy.

They were the only ones in the large room, as far as he could tell, tucked back into the corner by a large case full of golden trophies. Posters for westerns with the Conductor posed on the walls, causing Luka’s heart to twist painfully in his chest as he remembered how the Conductor had taken his place; turned into yarn by the Shapeshifter.

Luka groaned, lifting a heavy hand to his forehead. The sound must have been enough to wake Hattie because she snapped up and looked towards him, her blue eyes wide and her eyelids puffy.

“Hey, Kiddo—” He began, his mouth dry.

“Hold on!” Hattie leapt into action, already running over to the other side of the room and waving her hand frantically as she shouted over her shoulder, “I’m going to get Grooves!”

Still too dazed to react in time, he let his head fall back onto the bench. He crinkled his nose as he tried to collect himself before Hattie returned with this Grooves, draping his arm over his eyes. 

He… felt pretty useless. All this running around and what did they have to show for it? The Conductor and who knows how many owls (and maybe crows) had been turned into masks, Snatcher was still a mask, they have no idea what the Shapeshifter was planning or who they worked for, and any time Luka so much as breathed wrong, his side throbbed like the drum of a chugging train. And worse still, he had terrified Hattie. Evident by the puffiness of her eyes and… he could remember the crack in her voice as he passed out on the train.

He was the adult here, but he was so far out of his element that he just couldn’t be what she needed him to be.

He heard a door open and rushing footsteps. Lifting his arm, he peered forward as Hattie rushed forward, followed by a penguin with streaks of gold in his afro.

“Look who joined us back in the land of the living!” The penguin spoke in the same vibrant, deep voice as MJ’s boss, Professor Groves.

Luka blinked. Groves… Grooves… ah.

“Don’t tell me cat got your tongue, Darling?” Grooves cooed as he reached Luka’s side, first aid kit in his flippers.

“Sorry,” Luka winced, realizing he had been staring. “Um, what exactly happened?”

“Once the Shapeshifter left, you passed out.” Hattie wrung the edge of her cape in her hands. “An Express Owl helped me drive the train and stop here, at Dead Bird Studios.”

“I was about to leave for the day when the owls carried you in in such a state, Darling. I thought you were close to death, for sure,” Grooves added. “Of course, the Moon Penguins and I were more than happy to help patch you up, but you might need to find an actual doctor to take a look at this.”

“Are you okay?” Hattie’s lips were in a tight line and her eyes glistened.

“I’m okay,” Luka promised softly, reaching out a hand. He was grateful it wasn’t shaking as Hattie took it and he gave her a comforting squeeze. Her shoulders visibly relaxed.

“When you’re ready, Darling, we need to change your bandages,” Grooves said, placing down the first aid kit and pulling out a roll of gauze and a dressing.

“Right,” Luka paled at the thought of just sitting up. Masking his rising distress, he rested his cheek on the bench and lightly bounced his and Hattie’s hands. “I’m a little thirsty, do you think you can get me some water?”

“Wonderful idea!” Grooves nodded. “We keep it in the dressing rooms. The Moon Penguins can help you find some bottles.”

“Okay!” Hattie gave Luka a squeeze before darting back the way she had disappeared earlier. “I’ll be right back!”

Luka waited until she was gone before sighing.

“I didn’t—I wasn’t sure I wanted her to watch—” he explained, casting a weary glance towards Grooves.

“Don’t need to tell me twice, Darling,” Grooves’ star-shaped shades glinted in the fluorescents. “The poor thing was near inconsolable when you all arrived. And that little girl has… well… even after everything she’s faced with relentless courage, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her like that. Now, sit up, if you can.”

It was a struggle and he felt tearing—though whether it was his body or the clots of blood being ripped from the gauze, he wasn’t sure—as he scooted into a sitting position, letting out a string of “ows” to try and verbally release the tension and pain. When he was mostly upright, suspended by his arms, Grooves gingerly began unwrapping the bandages stuck to his body.

“She was that upset, huh?” Luka tried to keep his breathing even as the string of gauze revealed deeper scarlet splotches the closer they got to the wound.

Grooves tilted his head up for a second before returning his attention to the gauze.

“You must be a wonderful father, to be loved so dearly.”

“Oh—But I’m not—Ah!” Luka hissed as the end of the bandage was peeled back from his skin. His fingers gripped the bench and Grooves winced apologetically before wadding up the used bandage and dressing and discarding them into a nearby trashcan.

It was difficult to discern from the blood smeared everywhere, but the gash was deep and fresh blood oozed from the center. Exposed to the air, it stung. It stung worse when Grooves began dabbing at it with a wet cloth.

“You’re doing great, Darling,” Grooves said over Luka’s grunts and whines. “Have to make sure it’s good and disinfected!”

Tears burned in the corners of Luka’s eyes as he clenched his hands. His chest rose and collapsed rapidly with panicked breath which only served to send tremors down his torso, further upsetting his wound.

“Sorry,” Luka said tightly, wishing he could hold still better as Grooves gently cleared away the blood.

“Nothing to apologize for, Darling,” Grooves muttered as he took the fresh roll of gauze and pad before dressing the gash. “Believe it or not, knife-related accidents happen far too frequently here. I keep telling the Conductor a film studio is no place for knives, but I’m sure you know how stubborn he can be.” His voice had some bite to it, but also an edge of sorrow, like he missed the Conductor’s stubborn self.

Luka only nodded; lips trapped in a firm line as he waited for Grooves to finish.

As Grooves taped the gauze into place, the door swung open and Hattie came running over with a bottle of water.

“Sorry it took a while!” She came to a screeching stop by Luka, holding up the bottle as she panted. “Also, Grooves, I might have broken a few things.”

Luka accepted the bottle and thanked Hattie before taking a sip. The cool water helped to soothe his dry mouth and throat. It also helped distracted him from the pain, making it easier to mask for Hattie’s sake. 

“Not to worry.” Grooves beamed brightly, “I’m sure we can let it slide for the studios’ latest little star.”

Once Luka finished drinking, he capped the bottle and shifted, withholding grunts as he turned to lean against the wall. Hattie reached under the bench and revealed his messenger bag. She pulled out his Queen’s hoodie and offered it. Grateful for the extra layer of protection, he accepted it and gingerly tugged it over himself.

“Do we know where the Shapeshifter is?” Luka asked, carefully fanning out the bottom of his hoodie before letting it lightly drape over the bandage. He would have loved to remain on the bench for a little longer, but he also knew the sooner they caught them the better.

“No.” Hattie deflated, grabbing her cape again. “They… disappeared. And through the void back to your world too.”

“Wait, like gone-disappeared?” Luka sighed, realizing they didn’t have any leads. Another thought occurred to him and he snapped his head away from the wall—the sharp and sudden movement aggravating his gash and causing him to flinch. “The void. We don’t have a way to go back, do we?”

Hattie shook her head. Luka slowly leaned back with a groan.

“Nessie’s gonna kill me,” he lamented, already dreading her ire over how he failed to return home or at least text her an explanation in a timely fashion.

“I would _never_ let that happen.” Hattie’s low voice caused him to startle. Her blue eyes were narrowed, and fierce determination lined the creases in her countenance. It was the most threatening look he had seen, even compared to the Shapeshifter or any of the Conductor’s rants against the owls. A shiver ran down his spine.

“What? Oh, haha. Hattie, it’s just a figure of speech,” Luka chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Realizing she had taken his whining a bit too seriously, he added with a gentle smile, “Nessie would never do anything to hurt me, okay? No matter how badly I mess up.”

She tilted her chin down. Her bangs cast shadows across her features as she held his gaze.

“Ah—um—I promise, it was just a joke,” he faltered, glancing towards Grooves for help but the penguin was just as bewildered as him, only shrugging his flippers in response. Luka turned back to Hattie and stammered, “I promise—Nessie wouldn’t hurt me, okay?”

Goodness, had his getting wounded really affected her so much?

Her glare seemed to soften, or maybe, it was more accurate to say it dipped into a frown. She turned away, rubbing at her eyes.

Immediately, Luka scooted himself over to the edge of the bench and, rigidly, as he tried to keep his back straight to avoid opening up his wound any further, he kneeled and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened slightly.

“Please don’t worry about me,” Luka whispered. “I’m okay. We’re both safe and sound and that’s what’s most important.”

At that, she leaned into the hug. Hyperaware of where his gash was, she avoided coming into any contact with it as she returned his embrace. He could feel she was still tense and her sharp inhale told him she was holding back tears. He gave her a squeeze.

“Hate to interrupt such a touching moment,” Grooves interjected softly, “but what’s this about a void?”

“The Shapeshifter we’re trying to stop, keeps jumping between this world and mine.” Luka looked up and released Hattie. She stepped away, still rubbing at drops of tears as she avoided looking Luka in the eyes.

“Pardon?” Grooves tilted his head.

“Luka’s from another dimension,” Hattie clarified with a watery voice and small sniff. Luka’s heart ached for her, but he held back, feeling she just wanted a couple moments to calm down.

“Oh well, that’s simple, Darling! It just so happens an Express Owl has invented something that might be able to get you home.”

“Wait, what?” Luka and Hattie both said at once.

“Well, yes.” Grooves picked up the first aid kit, angling towards the way he came. “I’ll have to go fetch him, but a handful of the owls love to tinker around with machinery. They make the pyrotechnics and gadgets both the Conductor and I use for movies. On their down time, it sounds like they have other projects they work on.” He turned to go. “Stay right here, Darlings, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Do you think it’ll actually work,” Luka asked, grunting as he lifted himself back onto the bench.

“Maybe?” Hattie shrugged.

She seemed to be feeling a little better, at the moment, which Luka was grateful for. He reached for the water bottle and took another sip. They sat in silence for a little. Hattie shuffled on her feet, fiddling with her cape.

“Everything okay?” Luka lowered his water and brushed back his bangs.

Hattie glanced over, holding his gaze before glancing down at his side. She snapped her head back up and frowned.

“Yeah,” was all she finally said.

Luka patted the bench seat next to him and she crawled up, sighing as she leaned against the wall next to him. He wasn’t sure if she needed him to pry or leave it alone. If it was Mu, a distraction would help get her mind off of things and usually win a smile. He could try that? What would work? He could share an anecdote about himself and Nessie, but remembering Hattie’s… forceful reaction earlier, he thought he might need to save it for a later date. Remembering how she got along with Prim, he turned his head, still leaning against the wall as he summoned a winning smile.

“Did Prim tell you about the time I accidentally convinced a bunch of kids I could make art come to life?”

“What?” Hattie tilted her head back, her features still strained and tired, but her blue eyes told him he had her undivided attention.

“Okay, so—” he immediately jumped into the story of how he and Prim were volunteering at a daycare center back in high school. They split up so he helped with the arts and crafts with some kids while Prim read to a group of others.

It wasn’t long before he had moment to just doodle quietly with the kids focused on their projects around him. He had had muffins on his mind since he had seen a box of individually wrapped treats for snack, so he was just sketching a silly picture of Prim holding a basket of muffins. He wasn’t paying attention when it had become snack time, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the kids gasped, pointing from his picture to Prim, who was handing out muffins.

No amount of trying to explain he had seen the muffins earlier deterred their active imaginations and from that point on, whenever he and Prim volunteered, they forced him to draw a picture about the snack for the day, and he always correctly depicted it.

“So, you like to draw?” Hattie asked, smiling.

“I do,” Luka confirmed. “I haven’t had much time to do so lately, but I also like to paint.”

“That’s like Dad, too,” Hattie said before her smile dropped, her eyes widening.

“Did he paint a lot,” Luka encouraged.

“Yeah.” She withdrew, looking down at her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. Before Luka could press further, she asked, “Do-do you remember, um, what I said? When the Shapeshifter… got you with the knife?”

Luka paused, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to remember. It all was a little bit of a blur; everything that happened after he got cut. Mostly he remembered the pain and…

_“Dad!”_

His cheeks flushed as he glanced down, opening his mouth to immediately apologize but he paused.

She picked at her fingernails, avoiding looking up at him. Her shoulders were hunched, and her entire posture was withdrawn. Her legs swung a bit as she perched on the bench, like she was trying to direct all her anxious energy into casual movement. He couldn’t see her features hidden by the brim of her hat and downward tilt of her head, but he could take a guess.

It made sense, he supposed, why she called him that. Her actual dad was turned into a mask that Luka could wear and then transform into a ghost figure like her dad. It had to be hard on her, seeing Luka look like her dad only to be someone who she knew for less than, what, two or three days?

Gosh so much had happened in such a short amount of time.

She shifted and peeked up at him. Luka considered his options. On one hand, she seemed really anxious and he wanted to let her know it was alright, that he understood, but on the other, he wondered if it would be better if he…

“Afraid I don’t remember,” he said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m sorry. What was it you said?”

Instantly, her tension released, and he knew he made the right decision.

“It’s not important,” she dismissed. “But… you’re really okay?”

“I am,” he promised before adding with a smirk, “It’s only a flesh wound.”

She gave him a concerned look. Right. She was from another dimension and technically another planet. Before he could explain the reference, Grooves returned.

“Sorry that took so long, Darlings. It took awhile to track him down.” Grooves reappeared with an owl wearing a lab coat and square glasses perched on his beak. Feathered tufts stuck up from his head like ears and the ruffled plumage around his neck looked disheveled.

“Greetings and hello,” the owl chirped in a similar high-pitched, nervous tone to the other owls. “You can call me Beaker. I’ve been dabbling in special effects gadgets.

“I had meant to make something that would project terrifying images for movies, but accidentally created a portal to a world where birds don’t wear clothes.” Beaker shivered and Grooves shook his head in what might have been horror, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking behind his shades.

“That sounds like the right place.” Hattie beamed. “Do you mind if we use it?”

“That’s where we have a bit of a problem.” Beaker readjusted his glasses with his wings. “A while after finding out about the other parallel and disturbing worlds in the universe, the device was stolen.”

“Stolen?” Luka blinked.

“Last I had it, I was testing its properties in Nyakuza Metro,” Beaker explained. “It was fascinating, really, the strange creatures of the other world didn’t have trains, but buses in addition to cars. It was heavily populated, and it took some sneaking around, but I found—”

Grooves nudged Beaker and Beaker’s feathers ruffled.

“—but, of course, that probably doesn’t interest you.” His feathers bristled. “But when I jumped back into the metro, I was suddenly surrounded by cats wearing masks and wielding bats. They stole my device and took off with it.”

“Cats with bats?” Luka knew where this was going.

After the Mafia, he did not want to deal with another gang. Especially when he could barely move without enduring excruciating pain.

“Empress probably has it,” Hattie surmised, missing Luka’s distressed reaction to how casually she talked about meeting with, what, a cat crime lord? “I can see if she’ll give it to me.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Grooves clapped his flippers together, “Beaker and I need to see if we can’t get around the Conductor’s safety lock on his train.”

“Safety lock?” Luka tilted his head.

“Even though the Conductor’s gone, we have to figure out how to get the train running again. A lot of owls and even some penguins commute using the train, and other parts of the area rely on it too,” Grooves explained. “The emergency stop you all made ended up triggering the safety lock, so we need the Conductor’s voice print to get it running again, but—” He trailed off.

“Well, we do have his mask.” Hattie reached up under her hat and pulled out the mask as yellow as the Conductor himself.

“We what? Ah—ow.” Luka jerked in his seat before grimacing when the sudden movement twisted his side.

“Yeah!” Hattie beamed. “It was thanks to you! Don’t you remember throwing your umbrella? You knocked the mask from the Shapeshifter’s hand.”

“I did?” Luka leaned back, faintly. He draped an arm over his forehead, thinking. “That’s a relief. Then it looks like we can help. I can put on the mask and—”

“No,” Hattie’s voice lowered, and he jumped a little, looking down in surprise. “You’re hurt. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Just what are you two talking about?” Grooves asked.

“Well, we’ve only been using the one, but her dad was turned into a mask as well,” Luka explained. “When worn, the mask changes me into a ghost that has the same powers as her dad.”

“Then she’s right, Darling.” Grooves shook. “It is a bad injury. You’ll really want to consider sitting out on the action for a little.”

Oh. Okay. Now he _really_ felt useless.

“Does this mean one of the owls can turn into the Conductor?” Beaker blinked, bringing a thoughtful wing to his beak.

“Did you want to try it?” Grooves accepted the mask from Hattie and passed it over.

“Hmm,” Beaker took it and held it up to his features. “It would be an interesting discovery. Very well, for science, I’ll try it on.”

The owl placed the mask over his beak and—nothing happened.

“Did it do anything?” Beaker looked up at Grooves. “This thing doesn’t have eyeholes.”

“Maybe this mask isn’t magic?” Grooves asked, reaching over and putting the mask on himself. “Nothing.”

“My turn!” Hattie jumped off the bench and gave it a try. She swapped it with her hat and posed, but once more, nothing happened. She turned towards Luka and said with a muffled, lighthearted voice, “Do I look like the conductor?”

Luka chuckled before scooting forward.

“Only from the chin up.” He watched as she took of the mask and put her hat back on.

“I guess only dad’s mask works?” She handed him the Conductor’s mask. “He is magic, after all.”

“Hmm,” Luka hummed, inspecting the golden feathers frozen in the light but solid material that made up the Conductor’s new form. Curious, he turned it over and wondered why there weren’t any eye holes. He lifted the mask to his face, as if a closer look would reveal some sort of way to peep through, when it latched.

“Hnng!” Luka jumped up instinctively as the mask wrapped around his features and a building rage as hot as fire bubbled up inside. His skin prickled, his wound itched and ached, and he felt himself yelling as anger at loss kindled from an unsteady helplessness overwhelmed him.

Finally, it stopped, and left Luka holding his head as his side throbbed from being compressed and shifted. Blinking and gazing through golden feathers, he slowly straightened and let out a squawk.

“What in the peck?” He slapped his golden wing tipped with brown over his mouth, looking down at his black Conductor’s outfit. It hurt too much to twist around but if he could, he would find a tail much fluffier than the Conductor’s waving around. Luka glanced at the startled onlookers beside him. He was a little unnerved at how much shorter he was, now somewhere between Hattie’s and Grooves’ height. “What happened?”

“Do the masks only work on you,” Hattie asked, her eyes wide.

“My word, you even sound like the Conductor.” Grooves clicked his beak.

“I—” he stepped forward and hissed, “—peck! And why do I keep saying that?” He groaned, irritated as he gingerly lifted the corner of his coat to reveal the bandages still in place and wrapped around his feathers.

“At least someone can drive the train now,” Beaker interjected. “It will even stop at Nyakuza Metro!”

“Are you up to it?” Hattie’s features were clouded with worry again, breaking Luka out of his rising frustration.

Right. The anger he had just been feeling was not his own. He inhaled and slowly let it out.

“Yes,” his voice took on a lighter tone. “I can do this, just need get the train started, right?”

“Uh-huh!” Hattie nodded. “And I can drive it! It’s fun!”

Before Luka could respond, his stomach suddenly growled loudly. He brought a wing to his warming face while Grooves chuckled.

“That’s right, you haven’t had breakfast. Let me grab a little something to tide you over for the ride. Luckily, the Metro has delectable food!”

“Breakfast?” Luka squawked, “Wait, how long was I out?”

“All of yesterday,” Hattie said apologetically. She reached for his wing and led him forward, careful to take it slow.

All of yesterday? He rolled her words around in his mind, his jaw hanging open in bewilderment.

Thinking about how much time they had lost, he was even more eager to get home. Even if they still had a long road ahead before catching the Shapeshifter, he at least wanted to let Nessie know he was okay. And… he would have to explain why he still needed more time before she moved in if Hattie was still staying with him.

“Let’s hurry,” he urged, picking up the pace as much as his injury would allow.

They had to hurry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created Beaker in less than 2.5 seconds out of plot necessity but now I love him so what can you do. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, it means so much to me!! I hope you all enjoy and are having a restful weekend! Let me know what you think and take care of yourselves!


	13. Act 3: The Masked Express...ions... (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Cats and Curry! Luka explores the Metro while Hattie bounces around. Getting Beaker's invention should be a piece of cake, right?

“ _Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you... So, please, give me that which you promised me...”_

“Peck!” Luka jumped when the old-fashioned telephone rang obnoxiously from behind. The jump aggravated his injury and he leaned over the train’s control panel while Beaker ambled towards the phone.

“Everything okay?” Hattie sat in the Conductor’s seat beside him, doing most of the work of ensuring the train was running smoothly with the occasional word of advice from Beaker or directed help from Luka.

“Fine,” he grumbled. He felt beyond irked by the pain, his new body, and how hopeless the situation felt and by the fact that he kept pecking swearing without meaning too; what the pecking peck was up with that?

And then, there was the more rational side of his brain, reminding him he was hungry—the trail mix that seemed suspiciously like bird seed that Grooves had offered them was far from filling—on top of hurt and that probably didn’t help the situation.

“If you need to sit down, I understand,” Hattie offered. “There’s not much to do here.”

“I’m afraid if I sit down, I won’t be able to get back up,” he muttered.

She nodded before getting back to working on ensuring the train stayed on course while Beaker returned to instruct her when they needed to make stops. Beaker, now dressed like the other Express Owls with a newsboy cap hiding his ear tuffs and his striped vest over his checkered buttoned up shirt, fixed his bow tie every time he instructed Hattie to slow down because the perfect velocity for the passengers in the train to be comfortable needed to be maintained at 40 mph. Based on Hattie’s occasional frown and tense grip on the levers or forceful press of buttons, she seemed to be losing her patience with the backseat driving.

Luka, feeling far out of his element, opted to focus on staring out the window until he was needed, trying to relax as he used this chance to see as much as this world as possible.

The railroad stretched across a desert land. Dusty rock spires and steep canyons added verticality that disrupted an otherwise flat horizon. In the distance, towards the left, the browns, reds, and oranges of the dry, cracked earth contrasted against deep, pulsing purple foliage. A darkness covered the forest, but through the thick smog clinging to the trees, the glimmer of frosted towers or the flicker of flames flashed from deep within Subcon.

Looking at the forest from afar, Luka felt a tug in his chest though he wasn’t sure why.

It was as if, though they were traveling through a desert where life struggled and fought to survive, the forest could sustain only spirits. The desert held hope, despite its barrenness, while the forest was too far gone but was somehow more energetic and livelier than the desert. It was a strange contrast, he found.

“Luka?” Hattie’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Huh?” He snapped around. “Sorry?”

“I asked if you were ready to see the Metro. We have one more stop and then you can change back.”

“That’s a pecking relief.” Luka’s tail feathers bobbed side to side. In the event they needed the Conductor’s voice again and not wanting to keep pushing his injury with multiple transformations, he was waiting until they reached the Metro before he removed the mask.

“When we get there, I’ll stay behind to keep the train on schedule.” Beaker readjusted his glasses.

“You won’t come with us?” Luka pulled away from the control panel and turned around. Leaning against it, he crossed his wing.

“After what happened last time?” Beaker clicked his beak with a scowl. “Besides, it isn’t the most comfortable place for birds.”

“There are a lot of cats,” Hattie added brightly, seemingly ready for the owl to be out of her hair.

“How will we know how to use it?” Luka tilted his head. Feathers fell into his eyes and he brushed a wing carefully across his face. Ugh, the feathers were worse than his bangs.

“It was originally just supposed to be a simple projector.” Beaker folded his wings behind his back and puffed out his chest. “There’s only an on and off switch.”

Luka raised a brow.

“How do you accidentally invent a pecking portal to another world?”

“Quite simple, really,” Beaker preened, his voice wavering with excitement. “The specific projected image was supposed to be a fantasy world that was beyond imagination. I followed Albill Murrelet’s theory of—” He kept going but all the law student heard were words for the birds and couldn’t for the life of him keep up.

Law? He could grapple with. Physics? Not likely. Physics in another dimension? Might as well be rocket science but in an alien language.

Mentally checking out, Luka bobbed his head occasionally to whatever Beaker was saying. He hummed affirmatively a few times in the pauses of the lecture until Hattie interjected that they had reached their stop.

“Make sure you don’t use the emergency—” Beaker began.

“I didn’t,” Hattie snapped.

“—break because then we would need the Conductor’s—Ah, we’ve stopped.” Beaker reached up and removed his glasses. Rubbing the lenses by pinching them between the feathers on his wings, he squinted out the window, where a faded train stop held a single manhole. “You didn’t do _too_ bad, for a person.”

Hattie bristled while Luka looked out at the single train stop in the middle of nowhere.

“This is it,” he asked in disbelief. “The Metro?” As if to highlight his tone, a tumbleweed rolled by, propelled by a dusty breeze.

“Yeah,” Hattie switched her hat for a baby blue beanie with bear ears. Luka watched, feeling like he was losing his mind, so startled by the idea of putting on a beanie before going out into the middle of the desert that was supposedly supposed to be filled with trains or cats. Hattie, unperturbed by his dumbfounded gaze and dropped jaw, jumped out of the seat and posed, “ready to take off the mask?”

“Yeah, sure,” Luka said after a moment, too out of it to try and make sense of anything anymore.

Not knowing how the change back would affect his injury, he braced himself as Hattie pulled out the bell and gave it a rang. Luka gasped as the mask dropped and he fumbled to catch it. His side had stretched and still ached, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as putting the mask on.

“Phew,” Luka breathed, running his hand through his hair. He handed the Conductor’s mask over to Hattie and she tucked it away. His stomach growled and he flushed, flustered.

“Time for breakfast!” Hattie reached out and he took her hand.

“More like lunch time, now,” Beaker corrected. “Remember everything I warned you about the device and you’ll be fine.”

“Wh—” Luka paled as he was dragged out of the train. He quickly knelt towards Hattie and muttered, “did you catch his warnings? I think I zoned out.”

“I stopped listening,” Hattie grumbled. “Besides, he completely misunderstood the theory of relativity. He’s a birdbrain.”

Luka snorted, straightening as they walked across the concrete platform in the middle of the desert. Turning around in a full circle, Luka could see the forest, the sea, and mountains at various points of the horizon, but only rock spires and the occasional cactus were nearby. The train released steam behind them before the heavy clanks of churning wheels began carrying it back towards the studio.

It was a little unnerving, Luka thought, that they had been the only ones to get off at such a barren stop.

“Okay, it’s going to get cold for a second,” Hattie warned as she tugged him over a step to the right. He stumbled, following her gaze to the manhole she had positioned both of them on.

“Cold,” he repeated.

Flashing a grin, she hopped up and a gust of biting cold enveloped them both before his senses blanked. Landing with a crash that shocked his system and sent shivers up his spine, his senses flickered back as thin sheets of ice cracked away. When Hattie released his hand, he quickly brushed shards off his shoulders.

“What was _that_?” His teeth chattered and he cupped his hands around his mouth to collect his warm breath. Finally looking up and regaining his bearings, his eyes widened. Instead of a large, sunlit desert, they were now in a dim, electric underground metro bustling with life and giant cats pulling blaring trains on suspended railways.

“Come on!” She tugged on the sleeve of his scarlet hoodie and pulled his hand down. Taking it, she led him further into the Metro.

Different smells immediately assaulted Luka’s nose, ranging from things as unpleasant as wet fur to sour trash. Neon lights buzzed and trains honked trailing horns, but the cool concrete and shadows of the underground were a welcome change from the hot desert above.

As soon as they neared a food stall, the pleasant fragrance of fried goods and seasoned, roasted meats enveloped Luka and his mouth watered.

“What can I get you?” A nasally voice asked from inside the cart, black ears flicking with patient anticipation. Luka scanned the menu quickly, far too hungry for it to be a simple decision.

“Shoyu Ramen and a juice box,” Hattie ordered before glancing at Luka. Startling, he cleared his throat and leaned forward.

“Um, a coffee and ah...” he trailed off as his eyes lit up. His mischievous smirk did not go unnoticed by the cat. “Can I get the c—”

The stall owner shook her head, her eyes narrowed.

“The ca—”

“Sir,” she deadpanned, “while the pun is irresistible given that you’re in a cat metro, it will not be appreciated.”

“And one order of the Katsu Curry,” Luka bit his lip, trying to hold back his snickering.

Once they had their food, they walked over to a dark, open dining area that glowed gently under the neon green light. Luka lowered slowly into a stool and as soon as he perched on the cushion, he knew he wasn’t going to want to stand again. He was so tired and so comfortable.

The Katsu Curry was exactly what he needed. The breaded pork with katsu sauce was still warm and filling. The dollop of sauce in the shape of a paw on the rice also served to cheer his heart. The curry drenched the vegetables with wonderful spices and flavors that energized his senses.

While they ate, each silent as the food fed their souls, the chatter of the cats around piqued his interest. Some cats talked about a celebrity chef that recently aired an episode about a sinking ship. But the trace of conversation that made him pause his chewing was when two cats talked about the Empress’ new kitten, just a kid. They voiced concerns about such a young girl joining the gang, potentially ruining her future. Luka swallowed.

“So, tell me about the Empress, Kiddo?” He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear as he tried not to sound worried.

“She’s kinda scary,” Hattie admitted. “But I think she likes me? I don’t know. She keeps stealing my time pieces after I find them and then giving me green paper.” Her nose crinkled in confusion. “I don’t think it’ll be too hard to get Beaker’s thing, though.”

“Green paper,” Luka repeated as she slurped one of her noodles. Raising an eyebrow, he added, “She runs a gang, right? Are you part of it?”

“No.” Hattie shrugged. “The cats bully me into handing over the time pieces and Empress might think I am but I’m just doing my own thing.”

“Have you thought about asking Moonjumper or Snatcher for help?” Luka mixed the curry into the rice and took another bite.

“Nah, I can handle it.” Hattie grinned. “I’ve been through worse!”

She said it so calmly his heart hurt a little.

“Oh wait,” she exclaimed before he could respond and try to encourage her to rely on others for support. “I need to let Papa know I’m going back with you to your world.” She hurried through the rest of her meal and slurped the broth.

“Right now?” Luka tilted his head, watching her inhale her food.

“Mhmm!” She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. “I can just zoom up and be back real quick. Take your time!”

“What if I finish and you’re not back yet?” He glanced down at his own nearly cleaned plate.

“You can wait outside?” Hattie shrugged. “Just… keep an eye on your valuables.”

With that, she waved before tapping her watch. She beamed away and Luka watched her form shine before dissolving into particles and disappearing. Sighing, he swung his messenger bag into his lap and finished his meal.

Listening to the chatter of cats and the busy sounds of the street outside, Luka took a moment to breathe as he tried to figure out what he and Hattie’s next steps in tracking down the Shapeshifter were. If the Shapeshifter kept going back to his world, what did that mean? Were they trying to turn other people into masks too? Or was there something the Shapeshifter wanted from his world? Like how they took the clock hands in Mafia Town.

None of it was making sense to him.

Once his plate was clean, he groaned as he pushed to his feet. Keeping himself from bending too much, he gathered his and Hattie’s plates before glancing around. After putting the dishes on top of a trashcan with other dirtied plates, he hugged the messenger bag strap to his chest and wandered towards the entrance. Leaning against the wall, he absentmindedly pulled out his phone while scanning the colorful street. When he couldn’t spot Hattie, he checked his phone.

There was no cell signal, but the Metro had WiFi! Neat! The search browser was different though, and all the websites seemed cat themed…

“Luka!” Hattie called a while later, breaking him out of a kittypedia rabbit hole about the Metro’s technological advances.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Luka smiled, putting his phone away. “Did you see Moonjumper?”

“Yeah.” Her brows were furrowed as she slowed to a stop in front of him. Fiddling with her cape, she added, “he’s fine with me going back with you.”

“Is something wrong?” He wondered if she would prefer to stay home with her Papa. He understood of course, she had been through a lot.

“Hmm?” Hattie dropped her cape. “I don’t know. I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just that Pr—one of the subconites is missing?” Luka’s eyes widened and she quickly added, “we don’t know for sure. She loves exploring the forest for new plants and has been working on a garden. Sometimes she’s gone for a couple days but she hasn’t been back yet, and Papa can’t find her.”

“Should we go look for her?” Luka raised an eyebrow, empathizing with her concern.

“Papa and the others are looking,” Hattie explained as she started walking, motioning for him to follow as they went down the street. “I’d rather focus on the Shapeshifter and I’m actually… a little worried she might have been turned into a mask too.”

“Ah, maybe the same time as Snatcher,” he surmised.

“Mhmm,” Hattie hummed pensively. “But if she’s not a mask, I hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she is!” Luka grinned as a brightly lit jewelry store came up. “In fact, she’s probably found a new plant that she’s studying. I know if it were Prim and she had discovered a new plant, I wouldn’t see her for weeks,” he chuckled.

Hattie cracked a wide grin at this and nodded. He was about to keep walking forward when she took his hand and directed him into the jewelry shop. Blinking in surprise, his gaze immediately went to the tall cat behind the counter.

Her ears flattened when she saw him, her eyes flickering from him to Hattie and back as she stiffened. She raked her claws through the fluff on her coat and raised an eyebrow.

“My, my, what do we have here?” She turned up her nose. “A father hoping to treat his daughter to a new shiny thing, perhaps?”

“He’s not my dad,” Hattie responded coolly while Luka’s cheeks warmed.

Again? Why did everyone keep saying that?

“Oh,” Empress visibly relaxed. “I was worried for a second. Not that I mind additional family members who can keep up but usually if parents get involved…” she bared her fangs and made a slashing motion across her throat with a sharp claw.

“I actually have a question,” Hattie began, unperturbed, “I think you might have something one of the cats stole from an owl?”

“What if I do?” Empress smirked. “What are you willing to do to get it?”

“I can get the next time piece,” Hattie offered apathetically.

“Hmm.” Empress leaned down, propping her elbows on the counter and folding her paws in front of her snout. She quirked an intrigued eyebrow. “Deal. I’ve heard good things about the new sushi place in Green Clean Station if you get my drift.”

“Great!” Hattie whirled around and took off. Luka scrambled to follow, casting a nervous glance back at Empress, whose tail flicked back and forth as she watched them leave.

“Kiddo, you’ve got to give me a warning,” Luka sighed, wincing slightly from his side. “Okay, how to we get to the sushi place?”

She pointed at a nook above the food stand they had ordered from that appeared unreachable. A dark alley with a rotating shadow stood below the nook but no matter how hard he squinted, Luka couldn’t locate any stairs or ladders.

“I think you should stay down here,” Hattie admitted.

“What?” Luka gripped his messenger bag. “But—”

“It’s just that I’m going to have to do a lot of jumping and... well…” Her eyes flickered to his side and he bit his lip.

“But I could put on the Snatcher mask—”

“But it hurts you,” Hattie interrupted. “Please, Luka, I can do this in my sleep.”

Considering his options, he shuffled on his feet. There had to be something he could do. After all, this was all so he could get home.

Hattie looked determined. Her brows were set, and she stood up straight. She was right and she probably could take care of herself. But… he just felt so useless.

“Okay, but leave the Snatcher mask,” Luka relented, thinking it would allow him to move the quickest through the Metro as a ghost if needed. “I’ll stay put but promise you’ll come back the second you run into trouble.

“Deal.” Hattie retrieved the mask from under her hat and handed it over. Luka hugged the mask to his chest and watched as she waved goodbye. “I’ll be back soon!” Hattie called over her shoulder as she ran right into a puddle of sticky orange goo and tripped.

“Hattie!” Luka reached out; eyes wide as she emerged completely covered in orange.

“I meant to do that,” she declared before quickly running forward towards the nook. The moving shadow in the alley emerged, revealing a cat-like vacuum that locked onto Hattie. She darted forward and hopped up onto the bouncy top of the machine and flew up into the nook, somehow cleaned from the already retreating vacuum. She gave Luka a thumbs up and disappeared.

Luka waved even after she was gone, dumbstruck.

If that was the kind of pace needed to get to the sushi place, he felt a little relieved he could stay behind. 

After a moment, Luka aimlessly walked around the hub, craning his neck and listening to the sounds of horns and spotting the swaying sky lights at the top of the metro. Neon lights blinked at every level of concrete and brick, but the most dazzling came from the highest alcove. Squinting, he thought the lights depicted sushi, but he wasn’t sure if he could see the restaurant from his vantage point.

He spotted a help desk and thought it couldn’t hurt to get a little more information. The receptionist greeted him in a squeaky voice and offered a route map. Leaning down against the counter and placing the paper between them, Luka pointed at the green line and asked it went past the sushi place.

“Ah, no.” The receptionist pointed a claw upwards at the cluster of neon lights. “That’s up there. It’s the latest and hippest new food spot, and the owner wanted a restaurant with a view.”

“How does one get up there?” Luka’s chest squeezed as his gaze darted around the lights.

“There’s an elevator, but it’s hard to miss.” The cat grabbed a marker and circled a spot on the map. “Just follow the path and the sushi place is on the top floor.”

“Thank you,” Luka muttered, though his unease lingered. The cat made it sound so simple. Hattie made it sound like an acrobatic ordeal.

Still hugging the Snatcher mask to his chest—too afraid to put him away, still remembering Hattie’s warning about pickpockets—Luka followed the map to where the elevator was supposed to be.

“What do you think, Mr. Snatcher?” Luka tilted the mask down towards the map before angling it up towards the pathway that was nowhere near where Hattie had originally disappeared. “Will we beat Hattie to the restaurant?”

The Snatcher mask was motionless, its wide smile frozen.

Luka remembered the ghostly figure he had met and automatically looked down at his shadow. When its form didn’t waver or stretch, Luka sighed.

“MJ and Prim would tease me for being scared of my own shadow if they were here,” he muttered under his breath. The mask looked like it was laughing at him and Luka retorted, “well, it’s your fault! You didn’t need to sneak up on me.”

The mask remained silent, but Luka smiled, chuckling at himself. He felt a little silly talking to the mask, but maybe the ghost could hear… and even if he couldn’t, Luka felt a little better having someone to talk to.

Soon enough, the path led to an elevator tucked behind dark twists and turns of the alleys. After a short elevator ride with a pithy jingle, Luka was released into a wide alcove with a bar encircling a compact kitchen. Tables and booths filled the tight space and the buzz of the flickering neon lights hung in the air. A twinkling sound perked his ears and he ambled around the tables, spotting a shining hourglass floating over a set of plates and silverware. Tilting his head, he turned the Snatcher mask around and shared a pensive expression with it before tucking the mask back against his chest and shoving the map into his bag.

Luka walked up to the table the hourglass was suspended over and reached out, wrapping his fingers around one of the columns. The hourglass dimmed and whatever force held it up disappeared. Luka’s hand dropped with the hourglass, but his hold was firm and he quickly lifted it back up, examining it curiously.

This must have been the time piece; but where was Hattie? Glancing around, Luka ventured out towards the edge of the alcove.

A flicker of movement caught his attention between the rush of a train being pulled by a giant cat on a shimmering walkway. Too distracted to fully marvel at the cat, Luka pushed to his toes and paled.

A blur of purple and yellow was bounding across the skylights.

“What on earth is she doing?” He quickly shoved the hourglass into his bag and gripped the Snatcher mask, watching her flip through the air as she made impossible jumps. She paused, focused on the cat vacuum in front of her and the periodic trains roaring by on the hovering rail. Lowering into a starting position, she jumped on the vacuum and flew forward.

Luka’s heart stopped as he projected the end of her trajectory and mentally estimated a calculation of where the trains would be.

She wasn’t going to make it.

“Hattie!” He darted forward and put on the Snatcher mask. Grief shocked his system as he stepped over the edge of the alcove and began to plummet. His legs lengthened into a tail and his side burned as his torso stretched. But all he could feel was dread and despair as images of an empty nursery and clawed, shadowy hands clutching at snow that slipped through cracks.

_Not again._

Whose thoughts were these?

_He couldn’t lose her again._

Luka agreed.

Opening eyes that flashed hotter and brighter than the neon, the shadow creature slithered through the sky as Hattie missed the tail end of the train. She plummeted backward, a cry escaping her lungs, and Luka reached out a pair of thin, long arms.

Hattie dropped into his embrace and the force knocked him down a bit, but he soon righted himself as she instinctively gripped the thick wads of fluff around his neck.

“Luka?” Her eyes were wide as he slowed. His heart, which had been frozen with fear, drummed as his figure trembled.

“Kid, there’s an elevator!” Luka lowered as slowly as he could against the ground level that was out of the way of foot—or paw—traffic. He coiled, wincing when he bent the part of his tubular body that was bandaged.

“Your wound,” Hattie fretted, scrambling from his arms and landing onto his tail. “I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to help.”

“Hey,” Luka sighed, bringing a hand to where his temples might have been and rubbing his talons in circles. “The whole point of me tagging along is to help.”

She wrung her cape in her hands, chin down. Luka clasped his hands and tilted his head.

“You aren’t hurt, are you?” He scanned her for injuries, but as far as he could tell, she was okay.

She shook her head, looking lost in thought.

“So, I guess we use the elevator this time?” She glanced up sheepishly after a moment.

“If you change me back, I can do you one better.” His grinned stretched across his features.

Hattie jumped from his tail and pulled out the bell. Giving it a ring, a sweet sound plucked through his being and the mask tumbled into his outstretched arms. A jolt of pain ran through his side as he pushed to his feet, but he swallowed the discomfort.

“This is it, right?” He reached into his bag and pulled out the shimmering hourglass.

“You got it?” Hattie perked considerably, her eyes wide and bright.

“I did!” Luka preened a little before handing her both the mask and hourglass. “Now let’s go make the trade!”

Back at the jewelry store, Luka stood back while Hattie gave Empress the hourglass.

“Seven. It’s a lucky number to some, you know,” Empress purred with the time piece glittering on the counter beside her. Reaching under the counter she pulled out what looked like an elaborate laser pointer with an eyeglass for aiming. “This was what you wanted, right? Some silly little owl was messing around with it and one of my kittens retrieved it for me.” She tossed the item towards Hattie who caught it with a smile. “It’s not very valuable though, made with only junk.”

“I think this is it,” Hattie replied, stepping backward.

“Wait a moment.” Empress flashed a toothy grin. “Remember, if you happen across any more treasures, I’ll continue to make it worth your while.” She scratched her chin as she added, “Do you have any aspirations, Child? Things you want to do when you’re older?”

Hattie glanced back at Luka, who kept his lips in a tight line as he listened.

“Keep being useful, and there won’t be much outside your reach,” Empress finished. She smirked as Hattie nodded slowly, turning and ambling back over to Luka.

“Ta ta,” Empress called while they left.

“Hattie,” Luka said when they were a safe distance away. “Don’t stay in the cat gang.”

“Don’t worry,” Hattie giggled. “I’m not. This is the first time I actually bargained with her. Every other time, she takes the time piece before I can take it back to the ship.”

“Hmm,” Luka sighed. “Promise you’ll be careful.”

She nodded. “I promise!” Fiddling with the laser pointer, she muttered, “Beaker said there was an on and off switch, right? Oh! Haha.” There was a click and a dark void appeared in front of them. Luka tilted his head and put his hand through, wiggling his fingers.

“It feels like the Shapeshifter’s,” he admitted, pulling his hand back out. “Okay, you ready?”

“Let’s go!” Hattie grabbed the brim of her hat and jumped through.

“Wait!” Luka hurried behind her.

Stumbling, the dark void enveloped him before swiftly releasing. He blinked at the sudden onslaught of sunlight and lifted a hand over his brow.

“Hattie?” He called, glancing around the bus stop next to a busy street. After scanning, he spotted the town’s mall and stretch of parking lot between it and the bus stop. Okay. He now knew where he was but where was Hattie?

“Hattie?” He called again, walking down the sidewalk, looking frantically around for the blur of her purple hat. The longer he looked, the tighter his chest constricted. Where was she? The whirl of passing cars caught his attention and he scanned the streets, paling. What if she popped out into traffic? What if she was on a different side of town? What if--?

“Luka!” Hattie’s voice called from the opposite direction. He swerved on his feet and his shoulders relaxed, though he pressed a fist to his still rapidly beating chest. She came running up to him with a large smile. “It worked, right? Maybe Beaker isn’t such a birdbrain after all. Um? Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Luke shook his head, letting out a sigh as he tried to release the fear that had overwhelmed him just then. “Sorry, I just was scared I had lost you.”

“Oh,” Hattie laughed. “Don’t worry! I can always find you with my hat, remember?” She tapped its brim to make a point. “And you won’t disappear on me like the Shapeshifter! So, it’s okay.”

Feeling a bit better, hearing her laughter and confirming she was alive and safe, he calmed a bit. “Right, okay.”

“Come on!” Hattie took his hand and tugged him in a random direction. “Let’s go back to your apartment!”

Luka chuckled, gingerly taking the lead and bringing them back to the bus stop.

“This way, then,” he said, already feeling more relaxed.

After the weekend they had, he was grateful to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the Katsu curry in the metro I was like, "ha cat--" and then the game stared me in the eye and said, softly, "don't." :/ 
> 
> I got an interlude coming up next!


	14. Interlude: Chasing Streetlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie and Mu head out for milkshakes because it's just one of those nights. 
> 
> Just a little short chapter inspired by the song Edie from Leddra Chapman! It can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTQyyCuDu84.

_“Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well... I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future.”_

Muriel looked up from her coloring book—in which she was taking the liberty to color outside the lines and make her own pictures since her mother bought the one with Peter Pan characters even though she had repeated time and time again that she wanted the superhero one—and watched as Nessie stormed out of their mother’s room.

Her long blond hair was frazzled and tangled after returning home from an impromptu business trip. Dark bags lined her eyes and she slumped as she yanked her phone out of her pocket. Her thumb tapped rigorously as she used her other hand to hold back her disheveled bangs.

“Pick up, pick up,” Nessie muttered, pacing in a tight, invisible box as she held the phone to her ear. Mu heard the ringing and then Luka’s pre-recorded voice emanate from the phone. “Ugh!”

“He told you he’s watching his cousin all weekend, right?” Mu scowled as she put her book aside, abandoning Wendy’s new cape and mask for the moment. “It’s only Saturday, he’s probably busy.”

“He should still make time for me,” she snapped. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and made a releasing motion with her hands to accompany a ragged exhale. “You know what? It’s fine. It’s not like he knows how horrible a weekend I had and how mother has just been barking orders from her chair and made me pick up the tackiest looking knitting needles on my way home but if he could just let me know he’s okay.” She pulled her phone back out, presumably checking her messages again as her brows tightened.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mu deadpanned. Though, noting the slight tremble of Nessie’s hands, she softened. “But, sorry about mother.” Mu rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. “She’s been in one of her moods lately and is acting pretty dumb.”

Nessie raised a brow, looking up and meeting Mu’s steady gaze.

“You know what, let’s get Mercay’s Tavern for dinner. I need a milkshake.” Nessie turned on her heels and motioned for Mu to follow.

“Right now?” Mu scrambled excitedly to her feet.

“Well,” Nessie paused, running a hand through her hair, “give me a second to clean up.”

Mu nodded, skipping down the stairs to inform the cooks that she and Nessie were going to eat out.

Within the hour, Mu was bouncing in the passenger seat of Nessie’s car with Nessie at the wheel, her hair and make-up done to perfection. The sun had set, and a touch of rosy purple dwindled in the horizon, but the moon hung in the night sky and streetlights guided cars along the roads.

“Can I get brownie too?” Mu was absolutely going to milk this rare treat of going to her favorite fast food place.

“On top of a milkshake?” Nessie raised a brow as she glanced at the rearview mirror. The rhythmic clicking of the turn signal harkened her lane change. “So long as you aren’t keeping me up all night, knock yourself out.”

Mu grinned, leaning back in her seat contentedly.

While the world whirled by outside the car, Mu thought back to when her sister had returned just a few hours before, disheveled and carrying a plastic bag with their mother’s favorite craft store logo on the front, bulging with things she brought back for their mother.

Nessie’s business trips usually ended with her exhausted. She was clearly fed up with everything their mother forced her to do, but because of something Mu still didn’t quite understand—something about money but Mu didn’t get how Nessie didn’t have enough to leave since she worked so much—Nessie had no choice but to stay.

Mu wished she knew how to help better.

“Not that I really care,” Nessie broke the silence with a bored tone, “but you’re quieter than usual, Dear. Did something happen?”

“Nope,” Mu responded, a little surprised she had asked. Wondering if she wanted to start a conversation, Mu tried, “Did anything nice happen on your trip?”

“No,” Nessie’s features darkened. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel before she let out a sigh and relaxed. “It was rough,” she admitted. “Honestly, most of it was a blur. Some idiotic suits patronized me and got me furious. I handled it but I kept wishing Luka was there, on my side.” 

“He’s kind of a baby, I can’t imagine him handling confrontation,” Mu teased.

“He can handle it better than dad ever did,” Nessie growled.

Mu stiffened. She was just a baby when their father left, so she didn’t have a memory of him to miss. Nessie though…

“Do you miss him?”

“Who, Luka?” Nessie groaned, her fingers flexing like she was itching to grab her phone again. “Yes! But at least I know he’s with his cousin and not _Primrose_.” She hissed Luka’s childhood friend’s name with venom.

“I meant—” Mu trailed off, sensing her sister’s tension which was as cold as their mother’s. She turned back towards the window, recognizing that they were close to the fast food joint.

“Luka would agree to playing with the band for the masquerade, right,” Nessie asked, breaking the silence once again. “I mean why wouldn’t he?”

“Like the violin?” Mu yawned. “You gotta give him breaks though.” She had recently been into Nessie’s diary, as her being gone for a couple days was the perfect time to snoop, and she knew that the only part of the charity ball Nessie was looking forward to was dancing with him all night.

“Yes, but only enough,” Nessie muttered. “I don’t need him gallivanting off when I’m busy.”

Mu frowned but didn’t say anything. Usually she would start an argument without batting an eyelash, but she had a milkshake and brownie on the line and didn’t want to be on her sister’s bad side.

But what even would she say? How Luka once mentioned Nessie took his breath away every time she walked in a room? How Mu had been steadily watching that awe slowly shifting into concern or fear that he would do something to upset her sister? Mu didn’t know much about relationships. She was just a kid and wanted to focus on drawing comics about superheroes, but she knew relationships were supposed to make you happy. Or people would leave.

Like their dad left. Like Nessie tried to leave. Like Mu knew Luka might leave. How maybe he should if Nessie kept treating him like how their mother treated them.

Deflating a little, Mu folded her arms across her chest. Even if Nessie wanted to change, would she? It didn’t make sense, how Nessie had adapted the same tactics their mother used to guilt her daughters into obeying for Luka. Mu saw it—read about too, in Nessie’s diary—and tried to point it out, but Nessie always dismissed it or lashed out.

Mu was just… tired. None of it seemed fair. But she didn’t know how to fix things.

They reached Mercay’s Tavern and went through the drive-through. Once they had their food, Nessie parked and lowered the windows a crack, letting in the cold air. They stared at the streetlights instead of stars.

They ate without a word, letting the crinkling of their hamburger wrappers and fries fill the silence. Then, Mu heard sniffling.

“Are you crying?” Mu’s words came out garbled through the food in her mouth, and Nessie quickly grabbed a greasy napkin and dabbed at her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she hissed in a brittle voice. She sniffed again and went eerily still as her eyes watered.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just remembered a nightmare.” Nessie shook her head.

Mu nodded and swallowed before asking, “Want to talk about it?” That was what Nessie always offered when Mu stumbled into her room late at night, scared from nightmares.

“I don’t know.” Nessie pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up in the cramped car seat. “It was so lonely. Luka… left me. I keep having dreams where he leaves me, yells at me, but they change a little each time.”

“It was just a dream though,” Mu offered. “Maybe talk to him about it?”

Nessie sighed, staring at the tips of her shoes for a moment before shaking her head.

“Here, did I ever show you my favorite way to eat fries,” she asked, dabbing at the last of her tears before swiveling in her seat, keeping her knees pressed against her chest protectively.

“Nope.” Mu watched intently as Nessie popped the top off of her strawberry milkshake and dipped a fry into it. Mu’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Try it!” Nessie held out her cup of fries and Mu reached over.

After coating the crisp fry with the frosty milkshake, Mu tossed it into her mouth. The salty and sweet combination was incredible; but how could they not be when it was two of her favorite foods together? Mu grinned, making grabby hands for more and Nessie giggled, letting her help herself.

“A friend at university introduced me to this,” Nessie hummed, dipping another fry and glancing out the window as she chewed. “Sometimes I think about following the streetlights all the way back to the coast, to the specific Mercay’s Tavern we always went to for study fuel.”

Mu shoved another fry into her mouth. She knew it would be best for Nessie, probably, to get away from their mother. But the thought of being left behind…

“Can I come too?” Mu asked. Nessie turned with surprise, before softening.

“Sure, Hon.” She bopped a milkshake-covered fry against Mu’s nose, getting a dollop of strawberry shake on her. “If I ever get the chance, let’s escape for a bit. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next act will take place in Luka's world and should be short!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! As always let me know what you think and I hope you have a great weekend!


	15. Act 4: Cracks in the Foundations (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie are back in his world but after a long day, Luka's injury is in rough shape! It doesn't help things when Nessie finds out about it. 
> 
> Content Warnings! This chapter has physical and emotional abuse.

" _Now then... There was one who was shocked and saddened by all this. A little imp.”_

“Ngh,” Luka groaned as he dropped into his couch cushions. Leaning back and sinking in, he did his best to ignore the pain in his side. After walking to the apartment from the bus stop—and probably not helped by all the action at the Metro—his injury had begun throbbing again no matter what position he sat or stood in. At least taking weight off of his feet helped to ease his fatigue.

“You okay?” Hattie bounced onto the couch next to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand dismissively as he draped his other arm over his eyes, trying to relax as he waited out the pain.

His phone buzzed again in his hoodie pocket. It had been going off nonstop since they arrived back in his world as his messages caught up with the cell service. A glance, earlier, had told him just about everyone was trying to get a hold of him. Not just Vanessa and Prim and MJ, but even a few fellow students wanted to form study groups after that test and had added him to some chatrooms.

He hadn’t read any yet, and knew he needed to eventually get back to his girlfriend and friends before it got too late but… he also just wanted to sit for a moment.

“Do you have any snacks?” Hattie jumped back up, somehow still with energy to spare.

“Hmm.” Luka winced, trying to remember if he had anything and then, out of his minimal provisions, if he had anything that a kid would like. “Help yourself to anything you find, but I may need to go grocery shopping.”

“Can we pick up some bacon when we do?” Hattie’s voice projected from the kitchen. “And hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate sounds good.” He smirked at that bizarre combination.

“Do you not like bacon?”

Luka paused. Come to think of it, didn’t Hattie ask for bacon for breakfast last time?

“I do, it’s just not particularly healthy.” He lifted his arm and glanced at her as she returned from the kitchen with a box of crackers.

“Neither is hot chocolate but you’re okay with getting that,” Hattie said innocently, hopping onto the couch and crossing her legs as she sat, looking straight at him. She lowered her hand into the cracker box without breaking eye contact. Plastic rustled with the crackers.

“Touché,” Luka muttered as his phone buzzed again. He sighed and admitted as he reached for the phone, “I do love it, but Nessie worries about my health whenever I get it, so I’ve just started avoiding it.”

“Mmhmm.” Hattie bit into a cracker. A crunch never sounded so judgmental.

Right as he was about to tap on Nessie’s icon blinking with a record number of messages, there was a hard rapping at the door that made him jump and wince.

“I’ll get it!” Hattie shoved the box into his arms before darting towards the door. Luka leaned forward, grimacing as the movement increased the throbbing, and placed the box on the cluttered coffee table.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Nessie’s voice came as soon as the door opened. Luka startled, meeting Nessie’s inquisitive glance. He gave a meek smile and Nessie swiftly recovered with a slight shake of her head. Kneeling down, she grinned kindly at Hattie and said, “Aw, you look just like Luka. I’m Nessie. What’s your name?”

“Hattie,” the young girl in the top hat replied. Her voice was tight and her posture stiff. Luka frowned. The kid faced the empress, conversed with an angry bird director, and even dealt with a jar who dreamed of body-snatching on her ship all without flinching. Why was she acting wary of Nessie?

“Short for Harriet?” Nessie encouraged. She always seemed to get along well with kids, despite the arguments she had with her sister from time to time. “I love that name. I’ve always thought that if I ever have a daughter, I’d like to name her that.”

Hattie only nodded. Shuffling on her feet, she continued to stand between Nessie and the rest of the apartment.

“Can I come in?” Nessie tilted her head.

Hattie glanced back at Luka who gave a firm nod. Looking disappointed, Hattie turned back to Nessie and stood back.

“Okay,” Hattie said quietly.

“Thank you, Hon.” Nessie’s smile never faltered until she walked up to Luka. “Have you even read my messages?”

“I was just about to,” he promised as Hattie darted back to the couch and grabbed her crackers. She sat next to Luka and watched him and Nessie as she nibbled with a poker face. “It’s just that service was bad all weekend.”

Nessie raised an eyebrow. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but her gaze shifted to Hattie momentarily.

“Hey, Kiddo,” Luka turned, “Do you think you could give us some privacy? Just for a little bit?”

Hattie paused her nibbling and lowered her cracker. Squinting at Luka as she considered her options, she seemed to finally relent.

“Okay. Yell if you need me,” she instructed with a pointed look. Pushing off of the couch, she started to walk towards his room but paused. “Can I keep playing that game you showed me?” He handed over his phone and earbuds. She beamed before retreating into his room and closing the door.

Nessie immediately dropped onto the couch next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He turned into her lips and she pushed him back into the cushions at an angle that caused his side to burn. He swallowed the pain—not wanting to have to come up with an excuse for why he was so badly injured—and returned her kiss as he quickly propped his arm back against the armrest to help take the weight off of his torso.

“So, when do I get the key,” Nessie muttered with her lips still against his. He tensed and she pulled back, a hand perched on his chest. “Luka?”

“Hattie’s going to be here a bit longer,” Luka whispered, looking into her emerald irises with a forlorn expression.

“How much longer?” She tilted her head, her bangs shifting with her movement. He brushed her bangs back and cupped her cheek.

“I’m… not sure.” He added quickly when her brows furrowed, “It’s just that there’s a family emergency going on.”

“Why do you have to watch her?” She scowled. “You have your own life to live.”

He paused, holding her hardening gaze.

“I want to, Nessie,” he said. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek, he exhaled. “I know it’s cutting into our time together, but please understand.”

“Just… respond to my messages, okay?” Nessie leaned forward and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. “I got worried.”

He leaned against her, breathing easy. She was surprisingly taking this pretty well.

“Thank you, Princess,” he whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair. “I’ll do my best.”

She hummed, lowering her hand on his chest to wrap around her arm around his stomach and pressing right where—

“Ow,” Luka hissed, jerking back. Nessie recoiled, pulling her hands to her chest as she scanned him frantically.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Ngh, sor-sorry,” he groaned, slipping back as he lowered a hand to his throbbing side. Oh, it felt bad. Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw, he bit back the pain.

He pressed further into the cushion when a cold hand lifted his hoodie up.

“What is that?” Nessie gestured at his bandage, which now that he was looking at it, was spotted with deep, dark red. “What did you do?”

“Ah—uh—” Luka fumbled for an explanation as he slunk lower. Nessie leaned over him, her long blond hair falling in waves as she traced the bandage, the torrent of her thoughts creasing her features. 

“What. Happened.” Her words were like ice.

“Knife—” he whispered weakly, suddenly anxious from her tone and how bad the bandage looked and how it all came rushing back how scared he had been when he had been cut and how he had been trying all day to not appear scared or hurt for Hattie’s sake and how he had been doing the same for Nessie but now she saw it and was upset with him and he wanted to cry because it hurt so bad now and he was tired and he just wanted to go back to being held and not hurting and—

“Knife?” Nessie nearly screeched but a glance towards the closed bedroom door told him she remembered to be quiet so as to not startle Hattie. “What do you mean a _knife_?”

He wanted to be honest, but the words died on his tongue, remembering her reaction the last time he tried to tell her about other worlds and magic. He frantically tried to come up with an excuse.

“Kitchen,” he muttered, propping his elbow on the armrest. “It… was an accident. I was dicing vegetables and—”

Something hard and fast and cold smacked his cheek.

“Don’t lie to me!” Nessie hissed, pulling back her hand. Her palm was red and matched the shape of the burning sensation on his skin.

He stared at her, shocked as he tried to process what just happened to him.

Recognition flashed across her features. Her rage dissolved into surprise as she held out her hand, trembling from what she had just done. Turning it over and back, her gaze traced her palm and fingers like they belonged to a foreign object she didn’t recognize.

He felt the lump in his throat before the burning in the corners of his eyes.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. “I didn’t mean to—you weren’t being honest and I just—don’t look at me like that! I never wanted to hurt you!”

“I know,” Luka said quickly. The lump burned in his throat and any more words of comfort he wished to share got caught. But it was enough for her, apparently, because she began to move her hand to his cheek—probably to comfort him—but his pulse spiked with fear and he cringed back, wincing prematurely.

“Wha—” Nessie’s features faltered. “I wasn’t going to—You really thought I was going to hurt you?”

“No! I just—” Luka began, but he snapped his mouth shut as she interrupted.

“Stop looking at me like that!” she demanded, balling her hands into fists. “I didn’t mean to! It’s not my fault!”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He swallowed the lump and held back his tears, instinctively doing whatever he could to ease her discomfort.

It was easier. It was easier to ignore his still-tingling cheek and the crack forming in his chest than to confront the pain.

Nessie curled further into herself, hunching over while she watched him.

“It’s not my fault,” she repeated. “You’re the one who wasn’t honest! If anything, it’s your fault! I didn’t mean to—”

Her words cut deeper than the Shapeshifter’s knife. He reached out, meaning to comfort her. She recoiled. He flinched.

She looked so scared of him. He felt worse.

“Princess—” he tried, voice wavering. She glanced around, like looking for an escape.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you!” She flung herself from the couch and took off.

“Wh—Nessie! Wait!” He watched, dumbfound as she headed straight for the front door and slammed it behind her.

He was alone.

His side throbbed. Something tickled his cheek and he brought tentative fingers to his skin. Tears collected on his fingertips.

A sob left his lips and he dropped back into the cushions; his head perched on the arm rest.

After a couple moments of lying there, frozen as he tried to figure out what happened, he heard the bedroom door open behind him and he draped his arm over his eyes.

“Did she leave? It got quiet.” Hattie stepped over to the couch. He felt her presence stand over him and he did everything he could to keep his breath even.

He nodded.

“What’s wrong?” Hattie asked nervously. “Did you fight—Ah!”

Her cry surprised him and he jumped forward, wincing as he glanced around for any signs of danger or anything that could have startled her, but when he finally followed her gaze, it was his bloodied bandage that peeked out from under his hoodie that had caused her distress.

“That looks bad, does it hurt?” She looked up and he turned away, hoping she couldn’t see his watery, red eyes.

“Little bit,” he responded hoarsely. He found a loose thread in the couch and began picking at it, eager for a distraction.

“Grooves mentioned you’d need to change it every night and morning,” Hattie said. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“I—” He paused, his brows tightening. “I don’t think so. Just small band-aids and some antiseptic.”

“Should we go to the store?”

“Kid,” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “I think I just need to rest a bit.”

“Okay. Want help getting to bed?” Hattie leaned over, trying to get him to look at her but he continued to focus on the thread.

“I’m fine here. Think you can entertain yourself?”

“Mmhmm! Don’t worry about me!” She took off, the old apartment floor creaking under her boots.

Sighing, Luka gingerly lowered himself back down and closed his eyes. 

Numb. It was either feel numb or break down into tears and he couldn’t worry Hattie. He tried to numb himself to what just happened, to shut off his mind the second his thoughts turned to the feel of her palm against his cheek or the fear in her eyes or her anger or how much he hurt or—

Numb. Turn it off. He couldn’t think about it.

He covered his eyes with his arm again and was soon grateful he did. Because Hattie returned and he felt a blanket be tucked over him before she left, thinking he was already asleep. His tears flowed, staining his sleeve.

He fell asleep crying.

_Searing hot pain flashed through his side. A bloodied knife clattered to the ground and he looked up, expecting to see the Shapeshifter. But it was Nessie, standing with her long blond hair hanging in disarray around her hunched form. Red dripped from her fingers as she brought her hands to her lips._

_“This is your fault,” she cried, her bangs casting shadows across her features. Her irises flashed crimson instead of their usual green._

_“I’m sorry,” he pleaded, scrambling away, gripping his side._

_Her voice called after him, demanding he come back. He tried to stand so he could run but his legs weren’t working._

_“Luka! Don’t leave me!” Her voice reverberated through his skull as he pulled himself across the ground. “You know I never meant to hurt you!” Her shadow curled around him. Gasping, he looked over his shoulder, but her shadow wasn’t connected to her._

_“It’s your fault!” Her voice echoed through the dark, rebounding from the ether._

_“I’m sorry,” he tried to ease her wrath, clawing forward but something stuck to his torso. Looking back, his legs were only shadow._

_“Luka!”_

“I’m sorry! Ah!” Luka flung forward and immediately hissed as his side burned.

“Easy,” a gentle voice said beside him.

Luka turned, meeting MJ’s blue eyes before screaming and jumping back.

“Ow!” Luka whined, lowering his hand to his side as the blanket tumbled down.

“Is it your injury?” MJ twisted back and grabbed a first aid kit before turning back to face him. Luka scanned over his shoulder, brows tightening in confusion and MJ responded, as if reading his thoughts, “Prim took Hattie out to grocery shop while I help you change your dressing.”

“How?”

“Hattie found our group chat and told us you needed help.” MJ reached back and handed Luka his phone.

Quickly opening the messages app, Luka scanned and confirmed that Hattie had indeed told his friends that he had hurt himself and needed bandages and food.

“Sorry,” he whispered, lowering his phone.

“What for?” MJ scanned his features before back tracking. He put the kit on Luka’s lap before heading to the kitchen.

Luka didn’t answer, biting his lip as he clutched the blanket and wrung it anxiously. The sound of water rushing from the faucet came from the kitchen and, soon, MJ returned with a filled glass. MJ pushed it into his hands and the blanket dropped.

“Did you need anything before I get started?” Mj took back the kit and knelt next to the couch. “Did you want to shower tonight?”

Luka shook his head, holding the glass to his chest.

“You shouldn’t have to do this,” he muttered.

“I agree only in the sense that you shouldn’t have been stabbed in the first place, but you know Prim and I would gladly help in any situation, right?” MJ ran a hand through his blue hair.

“Stabbed?” Luka repeated, paling as the nightmare flickered through his thoughts. Swallowing, he asked, “how much did Hattie tell you?”

“Drink some water,” MJ instructed. Once Luka obeyed, MJ leaned back and huffed, “something about you and Hattie were going for a walk in the woods when some creep threw a knife at Hattie. You got cut when trying to push her out of the way. That’s terrible, Dude. I can’t believe someone would be so vile and towards a kid!”

Anger flashed through MJ’s usually placid expression and Luka recoiled, his thoughts turning to Nessie’s reaction to his wound. MJ, looking up at the rustling of fabric, immediately blinked in surprise.

“Luka—” MJ reached out a hand and Luka flinched without meaning to. MJ pulled back. “Hey, what’s wrong? You know I’m not upset with you, right?”

“Um… yeah…” Luka immediately regretted flinching. He hated how fragile he felt. But the lump was thick in his throat and his thoughts were flitting erratically between nightmares and memories. If Nessie had been mad when he had lied about where he got his wound… well… suffice to say, he wasn’t sure he could stay together if MJ reacted a similar way.

“Are you in a good enough place for me to start working on cleaning you up?” MJ sat back, keeping his voice low and gentle. “I’d like to take a look at it sooner than later, but if you need a moment…”

Luka took one more drink, having to force the water down his tight throat, before leaning forward and setting it on the table. His movement stretched his side and he grimaced, feeling the sticky, half-dried blood pull taut.

“I’m—” he began, not sure he would ever be ready, but he knew the sooner it was over the sooner he could start to rest and feel better, “—please be gentle.”

“As gentle as possible,” MJ promised, rolling up his sleeves.

MJ helped him to take off the hoodie. Then, Luka shifted at an angle, gripping the back of the couch with one hand while grapping the arm rest with the other. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but the heavy rise and fall of his bear chest gave away his anxiety. It didn’t help when MJ gasped when the bandage come off.

“It could be worse,” MJ quickly said, meeting Luka’s pained eyes. “But—ah—how many hours has it been?”

“Since getting cut?” Luka furrowed his brows, his side reeling back from the touch of a clean, damp towel. “Um,” his voice faltered as he tried to sift through his murky thoughts. “I don’t know. It happened yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” MJ repeated incredulously.

Luka pulled back, dipping his head in shame as he turned away. The towel retreated. He tensed.

“It’s just that I think this should have received stitches,” MJ explained, his voice carefully kept at a calm, soft octave. “But after twenty-four hours or so, the risk of an infection is too great and doctors won’t do stitches. Luka, look at me.” Luka glanced out from behind his bangs, hiding behind them like they were a shield. MJ tilted his head. “What’s wrong? Is it just the wound? Or did something else happen?”

“Ah—” Oops. Luka blinked rapidly but the tears escaped before he could do anything about it. His features twisted as he choked out a sob. He hunched over, pulling his knees up and cupping his face as he dissolved.

“Can I sit with you?” MJ asked after a moment.

Luka nodded, not looking up.

The seat dipped a little as MJ squeezed between Luka and the arm rest, careful not to touch his side. MJ didn’t say anything else, and just sat there, waiting out Luka’s haggard sobs and ugly sniffling.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—so much has happened,” Luka cried.

“Do you want to talk about it,” MJ offered.

“I can’t,” Luka said quickly. What would he say? He’s been all across the lands of an alternate dimension, chasing the person who stabbed him and cursed him and who turns people into threads? That he’s scared of what will happen if he and Hattie fail but he’s more scared of what will happen to Hattie or MJ or Prim or Nessie if he doesn’t stop the Shapeshifter? If MJ laughs at that or doesn’t believe him, Luka wouldn’t be able to handle it, he didn’t think. Just the idea of it made any words die on his tongue and only pushed out stomach-wrenching sobs.

A hand pressed against Luka’s shoulder and the touch originally startled him, but realizing it was just MJ, offering a gentle and much needed weight to ground him, Luka sunk further in on himself. Snot dripped as he struggled to suck in breaths.

He thought about telling MJ what happened with Nessie and that the most unsettling thing that had happened that weekend had been her reaction. But he didn’t know how to explain it. He didn’t want MJ to get mad at her, not when it was Luka who failed to be truthful.

It was his fault. He was somehow terrified of both being able to convey that fact to MJ and not being about to convey that fact.

He felt awful.

“I’m sorry,” Luka sobbed, “it’s just so much.”

“It is,” MJ conceded, no doubt assuming Luka just meant school and the usual stressors had finally reached a breaking point, “but that’s okay. You don’t have to handle it all on your own.”

Luka tried to hold back the sob and it came out strangled and more like a whine. Something wet dripped down his torso and he shivered.

“Oof, right,” MJ muttered as he stood up. “Hold on a second, Bud. Let’s get that cleaned up.”

MJ returned to cleaning Luka’s wound as sobs slowly dwindled. When MJ began applying antiseptic, fresh tears dripped down the crusted trails drying on his cheeks and he dug his fingers into the blanket over his knees. All the while, MJ worked swiftly and gently, talking about nothing of consequence to distract Luka.

“You know, this isn’t my first rodeo,” MJ muttered dryly. “You wouldn’t believe how many knife related injuries happen backstage—especially when Groves’ partner is directing the play.”

Luka remembered the penguin in the other world saying the same thing and he snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed and cried.

“I’m sorry,” Luka wheezed, his face still contorted with dreadful despair, “that’s terrible. Why would they use real knives?”

“I know, right?” MJ shook his head, smiling a little. “There are plenty of safer props we could use.”

After a while, MJ had finished dressing Luka’s wound. He helped Luka slide back into his hoodie before he cleaned up. Meanwhile, Luka let the couch cushions consume him.

“Prim and Hattie will be back soon,” MJ called as he read his phone. “How hungry are you?”

“Not very,” Luka admitted.

“No problem, but you should eat a little bit to keep your strength up.” MJ busied himself in the kitchen, returning to the couch with a wet cloth and mug of piping hot tea for Luka. Luka wiped his face, letting the warm cloth rest on his puffy eyelids for a moment as he exhaled. Since it was his own towel, he didn’t feel guilty blowing his nose in it when he was done.

“Thank you,” Luka sighed, his voice was weak but at least it was no longer trembling with tears fighting to surge through the cracks. “It’s been a long weekend.”

“I can imagine.” MJ sat on the couch and propped his arm on the back cushion so he could give Luka his full attention. “On top of everything, you’ve been taking care of Hattie. Are her parents alright?”

“Family stuff,” Luka bit his lip. “But please don’t worry.”

MJ nodded, trading Luka’s towel for the tea. Luka cupped his hands around the mug and inhaled the strong scent of cinnamon.

“Have you told Nessie about your wound yet?”

Luka choked on his sip and held out the mug, careful not to spill as he coughed into his elbow. Each sudden cough tore through his insides and disrupted his resting side. He grimaced and cleared his throat, leaning back.

“Sort of,” Luka admitted, hugging the steaming mug to his chest.

“Sort of?” MJ raised an eyebrow.

“I tried to hide it from her,” he muttered into the mug, his breath pushing a rush of steam into his eyes. It actually felt kind of nice on his still swollen lids.

“Ah,” MJ sighed. “And ‘tried’ means…?”

“She found out and wasn’t happy.”

“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about it,” MJ asked.

Luka shook his head, sipping his tea.

“You know you can though if you ever want to, right?”

Luka glanced up from behind his bangs and nodded.

“Good.” MJ smiled a toothy grin and Luka felt himself fully relax for the first time that night. He became one with the couch cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This act is only two chapters and I got both finished plus a small intermission so stay tuned!


	16. Act 4: Cracks in the Foundations (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bacon, coffee, and friends! What more can Luka ask for? Though... he does still need to talk with Nessie and the Shapeshifter is still out there... But for now, he's taking it one step at a time.

_“Heh, heh... Thanks... You're nice. Umm... Can I ask... a question? You... What makes you...happy? I wonder... What makes you happy... Does it make...others happy, too?”_

Methodical clicks of the mouse came from the end of the couch where Hattie sat on the floor, her tongue sticking out and her brow furrowed in concentration, as she played a game on Luka’s laptop. Luka perched on the opposite end, textbook and notebook propped against his legs as he worked to make up for the classes he was missing.

After a good night’s sleep on the couch with friends and even just half a day’s worth of rest, he felt world’s better. Though, MJ, Prim, and Hattie sure spent all their free time nagging him. MJ spent the morning cleaning up the apartment despite Luka’s protests, and kept repeating he drink water or take pain meds for his side before heading to work. Hattie periodically supplied him with crispy bacon they had left over from breakfast and would glare at him until he ate it (which was sweet and he did miss his favorite food but he couldn’t stop the guilt of indulging from gnawing at his insides). And Prim was on her way to check up on him after one of her classes.

Nessie… Nessie hadn’t messaged him. And he hadn’t messaged her. It was complicated and every time he thought about it, his features must have reflected the pit of fear and hurt rolling in his stomach because that was when his friends were sure to bring him food or remind him to keep fluids up.

“Want more bacon?” Hattie scrambled to her feet without waiting for a response.

Luka tapped his pencil against his notebook, watching her dart into the kitchen.

“How much did you guys make this morning?” he asked. “I appreciate it, but if it’s all I eat I might get sick of it and then where would we be?”

“Are you sick of it?” She rushed back with two cold strips for each other them.

He held her smug, knowing gaze and snatched the strips.

“You’re a tough negotiator,” he mumbled between crunching his favorite treat.

“Um… Luka?”

“Hmm?” He glanced up from his notes, peering over his reading glasses. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I ask you something?” The game on the laptop was paused and she wrung her cape in her hands. “And promise to answer honestly?”

“Yes?” Luka lowered his legs and shifted carefully into a better position.

“Did something happen with Vanessa, yesterday?”

His heart skipped a beat. Removing his glasses, he rubbed at his eye with his palm as he stalled.

“What makes you think something happened, Kiddo?”

“Hmm,” Hattie watched him, gaining conviction when he didn’t immediately confirm or deny anything. “You seem… well… umm…” She sighed. “You seem sad. And she did leave sooner than I thought she would.”

He fiddled with his glasses. The plastic clinked quietly.

“You promised to be honest,” Hattie reminded, earning a sigh from the law student.

“I did, didn’t I?” He bit his lip. He wasn’t about to tell her what happened. It wasn’t something she needed to hear and, besides, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. But if he just brushed it off, he doubted she would believe him. “It was my fault.”

“I don’t believe that,” she cut in, a touch fiercely.

“It really was,” he said, a little surprised. “Listen, it… it wasn’t anything…” how did he put it? “It’s just something we’ll need to talk about. I wasn’t being honest with her about how I got hurt—because, you know, I figured the truth sounded worse than anything I could come up with.” He crossed his legs and leaned back, sighing. “And she was rightfully upset that I was lying.”

When he looked up again, her features were scrunched pensively. He turned his glasses around and tapped them as he tried to guess what was running through her mind.

“Now, can I ask a question?” He tilted his head and had to brush his bangs back. “And you have to answer honestly.”

“Okay.”

“Why do you seem suspicious of Nessie? You’re so quick to assume she’s at fault and then hesitated before letting her in the door yesterday.” He pursed his lips. “You don’t seem to act the same way around MJ or Prim.”

“Ah.” Hattie glanced to the side. “I don’t know.”

She shuffled uncomfortably. Unsure how to proceed, he moved his books aside and put his glasses down.

“It’s okay if you don’t know or can’t tell me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. “What matters most is that you feel comfortable here.” Thoughts flickered to Nessie’s cold palm and he cleared his throat, shaking his head because Nessie _would not_ do that to Hattie or anyone else, right? And she hadn’t meant to do it to him either and it had only been because he had messed up in the first place. She wouldn’t do it again, right?

A silence settled between them before Hattie walked over and crawled onto the seat next to him.

“Do you love her?” Hattie folded her hands in her lap.

“Yes,” he said automatically. “Dearly. She always drops whatever she’s doing to come over if I need help.” He cracked a grin at the thought. When he saw he had Hattie’s full attention he continued, “And her laugh is the sweetest sound. From the moment we’ve met, I’ve always felt… like her smile chases away the loneliness of moments.”

“Do you feel lonely a lot?”

“Ah.” The question made him freeze.

When he struggled to respond Hattie scooted into his lap, taking off her hat and setting it on the cushion behinds them. She leaned against his chest, careful not to press against his wound, and tilted her head back so she could see his expression.

“Dad… Dad and Papa always seem a little lonely when they think nobody’s watching,” she explained before looking back down, twiddling her thumbs. “Don’t tell them I said that, they wouldn’t like it.” She chuckled a little, though the laughter seemed sad. “Sometimes they seem lonelier whenever I can tell they’re thinking about mom.”

Luka nodded, though she couldn’t see. He remembered what Moonjumper had told him, about their ex and Hattie’s mom. It made sense then, he thought, why she might be wary of some relationships.

“I just wish… they didn’t feel lonely.” She slumped a little. “And I don’t want you to feel lonely either.”

Luka wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

“Your dads and I are very lucky,” he muttered softly, “to have someone who cares so much. But you know, maybe it’s okay to be lonely sometimes. If we didn’t know loneliness, we couldn’t understand how special it is, to share moments of happiness with the people we care about.”

“And sometimes it’s important to know loneliness so you can recognize if being with someone makes you lonelier? Like how my mom made my dad lonely?” Hattie hugged his arms and he sighed.

“Yes, I think you might be right about that.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he empathized with how she must miss and worry for Snatcher, still trapped as a mask. “We’ll bring Snatcher back soon, and your family will be together again. I don’t want you to be lonely, either, Hattie. And I’m sure your dads feel similarly.”

She gave his arms a squeeze, which he returned. They hugged for a lingering moment before there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s Prim!” His friend called through the wood.

“Prim!” Hattie jumped out of Luka’s arms energetically. He leaned back against the cushions as Hattie ran over and let in Prim, who was balancing a drink carrier.

“Heya, Sprout!” Prim beamed, ruffling Hattie’s hair. “How’s our patient?”

“Been eating bacon all day!” Hattie saluted proudly.

Prim laughed, handing one of the drinks to Hattie before crossing over to Luka.

“Sounds like your dream come true,” Prim chuckled, releasing another hot coffee cup and offering it to Luka.

“I—I don’t love it that much,” Luka muttered, his cheeks turning red. He accepted the coffee and took a sip. Immediately, the perfectly made order warmed him to his core as the cinnamon and vanilla sweetened and spiced the espresso and milk. He felt himself melt as he indulged. When he swallowed his sip, he found Prim and Hattie staring at him with endeared smirks and he felt his face grow warmer. “What?”

“It’s just nice to see you so happy.” Prim said before moving to place the drink carrier in the recycling while she sipped her own drink. “You were pretty beat, yesterday.”

“Sorry,” Luka mumbled into his cup.

“Luka,” Prim deadpanned. “You were stabbed. It’s okay if you’re out of it. In fact, it’s kind of expected.”

“Right…” Luka glanced away. While he was grateful that Prim and MJ were helping out so much, whenever they brought up the injury, he couldn’t help but get nervous.

“What do you guys want for lunch?” Prim asked, sensing the need to change the subject.

“Pancakes!” Hattie joined Prim in the kitchen.

“I can help,” Luka began, feeling anxious he was just lounging around.

“Sit!” Prim ordered as he started to peel away from the couch. “Do not get up. You need to give your body a chance to heal.” She glared at him until he slowly leaned back, sighing. Once he settled back into the cushions, she turned to Hattie and shook her head with a smile. “We had pancakes this morning. How does mac and cheese sound?”

“You mean the boxed stuff?” Hattie asked.

Luka choked on his sip of coffee, wondering if mac and cheese was another thing the alternate dimension alien had never tried. Prim, who must have already gone through the shock of finding out Hattie had never had it while they were at the store, didn’t skip a beat as she replied.

“Exactly! You’re in for a treat.”

While Prim and Hat got to work, Luka was about to get back to studying when his phone buzzed. He jumped, and his heart stopped as he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. A message from Nessie flashed across the screen and he remained frozen.

Putting his coffee down, he opened up the message, pulse quickening with anticipation.

“Can we talk?” was all her text said. He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah,” he tapped and hit send.

“Can I come up?” Nessie’s response was immediate.

Luka glanced towards Prim’s back as she reached for the salt, telling Hattie that the water for pasta should always be as salty as the sea.

“I’ll come down,” Luka responded.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and steadily pushed himself up. The movement stretched his side and his joints were stiff.

“I’m going to head outside for a little bit,” Luka announced, straightening slowly, though having to remain a little hunched to preserve his mending injury.

“Everything okay?” Prim looked over her shoulder, raising a brow while catching his tone.

“Can I come?” Hattie bounced over towards the door.

“Sweetie, why don’t you stay here with me?” Prim urged gently. “I need help with lunch if we want to have food ready for when Luka comes back.”

“Will you be okay?” Hattie gave Luka a worried look.

“Of course,” Luka promised, ruffling her hair and earning a snort. “It’s not like I’m running off to another dimension.”

“With ghosts and cat gangs.” Hattie nodded sagely. “Okay! When you come back, we’re going to have a feast!” She returned to the kitchen with a skip in her step.

Luka mouthed, “Thank you,” to Prim who gave him an encouraging smile. Tiredly, he turned and shuffled out of the apartment and made his way down the stairs.

Outside the apartment was a small, raised garden plot. Many used the concrete border around the shrubbery and flowers—now mostly faded or altogether wilted from the cold—as a perch when waiting for friends or to just talk. Nessie was currently sitting there, iced coffee in her hand with a hot drink standing on the space next to her.

“Love,” Nessie called, perking despite the bags under her eyes as dark as her black cardigan.

“Hey,” Luka said quietly as he walked over. He picked up the cup and sat down next to her, scanning her features. “Did you sleep okay?”

“No,” Nessie responded curtly. “I keep having nightmares. How’s your side?”

“Better.” He rubbed his thumb against the cup.

There was a pause. He felt cold and wanted to lean against her and snuggle but he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate that and then after yesterday, he was still nervous about saying something that would earn her ire. He just felt… petrified. But he just wanted to press his shoulder against hers and to feel warm.

“You aren’t going to drink your coffee?”

“Oh, ah, sorry.” He took a small sip. It was sour with soy milk. “Thank you,” he whispered, looking down.

“You’re still mad at me.” It was a statement. A cold fact.

“No,” he hurried to amend, looking up at her from behind chestnut bangs, he took in her emerald eyes, red from long dried tears. His heart ached. “It’s not that, I just…” he trailed off, not having an answer.

Or just not knowing how to phrase it.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I know things have been hard and I haven’t been around. It’s just there’s a lot going on. I’ll be better about communicating.”

“I forgive you.” Nessie leaned into the crook of his neck.

Tears burned in his eyes as he lowered his head against hers, grateful for the gentle touch.

A small thought that sounded like Prim or MJ or Hattie or even Mu nudged him, prying, _are you really the one who needed to apologize?_

But that thought hurt too much and would require confronting something he didn’t have the energy to if he believed it. So, he swallowed it past the lump. A warm tear slipped out and left a trail that bit his skin as it turned cold.

He focused on how nice it felt, to be close to Nessie and to be loved.

“Did you want to talk about your nightmare?” Luka prompted. Taking another sip of the sour coffee as further proof of his solidarity—and ignoring the guilt he was already feeling from planning to dump it out when he got back to the apartment—he watched as she balanced her drink between her thighs and began picking at an ebony thread on her sleeve.

“I forget most of them when I wake up,” she muttered. “But it’s usually about running errands for Mother. She’s been getting worse, lately. Always held up in her room reading when she’s not snapping orders.”

“What has she made you do?” He watched her fingers fiddle with her sleeve. He reached out and nudged her hand. Soon, her fingers instinctively intertwined with his.

“Ugh, just things to get ready for the masquerade on Sunday.”

“Oh, that’s this Sunday?” Luka paled. He hadn’t realized it was so soon. Hopefully, the Shapeshifter didn’t make another appearance then, but if they did… he would have to come up with a convincing excuse for Nessa.

“Mmhmm,” Nessie huffed. “I had to stop at the CMF building,” she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to jog her memory, “the uh—the one professor who has the eyebrows. What was his name? Dockter?”

“The one who always writes Westerns?” Luka nodded against her hair. Thinking about the professor’s angry and feathered counterpart, he felt a twinge of sorrow, but he dismissed it as swiftly as possible. It wouldn’t do to dwell. He could only work to fix things.

“Yeah! Him!” Nessie snapped forcefully before lowering her hand back into her lap. “He’s so irritating. He refused to let me borrow prop masks. Then the one I could take got lost and Mother chewed me out.”

“How did it get lost?” Luka asked.

“It must have fallen out of my box or something, I don’t know,” Nessie whined.

“I might be able to help you look for it sometime,” Luka offered. “If it’s not too late. Maybe someone took it to the lost and found?”

“Maybe.” Nessie sipped her drink before sighing heavily. “Anyway, I was hoping to ask. Will you perform at the ball? Do you think you could play the violin?”

“Ahh…” No. No was his answer. He just had too much to worry about and he hadn’t practiced in a long while and how was he supposed to make time to practice when he needed to be ready to run off to another dimension on a moment’s notice?

“Please?” Nessie squeezed his hand.

“I’m just—” he began. She glanced up, her tired gaze hardening.

Fear squeezed his chest.

“Okay,” he whispered. She smiled widely, and he felt only fatigue. He offered a smile in return, though it was weak and tight.

“You’ve made me so happy,” Nessie cooed, snuggling into him. “So, how was your morning? What have you and Hattie been up to? She is adorable, by the way. Like a mini you.”

“Ah, well.” He hurried to shift through what he could share freely and what he might need to hide. “Nothing much, so far. We’ve been taking it easy today. Had breakfast… she’s been playing a video game.”

“Oh, that reminds me, we didn’t do our weekly grocery run together,” Nessie frowned. “Do you have enough food? We can go get something.”

“I’m fine,” Luka said tightly.

“What did you do for breakfast?” Nessie pushed. “You’ve got to feed the poor thing.”

Panicking, he answered in a half truth.

“We picked up bacon.” And he immediately winced. Nessie tensed beside him. He added, “It’s Hattie’s favorite and I couldn’t—”

“If you love it so much, you might as well marry it,” she grumbled. He deflated as she exhaled. “But I guess if it’s just while Hattie’s here... You know it’s not good for you, though.”

He nodded.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

They talked a little more. Mostly about songs Nessie wanted him to play for the ball. Then, she got a text from her mother and had to leave. After a farewell kiss, he waited until Nessie drove away before he tossed the coffee into the nearest trash can. He hiked back up the stairs, frustrated his injury was aching with each step.

When he returned to the apartment, Prim and Hattie had begun eating. Hattie eagerly bounced up to fill a bowl with mac and cheese that was extra stringy from added shredded cheddar. Crumbled bacon was sprinkled throughout the over-indulgent comfort meal and Luka accepted the bowl before heading over to the couch.

Wincing as he gingerly lowered onto the cushion next to Prim, he stirred the mac around the cheese. Hattie sandwiched him in, and he felt eyes on him. Looking up, both were considering him with concern.

“You okay?” Hattie asked.

“Yes.” Luka shoveled a bite into his mouth, hoping his chewing would excuse him from talking.

He almost teared up, actually. The mac and cheese was what he needed, at the moment. And yeah, okay, he _really_ loved the bacon in it. It was delicious. But he felt _so_ guilty for liking it as much and the guilt twisted his stomach and made it hard to swallow.

“Are you upset I keep making you eat bacon?” Hattie sat back; brow furrowed.

“Hmm?” Luka snorted, caught off guard.

How strange. Nessie despised when he ate it, but Hattie was so insistent he enjoy it.

“Because you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hattie hurried to explain. “I just thought it would make you happy.”

“It does, Kiddo,” he promised, leaning over and ruffling her hair. She beamed and he felt a genuine smile spread across his own features.

“I was surprised when Hattie told me you were cutting back,” Prim added. “Remember that time we found that bacon toothpaste at the store?”

“It was surprisingly good,” he chuckled, leaning back and glancing at Prim while she brushed her red braid back over her shoulder. “Maybe not great as a toothpaste though, it’s not a flavor that feels… clean.”

She laughed, shaking her head.

Settling back, he mostly listened while Prim and Hattie chatted. Hattie leaned her back against his arm, gesturing while she talked, and Prim’s knee tapped against his sometime during one of her stories of a recent UFO sighting that Geef couldn’t stop talking about. Their presence offered a quiet warmth that grounded him.

Luka spent the rest of the day relaxing. He nodded off a few times while Hattie played video games and occasionally checked her hat to see if the Shapeshifter were around. Prim stuck around and when MJ dropped by after work, he helped Luka redress his wound which was looking much better and bleeding far less.

The care of his friends remained constant. They took turns watching Hattie while Luka went to classes again on Tuesday. They loved her company and would comment on her active imagination about other worlds and space travel. Nessie would squeeze in a visit, but even though it went well, and she had been happy, it left him drained and anxious and he couldn’t figure out why.

When Wednesday rolled around, Luka had felt well on the way to recovery and was in his first class of the morning, lulled into a sense of security and normalcy, when Hattie burst into the classroom. He gave his professor an apologetic look as Hattie whispered the Shapeshifter was back. Without hesitation, he followed her out of the classroom, finding Prim watching them with surprise. He tossed her a quick thank you before running off with Hattie.

This time, he was determined not to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moon children quotes have haunted me ever since I've first read them. Legitimately. I just... oof.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around! I got one more little blip!


	17. Intermission: Friends that Flock Together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ is just going about a typical work day! Nothing unusual going on. Well... Prim did hang up in a hurry and there's this strange mask that seemingly came from nowhere...

_“...Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face?”_

“Prim, don’t follow Luka and Hattie; what are you doing?” MJ held his phone pinched between his ear and shoulder as he carried a box of props backstage. The only lighting came from the dull LED strip lights that lined the stairs or occasional incline. He knew the back of the stage like the back of his hand, however, and barely needed the lights anyway. The smack of flip-flops against the tile told him Groves was nearby, probably working on the set pieces.

“Hattie told me there was an emergency she needed Luka for, and he left class!” Prim’s voice came from the phone.

“That is concerning,” MJ admitted, crossing into the prop room where he kept and maintained all the things they used for the show and plopped the box down on a nearby chair. “But,” he began as he slowly grabbed the phone and straightened his neck. Groves walked by, holding a clipboard, and waved which MJ returned. “If it’s a family thing, we really ought to give them space to figure it out themselves.”

“They headed straight for the ice rink.” Prim’s voice fell flat.

“The what?” MJ furrowed his brows, picturing the ice rink a block from the school. “Wait, are you there now?”

“They’re talking in front of the building and looking around, but I can’t hear them,” Prim hissed.

MJ walked up to the light switch. The tight room was instantly bathed in light and he blinked as his eyes adjusted.

“Prim, you should maybe just—”

“What are they—okay, Hattie is holding something. What is that? Is that a—is that a laser pointer? Why did they just pull out a laser pointer?” Prim grumbled. “This is—Oh my—” she released a string of swears and MJ furrowed his brows, confused, before she added, “I have to go. Now. I’ll call you.”

“Wh—”

The call dropped and MJ blinked, bewildered. Lowering the phone and staring at the home screen, he tried to process what could have happened.

But he had no idea what shenanigans one could get into with laser pointer, let alone Luka and Hattie. Could they have been trying to lure out a stray cat, or something? That might explain some of Hattie’s urgency, if it was to rescue a cat and Luka would drop anything to help anyone.

He nodded, feeling like he had sufficiently figured out what was going on. Or at least a believable enough possibility. It might also explain Prim’s enthusiasm at the end, if that was how her reaction could be described.

Getting back to work, he plucked the sticky note with instructions from the box lid. Groves wanted him to sort through the props and make sure everything was accounted for. What with the ball coming up, students lacking funds kept trying to borrow the drama department’s costumes and MJ was having to remain ever vigilant as costumes were misplaced or turned up in odd places.

Sticking the note back on the cardboard, he pulled the lid away. Fabrics and elaborate Venetian masks bulged out and stray costume feathers the same vibrant hues as pipe cleaners fluttered with movement. MJ put his hands on his hips and stretched out his back before grabbing the box and moving it onto the floor. He plopped down next to it and began sorting through the masks.

A couple props seemed to be from the CMF department; mainly the occasional bandit mask and the _knife that was just hidden_ by the fabric (MJ was going to have to have a serious talk with Connie about this _again_ ) were all that got mixed up so MJ set those aside for later. And finally, there was a mask he hadn’t a clue about what to do with.

It was a nicely made owl mask. Shaped more like a rounded, drooping rectangle, the mask looked like it would only cover the part half of the wearer’s face with the warm yellow beak resting over the nose. The brown feathers that jutted out in tufts were soft to the touch and the mask didn’t seem to be in danger of shedding. 

But. It did not belong in the prop room, though MJ also couldn’t remember if there was an owl mask used in one of Connie’s Students’ productions. After a quick phone call filled with yelling on the other end, MJ confirmed that the mask hadn’t been from the CMF department.

“Hey, Groves?” He pushed to his feet, heading over to the doorway and peeking his head out. “Got a minute?”

“Give me a second, Darling. I’ll be right there!” Groves called.

MJ nodded, stepping back into the room and re-examining the mask curiously. His glance caught on the hand mirror hanging from the wall. He smirked, looking from the mask to the mirror.

He was the stage manager, he could indulge in a little fooling around, as a treat.

He lifted the mask over his eyes and the material pressed against his skin. Snapping around his features, the mask latched on.

Fear overwhelmed him as a scream tore from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's fine.  
> Probably.   
> Don't worry about it. 
> 
> Well thank you so much for following this whirlwind of an update! Let me know what you think and I hope you're having a great weekend! See ya next time!


	18. Act 5: Cwuising for a Bwuising (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie and Luka go on a cruise! But they have more work to do and no time to play. With a new mask and mysterious figure hidden aboard, they'll need to keep their wits about them to stay afloat!

" _Oh dear, are you on a field trip? ...Or are you the expert person-finder I hired?_ "

Luka breathed a sigh of relief as he and Hattie stepped out of the portal hand in hand. His warm sigh immediately frosted into a milky-white wisp that drifted through the cold air. He shivered.

“Good thing we figured out we could stay together if we hold hands,” he muttered, glancing around the small grassy area that led to docks. Ice chunks could be seen in the choppy waves and, while a massive ship blocked most of the view, he could catch what looked to be rather large ice floats on the horizon.

“Who knows how lost you would have been if you ended up on the ship without me,” Hattie giggled, pulling him forward.

He paused, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he tugged her back.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her own breath taking shape in the brisk air.

“I think we need to get something a little warmer,” he explained, eying her shivering legs and feeling the sharp chill cut straight through his sweater.

“Maybe in there?” Hattie pointed towards the glass doors behind them and Luka nodded. Even if the inside didn’t have coats or jackets, it would at least be warm.

Turns out, the inside of the glass building that surrounded the courtyard was part of a larger structure leading to other ships and their docks. Penguins, walking fish, and even a couple Mafia men—who upon seeing them, Luka pulled Hattie closer as he side-glanced the vacationing goons—all shuffled about to buy tickets or souvenirs or to check luggage. Luckily, one of the shops had winter coats and other warm accessories and they swiftly purchased and snuggled into.

“Much better,” Luka said as he tugged dark blue gloves over his hands.

“Yeah, this will make it more fun to explore the ship!” Hattie nodded, the bear ears on her beanie flopping back and forth.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been on it without the proper attire.” Luka gave her an incredulous look. “It would have been freezing!”

While they headed back, he offered his hand again and she pushed her mitten into his palm.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad though,” she prattled as they returned to the courtyard, their breaths catching in the air, but their cores remained toasty and warm. “I was running around a lot doing chores and stuff. As long as I didn’t fall into the pool or water then it was fine. What’s wrong?”

“We’re getting onto a ship called the _SS Literally Can’t Sink Redux_?” In splattered paint, “Redux” had been written diagonally after the ship’s title. The ship also seemed to have distinct patches of off-colored metal around the hull.

“Oh, and they added a…” Hattie trailed off, tilting her head. She pointed a mitten at the statue perched against the bow of the ship. “What’s that?”

“The figurehead?” Luka traced the ivory sea creature with a long, twisting horn. “Looks like a narwhal, to me.”

“’Whal’ like whales? It looks a little like one. Whales can have horns?” Her eyes grew wide and he chuckled at her amazement.

“Mmhmm, they’re for breaking through ice, if I’m not mistaken.” He turned back towards the passengers lining up and meeting with a walrus wearing a disheveled sailing outfit and who was smoking a cigarette. “So, the Shapeshifter is on this ship? I have a feeling they might try to blend in like on the train.”

“As long as we find them before they try to turn anyone into a mask, it should be fine,” Hattie frowned. “But my hat didn’t give a super concrete direction either.”

“I guess we’ll just have to tread carefully.” Luka clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Hand in hand, they boarded the ship, offering polite nods to the captain—who seemed to relax as he commented that it was good the young pup returned with a guardian—and waving at the occasional seal in uniform.

Luka and Hattie wandered with him letting her do most of the leading. The cruise ship was enormous and while he tried to keep track of every twist and turn from deck to gardens to hallways, he made a mental note to snatch a map should they come across one. In addition to setting, they tried to keep track of all the passengers and crew. Luka listened for any off-sounding voices while Hattie tried to catch any uncharacteristic behavior. But the walking fish, penguins, and Mafia goons all seemed to be on vacation time, relaxing and chatting without a care in the world.

“Attention, this is your Captain speaking,” the Captain’s voice came over the loudspeaker, which crackled and snapped with static. Luka and Hattie paused in the middle of a hallway currently blocked with a thick pile of luggage and with swinging doors blocked with various items. “All passengers please check in at the lobby desk. We’ll depart shortly.”

Hattie slipped out of Luka’s hand and jumped up onto a lower part of the luggage pile and motioned for him to follow. Glancing down towards one of the seals, currently sleeping with their uniform cap over their eyes, Luka readjusted his messenger bag and carefully crawled up and over. While his side was feeling much better, it was still tender, and he didn’t want to risk reopening any scabs. Hattie waited patiently while he dropped on the other side next to her.

Following the dark blue and vibrant yellow scale-patterned carpet, they came to a hallway were serving tables rolled back and forth with each sway of the ship. The swinging doors clapped open with each collision and the wheels on the tables squeaked out for oil. Luka tilted his head while Hattie removed her beanie and switched it for a bright yellow ribbon.

“Ready?” She took his hand.

“We need to be—oh!” Luka yelped as Hattie sped down the hallway, yanking him forward and through the obstacle. “—Careful,” he sighed once they were on the other side. “You know, when you said the Shapeshifter was on a cruise ship, I got my hopes up that this would be a peaceful endeavor.”

“Is your side okay?” Hattie watched as he stretched carefully. Her eyes widened, as if worried she had accidentally hurt him.

“I’m good,” he promised, ruffling her hair. “A little sore but I can handle a little running through tables.”

“Sorry,” she muttered anyway, “I’ll be more careful!” This time she offered her hand and when he took it, she led him at a slower pace, giving him more time to idle and look around as he trailed behind her.

The hallway opened up to a large lobby with crystal chandeliers and tan colored tiles. Railings of gold accented the stairs and the walkway above the lobby desk. Tables and chairs were occupied by Mafia goons or crows. Once they reached the desk where two seals perched with merry expressions, Hattie put her hands on the counter and peered up.

“Excuse me, we’re looking for someone in a strange hood with a lot of eyes, have you seen them?” Hattie had to push to her tip-toes to try to see over the counter.

Without thinking, Luka leaned down and gently lifted her up. She froze as he positioned her against his good side, balancing her on his arm and against his hip.

“Someone in a stwange hood?” A seal in a bow tie repeated in a cutesy voice.

“Yeah, or anyone strange at all,” Hattie offered as she relaxed, leaning into Luka’s side and holding onto his shoulder.

“Hmm,” the seal looked up pensively as she hummed. “Thewe’s someone stwange in the waundwy woom but pwease don’t tewl the Captain! No one’s awowed back thewe but us seaws.”

“So, shouldn’t you, maybe, do something about that?” Luka’s brow rose in disbelief.

“They’we fine,” the seal chirped, smiling. “Actuawly, they’we hewping out awot!”

“Do you think we could meet them?” Luka asked as he and Hattie exchanged a glance.

“Sowwy! But onwy the cwew can go back thewe!”

“Surely—” Luka began, only to be cut off by a scream.

He tightened his hold around Hattie as they and the seals jumped, all turning towards the hallway they had just exited from. Hattie’s fingers gripped Luka’s coat as the automatic door slide back just before none other than Beaker came barging in, holding a seal mask.

“Help, somebody—! You two!” Beaker rushed forward, eyes wide and his claws scratching against the tile as he locked onto Luka and Hattie. He waved the seal mask around in his wing. His brown feathers were ruffled, and his legs shivered with fright. “The Shapeshifter! Back there—they disappeared!”

Hattie scrambled out of Luka’s arms and jumped down.

“Where did they go?” Luka asked as they ran over to meet Beaker halfway. Beaker motioned for them to follow back the way they came. 

“I was just walking through the hallway to check in when I saw the Shapeshifter turn a seal into a mask,” Beaker explained, thrusting the mask into Luka’s chest. He fumbled to catch it as they raced past the rolling tables and back to where the pile of luggage lay. Beaker continued, stuttering, “They hadn’t expected me and when they saw me, they dropped the mask and flew outside.”

“Did you see which direction they went?” Hattie demanded as they rushed back out into the cold air and smell of the salty sea.

The ocean rolled against the hull below and Luka ran over to the railing, looking around and craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the Shapeshifter’s shadow.

“N-no,” Beaker said, dismayed. “I was too panicked.” The small owl slouched, readjusting his glasses with trembling feathers. “But I—I watched it happen. It was… terrible.”

Luka turned, thumb grazing the seal mask gently as he thought back to when they had watched the Express Owl and then Conductor suffer the same, terrible fate.

“We’ll save them,” he promised. “We just need to find the Shapeshifter.”

“Actually,” Beaker straightened, nodding as he puffed out his chest and took on a more confident air. “That’s why Grooves and I are here; we found a clue thanks to one of the moon penguins.”

“What did he say?” Hattie crossed her arms. 

“Grooves and I were looking into legends about people turning into masks and other worlds—which is fascinating, really. I wrote off near all these legends before for sounding so farfetched but then I met you two and—”

Hattie caught Luka’s gaze and gave him an exasperated look paired with an eye-roll directed at Beaker’s prattling. Luka lifted a hand to his lips, hiding a snort.

“—Unfortunately, the science isn’t there yet but the idea of stardust being used to construct a ship of all things was absurd even for me. But if we can find the rhyme that’s supposedly on the ship then we might be able to figure out where to go from here,” Beaker continued, not even stopping to take a breath.

“What does all of this have to do with the Shapeshifter?” Luka asked, cutting in.

“Honestly, aren’t you listening?” Beaker clipped his beak and his neck feathers bristled in frustration. “Grooves and I believe there’s something here related to the Shapeshifter turning everyone into masks. It was just a hunch but since the Shapeshifter is here, that confirms our suspicions.” 

“What have you found so far?” Luka asked.

“Well, I was on my way to see the Captain to inquire about the blueprints for the ship. Grooves is asking the crew about the legends but,” Beaker cleared his throat, “I doubt he’ll have much luck there.”

“I’d still like to check up on that person the seals are hiding,” Luka said as he glanced towards Hattie. “I don’t know anything about the ship, but do you think we can sneak into the—what did she say—the laundry room?”

She hummed, thinking before her blue eyes brightened with an idea.

“They’re only letting seals go back right?” Hattie smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

“Yes?” Luka tilted his head, his bangs falling into his face. He brushed them back and readjusted the mask in his hands. Realizing, he glanced down at the seal mask. “Ah! Yes, okay, I understand now.”

“Unless you think it’ll hurt—” Hattie hurried to interject as Luka lifted the mask to his face.

“I’ll be careful,” Luka promised with a gentle smile. “Okay, here goes nothing.”

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slipped on the mask. He stiffened when it latched on and immediately a sense of dejected sorrow overwhelmed him. Pressing his lips together, he held back tears as he curled in on himself, growing smaller and smaller as tufts of soft, downy fur spread across his body. He felt dizzy as his hands stretched and his legs clamped together. Then, everything stopped, and a single tear squeezed out. He inhaled a shaky breath.

Looking up, he was startled to find both Beaker and Hattie towering over him. Beaker held a wing over his beak and his eyes were wide and watery while Hattie looked like she was about to burst.

“You’re adorable,” she squeaked, leaning down and brushing white bangs tipped brown from his large eyes.

Luka craned his neck to get a better look at himself, lifting his tail flipper. While he was white like the other seals, the occasional brown highlights colored his coat. The bandage for his healing wound was still there, though it blended in a little with his fur. He scooted forward, frowning as he realized how restricted his movement was now that he had appendages made more for swimming than traveling around on land.

“It’s going to be hawdew to get awound,” he said before slapping a flipper across his mouth. He glanced from Hattie and Beaker’s incredulous gazes before they burst out laughing. Face warming with embarrassment, he tried again. “Stop!” No matter how hard he tried to lower his voice, it remained higher pitched and closer to sounding like the other seals, though his own warm cadence remained. “Hattie! Beakew!”

His companions doubled over with Beaker hooting with laughter while Hattie started crying between mirthful wheezing.

“It’s not funny!” Luka insisted. “Hattie, pwease. This is sewious!”

“Sor—ha!” Hattie laughed as she sat down before she fell over from how much she was shaking. “Sorry, Luka—Or Wuka.” She flashed a smirk.

“No!” Luka slapped his tail against the deck. “I’m Wuka! Ah—Wu-ka! Uwgh!” He dropped his head against the deck in frustration.

Hattie’s laughter softened into giggles while Beaker settled down.

“At least they’re sure to think you’re part of the crew,” Beaker offered.

“Yeah!” Hattie grinned. “You’ll fit in just swimmingly!”

Luka shifted so he could shoot an unimpressed look at Hattie.

“Was that a pun?”

“I’m trying to cheer you up, is it working?” Hattie poked his cheek.

“Just pwease don’t waugh anymore—Hey!” He groaned when she started giggling again.

“Sorry.” She quickly tried to steel her features, pushing her lips into almost a pout. “Serious. I will be serious now. You ready to sneak into the laundry room?”

Luka bobbed his head, pushing up on his flippers as he got ready to start a very long trip navigating the ship. But, before he had to, Hattie scooped him up, tucking in his tail and wrapping her other arm around his chest. He curled his flippers around her arm with a surprised squeak.

“Don’t worry, I got you!” She promised as she started for the dining room. “Last time, when the ship was sinking, I carried the walrus Captain to safety and didn’t even break a sweat!”

“You cawwied _who_?” Luka asked, incredulous. “And _when_?”

“While you two check there,” Beaker called, heading back towards the lobby, “I’ll give Grooves an update! We’ll help as much as we can!”

“Thank you!” Hattie tipped her head as they parted ways.

Instead of taking the easy way, Hattie jumped around the decks on the ship, scaling walls and leaping over railings. Luka held on as tightly as he could with his flippers, which wasn’t as tight as he wished. Luckily, Hattie held him securely, but his heart still flipped with her more harrowing leaps. When he wasn’t squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to keep track of all the turns and jumps they made, but he had a hard time visualizing the layout still, especially with how fast Hattie moved.

At last, they came to a dining room with purple carpet and rolling red tables. Hattie jumped over to the counter where a seal was in a red serving uniform, blocking the way.

“Sowwy, Miss, but we can’t wet you in hewe,” the seal apologized, looking down at them from her perch on the counter. “Captain’s owdews!”

“But one of the crew,” Hattie lifted Luka pointedly, “is on laundry duty but has an ouchie! So, the Captain asked me to help him with his chores!”

“Hmm,” the seal glanced towards Luka. “Is this twue?”

“Yes!” Luka nodded, flicking his tail flipper. “I spwained my fwippew and it huwts weaw bad.” He felt Hattie tremble a little as she hid a snicker behind his head.

“Oh, okay then! Take cawe!” The seal scooted to the side and Hattie hopped over the counter.

As soon as they entered the kitchen which reeked of fish guts, one of the ovens expelled a plume of roaring flames and Luka jolted back. Sticky liquid covered the orange tile and seals pattered around almost aimlessly. One was even in the sink, with sudsy dishes.

“Wemind me not to eat hewe…” Luka muttered as Hattie crossed over to the blue carpeted stairs which led into a large laundry room.

They both quieted, scanning the room for any movement and jumping when the laundry carts rolled around like everything not nailed to the floor. Hattie jumped silently down and the sound of a washer door shutting came from an alcove. Luka and Hattie shared a glance before she darted between the carts.

As they got closer, a lengthy shadow of someone tall—taller than the seals, it seemed—stretched across the wall. The person began to hum as she worked, and Luka’s eyes widened in recognition. Hattie squeezed him closer as she turned the corner into the alcove. They gasped, looking at the back of someone Luka knew well. It took a moment before the person was alerted to the fact that she wasn’t alone. A red braid whipped around, and she startled. Luka’s jaw dropped.

“Pwimwose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write uwu seal Luka since the beginning. I cannot stress how much I adore these funky lil seals. The time has come. I am going milk my time with them as much as possible. This is your warning now. 
> 
> Anyway just one chapter today! It was a busy week and my brain is mush. But I hope you all are having a great day and restful weekend! Let me know what you think and thank you as always for reading! <3


	19. Act 5: Cwuising for a Bwuising (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim joins Hattie's and Luka's party! The three continue to search for clues and learn some more info with the help of Beaker. But they can't get too comfortable! The Shapeshifter is still on the prowl.

" _This will do. Whether you're stubborn and will stay and guard your family, or if you'd prefer to run far away and seek shelter... That is for people to decide on their own._ "

“Hattie!” Prim lifted her hand to her chest as she scanned the young girl and the seal in her arms. Despite her messy braid and slightly frazzled look in her warm brown eyes, she was in one piece in her pale blue sweater and jeans. “Thank goodness, but where’s Luka?”

The seal slunk back, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“Wight hewe, Pwim,” Luka said quietly.

Prim’s gaze snapped to his and he waved a flipper as he ducked down in Hattie’s arms.

“Luka?” She pointed to him, her brows furrowing in disbelief.

“Yes,” he squeaked.

“You two,” Prim pinched the bridge of her nose, massaging along her freckles, “have a lot of explaining to do.”

“But wait, how did you even get here?” Hattie tilted her head. Luka squirmed a bit and she gently lowered him onto the blue rug.

“I followed you two through the portal-thing and ended up falling onto a pile of towels up there.” She gestured vaguely towards the various nooks and crannies in the spacious room. “The seals asked me to help with chores and this is the warmest place on the ship...” she trailed off, sighing before straightening seriously. “So,” she pointed to Luka with a raised brow, “how did this happen? Are you okay?”

“He’s wearing a mask!” Hattie reached into her purple coat and pulled out the bell. She gave it a rang and Luka gasped as the seal mask plopped down. He winced as it clattered against the rug and met Prim’s stunned features. Shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, he shuffled to his feet and grabbed the mask.

“It’s, um.” He cleared his throat, so grateful his voice sounded like himself again. “There’s a person turning everyone into masks, and we’ve been trying to stop them.”

“And when Luka puts on the masks, he changes into them for some reason.” Hattie shrugged. “And we need to ring the bell to make him change back.”

“I’m sorry,” Luka added in a hurry, “that I didn’t tell you what’s been going on. It’s just, well, I know it seems so unbelievable.” He turned the mask around in his hands, fiddling anxiously. Prim’s initial surprise softened.

“Is this where you got hurt?” Prim asked with a frown.

He nodded with an exhale.

“I mean, sort of. Not on this ship, but in this world. We were fighting the Shapeshifter and that’s when I got cut,” he clarified, still playing with the mask.

“I get it,” she offered with a sincere smile. When he returned it, visibly relaxing, she turned to Hattie. “Any time you’ve been talking about another world, you’ve meant _this_ world, huh?”

“Yep!” Hattie beamed and gave a little twirl. “This is where I’m from!”

“Now that we know the strange person is you and not the Shapeshifter, though,” Luka interjected, “we really need to get a move on and keep looking.” He frowned, glancing around the laundry room that was warm and seemed secluded from the rest of the ship. “It might be safer if you stay here…”

“Oh no,” Prim shook her head, crossing her arms. “I am not going to just sit down here now that I know you two are up against a person with magic and knives and potentially magic knives! I’m coming to help.”

“The Shapeshifter doesn’t usually have knives; I think it was that one time.” Luka cracked a grin.

“Whatever. You still aren’t leaving me here, okay?” Prim’s glare softened but her voice still held her determination. “Let me help. Should we split up?”

“If we do, I can always find you guys,” Hattie added, switching her bow for her top hat and tapping it pointedly.

“The Shapeshifter already turned a seal into a mask.” Luka glanced at Prim from behind his bangs. Her arms were crossed, and she occasionally rubbed her palms against her biceps. While she shuffled slightly, he continued, “I’m hesitant to split up.” He turned to Hattie. “Do you think you could track Grooves? Maybe he’s found out something from the seals.”

“Found out what?” Prim asked, tilting her head while Hattie nodded.

“Something about the ship being made of stardust,” Hattie muttered, tapping her hat and following an invisible line with her gaze.

“It’s not all stardust, just the patches and new additions, mostly on the outside of the hull,” Prim explained.

Luka and Hattie turned to her; their eyes wide.

“I’ve been with the seals this whole time,” she shrugged, “I was trying to get specifics about their chores, and they ended up derailing and talking about the ship.”

“So, we investigate the patches?” Hattie frowned. “It’s going to be hard while we’re at sea.” Her nose crinkled in thought. “We can use one of the lifeboats?”

While she and Prim discussed the option of lifeboats, Luka turned the seal mask around in his hands. He could probably swim as a seal just fine, right? And the seals had the adaptions to thrive in such frigid waters too. He felt eyes on him, and he glanced up, looking from Hattie and Prim and giving the mask a little pointed shake.

“Oh! You can just swim around!” Hattie beamed. “That’ll be much easier. And we can still pull you back up with the lifeboats.”

“You’re going to turn into a seal again?” Prim clarified.

“Yes, but first…” Luka held out the mask to Hattie, who accepted it with a raised eyebrow.

Once his hands were free, he stepped up to Prim and took off his dark blue beanie from the shop. Wordlessly, he handed it to Prim and began tugging off his matching gloves.

“Oh, no, wait, Luka, I’ll be okay,” Prim insisted. “Don’t you need them?”

“I’m plenty warm as a seal,” he promised, flashing a toothy grin. “You’ve helped me all week, let me return the favor even just a bit.” He began unbuttoning his brown coat, watching as hesitation lingered in her gaze before she sighed and nodded. Once she put on the gloves and beanie, Luka helped her into the coat.

He stood back, shivering a bit in just his forest green sweater and the dark blue scarf. He nearly turned to take back the seal mask, but when he saw Prim fumbling a bit with the buttons—about to take off the gloves to get better traction with her fingers—he let out a small sound of surprise and hurried to help.

“Such a gentleman,” Prim teased as he quietly buttoned the coat for her. From behind his bangs, he found her cheeks looked rosier than usual, and he realized he hadn’t shared his coat a moment too soon! If her cheeks were that flushed from the cold air.

“You flatter me,” he muttered absentmindedly as he pulled away and assessed the ensemble. He moved to take off his scarf too, but Prim shook her head.

“I’m good!” Prim waved her gloved hands. “Please at least keep the scarf. At least for when you change back.”

“If you’re sure.” Luka lowered his hands and clasped them. When she nodded, crossing her arms again, he glanced down to find Hattie already holding out the mask, a mischievous look on her features. “I think you enjoy this mask too much, Kiddo,” he commented, accepting the mask.

“Hmm?” Hattie’s smirk was replaced by confusion. “Oh, I was thinking of something else.”

“What were you thinking?” He raised an eyebrow while his shoulders relaxed. Her gaze flickered towards Prim before back to him. She wore her poker face.

“Nothing.”

Not really sure whether to push or not, he decided to let it slide. While he lifted the mask to his features, he paused, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with Hattie’s intense gaze and Prim’s inquisitive anticipation.

Swallowing thickly, he avoided their gazes as he pushed on the mask.

The same feeling of shame and sorrow he felt the first time clamped over his heart like the mask clamped over his face. He bit back rising tears as he curled inward and felt himself shrink. Tangled with the sorrow in the mask, he felt his own fear of disappointing the people he loved ache with the dread that he somehow already had. He heard a squeak that might have been his own as his legs entwined together and his hands became flippers that held him up on the floor. The feelings of disappointment collected in his eyes and, remembering Prim and not wanting her to worry, he blinked before any tears could escape. He looked up when he no longer felt dizzy from the change.

Prim had her gloves over her mouth and Hattie hugged herself, as if it was all she could do to keep from scooping him up into a hug.

“Did that hurt?” Prim asked, her voice wavering despite how serious she tried to keep it.

He blinked up at her from behind his bangs and shook his head.

“Can I pick you up?”

“Suwe?” He immediately felt his cheeks warm at his cutesy voice in this form.

“That was so cute.” Prim knelt down and scooped him up with a squeal. “And you’re _so_ soft!” She gave him a gentle squeeze—mindful of his bandage—and rubbed her cheek against his.

He wasn’t sure seals could blush but underneath all the fur, his cheeks burned like the fire in Subcon forest. He caught Hattie hiding giggles behind her hands and he sighed, resigning himself to being cooed over for a minute.

Well, he didn’t mind it too terribly. It was kind of nice, actually, being held.

“Hey Luka.” Hattie bounced forward as Prim linked her fingers through his flippers, now examining his new appendages.

“Yes?” he squeaked out, glancing from Prim’s hand fanning out his flippers to Hattie.

“What was the word again for someone who does chores for someone else under contract?” Her big blue eyes blinked up at him.

“Do woo mean subcontwactow?” Luka tilted his head. “Why—oh.” His brows drooped, unimpressed, as Hattie burst out laughing.

Prim’s chest shook against him as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

“Now, Hattie, it’s not good to tease,” Prim’s voice cracked with delight. “And we shouldn’t really dwell on anything not—oh, what was it again? When something’s relevant to something else?”

“Apwopos?” Luka questioned, tilting his head back to find Prim’s brown eyes twinkling with merry mischief. Luka’s jaw dropped as she held back a snort and he stuttered, “Wh-what? Hey! Peck woo guys!”

At this, Prim and Hattie both lost it, tearing up as they guffawed at his expense.

“Peck?” Prim wheezed, squeezing him tighter in a hug. “What does that mean?”

“It’s a vewy audacious sweaw hewe, so thewe!” Luka stuck out his tongue, but that must have only made him cuter because Prim slapped her hand over her mouth to cover a squeal that came out more like a whine.

“Peck?” Prim repeated, giggling. “I’ve seen penguins on board. Is it a bird swear? What? Did you learn it at bird school? Which is for birds?”

“Yeah, Luka, where did you hear it?” Hattie gave him a cheeky grin.

“Fwom a biwd diwectow,” Luka grumbled, earning silent wheezes that shook their bodies. Prim even had to lean against the wall for support as tears streamed down her cheeks. He crossed his flippers over Prim’s arm and asked indignantly, “Have woo guys given other seaws this much gwief or is it just me?”

“Sorry, Luka.” Prim nuzzled her cheek against his before gently setting him back down on the carpet. She pulled back, wiping at her eyes and sniffling through chuckles. “It’s just extra cute coming from you.” Her laugh became a little nervous as she added, weakly, “I also may just be so relieved to see you two. I had no idea where I was after following you into that portal. And suddenly seals were talking to me and it was cold, and I didn’t realize we were on ship until it left port! And I thought I would never see you or home again and well—” she paused, sighing. “I’m just really glad you found me.”

Luka softened, reaching out a flipper and placing it on the tip of her shoe.

“Sowwy, Pwim.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “We’wl stay togethew now. Pwomise!”

“Yeah!” Hattie agreed, hoping over and taking Prim’s hand and placing her other on top of Luka’s head. “I’ll protect you both!”

Prim smiled, nodding as she bit her lip.

“Okay,” she said after a moment, “Lead the way!”

Luka started to crawl forward—far too embarrassed to ask to be carried and also he didn’t want to have to say ‘cawwy’ out loud—but thankfully Hattie scooped him up again before she headed back for the stairs.

The seals were sad to see Prim go but after Luka mentioned a super important quest that they needed her for, the seals bobbed their heads with understanding and bid them farewell. While Hattie led Prim to the nearest railing with a lifeboat, Luka filled her in on everything and everywhere he and Hattie had been. Details about Hattie’s dads were glossed over, but Prim seemed to pick up on how quiet Hattie became during descriptions of the Snatcher mask, if her creased brows were any indication. Upon hearing that this world had alternate reality versions of their professors, Prim asked if they had met alternate reality Prim or Luka or MJ yet. Luka responded casually that they hadn’t, and Hattie encouraged them to hurry, abruptly ending the conversation.

Luka wondered if she was just getting tired.

Finally, they reached a lifeboat and Luka was placed on the deck while Hattie and Prim worked together to figure out how to operate the pulley system for the boat. He scooted over to the edge and peered over at the choppy waves below. Ice floats crashed against the hull, shattering into pieces with sickening crunches.

“Are you going to be okay, Luka?” Prim asked.

“Oh yeah!” Luka nodded and held up a flipper, intending a thumbs up but when he remembered he lacked thumbs, he quickly redirected the motion into a salute. “No wowwies hewe!”

She snorted and looked away, shaking her head.

Before he could whine about her laughing at him again, a familiar voice accompanied by an afro leaning over the railing above drew their attention.

“Darlings!” Grooves called excitedly, flipper readjusting his star-shaped glasses. “Beaker told me you were on the ship too! I’ll be down in a flash; I found out something interesting!”

He disappeared out of sight and a crash came from above. Hattie and Luka exchanged worried looks.

“Grooves?” Hattie called, leaning back and craning her neck. “Are you okay?”

“Absolutely!” Grooves replied with a shout. “Just tripped in a puddle of a refreshment of some sort.” In a quieter voice that still carried, he mumbled something about the staff.

“The boat is ready,” Prim said, poking a downward facing arrow button. The lifeboat lowered a couple inches with a mechanical hum. “Should we wait for Grooves, though?”

“I can pwobabwy stawt wooking,” Luka offered. Scooting over to the edge and crouching, he readied a jump and propelled himself onto the boat. He yelped as it wobbled, but soon, he popped his head out and bobbed his head. “Okay! I think I’m weady.”

“Hey, Sprout,” Prim turned to Hattie as Luka rested his flippers on the side of the boat and lowered his head onto the flippers. He waited as Prim asked, “When he’s down there can we hide the bell to turn him back or—?”

“Hey!” Luka squeaked, “pwease don’t even joke about that!”

Prim glanced towards him and winked while Hattie giggled.

“Just teasing,” Prim grinned, angling herself back towards the buttons. “We would miss human Luka, right Hattie?”

“Yeah!” Hattie nodded, hanging onto the railing and leaning back. “I promise, nothing will happen to the bell!”

“Woo two awe incowwigibwe,” Luka huffed as Prim held down the button and the boat jerked before lowering.

“Be careful, okay?” Prim called out final reminders.

“Yeah!” Hattie added. “Yell if you need help!”

Luka nodded, leaning over the side and watching as the choppy waves drew closer.

When the first foaming crest fizzed against the lifeboat, Luka pulled himself up onto the ledge and took a deep breath. The dark blue water rolled and glistened in the sun and the cold spray stung. With one last glance upward and wave at Prim’s and Hattie’s distant, blurry images, he jumped into the frigid waters.

It was cold! But refreshing! His seal coat kept him warm and as soon as he was submerged, his nostrils closed. Frantically, he tried to remember how long a seal could hold their breath but decided to just look around and get back out as swiftly as possible. After checking the expanse of blue water, which stretched out with clusters of enormous ice floats dipping into the sea, Luka confirmed he couldn’t see any predators and he turned his attention to the hull.

The patches of metal were more striking in the water. Somehow the metal glittered a pale silver despite being in the shadow of the ship. It made the patches easier to find, and Luka swam fluidly through the sea, flicking his tail back and forth as his gaze traced the metal for anything.

Pale blue lettering caught his eye and he tilted his head, locating a patch that had runes plastered across the hull diagonally. He swerved, kicking over to the patch and scanning the four lines of print eagerly. Thinking back to the verse in the clock tower in Mafia town, he frowned as he realized he couldn’t read the writing. Without another moment to lose, he swam back to the lifeboat and broke through the surface.

“Hattie! I found wunes!” He called out in a squeaky voice. Water splashed against his face and he paddled to try and stay in place as he waited for Hattie, who still leaned over the rail next to Prim and now with Grooves and Beaker, to respond.

“What do they say?” Hattie called back, her voice barely cutting through the thrash of the waves against the boat.

“I can’t wead them!” Luka struggled to stay afloat. “Can I use youw twanswatow ow something?”

“Oh! I have a camera that’s waterproof!” She tossed something over the railing and a flash of blue plopped into the water next to him. He shouted a ‘thank you’ before diving after the slowly sinking camera.

Nuzzling his nose through the strap, Luka snagged the camera and swam back up to the metal plating. He turned onto his back and fumbled a bit as he tried to press the dainty camera buttons with his flippers. Eventually, he managed, and he swam back to the boat and hopped on.

“Puwl me up, Captain!” Luka saluted.

While the lifeboat inched up, he shook the dripping water from his fur, causing it to puff out momentarily. He was working on flattening out the puff when the lifeboat reached the deck with the four crowded around.

He moved to jump back onto the cruise ship, but the camera hanging from his neck tripped him. He cried out as he dropped over the edge, but Prim and Hattie both grabbed a flipper and pulled him back to safety.

“Thank woo,” he sighed, his heart pounding as Prim took him into her arms and Hattie took the camera.

“Fascinating,” Beaker muttered, peeping a glance over Hattie’s shoulder. “How on earth did anyone sanction the use of metals with what is clearly an important discovery?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the seals had a flipper in fixing the ship, Dear,” Grooves added with a chuckle.

“Can woo wead it, Kiddo?” Luka asked, leaning back into Prim as Hattie squinted at the camera display.

“I think so!” Hattie stuck out her tongue as she zoomed in on the image. She cleared her throat and read.

_The original weaver was lonely;_

_Nothing could curb her tears._

_The moon had left with a tremble._

_A sorrowful melody confirmed her fears._

They were all silent for a moment.

“So, who’s the original weaver?” Prim asked.

“No cwue,” Luka offered.

“The one who discovered thread magic!” Beaker said at the same time.

“Thwead magic?” Luka titled his head.

“Oh yes!” Beaker readjusted his glasses and puffed out his chest. “We found legends about an ancient magic user who was gifted items from celestial bodies as parting gifts. She spent the rest of her life trying to create spells that would allow her to see her friends again. Like knitting needles made from sunlight or scissors made from starlight. Isn’t that right, Grooves?”

“Yes,” Grooves responded, jolting a little from being addressed as everyone turned to him. “And two others, the heaven’s yarn and the moon’s bead.”

Beaker’s eyes widened excitedly. “Oh wonderful! I take it the seals did know something about the legends, then? You’ll have to fill me in on the discovery.”

“Of course, Dear,” Grooves twittered before turning to Luka. “Metal refined from meteorites has been used to repair the ship. Did you happen to see anything scissor-like?”

Luka tilted his head. Furrowing his brows as he tried to remember if he had.

“No.” He slumped. “Not that I can wemembew.”

“Oh!” Hattie hopped up, tucking her camera away and waving her hand. “What about that narwhal statue? That was new. We could check that out next!”

“To see if there are magic scissors there?” Prim clarified as Luka noted a seal with a knife in her mouth casually crawling from one of the hallways leading to the deck. “Because we think the Shapeshifter is after them?” 

“Oh!” The seal dropped the knife from her mouth with a clatter when she saw them. Everyone turned and the seal clapped her flippers together. “Thank goodness you’we fwee, mistew!” She was looking right at Grooves. “How did woo get untied and out of the suppwy cwoset?”

A chill settled over everyone as Luka felt his fur stand on end.

“Gwooves?” Luka said as the penguin next to them looked down.

Grooves’ shoulders shook with stifled chuckled before the figure with the afro turned, their form shifting and melting into the familiar, hooded figure with blinking eyes.

“My, my, my,” the Shapeshifter drifted aside as Hattie lunged forward with her umbrella drawn. Beaker jumped back with a whimper and Luka puffed out his chest as Prim shrunk back. The Shapeshifter’s eyes seemed to train in onto the seal and his friend, countless lids dipping into glares. “Another interloper with a foolish seal. I’d stay and chat,” they whispered in overlapping voices, “but you’ve all helped me find what I’ve been looking for. Maybe I’ll spare you for that.”

“Get back here!” Hattie yelled, darting after but soon stopping as the Shapeshifter floated back and dived down into the sea.

They all ran up to the railing, watching the ripples where the Shapeshifter disappeared. Even the crew seal scooted over with interest. Eyes trained on the ripples, they barely had time to register the creaking of the hull as the waves grew choppier. The ship tilted back at the same time an enormous black and white killer whale many times larger than its natural counterpart emerged from the waves baring its razor-sharp teeth as it leaped into the air.

“Howy cwap,” the seal squeaked next to them as the orca dived back into the sea with a tumultuous splash.

While they glanced towards the astounded seal, a freezing wave crashed against the hull, sending a salty spray that stung like ice as droplets pelted them. The ship tilted and creaked as the dorsal fin of the Shapeshifter headed towards the bow of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeepews! owo A kiwwew whawe! An owca! What wiwl Wuka and company do? OWO
> 
> Okay, I'll stop. Thank you all for indulging in all the uwu talk~ Now that we got that out of our system. It's time for the bwuising part of this act. Which will be up shortly!


	20. Act 5: Cwuising for a Bwuising (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends face off against the Shapeshifter! Hubris comes for the cruise ship once again! With so many things falling apart, can Luka stitch everything back together or are some things meant to shatter?
> 
> Content Warning: References to past physical and emotional abuse seen in chapter 15!

" _The childhood friend felt neglected, so he spread his anger across the four worlds. Repeatedly, he wronged all people._ "

“I have to find Grooves!” Beaker grabbed the crew seal and the knife she was carrying. “That thing is going to destroy the ship!”

As if on cue, the ship rumbled as it lurched against the orca swimming below. Prim tightened her hold on Luka as she tried to stay balanced.

“Wait! Hattie!” Luka called as she raced forwards. Hattie paused, looking over her shoulder as Luka squirmed and slipped out of Prim’s arms. He dropped onto the deck and hopped forward. “If the Shapeshiftew is weawly going to destwoy the ship, woo two need to get a boat weady.”

“But we can’t keep losing them like this!” Hattie insisted. “We don’t know how many things the Shapeshifter has yet and we don’t even know where the others are!”

“I wiwl go aftew them,” Luka said, scooting over to the railing.

“Luka!” Prim slid down, holding out an arm to block him from jumping into the water. The ship jolted and rumbled again and the Captain’s voice over the intercom instructed passengers to get to the lifeboats. Prim continued over his static voice, “you’re a tiny seal and the Shapeshifter is a giant orca! Orcas eat seals!”

“I wiwl be cawefuw!” Luka slapped his tail against the deck pointedly. “Just have a wifeboat weady.”

Hattie and Prim exchanged glances before Hattie knelt down and pulled out the bright yellow ribbon and a small badge. Luka lifted a brow but held still as she tied the bow around his neck and clipped the badge with a picture of a magnet onto the ribbon.

“This should make you faster,” Hattie muttered, leaning back and assessing her work. The ship tilted as a crash came from the bow. Metal stretched with a terrible screech and Luka leaned down to stay in place while Hattie put out a hand to steady him as she held onto the railing.

“I have to go!” Luka moved over to the railing.

“Be careful,” Prim repeated as she edged forward, clinging to the railing.

Luka nodded, knowing they all needed to work fast. He gave them both a smile more confident than he felt and dove over the side of the railing.

Heart rising to his throat as he plummeted, he swallowed his fear as he pierced the waves. The Shapeshifter was easy to spot as they continued jumping from the water and ramming against the ship’s figurehead. Each time they re-entered the water, they slammed into the ship and the rolling waves drummed against the hull, beating on the structure mercilessly. Luka pushed forward, swimming with an added acceleration he realized must have come from the bow Hattie tied around him.

While the massive orca aimed for the figure head, Luka hovered back, trying not to let the Shapeshifter spot him as he tried to formulate a plan. He figured if he could wait until the Shapeshifter broke off the statue, he could snatch it and hightail it back to the lifeboat with Hattie and Prim.

Hanging back and close to the hull, the creaking ship whined as waves and whale blubber continued to crash against the weakened metal. The welded seams of the patches began hissing as air bubbles escaped the hull and water leaked in. Luka glanced at the wailing structure and reminded himself that Hattie and Prim were right by a lifeboat and were going to be okay. But his heart worried for Grooves, locked up somewhere, and Beaker, looking for him. Not to mention all the other passengers. He even hoped all the Mafia men would be okay.

A crack came from above and the orca slammed back down with a crash while a few yards away, the figure head of the narwhal and its severed horn slowly drifted towards the depths below. Luka rushed past the Shapeshifter as they swiveled in the water. A glint of silver light came from the horn and without another thought, Luka dived for it. 

A low rumbling came from the Shapeshifter, but Luka ignored them as he neared the horn. Once he got into a close enough range, the horn seemed drawn to him, abandoning its expected descent and floating up towards him. Rolling with it, he made use of its new trajectory and swiveled sooner than he thought he would need to, letting the horn follow his turn and snap into his awaiting flippers. The water grew choppy as the Shapeshifter shot towards him and missed, not having calculated for the horn’s magnetic pull towards the tiny seal. Luka clutched the horn between his flippers and took off.

“Get back here!” The terribly deep voice to the orca held all the layered voices of the Shapeshifter but were further distorted by the water. Luka glanced back as the Shapeshifter darted after him, quickly catching up with their far larger and more powerful body. Thinking fast, Luka glanced up at the hull above and zigged over to the left, following the curve of the ship. The Shapeshifter had to over correct their lunge and rammed into the hull, slowing down. Luka winced as a full metal patch popped away from the ship at the impact and water flowed in.

Wiggling his tail as fast as he could, ignoring the ache of his tired limbs and his tender side, he stuck to the shadow of the ship as the Shapeshifter crashed under him, their large head looking around before up.

“Give me the horn!” The Shapeshifter arched their head back, knocking into the ship again.

Luka darted to the side, feeling the pulse of displaced water as a tooth the size of his head narrowly missed him. Squeaking, Luka swam out of there, hugging the horn like a lifeline. He spotted lifeboats scattered on the waves and his gaze haphazardly traced the surface. A wavering dot of a purple top hat reflected on the waves and he hurried towards the lifeboat with Hattie leaning over the side, scanning the ice-cold waters for him.

The Shapeshifter swam after him and Luka willed his flippers to go faster. Cold air bit through his coat as he leapt from the waves and dived straight into Hattie’s arms. She stumbled back from the impact and Luka blinked as the Shapeshifter rose from the waves and crashed down, grazing the lifeboat and sending it careening forward.

Prim, Hattie, and Luka screamed as the lifeboat shot across the waves with tumbling ice floats before slamming into a large iceberg with pillars and platforms that glittered in the sun. A shadow loomed below the boat which slowly drifted back from the iceberg. As the shadow grew larger and darker, Luka yelped.

“Off the boat! Huwwy!” He clutched the horn tightly as Hattie and Prim caught his meaning. They scrambled off the boat and onto the slippery ice as the Shapeshifter’s gaping maw rose from the waves and encased the lifeboat. The small boat split into splinters with a sickening crunch as the three backed further onto the ice.

The orca shook their head to dispel the wood planks from their mouth, beady eyes glaring as their dome-shaped head shined. The form of the orca melted and bubbled before the Shapeshifter with enraged eyes hovered before them. The arctic breeze fluttered against their draping cloak.

“How _dare_ you get in my way again?” The Shapeshifter towered over them, holding out their arms as they summoned convulsing strings.

“Hattie,” Luka muttered, tilting his head back against her. “Bewl pwease.”

Hattie swiftly pulled out the bell and gave it a rang. The seal mask dropped painlessly from Luka.

The Shapeshifter let out a harrowing scream.

Luka quickly scooted out of Hattie’s arms and she shifted to sit next to him while Prim crawled over. Their wide eyes were trained on the Shapeshifter who had dropped against the ice, gripping at a mask slipping from their features.

“No!” A terrible scream tore from the Shapeshifter, who’s body seemed to boil with purple and black shadows. A black thread wiggled from the top of the mask covered in stilled eyes. The thread flickered in and out of sight, connected to something forcing it taut as the Shapeshifter used their shadowy claws to hold the mask back against their face. Their body trembled and twitched as they pressed the mask back on and the shadows settled. Their groaning and gasps dissipated as their hood returned and the eyes startled back into movement. The black string pulled tightly, and their limps stiffened back into standing position. Their eyes blinked slowly.

“You,” the Shapeshifter whispered with trembling voices, “just made a huge mistake.”

“You’re wearing a mask?” Luka asked, his breath turning white as he shivered.

Hattie slipped off the ribbon still around his neck and traded it for the bear beanie.

“Hand me the horn,” the Shapeshifter growled, “And I’ll leave you be. Fail to comply,” their many eyes narrowed, “and I will be forced to use extreme measures.”

“W-wait,” Luka handed the horn to Hattie and scrambled to his feet, dropping his messenger bag and going to face the Shapeshifter unarmed. He heard Prim whisper for him to come back but he ignored her as he kept his gaze locked with the Shapeshifter’s. Luka held out an open hand as he offered, “Please, let us help you.” He briefly scanned their head for the black thread but couldn’t see it. “Who did this to you?”

The Shapeshifter stared at him for a moment before a mildly amused scoff came from the shadows in their hood.

“Luka, wasn’t it? Luka Andersen?” The Shapeshifter floated over and around him before hovering face to face. The eyes in their hood shifted, some delighted while others dipped with dismay. “I wonder. Have you figured out how the threads work?”

“Th-threads?” Luka repeated. He heard shoes scraping against ice behind him and held a hand back, silently pleading with Hattie and Prim to wait a moment. “The ones you take from people?”

“Each soul of each creature is a thread.” The Shapeshifter floated back and scanned him, crossing their arms behind their back. “Each thread contains histories, feelings, and more woven into its fragile fibers. I can read any thread I control. Would you like me to read what I see knotted inside you?”

“Actually, I—” Luka took an appeasing step forward but froze as the Shapeshifter transformed.

Bubbling shadow melted into warm chestnut curls and hazel eyes hidden behind bangs. The Shapeshifter’s patchwork clothes dissolved into a forest green sweater that matched Luka’s and sleeves pulled back to reveal masculine hands with fingers callused from years of playing instruments.

“Little lawyer Luka,” the Shapeshifter clicked their tongue against the roof of their mouth as they edged closer. Luka stepped back, his pulse quickening as he eyed himself with dread. The Shapeshifter smirked, twisting Luka’s features into something maniacal and wicked. “You let everyone step all over you and lie for their benefit.”

“Wait,” Luka held out a hand as he stepped back into an ice pillar. Cold caused him to seize. “Let’s talk about this,” he tried, attempting to appear confident.

A quick glance to the side told him Hattie had her umbrella at the ready while Prim was holding the horn like a spear. Both watched the Shapeshifter and Luka nervously.

“Talk?” The Shapeshifter chuckled in what was supposed to be his voice, but their other layered voices rolled the word around in a tangled undercurrent. “So you can weave lies upon lies?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Luka flinched as the Shapeshifter propped their elbow up on his shoulder. They leaned in and he shrunk back into the cold iceberg. “I really want to help. If you tell us who’s ordering you—”

“You don’t know?” The Shapeshifter linked a finger through Luka’s hair and twirled it. “Maybe this will help jog your memory.” The Shapeshifter winked before their face shifted into softer features with emerald eyes. Chestnut curls lengthened into flaxen locks that draped around a long-sleeved blouse that was a lighter shade of green than Luka’s sweater.

Luka’s heart jumped into his throat as Nessie peered up at him.

“Let’s see. You lied to me about your side,” they hissed gabbing his tender wound and earning a yelp.

“Hey!” Prim darted forward with Hattie but a wave of the Shapeshifter’s hand summoned threads that held them at bay.

“You haven’t told me about your excursions to another world,” Shapeshifter-Nessie pouted, digging sharp nails into his bicep.

“I tried,” Luka weakly offered, trying to pull away. His body shivered uncontrollably but he could no longer tell if it was from cold or fear. “You—she laughed at me.”

“You lied about being scared of me,” they leaned closer, tilting their head towards their ear.

“I’m not scared of Ness—” Luka began in horrified shock.

“More lies,” the Shapeshifter squeezed his bicep and he winced.

“Let him go!” Prim yelled as she and Hattie struggled with the threads.

“Really, do you even love me?” Nessie’s large eyes regarded him with hurt that made his heart ache.

“Yes!” Luka heard a click and he glanced towards Prim as she found the pair of scissors stored in the horn. She started to snip the threads while the Shapeshifter grabbed Luka by his sweater, forcing him to look up. 

“I don’t believe you!” The Shapeshifter leaned back and lifted their hand. Luka lifted his arms to shield his face, feeling everything tense as he prepared for the assault, his breathing quickening as sorrow and shame squeezed his heart. The Shapeshifter continued in Nessie’s voice as they readied an attack, “This is your fault!”

The words cut deeper than any strike could.

“Leave him alone!” Prim yelled.

The Shapeshifter released Luka before following through with the hit and jumped back as Prim thrust the horn between them. Cut strings draped over her arms and she held the shining scissors with the horn. Hattie, brushing limp threads away, dropped to Luka’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Luka lifted a trembling arm to his chest, struggling to breathe as panic twisted his thoughts and the Shapeshifter glared at him through Nessie’s eyes.

“I get you’re after the scissors,” Prim growled as she stepped between the Shapeshifter and Luka, “but this is going too far! Nessie would never act like this and to even _suggest_ —” She stopped as the Shapeshifter began laughing.

“You haven’t even told them?” The Shapeshifter cackled desperately as they hunched over, holding their stomach. Their shape returned to normal as their body quaked from mirth. “All this time and they don’t know?”

“What?” Prim hesitated, looking back at Luka as he felt the ice float shift beneath them all, floating adrift on the choppy waves.

“Oh, that’s just rich,” the Shapeshifter drifted towards Luka, only stopping when Prim blocked them with the horn. They lifted a draping sleeve and gently pushed the point away. “Truly pathetic,” their eyes zeroed in on Luka, “I wonder what these two see in you? What does anyone see in you? Maybe you deserve every bit of hurt.”

“Please stop—” Luka pushed back.

“What are they talking about?” Hattie whispered, her eyes large and wide with concern. His heart felt on the verge of breaking.

“Yes, Luka,” the Shapeshifter cackled. “Would you care to elucidate, or would you like me to tell them? How you lied to Vanessa and she hit you?”

“She what?” Prim looked over her shoulder, lowering the horn meeting his terrified gaze.

“It was an accident!” Luka started, looking from her to Hattie—who held her hand over her mouth in surprise—and back to Prim again. “She was mad and I—”

“How many times has she hit you?” Prim demanded.

“Just once and she won’t do it again—”

“How do you know?” Hattie pressed, her voice cracking. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not a big deal!” Luka’s anxiety rose as he felt pinned by everyone’s glances.

“Then why is fear woven so tightly inside?” The Shapeshifter ducked underneath Prim’s arm and shot over to Luka. Luka jumped back and slammed against the ice as the Shapeshifter pressed a sleeve to his chest and pulled, revealing a squirming thread and causing Luka to gasp weakly as he felt the wind was knocked from his lungs. “Shall I remedy it for you? If you’re under my control I can make all the pain disappear. You’ll never do anything to hurt Nessie again and be the perfect little boyfriend. A puppet following the pull of my string. Doesn’t that sound so peaceful?”

“Don’t touch him!” Prim slammed the side of the horn against the Shapeshifter and sent them tumbling to the side. The thread slipped back into Luka’s chest and he hyperventilated. Prim thrust out her hand to Luka, intending to pull him up while the Shapeshifter was getting up. “Come on, we have to—” she paused when Luka flinched away from her hand, lifting his arms protectively for moment.

“Wait—” Luka panicked as he and Prim shared a glance that confirmed they knew exactly why he recoiled from the sudden movement. “It’s not like that!” He tried to convince Prim.

But he couldn’t even convince himself of anything at the moment. 

“We have to go,” Hattie squeaked, wrapping her arms around Luka’s and gingerly pulling him. He stumbled as she slipped her mitten into his numbing fingers and tugged him away from the Shapeshifter.

“Just give me the scissors!” The Shapeshifter hissed. Luka paused, causing Hattie to nearly slip as they look back to see Prim fighting the Shapeshifter. Luka spotted his messenger bag and reached for the umbrella poking out.

“Don’t,” Hattie ordered with a bite. “I’ll help Prim. You stay back!”

“Hattie—” Luka bristled at her tone. He was still shaking with panic and the cold seeping into his bones wasn’t helping to temper his rising irritation.

“No!” Hattie shot him a glare. “I’m not going to let anyone do to you what my mom did to my dad—”

“It’s not like that!” Luka growled defensively, knowing this wasn’t just about the Shapeshifter anymore. “Look I’m sorry about what happened to your dad, but Nessie and I are _not_ your parents. You don’t know anything about our relationship! I don’t need you to protect me from her!”

Hattie’s determination fell as dismay creased her features.

“I just want to help—”

“Well, you’re _not_!” Luka snapped venomously, realizing only after the words left his mouth that he had gone too far.

Her eyes watered as she lowered her umbrella, the fight leaving her. He took a step towards her and she took a step back, pressing her lips into a tight line. He froze where he stood and started to apologize when Prim yelped. They both turned right as the Shapeshifter pushed past Prim knocking her down—scissors in sleeve—and dove towards Hattie.

“Hattie!” Luka cried as the Shapeshifter grabbed her. Her hat tumbled to the ground and the masks and bell fell out of it and onto the ice.

“Ha—Hattie!” Prim called weakly, trying to push herself up but being unable to find the strength.

“Let me go!” Hattie yelped as she struggled.

“I think I’ll keep this as collateral,” the Shapeshifter muttered, holding the scissors against Hattie’s throat. “Stop pursuing me, and nothing will happen to her.” Luka could feel the Shapeshifter’s eyes home in on him as he glanced towards the Snatcher mask that lay on the ice. The Shapeshifter added in a light twitter, “it’s not like she’s helping anyway. Isn’t that what you just said, Luka?”

Hattie stopped struggling as if she were giving up, going slack in the Shapeshifter’s arms as she kept her head down. Her shoulders trembled with the threat of tears.

“Don’t you dare do that.” Luka’s eyes narrowed as he slowly edged to the Snatcher mask. “Don’t you dare twist things. Let her go and I’ll go easy on you.”

The Shapeshifter scoffed.

“What could you possibly do?”

Luka snatched the mask and put it on. Grief surging with rage coursed through his veins as his body lengthened and his mouth and eyes wavered with the heat of his growing ire.

“I’ll burn you into ash,” he hissed in a reverberating voice as his smoky tail curled beneath him and he summoned blue flames that dripped from his claws. “Now. Let. Her. Go.”

“Want her?” The Shapeshifter held Hattie out by her wrist, smirking at Luka’s growl and Hattie’s squirming as she tried to pry their sleeve from her arm. “Go and get her.” They tossed her and she screamed as she was flung towards the water.

Luka released the flames in his claws and shot after her like a rocket. She landed into his embrace, shivering, and he quickly hugged her against his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” he started, holding her back out and brushing her bangs from her features to make sure she wasn’t hurt. “Are you—”

“Stop!” Hattie yelped, pointing behind him. Luka turned right in time to watch the Shapeshifter lean down and pluck up the bell. With narrowed eyes, the Shapeshifter clutched the bell between claws dripping with shadows and shattered it.

The dust and shards from the bell dropped against the ice as Luka’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Well,” the Shapeshifter said, brushing their sleeves together and dispelling small clouds of dust. They dipped down and collected the seal and conductor masks. “That was fun, but I have work to finish. Goodbye,” they twittered, summoning a void and floating through.

The void vanished and Prim grunting from the ice caused Luka to jump back into action.

“Prim!” Luka snaked over to her, holding Hattie protectively. He hovered over Prim and reached out a talon. Prim looked up, grimacing, but yelped when she saw him and leapt back. The movement seemed to pain her, and she lifted her hand to her head, groaning.

“Luka?” Prim tilted her head, squinting.

“Sorry,” he muttered, pulling back his hand. He glanced from Prim to Hattie, who both looked dazed and disheveled. Turning, he looked towards the sinking ship and mass of lifeboats adrift with the ice boats. On top of that, the bell and the other masks were gone.

“I guess that all could have been worse?” He chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

They looked at him, frowning.

“Luka,” Prim sighed, steadily pushing to her feet. She stumbled a bit and he reached out a talon, which she took, letting him help steady her. Once she was upright again, her hands lingered on one of his two fingers, stroking the purple-black fur coating his body. “We need to talk.”

He turned away. Hattie met his gaze with wide, sad eyes and she looked down.

“Let’s just go to the spaceship first,” Hattie muttered, jumping out of his embrace and shuffling over to grab her hat. “And then we can go to the Twilight Bell to change you back.”

He winced, curling his tail underneath himself and tapping his talons together. He could feel Prim considering him tiredly, probably already scripting a stern lecture in her mind for when they got back to the ship. He couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t bear to even think about everything the Shapeshifter had said about him being a liar and how he might be better off as no more than a puppet, essentially. No, he swallowed the rising lump and those thoughts. He didn’t want to think about it, not now.

Anxiously, he glanced towards the ship again.

“Maybe I should go check to make sure everyone on the ship made it out?” Luka offered as Hattie shuffled back over.

“I can take Prim up and come back for you,” Hattie said, her voice void of energy. Luka gave her a grateful nod and she walked over to Prim and took her hand.

“I’ll be quick,” he promised, floating towards the wreckage.

“Mhmm,” Hattie hummed. With a dismayed expression as she looked anywhere but directly at him, she beamed Prim and herself up to the spaceship. Luka sighed.

He had messed up; he knew as he snaked over to the lifeboats. But he really didn’t know how to fix the things he had broken. Fear gripped his chest as warmth pulsed through his shadowy body. Despite the heat in his core, he felt the bite of the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for today's update, folks! Thanks so much for reading and your comments! They always mean so much! Hope you're having a great weekend! See ya next week!


	21. Act 5: Cwuising for a Bwuising (part iv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense as Luka, Prim, and Hattie go to Alpine Skyline to change Luka back and they run into a the last person they hoped to at the bell! And while Moonjumper found some more books about thread magic, the history of the magic leaves Luka more unsteady than ever.

_“_ _Hee hee! Now_ that's _a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that way forever!”_

With everyone from the arctic cruise safely rowing back to shore—where Grooves and Beaker merrily chatted as they helped the walrus captain navigate—Luka returned to Hattie’s spaceship with the young alien. They met up with Prim who was waiting outside the washroom. He crossed his arms over himself protectively, his tail swishing anxiously with the laundry machines bubbling behind him.

“I-I’m really sorry, about what happened down there,” he began, avoiding both Prim’s and Hattie’s eyes. “I know I messed up—”

“How?” Prim interrupted.

Luka startled, the fur around his neck bristling slightly. His glowing eyes dipped in confusion as he tilted his head. “How what?”

“How did you mess up?” Prim straightened, hands on her hips. She raised a challenging eyebrow though her brown gaze was soft.

How did he mess up? Luka bit his lip, only to jab himself with his fangs. He winced, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he glanced away. Hattie and Prim waited as he felt panic grip his chest, unsure how to respond.

He upset them, that was how he had messed up. He had lied to Nessie and gotten hurt and then he lied to Prim and Hattie and that hurt them. All of this, he felt, could have been avoided if he had just been _better_. Better at communicating with Nessie. Better at handling the Shapeshifter. Just… better in general.

“Let’s just go,” Hattie whispered. He snapped his head up, realizing that as he was thinking, he had coiled up on the ground, hunched over as he hugged himself.

“What?” He frowned as she climbed the ladder leading up to the platform. After taking a running leap, she pulled out her grappling hook and swung up and over to the opening that led to the telescope that would take them to Alpine Skyline.

“To turn you back.” Hattie offered no further commentary in her monotone voice.

“R-right.” Luka flinched, dread welling up as he realized she was still cross with him. She disappeared down the other side and Luka glanced towards Prim. “Are you coming, or do you want to rest here?”

“I’ll come.” Prim eyed the small opening Hattie had disappeared through. “How do I—”

“I can give you a lift,” he offered, uncoiling.

Prim nodded and he gingerly wrapped his long talons around her waist and boosted her up to the ledge. She yelped, more from surprise than anything else, and ducked her head as he flew her through the opening. He set her down by the telescope and clasped his hands as he curled around her.

“You alright?” he asked, scanning her still stunned features.

“Oh yeah!” Prim nodded. “Just used to having my feet planted firmly on the ground, is all.”

“You don’t like heights?” Hattie asked with a grimace, glancing towards the telescope.

Luka caught on, remembering how Hattie swung around the mountain peaks the last time they were in Alpine. He turned, opening his mouth, when Prim waved her hand dismissively.

“No need to fret over me; I’m fine!” She gestured towards the telescope. “Let’s get this show on the road so Luka can turn back.”

Luka glanced towards Hattie, who was furrowing her brows with concern. Hesitantly, she seemed to cave and looped her arm through Prim’s and got ready to beam them down. Her finger hovered over her watch as she kept her gaze on Prim’s other hand at her side. After a brief pause, Luka realized she was waiting for him to take Prim’s hand.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, pressing one of his large, tubular fingers into Prim’s palm. Hattie looked at her watch.

“Stop apologizing so much,” she muttered with a bite.

Luka’s heart dropped painfully to his stomach as they were encased in light.

When they landed on the wooden platform jutting out from the mountain, dusk painted the skyline as fluffy clouds drifted above and below them.

“Yipes!” Prim’s grip tightened around Luka’s talon. Her gaze was directed downward through the space between the wooden boards as she stood, frozen, out on the platform.

“Prim?” Luka said gently.

“Prim, look up!” Hattie urged, using her other hand that wasn’t clenched in Prim’s to tug on her sleeve.

“Right,” Prim sighed, snapping her head up.

“Should we take you back?” Luka asked.

“Nope.” Prim took a few shaking steps forward and Luka and Hattie matched her pace, still letting her hold onto them for life. “This is fine.” She hurried to get away from the edge, running up to a home nestled against a cliff with bright green foliage on the roof.

“We have to jump up,” Hattie said, pointing at the springboard she had used last time to scale the mountain.

Prim paled as Hattie slipped out of her hand and hopped over to the spring. With a smooth jump, Hattie bounced into the air and landed up on the roof, giving a little twirl at the top. Prim’s legs were trembling unsteadily, and Luka lowered next to her, laying his stomach on the wood and stretching out.

“I can carry you if that would be more comfortable,” he offered, his talon still in her death-grip.

“Are you sure?” she asked and then added apologetically, “because I don’t think I can move my legs.”

“I’ve got you,” he promised.

Hattie waited while Prim crawled onto Luka’s back. He could feel her arms shake as she gripped his neck fluff. Once she squeaked out a “ready” he gingerly rose up to meet Hattie. Prim flattened against his back and he made sure to keep level where she perched as he slowly snaked upward.

Both Hattie and Luka went slowly as they ascended the mountain, up to the tree with the green banners leading to the Twilight Bell. Prim, who had loosened her grip, swiftly nuzzled her face into his fur once she realized they would be flying over a drastic drop. Hattie zipped over, letting gravity do all the work, while Luka only sped up his pace a little, wanting to remain steady for Prim while feeling pressured to hurry to get over to the next peak.

They all reached the Twilight Path as the sun fully set. Stars twinkled to life in the dimming sky and a haunting glow of green platforms in the distance and gentle violet-pink lanterns flickered to life along the path. Hattie switched her hat for her fox mask with glowing green eyes. Luka wondered if it helped her to see better and almost asked, but—remembering he was on thin ice with her—he swallowed his question.

“Hattie!” Prim squeaked when Hattie leapt up onto one of the green platforms. Her cry caused Hattie to stumble but the small child quickly corrected herself and jumped onto the next platform before scaling the grey stone.

“What?” Hattie breathed, panting from shock as she lifted the fox mask to meet Prim’s gaze as Luka hovered next to her.

“How did you do that?” Prim asked, shifting to glance back at the platforms.

“Oh.” Hattie lowered her mask and tapped it. “This lets me see hidden objects but only for a short amount of time. There were platforms!”

“Wait what?” Luka turned, furrowing his brow. “I can see them just fine.”

“Probably because Dad can see them all the time, since he is a dweller,” Hattie said. “I mean technically. For some reason only spirits can see some things and this mask is from Subcon.”

“Ah.” Luka turned back to her, relieved she was talking to him. “That’s cool! Are there many—and she’s gone.” He deflated as she took off, running over to the next wooden platforms.

“You know, you both are stupid stubborn,” Prim said.

“Stubborn?” Luka craned his neck. “Me?”

This earned a snort from Prim until she met his features. “Wait, you’re serious? Oh, Luka.” She patted his fur. “When we aren’t constantly suspended over precipices, I’ll elaborate but please keep moving.” It looked like she was about to look down but her better judgement won out and she gripped his mane, stiffening.

“Right,” he relented, returning his focus to ferrying Prim across the clifftops.

Hattie had already made it further ahead and it wasn’t until he came to a precariously stacked tower of glowing green, wooden planks that he could see her flipping midair around the tower. Then, he watched her slip.

“Kid!” He lunged forward, earning a squeak from Prim, but Hattie corrected her tumble and she landed on the solid mountain peak below the tower. She brushed herself off calmly.

“Stop looking at me like that,” she insisted, crinkling her nose. “I’m fine.”

“Do you maybe want a ride too?” Luka gestured towards his back. “It’s no trouble.”

“I don’t need your help,” she retorted. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself and others!”

Luka bristled at that comment, his fur expanding a bit.

“Well! So am I!” he sputtered.

“How’s your side?” Hattie challenged before whacking the bell with the masked spirit curled around it and jumping back up the platform.

“Hattie!” Luka watched incredulously, twisting around the tower and keeping up with her jumps. “That wasn’t—”

“The point is you aren’t invincible,” Hattie shot, whirling around to face his jack-o-lantern expression once she was on a normal wooden platform. She swapped the mask for her regular top hat so she could glare at him. “You can get hurt or worse and I can’t lose you again, Dad!” Her eyes went wide as he felt his chest lurch with guilt.

“I—”

“Luka!” Hattie corrected, her voice breaking as she tore away. “I meant Luka!”

She pulled out her grappling hook and, moving on muscle memory as she wiped at her eyes, jumped over the edge of the peak and aimed the hook at the line of banners that was supposed to lead to the Twilight Bell.

But the banners were no longer suspended across the trees and the cut line hung over the edge of the cliff, drifting in the wind. She let out a cry, realizing her mistake after it was too late.

“Hattie!” Luka flung forward, his heart collapsing as fear knotted his throat. He heard Prim’s squeak and felt wind whip through his fur as he shot across the peak, reaching out for Hattie. He caught her just as she started to drop, her weight pulling them down a second before he righted himself. Automatically, she gripped his mane as he held her in his arms.

“A-are you okay?” He arched back around so they all had the mountain below them like a safety net, gentle talons brushing hair from her wide eyes as he tried to convince himself that she was safe. “Kiddo?”

She let out a sob in response, burying her face into his fluff to hide her tears. Her shoulders trembled with each haggard intake of breath. He closed his eyes, drooping as he rubbed a talon against her back, trying to offer some semblance of comfort. But he didn’t know what else to do; this was all so messed up.

Looking like her dad probably didn’t help how much she worried about Luka meeting the same fate as her father, he realized. But he didn’t know how to convince her that he would be okay.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Hattie mumbled, her tear-soaked words muffled against his mane.

Luka nodded, rubbing her back silently. Prim shifted and he lowered, hoping to make sure they were both as comfortable as possible. He glanced out towards the edge where Hattie nearly plummeted and his stomach twisted. Protective instincts surged and he wondered how much of it was his or the mask. Hattie shifted in his arms and he glanced down, giving her a squeeze.

“And I don’t want you to get hurt,” he finally whispered. That was what it all came down to, wasn’t it? He wanted to help the people he cared for, and when he accidentally did things to hurt them, it tore him apart.

Hattie sighed, pulling away and rubbing at her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

“The rope…” she mumbled.

“I’m sure it just probably broke or something.” Luka rose, checking to make sure Prim was holding on. She gave him a subdued thumbs up, looking deep in thought. Then, he turned back to Hattie and shifted his hold. “I can carry you two. Would you feel more comfortable on my back?”

Hattie met his gaze with watery blue eyes and nodded. She gave him a hug—which he returned—before he reached back and handed her over to Prim. They settled and he flew towards the Twilight Bell.

They were all quiet as each let their minds drift. Though, they couldn’t think in silence for long, as the air became charged with a pulsing, anxious energy the closer they got to the bell.

Cracks that sounded similar to thunder shattered the darkening sky. Luka frowned, scanning all around them. The streaks of pink and green northern lights whipped violently in the ebony sky, like ribbons being lassoed by an unknown source.

“Luka!” Hattie tugged on his mane and he recoiled, looking back with confusion as Hattie and Prim both stared, slack-jawed, at the scene before them. Luka followed their gaze and gaped as he spotted the Shapeshifter floating underneath the Twilight Bell, pulling the lights from the night sky.

Vibrant threads collected in the Shapeshifter’s hands, in pastel and vibrant gradients of pink and green. The aurora borealis flashed and writhed as it was drawn out and into the yarn. Soon, the Shapeshifter revealed shining silver scissors. They lifted the scissors towards the last trail of shimmering light clinging to the twilight.

“No!” Luka cried, hurrying forward as Prim and Hattie held on tightly.

The scissors snipped the ribbons of light and the sky went dark as the stars shone weakly.

“Shapeshifter!” Hattie yelled, equipping her umbrella.

The Shapeshifter turned, merry eyes reflecting the light coming off of the color-changing ball of yarn cradled in their arms.

“Hello, banes of my existence.” The Shapeshifter hovered directly under the Twilight Bell, swaying as they tucked the scissors and yarn away into their sleeve. Luka thought he caught sight of a white mask stored there, too. He glanced towards the spot he had last seen the Badge Seller.

The spot was empty.

“Love to stay and chat but I must go,” the Shapeshifter called as they neared. The Shapeshifter summoned a portal. “Oh, but before I do, you probably came for something yes?” Their voice darkened as Luka reached the peak. “Allow me to ensure you’ll never get it.”

Luka jerked to a stop as the Shapeshifter created a growing ball of twisting, bubbling shadows. Luka kept his eye on the dark energy that pulsed like a headache, ready to dodge. But the Shapeshifter did not aim for the human-turned-ghost with Hattie and Prim on his back.

They aimed for the bell.

A terrible, shattering explosion tore through the sky.

“Look out!” Prim yelled as shards of the bell began raining down.

Luka flew out of range of the crumbling bell as the Shapeshifter disappeared through the portal. The bell shards tumbled, some landing on the peak and kicking up dust, while others dropped through the layer of clouds and to the land below. A heavy sense of irreparable severing cleaved through the twilight with a discordant clang.

Wincing, Luka watched, dumbstruck, as the dust settled, and an eerie silence took hold.

“No,” Hattie whispered, distraught.

“This can’t be happening!” Luka flew back over the wreckage, snaking close to the pile of shards that were either an unassuming grey or resembled glittering stars held by the night sky, depending on which side faced upward. He paused near the middle, where the largest pile lay.

“The poor goats,” Hattie muttered, hopping off of Luka and wading through the stone.

“Does this mean Luka can’t change back?” Prim asked, slowly sliding off and joining Hattie.

Luka stared at the rubble; his heart caught in his throat.

“I-I’m sure we can find another solution,” he suggested in a slightly strained voice, feeling their eyes on him. “Surely, we can find a smaller bell again, right?”

“We can try,” Hattie agreed, though sounding uncertain.

“Y-yeah, because I can’t stay like this.” Luka gestured at himself, curling his tail underneath him as he stared at the tufts of fur on his chest and his talons. Because he couldn’t attend classes or do anything in his world as such a large, shadowy creature. But most of all he dreaded Nessie’s reaction. If she had been upset about his wound, well…

Once again, he wasn’t strong enough to be what he needed to be.

“Hey, what’s that?” Prim shuffled over to a shard.

Luka snapped his head up, following her gaze to glowing, blue print.

“Another verse,” Hattie suggested, jumping over. “Let me see.” Pulling out her camera, she read the verse out loud.

_The original weaver wove, trembling_

_Hands grasped yarn with desperate need_

_If soul was yarn and yarn was soul_

_What did it matter that puppets were made of tweed?_

“Puppets?” A visible shiver ran down Prim’s spine.

“If soul was yarn,” Hattie repeated, brow furrowed. She glanced towards Luka and hummed. “We should see if we can find another bell, first.”

“Right,” Prim agreed, walking back over to Luka.

Numbly, he stretched out for them to climb on.

“I will say,” Prim mused, keeping her tone light, “you are very soft like this.”

“Hmm?” He glanced back, needing a moment for his spiraling thoughts to catch up. “O-oh. I guess.”

“We’ll ask around,” Hattie promised, hopping onto his back. “Let’s check back at the village. I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“I hope so,” Luka muttered.

They didn’t.

The nomads could not help them, and the Badge Seller standing by a home knew neither of another bell nor of the fate of the mask Luka had caught in the Shapeshifter’s sleeve. The goats would not speak with them and didn’t even react when warned about the bell.

Luka felt his heart shattering as Hattie beamed them back up to the ship.

“What do we do?” He paced—or floated back and forth—when they reached the living room. Running his hands through his mane, he kept his glowing gaze down, his pulse racing as he tried to figure out how to fix things.

What about classes? What about the ball coming up? What if he could never turn back? What if Hattie could never see her real dad again? What if—

“Oh, Little Heart.” Moonjumper’s soothing voice followed the swish of the sliding door that led to the bedroom. His soothing voice soon sputtered as if he had seen a ghost, “P-Primrose?”

“You know me?” Prim jumped back, eying the floating specter with pale blue skin and rich blue hair behind a crescent mask.

“Ah, I—” Moonjumper cleared his throat, head tilting towards Hattie and then Luka as he swiftly assessed the situation. “Y-yes, in a manner of speaking. Though, I think I might have momentarily mistaken you for your counterpart in this world.”

“So, there is a me in this world?” Prim gaped, glancing from Luka, who shrugged, to Hattie, who shuffled uncomfortably. “Where?”

“Well, she’s missing.” Moonjumper’s shoulders slumped. “We’re afraid the Shapeshifter might have gotten to her.” He clasped his hands together with a crisp clap and continued, quick to change the subject, “You all seem tired. I can make some dinner if you’d like and you can settle here for the night.”

“I can help,” Prim offered, eying Moonjumper with a raised brow. “If I sit down, I might fall asleep.”

“Fair enough,” Moonjumper nodded, gesturing towards the kitchen as if to say he would follow her lead.

Prim climbed up the ladder, looking around to take in every part of the ship as she made her way to double doors.

“Papa.” Hattie rushed over. Moonjumper automatically opened his arms, lowering himself to hug her, and she catapulted into his embrace. He gave her a tight squeeze as she muttered, “Have you and Timothy figured out anything else about thread magic?”

“I have stacks of books in the machine room.” Moonjumper pulled back and brushed the hair from her face. “I haven’t finished reading them all yet, but I marked the interesting sections with notes.” He tilted his head, the eyes of his mask seeming to zero in on Luka. “You are more than welcome to read through them.”

Luka nodded, giving a grateful smile.

“Not that I mind,” Moonjumper added gently, “But is there a reason you’re still—” He gestured towards Luka’s coiled form.

“The Shapeshifter broke our bell,” Luka began.

“And then destroyed the Twilight Bell,” Hattie finished.

“Oh dear,” Moonjumper said faintly. “We haven’t a moment to lose, then, if they aren’t pulling any punches. While Prim and I cook, you two help yourselves to the books.” He gave Hattie’s shoulder a squeeze before floating up to the kitchen.

Without another word, Luka and Hattie found the books in the machine room and Luka curled up tightly as he picked up a book. At first, it was hard for him to turn pages with his large talons, but he eventually managed to get the hang of it.

The books had countless spells and curses that had to do with threads, like a blood curse that would chain the victim in a prison on the Horizon. Hattie was interested in a book about magic yarns that came from vibrant settings and could imbue the final creations with powers unique to the places the yarn came from, but it didn’t explain much about yarn being soul.

Luka did find a fairy tale of sorts. It was about the sun and the moon. They loved each other, as many pairs in such tales ought. An illustration graced the first page, one of a figure with long hair red like flames holding hands with a figure with rich violet locks like swirling galaxies. Hearts hung around them shining like stars.

The fairy tale revealed the sun and moon were lonely when not in each other’s arms. _They didn’t mind. It made the time spent together all the more precious. Until their loneliness grew and plagued them even when they were hand in hand. The sun felt the moon distance and tried to draw them back by weaving shimmering ribbons of her soul, green and pink, into the sky. The moon loved the lights, but continued to orbit, leaving for periods at a time. The sun cut a piece of herself and shattered the shard and spread it into the night, so that the moon could always see pinpricks of stars and be reminded of their love. The moon was comforted by this, but still had to leave sometimes._

_The moon would never fail to return, however. They just couldn’t stay long. The loneliness grew but who could say why?_

“Dinner’s ready!”

_The sun broke off her arms and turned hands into knitting needles. With glittering gold, the sun tried to weave light into yarn that would keep the moon in place. When she tried to capture the moon, they escaped, not wanting to be chained to the sun. The moon fled and this time they did not return._

“Luka?”

_But while fleeing, the moon left a piece of their heart, a tear that sparkled like a bead. The sun wove it into a shape like her beloved’s crescent form. With it, she wove spells. The moon watched, at a distance, as the sun spent the rest of her life trying to mask her loneliness._

“Luka!” Hattie’s voice caused him to jolt.

“Hmm?” Luka blinked, desperately pulling his thoughts back to earth. Or, he supposed they _were_ in a spaceship so maybe it was okay he felt so displaced.

“Are you alright?” Hattie stood before him, her brows furrowed. “Did you find something about how to turn back?”

He shook his head, closing the book with a heavy sigh.

“No… just got… distracted.”

“Oh, well,” Hattie held out her hand. “It’s time to eat.”

He looked at her hand, which was considerably tiny when he compared it to his talons. A lump formed in his throat, but he wasn’t quite sure why he suddenly felt so overwhelmed. Swallowing, he took her hand and she led him to the kitchen, where Moonjumper and Prim chatted about her studies while they set the table. When he and Hattie entered, they looked up and smiled.

He felt a pain in his chest. He ached. But why?

He thought of the moon leaving the sun. He thought of the moon, crying, but free.

While they sat down to dinner, he wondered if Nessie had sent any messages all day. He felt guilty he couldn’t respond. But then Prim cracked a joke, and he joined in laughter. Moonjumper’s food was comforting and warmed his core. Hattie snuck him extra bacon, and even though he still wasn’t sure what made her so intent on stuffing him with his favorite food, he indulged in the salty treat and found himself relaxing despite being stuck as a ghost.

He thought there wasn’t any place he rather be than in that kitchen with them. And he felt guilty thinking about the lonely sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whomst does the bell toll????? For no one... now.... 
> 
> Got one more short chapter on the way! I think there's a character in it you all have been waiting to see again ;3c


	22. Interlude: The Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka speaks with his shadow and his shadow is increasingly frustrated with himself. 
> 
> This interlude is inspired by the song "Youth" by Daughter! Which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYC29lbq8SY

_“Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well... I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future.”_

_It took a moment for him to adjust. The last thing Luka remembered was falling asleep, curled up on the ramp in Hattie’s bedroom with Prim setting up a blanket and pillow nearby, so he wasn’t sure why he woke up face down in the dirt. He pushed himself up on shaking arms but was relieved to find he was staring at his own human hands—free from licking blue flames—that gripped the forest floor._

_He was in Subcon, he recognized from the suffocating mist and twisting shadows in the trees. Remembering the last time he woke up on the path, he whirled around to get a look at his shadow with wide eyes. When his shadow did not pulse or shift unnaturally, he sighed with relief._

_And then he saw the figure, curled up in a chair in the hollowed-out tree._

_Luka crossed over to the pond curiously, hovering as he eyed the ghost reading a large book titled, “How to Raise Kids.”_

_“What’s the matter? Scared of your own shadow?” Snatcher’s wide grin stretched even further as he turned the page, golden gaze not once leaving his book._

_Luka stiffened before following the thorny branch leading to the opening. He remained outside, looking around._

_“Are we inside the mask?” Luka asked, hugging himself protectively. He still felt dazed from what happened before bed._

_“Seems like it,” Snatcher said with an amused tone, though Luka caught the way his tail flickered with agitation. Snatcher finally glanced Luka’s way, eyes twinkling merrily as he added, “Shy? Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” His fangs seemed to glint as he laughed, “Not unless I want to, at least.”_

_His laugh caused the hair on the back of Luka’s neck to stand, but Luka stepped inside the cozy tree. Light blue Mushrooms glowed in the ceiling but somehow the interior was bathed in warm orange light. Momentarily, his gaze flickered towards the bookshelf he remembered from last time, and then immediately looked to the wall where Snatcher had appeared as a shadow before._

_“Are you okay with me being here?” Luka turned back to Snatcher, still standing at the opening._

_“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Snatcher rolled his eyes. The ghost shifted, propping one of his elbows on the armrest and resting his cheek against a talon._

_“Last time you seemed pretty eager for me to leave, is all,” Luka said dryly._

_“You were in the middle of a fight and my daughter needed you.” Snatcher turned a page. “Now, I imagine you’re stuck here until you wake up again.”_

_“Are you able to see what happens, from the mask?” Luka brows furrowed curiously. He chanced entering further into the room, edging closer to Snatcher’s chair._

_“I can see what’s happening if you wear it and hear what’s happening if I’m just the mask,” he replied, sounding bored. “Why? Was there something you didn’t want me to know?” He grinned wryly._

_“No.” Luka shook his head. “Nothing like that. Just curious, I guess.” He stepped around, taking in the tree now that he was feeling more comfortable around the specter. Yawning, he wondered if he could find a place to sleep… or if he even could sleep inside a mask._

_He crossed over to the back entrance, that was just a drop into the small pond around the tree. Looking out at the dark forest, he could see the orange and smoky haze of the burning woods if he poked his head out. He supposed he could explore but he didn’t know what lurked in the shadows and wasn’t keen on the idea of dying in whatever limbo this was._

_Shuffling back over to Snatcher, who was reading and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him, Luka sat down and leaned against the side of the chair, exhaling as his fatigued settled over him. He closed his eyes, intending to try and sleep, but suddenly his thoughts drifted to the Shapeshifter as Nessie raising a hand over him on the couch. He lurched forward, blinking as he assessed where he was in a panic. He was not in his apartment, he told himself as he lifted a hand to chest, trying to steady his breathing. He was fine._

_“Can’t you be anxious somewhere else?” Snatcher asked, earning a frantic look from Luka. “Some of us are trying to read to stave off the emptiness.”_

_“Sorry,” Luka mumbled. Pulling his legs to his chest, he sighed, bracing his forehead against his knees. He tried to block the Shapeshifter out of his mind, but then thoughts of Prim or Hattie or Nessie just made him think about it all over again._

_Prim and Hattie had tried to talk to him about Nessie after dinner; of course they did. When Moonjumper retired into the machine room to read, Prim had tried to ask Luka if Nessie ever did anything else that hurt him. While he had tried to insist that, no, she hadn’t, Hattie piped up about Nessie not letting him eat bacon. Prim looked as if her heart were breaking. Which made Luka feel like his was shattering._

_He had tried to defend Nessie, explain all the times she had been there for him, all the times she made him happy, but they remained unconvinced. Prim asked if she got mad when he hung out with her and MJ, realization dawning. Hattie asked if she ever gave him a haircut—which was weird and unnerving because he was instantly reminded of the time Nessie pressured him into bleaching his hair. Luka reminded them that he had been the one who made these choices, to give up bacon or try new things._

_Nessie was just trying to do what was best for him and expected him to put effort into their relationship. If he had a problem with any of it, it reflected poorly on him, right? He was the one at fault. It was just hair; he was too sensitive. It was just his own problem with time managing; he needed to do better._

_When Prim and Hattie weren’t giving up, he found himself burning with raising anger in a shadowy form. He had lashed out, ordering them to drop it. Blue embers flickered through talons. They jumped, scared, and Luka quickly put the embers out, hiding his talons in his armpits as he begged them to just… let it go. Before they could respond, he curled up on the ramp and refused to look at them as he tried to sleep, to block it all out. He blocked them both out, and they eventually gave up on trying to get him to talk._

_“Okay,” Snatcher groaned with a bite, shutting his book and curling over the side of the arm rest. Luka peeked through his bangs and yelped as the jack-o-lantern face grinned at him, asking, “What do I have to do to make this—” he gestured at Luka’s hunched position, “—stop?”_

_“S-sorry?” Luka turned as Snatcher leaned back in the chair, clasping his hands together._

_“You’re moping.” Snatcher shrugged. “And your wailing soul is driving me nuts. What’s on your mind?”_

_Luka turned back around, resting his chin on his knees. A few moments passed and Snatcher hummed in his reverberating voice._

_“Could it be about the conversation about your Vanessa?” Snatcher’s smile oozed in his voice in a way that sent shivers down Luka’s spine. “I did say I see and hear everything you do when wearing the mask. It’s like free television.”_

_“If I were better—”_

_“Nope!” Snatcher said in a sing-song voice. “Try again.”_

_“No, really,” Luka glanced over his shoulder, brows knit together as he met Snatcher’s menacing grin. “I can’t be everything everyone needs me to be and—”_

_“One more time,” Snatcher encouraged. “And if you keep up the pity party, I will toss you into the pond.”_

_Luka bristled, jumping to his feet._

_“You don’t know anything about my life! I’m the one who—Ack!” Luka screamed as a noodle arm plucked him up by the back of his sweater and tossed him out of the tree._

_Luka yelped as he plummeted into the water with a heavy splash. It wasn’t deep, and he was able to stand, but when he resurfaced, he was soaked through. Groaning, he waded over to the tree and pulled himself back up, shivering as he dripped on the wood._

_“What was that for?” Luka demanded through chattering teeth as Snatcher turned a page, already back to reading._

_“I did warn you,” Snatcher snickered. “Now stop dripping on my floor; it’s rude.”_

_With a huff, Luka started to wring out his sweater when he got an idea. He edged closer to Snatcher, who continued to read. Grinning, Luka leaned over the armrest and shook out his hair, sending droplets onto the ghost and his book._

_“Hey!” Snatcher hissed._

_Grumbling, he shoved Luka away before brushing the water from his mane and book. He snapped his fingers, sending his book away with a poof, and leaned on the armrest. He watched as Luka continued wringing out his drenched sweater, shivering._

_“Listen,” Snatcher sighed, summoning a flame and sending it over to Luka to help chase the wet chill away. “I know I’m the last person to give relationship advice, but when I was alive—”_

_“Just stop it!” Luka snapped, eyes wide as he immediately caught onto where the ghost was going. “Our relationships are not the same. You and I are_ not _the same!”_

 _“You’re right, we_ **aren’t** _the same,” Snatcher growled, talons gripping the armrest as he hunched over, looming over Luka with an enraged glare, “Because **you’re** still **alive. You** still have a chance. And I hope you figure that out soon,” Snatcher lowered his features so that he was centimeters from Luka, “because you **never** realize how many people depend on you until you **can’t** be there for them anymore.” _

_Snatcher pulled away, settling back in his chair with a frustrated huff while Luka trembled by the flickering, floating fire._

_“It’s different,” Luka insisted weakly before sneezing. The flame grew, gently warming his cheeks and helping to speed up the drying of his clothes. Snatcher let out a tired exhale, tapping his talons together._

_“I get it,” Snatcher muttered after a moment. There was still a bitter venom in his tone, but he attempted to hold it back. “It’s easier said with hindsight. But you don’t know how lucky you are.”_

_“Nessie and I love each other,” Luka felt the need to interject._

_“V-hmm,” Snatcher snapped his mouth shut and made a frustrated hum. He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment before offering, “And my princess loved me, and I loved her. It still didn’t do us any good in the end.”_

_The ghost tapped his talons in the silence. The crackling fire swayed by Luka’s chest, popping lightly._

_“Do you miss her?” Luka sniffed before wiping his nose with a still damp sleeve._

_Snatcher raised an eyebrow, golden gaze assessing Luka._

_“I used to,” Snatcher admitted, voice hushed. “So much I often burned until I couldn’t breathe.” The flame crackled much like the flames simmering in the forest. “And then I realized what I missed most, was what I wanted us to be, and what we almost were in the better moments. And then it took centuries before I…” he sighed, his face taking on a more golden glow than before, “met Hattie and… I dared to let others in again. But also,” he snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Luka before adding in a rush, “if you tell Hattie or Moonjumper I said that, I will toss you into the swamp and you won’t be able to swim out of that one.”_

_Luka let out a shaky breath, a small smile settling on his features._

_“What are you smiling at?” Snatcher snapped, though it lacked bite._

_“Nothing,” he replied. After thinking for a moment, he sighed. “Hattie misses you a lot. I think she might be… I don’t know… projecting her fear of losing you onto me?” Luka winced and quickly added, “I’m sorry I—”_

_Snatcher snorted. Luka paused, brushing his bangs out of his eyes._

_“She’s travelled galaxies,” Snatcher said with a genuine smile, “and fights for the people she cares about. It may not seem like she can distinguish between masks and true faces, but I’d bet you she does a better job than anyone you or I know.”_

_“I’m not sure I follow.”_

_“I’m sure she understands how different you and I are,” Snatcher explained. “And I’m sure that when she’s worried about_ you; _she just wants to fight for you, not me or anyone else you might compare yourself to.”_

_“I suppose,” Luka offered, shuffling and causing his water-logged boots to squeak._

_“Trust me, Kid, I’m a lawyer.” Snatcher smirked as Luka tugged off his boots and water sloshed out._

_“I don’t think those things are connected.” Luka grinned, his shoulders relaxing. “But I’m too tired to object.”_

_This earned a chuckle from Snatcher._

_“I suspect we got all night,” he added, snapping his fingers and summoning a cushioned chair for Luka. “Why don’t I grill you on a few study questions, seeing as you’re a law student if I’m not mistaken.”_

_“Ready to see how outdated your books are?” Luka plopped down, getting comfortable enough to tease._

_“I never stopped studying or reading up on law in all my afterlife.” Snatcher preened. “But maybe being from different worlds will provide a unique perspective.”_

_Luka agreed and for the rest of the night, they discussed different laws and negotiation tactics. It was a relief for Luka, who was feeling sorely behind on studying, and kind of fun, how Snatcher could somehow turn even space taxes into an interesting subject. They didn’t stop until Luka woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one~ 'Cause most of us are bitter over someone~" 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading! As always, let me know what you think and I hope you all are having a great weekend and staying safe!


	23. Act 6: Here There Be Shadows (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Moonjumper chat and when Luka, Prim, and Hattie return home to search for the Shapeshifter they find some fowl magic at play!

" _Hmm? Somehow, my heart is eased. This melody has a serenity to it... And yet... To one of the dead and darkness, like myself, a song like that no longer holds meaning for me._ "

Rubbing his eyes, Luka was dismayed to find dark violet talons for his hands and a coil for his body. He sighed, flexing his fingers as he glanced around the room. Lanterns that looked like his—or more specifically, Snatcher’s—face lit his corner with a warm, dull glow that flickered across the star-print wallpaper.

Prim lay sprawled out by the window, her arms and legs sticking out of her blanket at odd angles with her mouth hanging open. Hattie, by contrast, was snuggled in bed, tightly curled under her covers as she hugged a rainbow sheep plushie close.

Not wanting to wake them but not wanting to fall back asleep as he didn’t think his brain could handle anymore lawyer talk, Luka pushed off of the ramp and floated quietly out of the bedroom. Rumbi greeted him in the living room and he gave the tiny robot a small wave before he continued over to the machine room. If he was going to be awake, he might as well look for more clues about the Shapeshifter’s plot.

As soon as he floated into the machine room, a gentle sound of a violin grabbed his attention. He snaked over towards the bookshelf, where he found Moonjumper hovering in front of the piano, playing.

While Moonjumper’s mask stared at Luka, the ghost did not react at first. Instead, he held the violin pinned on his shoulder as he moved the bow back and forth in fluid movements. The song was light and airy and soothing and matched Moonjumper’s swaying. Closing his eyes, Luka let out a sigh as he let the music calm his quick pulse. He even began to drift midair with the notes as well, until the bow screeched ungracefully against the strings.

“Oh goodness,” Moonjumper muttered as Luka winced at the sound. Lowering the violin, Moonjumper tilted his head. “Apologies, I hadn’t heard you come in.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Luka pointed at the pile of books. “I was going to do some reading.”

“Ah,” Moonjumper hummed. “I ought to get back to them too. I was just taking a quick break.”

“What was that song you were playing?” Luka watched as Moonjumper set the violin into a case on the piano.

“A song I wrote. A long time ago. It was actually a lullaby for Hattie.” Moonjumper turned back around, clasping his hands in front of him. The smile was evident in his voice, “I did a lot of composing when she was born.” He paused before asking, “Do you play?”

“Yes,” Luka nodded. “I’m still a bit rusty, though. I haven’t had much time to practice.” 

They floated for a moment.

“Well, would you like to play?” Moonjumper floated back and gestured towards the violin.

Luka held up his talons, frowning.

“Hmm,” Moonjumper clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Snatcher had the ability to change forms and appear more human. It might be worth a try.”

“How did he do that?” Luka glanced down at himself, patting his mane and torso in confusion. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, forgetting he lacked one. He pictured a human body, with legs and five-fingered hands so he could play the violin. He wished so desperately to feel like himself again.

“Oh, _that_ seems to be working,” Moonjumper said, clapping lightly and causing the chains around his wrists to clink.

Luka glanced down, jolting as he found himself staring at a human form—though still with various shades of purple and he was wearing a rather strange outfit. He looked over the puffy sleeves on his shoulder and examined his boots that reached his knees with heels.

“What am I wearing?” He asked, lifting a hand to his mouth and confirming he still had fangs. He sensed his mouth and eyes still shined; from the way his hand caught an orange glow that shifted near his features.

“Well.” Moonjumper shrugged. “An outfit Snatcher and I wore when we were the prince.”

“Prince?” Luka repeated, aghast. “You were a prince?”

Moonjumper nodded.

“A lifetime ago, but yes. Did—Did no one mention it?”

“If anyone did, I don’t remember,” Luka admitted. His hand went to his cheek in wonder. “Wait, does this mean I look like you guys?”

“You look like yourself,” Moonjumper said quickly. “With a jack-o-lantern face, of course.” He cleared his throat and gestured once more to the violin.

“Oh, right,” Luka walked over towards the piano, heels clicking against the wood. “Any requests?” Luka lifted the violin into position.

“Have you ever composed anything?” Moonjumper asked.

Luka nodded, remembering a song he had written for Nessie for her birthday. Keeping his back straight, he tested a measure to warm up. The bow glided across the strings easily and the familiar movement grounded him despite being in an unfamiliar form. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started to play.

He had based the song on one that played for the Snow Queen in the performance of the Nutcracker, since her birthday was a short time after one of their earliest dates to see the ballet. He thought the power and elegance of the song rather suited Nessie. Of course, he tailored it more to her energy and softened the rise and fall of the notes. The music pulled from the strings was sweet and promised gentleness; the gift he most wanted to give her.

He composed love in the music. It came so naturally to play it even when he was sorely out of practice with the violin.

Once the music faded, he exhaled and opened his eyes. Moonjumper straightened and applauded softly.

“Very beautiful,” he said, hushed.

Luka nodded, offering a grateful smile. Normally, he wouldn’t wait to share his muse for the song, but… well… hesitation held his tongue. Swallowing thickly, he tucked the violin back into its case.

“So, have you found anything new?” Luka cleared his throat, crossing his arms and hugging himself.

“A little,” Moonjumper replied, drifting over to the pile of books and tapping a stack. “I’ve been learning some spells and, while I’m not confident I could perform them, they might help us in a pinch. As for clues about what the Shapeshifter is doing; I’m primarily at a loss.”

“The Shapeshifter mentioned collecting four items?” Luka offered. “So far they have scissors and yarn, I think.”

“Prim and Hattie mentioned that,” Moonjumper hummed, clasping his hands. “I haven’t found the actual spell yet, but one text mentions a forbidden ability to control others using heavenly artifacts.”

“And the Shapeshifter is after that ability?” Luka furrowed his brows. He did not want to think about what would happen if they got it.

“It is troubling,” Moonjumper agreed. “Unfortunately, there is a weaker spell more commonly known.” When Luka jolted at that, Moonjumper added, “I only mean ‘commonly’ in that it has appeared a few times in multiple books. But the spell cannot fully control the mask wearer for long. It does tamper with the wearer’s mind as well and has a few nasty side effects. The point of the more powerful spell is that it fully controls an individual for as long as the user desires.”

“Wait, does someone need to be wearing a mask for the spell to work on them?”

“Mmhmm.” Moonjumper tilted his head, sensing Luka’s budding question.

“Any mask or just,” Luka gestured to his face.

“I imagine just masks that have spirits in them,” Moonjumper’s shoulders drooped. “But I’m not actually confident. Why?”

“Since you’re kind of our best bet at fighting the Shapeshifter should you be… you know, wearing a mask?”

There was a pause as Moonjumper froze.

“I will remove this mask only if I feel it’s necessary,” Moonjumper finally said. “But, once more, I don’t imagine the Shapeshifter or anyone could use a normal mask to control someone.” Luka nodded, glancing away. After a considering pause, Moonjumper sighed. “I wear it for a couple reasons. One being it is a cherished memento of my family’s, and another is,” his tone darkened, “that I do not think you would appreciate seeing the face of my corpse when I died.”

Luka would have jumped out of his skin if he wasn’t a ghost.

“Sor-sorry,” he quickly apologized. The swishing sound of the door opening reached them, and Luka exhaled, glad the subject would soon change.

“No harm done,” Moonjumper returned, his voice brighter. “Just so long as we’re clear.”

“Luka? Papa!” Hattie greeted, already dressed for the day in her cape and top hat as she darted over. She jumped and Moonjumper barely reacted in time to catch her. She leaned against Moonjumper’s shoulder while examining Luka. “You changed shape!”

Luka nodded, once more scanning his outfit.

“Prim needs to go back for classes,” Hattie added. “Are you ready to go back?”

“Yeah,” Luka sighed, holding out a shadowy hand and examining it. After a moment, he clenched his fist and tucked it back with his crossed arm. “I don’t know that I can go to classes. I guess we wait for the Shapeshifter to come back here?”

“Actually,” Hattie piped up, straightening and looking from Luka and Moonjumper and back, drumming her hands on Moonjumper’s shoulder for effect, “I figured out why I can’t find the Shapeshifter sometimes! It’s because the person took off the mask!”

“Ah?” Luka thought back. “Makes sense, I suppose. But if you don’t know who the Shapeshifter is, can you still find them?”

“No, but I can locate the mask!” Hattie tapped her hat with a smug expression. “When we get back, we can find the Shapeshifter Mask and then probably who’s behind all of this!”

“Oh!” Luka brightened. “And this time we’ll have an element of surprise on our side!”

“I better let you get to it, then,” Moonjumper said, setting Hattie down. “I’ll be here, researching, or else I’ll be in Subcon.”

“Got it!” Hattie saluted before running back to the main room. “Love you, Papa!”

“I love you too!” Moonjumper called, floating a bit higher to wave as she left. “Be safe!”

“I will!” Her voice faded as she disappeared through the door.

Luka started to follow but paused as he remembered something.

“Oh, Moonjumper, I wanted to ask about one of the books.”

“What’s troubling you?”

“There was a fairy tale about the sun and moon in one, and I saw that you marked it.” Luka shuffled. “Is it… important?”

“I’m not sure.” Moonjumper shrugged. “Truthfully, it was a story I knew from my mask.” He tapped the crescent accessory pointedly. “I remembered it mentioning threads and thought I would reread it.”

“Wait, is your mask the mask made from the moon’s tear?” Luka clarified.

“Supposedly,” Moonjumper chuckled, lifting his hand over the painted mouth. “I’m not sure how true the story is, but it was a popular legend in Subcon. We wear masks in the forest to protect us against spells and spirits, like the sun who wants to control others to force them to be her companions. The mask I wear is supposed to symbolize the necessity of letting go, sometimes, though the story seems to be aware of how much sorrow such an action can hold.”

“I see.” Luka furrowed his brow; he was about to ask more when the door opened again.

“Luka! Come on! Prim’s ready!”

“You better get going,” Moonjumper said, floating over to the books. “I hope you find what you need.”

“Oh, thank you.” Luka nodded turning to go. “And good luck with research!”

He watched Moonjumper nod before hurrying out of the machine room. He left the phantom considering him and legends long passed.

“Luka! What on earth are you wearing?” Prim asked as soon as Luka entered the living room. Prim had his bag slung over her shoulder and Hattie had the laser pointer out and ready as they stood in the center of the room.

“Um?” Luka glanced down at the monochrome coat. He fiddled with the sleeves as he shrugged. “Apparently it was what Snatcher wore when he was alive?”

Now that he said it out loud, after spending a night with the grumpy ghost, it was a little silly imagining him wearing something like this. Or even behaving remotely like a prince. He’d have to tease him the next chance he had.

Prim seemed to accept the answer because she just motioned for him to join them. Hattie summoned a portal as he half-walked, half-floated over. They grabbed each other’s hands and, after one more glance around to make sure they had everything, they walked through the portal.

They reappeared right outside Luka’s apartment and the purple ghost quickly ducked behind the stairway when someone walked by with their phone. Prim and Hattie quickly tried to take casual poses as the person’s shoes tapped down the sidewalk, and Luka shut his eyes, stepping into the shadows as he silently begged the stranger to not see.

And then he felt himself fall back.

“Ack!” Luka covered his mouth too late to stifle his cry of surprise and he dropped down into an abyss.

He snapped his eyes open, feeling lightheaded as he looked up at the stairs and found himself parallel with the ground. While Prim laughed something off as dropping her phone, he tried to lift his head, but it took a considerable amount of effort. Craning his neck, he looked down at the sidewalk, finding that he was swimming in the shadows.

“Are you okay?” Hattie whirled around after the person left—convinced the cry had come from Prim and not a ghost dissolving into a two-dimensional plane.

“I think so?” Luka lifted his hand, which oozed away from the concrete, once again looking like Snatcher’s talons.

“You can hide in shadows?” Prim’s eyes widened.

“I guess?” Luka pulled himself back out as if he were climbing out of a pool. His tail dragged in the dark since the crawl space behind the stairs wasn’t exactly big enough for a monstrous purple snake, but Luka offered the two a nervous smile. “I guess this will make it easier to get around without being seen?”

“Yeah!” Hattie cheered. “Here! Try riding in my shadow.” She stepped away from the stairs and Luka glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, before diving down into Hattie’s shadow. He blinked up as Hattie and Prim looked down at him, the sunlight causing their outlines to shine and their features to be slightly obscured.

“Wow.” Prim shook her head. “What happens if you close your mouth and eyes?”

“Like this?”

“No one would even know you were there!” Prim let out a low whistle.

“Stay like that,” Hattie instructed. He felt himself slide around, no doubt following her footsteps. “You’re a natural shadow!”

He snorted, blinking up at them.

“Great, now let’s stop at my apartment and drop off my stuff,” Luka started to pull himself from the shadows, but Hattie waved her arms to stop him.

“No wait! Practice staying there in case we run into anyone,” Hattie ordered, dashing around to the staircase. He sighed but closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

While they climbed the stairs, Prim’s phone rang loudly.

“MJ?” Prim responded, pinning the phone between her shoulder and ear as she searched for Luka’s keys. “Whoa, whoa, slow down. We’ve been—Huh? Meet up at Luka’s apartment?” She glanced down as she slid the key into the slot.

Luka leaned out of the shadow and mouthed and gestured “no!” Prim’s eyes widened as she opened the door and Hattie walked inside, pulling Luka with her.

“What do you mean you’re already here?” Prim asked, following behind them. “I know, I know our phones—it’s a long story. No listen—”

Luka caught movement through the crack in the door and he dived down, shutting his eyes because he was _not_ ready for MJ to find out he was stuck as a shadowy creature and especially not this suddenly.

“What?” Prim was shoved forward as the door thrust opened. “Hey!” She paused, shock in her voice. “MJ?”

“Where did you get that?” Hattie asked, causing to Luka to chance a peek.

In the doorway, MJ stood, holding an Express Owl mask in his fingers.

Luka’s thoughts short-circuited. How and where did MJ get that? Was that the same owl he and Hattie had been too late to save? But then panic gripped the shadow puddle every time MJ lifted the mask towards his face. If he put it on, he would be as stuck in that form just like Luka was stuck as Snatcher!

“You guys will never believe what I found!” MJ exclaimed, breathless as he held out the mask. Brushing his blue hair from his eyes, he gestured towards the mask excitedly as he walked further into the apartment. “It’s ma—wait, where’s Luka? He has to see this! Nevermind, I can always show him later but check out what happens when I put it on!”

“No wait!” Luka dove out of Hattie’s shadow and over her shoulder as she and Prim also shouted for MJ to stop. But it was too late.

The mask clamped onto his face and in a split second, MJ let out a fearful yelp as his body shrunk and brown feathers with streaks of blue sprouted all over him. His clothes morphed to fit his new size and changed to match the other Express Owls with a red bowtie, straw hat, and blue jacket and trousers. Once the change was complete, MJ ruffled his feathers. He glanced up with a smile on his beak and rose his wings excitedly.

“Isn’t this cool? And—ahhhh!” MJ jumped back as soon as his eyes fell onto Luka. “What is that?”

Luka shrunk back, clasping his hands nervously while Prim and Hattie looked from the specter to the owl, jaws dropped. Hattie was the first to find her voice again as she jumped back and pointed at the ghost with his tail still melted into a shadow on the tile.

“That is Luka,” she helpfully informed. MJ’s beak dropped open as he stared into Luka’s glowing eyes.

“Surprise,” Luka waved a talon before clasping it back to his other.

They both had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you MJ was fine. Been doing better than Luka at least... 
> 
> I got one more chapter for the update, so sit tight for a bit!


	24. Act 6: Here There Be Shadows (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Luka still confined to shadows, he and Hattie go forth to find the Shapeshifter.

" _I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him._ "

Sometime in the middle of Luka’s long explanation about masks, the other world, and the Shapeshifter, Prim and Hattie had gotten themselves bowls of cereal and retreated to the couch, munching as they watched. MJ shuffled on his bird feet, folding his wings across his chest pensively. He only interrupted after Luka mentioned the shattered Twilight Bell and how they couldn’t change back.

“What do you mean we can’t take the masks off?” MJ scoffed.

“I mean we need the sound of the bell to—what?” Luka recoiled in shock as MJ slipped his feathers under his chin and popped off the mask.

In an instant MJ was back to his normal size and height.

“Whoa!” Prim cheered from the couch through a mouthful of cereal.

“How?” Luka immediately raised his talons to his face, searching for the mask but only finding shadowy fluff.

“It was hard at first, but Groves actually really helped,” MJ explained. “When I first put on the mask, there was a lot of fear that overwhelmed me and once I realized it was the mask’s and not mine, I was able to separate it from me.”

“What?” Luka’s mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to wrap his head around everything MJ just said.

“Okay, while you three figure this out,” Prim interjected as she hurried through them to place her dish in the sink, “I have to go work. But!” She gave Luka a look. “Text us before you go galivanting off to another world or if you find the Shapeshifter here, okay?” 

Luka nodded.

“Great!” Prim headed for the door with a wave. “Take care of them, Hattie!”

“Will do!” Hattie cheered from the couch as Prim left.

“Groves helped me with some meditation.” MJ placed the owl mask on the kitchen counter before walking over to Luka and sitting down on the floor. “We could give that a shot?”

“I guess,” Luka muttered, eying MJ’s position. Luka thought about being in a human form and soon enough, he was back in the prince’s coat and boots. Sighing, Luka sat down across from MJ, glowing eyes drooped.

“So,” MJ prompted, “How are you feeling? What’s the mask situation? How did you feel when you put it on?”

“Uh,” Luka glanced towards Hattie. She picked up on his meaning and nodded.

“Do you have any fun books or something?” She hopped off of the couch, hands on her hips.

“You can stream movies on the laptop—” he began.

“Yeah, yeah!” Hattie grabbed the laptop and hugged it to her chest. “Okay have fun!” She crossed over to his room and once the door was closed, he sighed.

“I always feel an enormous amount of grief when I put on the mask,” Luka admitted, turning back to MJ. “But I don’t personally have anything to feel grief over.”

“Then it should be easy!” MJ offered, nodding. He held out his hands, motioning for Luka to take them. Once he did, MJ closed his eyes and shifted his position. “Okay, bear with me. Groves is better at this. But I want you to close your eyes,” MJ slowed his cadence, making his voice breathier, “and to just focus on your breathing.”

Luka obeyed, though hesitantly.

MJ proceeded to lead Luka through a couple breathing exercises and only when Luka was settled—almost to the point of falling asleep—did MJ instruct in a gentle, low voice, “Now I’m going to ask you to think about the mask’s grief.”

Luka’s purple palms went clammy.

“Identify the mask’s grief and where your own feelings begin and end,” MJ continued calmly.

An icy feeling stabbed through his chest.

“Remember to breath.” MJ’s voice seemed to take on a questioning tone. “Keep steady as you sort things out. Remember; what you are feeling may not be your own.”

Luka nodded, doing his best to let out a deep exhale as his heart pounded. Once he was calmer, he tried once more to identify Snatcher’s grief.

He suddenly felt something like cold chains around his biceps and squeezing his chest.

“Understand that these feelings do not need to linger,” MJ continued.

Luka peeked an eye open, trying to ground himself back in his apartment. MJ sat across, features smooth and eyes closed. The florescent light was bright. He was safe.

He wasn’t locked away.

“You can learn from them and even hold them for a bit.” MJ didn’t seem to notice Luka’s rising panic, stifled only by how hard he was biting down on his lip.

Why was he scared of being locked away? Luka’s hands grew slick with sweat and oscillated between feeling far too hot and far too cold.

“But if you don’t let these feelings go, you will never have room to hold new ones, better ones, healing ones,” MJ said.

A heart cleaved by hurt, disappointment, shame, and guilt settled in his chest and overwhelmed him. His hands were hot. Fear grew.

If he let this pain go, then what would be left of him? What if a worse pain settled inside?

“L-Luka!” MJ’s voice grew panicked and he snatched his hands away.

“Wha--?” Luka glanced down at the blue embers snapping in his palms. Immediately, Luka shoved his hands into his armpits, suffocating the flames and wincing as he hunched over. “I’m so sorry, MJ, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” MJ breathed, lifting his uninjured hands as if to prove he was fine. “I’m not sure meditation was working for you though.”

Luka shook his head, biting his lip.

“Hmm,” MJ hummed as he considered Luka. “Do you want to talk about it at all? What happened with me was that Groves caught me in a panic attack and I think I said something about a train conductor yelling at me and that clued him into maybe the mask was affecting more than my appearance.”

“So, wait, how did you originally put on the mask?” Luka asked, avoiding talking about his current emotional state as much as possible.

“It was in a prop box that I was reorganizing,” MJ replied. “I spoke with Groves and Connie about it but neither of them knew where the mask came from. It might have been picked up by a student who thought it was a prop and they put it in with the others; that’s the most plausible. But I put it on in the prop closet backstage and Groves found me as a tiny and very freaked out owl.”

“And he just knew how to help?” Luka tilted his head.

“He didn’t know that getting me to calm down was the key to getting the mask to release,” MJ explained, “it’s just that he knew I needed some help calming down in general.”

Luka nodded, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin.

“Should we talk to Groves?” MJ suggested, his brows tightening with worry. “I have to head over in a little bit anyway.”

“Nah,” Luka sighed. “I think Hattie and I will keep looking for the Shapeshifter. If anything, maybe we can get them to change me back.”

“Do you know what was so special about the bell?” MJ asked, leaning back on his palms.

Luka shook his head. The bell would just chime, and he would feel at peace in the moment, like everything was releasing.

MJ craned his neck back, staring at the ceiling.

“I guess everything explains the owl mask. But wow. Wait a second.” MJ snapped straightening and meeting Luka’s blank gaze. “The cut in your side! Ah.” He crossed his arms when Luka nodded. “This all makes more sense. I mean, this is all unbelievable, but it does make more sense. Will you need help with the Shapeshifter?”

“I think Hattie and I will be okay,” Luka said, glancing towards the door. Would they be? If the Shapeshifter wasn’t wearing the mask then the person beneath would be powerless, right? But they had no idea who was pulling the strings.

“Well, if there’s anything you need,” MJ clarified, “Groves and I can help. Maybe even Connie too.”

Luka offered a grateful smile as MJ pushed to his feet and held out his hand. He helped Luka up before stretching.

“I don’t know that I’ll be able to find out anything, but I can look around. You said this all started near the ruins in the woods? I can check those out before work.”

“If you find anything, I’d be interested to know.” Luka shrugged, clasping his hands and rubbing his thumb against his purple form.

MJ clasped Luka’s shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Luka nodded, letting out the breath he was holding.

They were going to figure it out. They had to.

Once MJ bid Hattie farewell, she and Luka made a plan. She tucked his wallet, phone, and keys into her hat for safe keeping; both didn’t comment on how he refused to look at his phone though it was buzzing intensely with messages. They planned for Luka to stick in Hattie’s shadow while she followed the Shapeshifter’s trail and he would wait for her to let him know the coast was clear.

“Mind if we also stop for coffee?” Luka asked, poking his round head out of her shadow as she locked up the apartment. She turned as he rubbed his eye with his talon, blinking wearily.

“Yeah!” Hattie nodded, tossing the keys into her hat before readjusting its perch on her head. “Which way?”

After giving her directions, Luka zipped his lips and closed his eyes while she made her way to the closest coffee shop on campus.

Traveling by shadow was a strange experience. In crowded areas, Luka could sense when someone stepped on Hattie’s shadow, though it didn’t hurt. He also found that he could shift his position and look down into the depths of the darkness and feel the edge of light behind him, but that was absolutely terrifying if he stared at the abyss for too long. He shuffled onto his back and, listening to make sure Hattie wasn’t near anyone else, he glanced at the sky. Though it was grey from winter cold and he couldn’t see the sunlight full on as he crouched in the dark, the color helped to abate his rising nerves.

In the coffee shop, Luka hugged himself in the shadow and tried to relax as Hattie shuffled through the line. Finally, she ordered a hot chocolate for herself—adding a touch of peppermint syrup at the suggestion of the barista clearly charmed by Hattie ordering drinks for her and her ‘dad’ which still made Luka’s cheeks warm—and his usual order.

“Should I put in soy milk?” The barista asked in a dry, teasing tone.

“No?” Hattie sounded confused.

“Oh, sorry,” the barista sighed. “It’s just this order reminded me of a regular. She always gets the same thing for her boyfriend but then asks us to purposefully mess it up as a prank.”

Luka’s heart nearly stopped. No. _No_. Surely not…

“What? Who would do that?” Hattie asked, pushing to her tiptoes as she pushed Luka’s credit card into the reader.

“I don’t know,” the barista replied over the squeaking of a sharpie against a cup. “I mean, I do know. She comes in a lot. I’ve got both her and Luka’s orders memorized.”

Surely _so_ … it seemed.

“Aren’t pranks supposed to be fun?” Hattie asked innocently, removing the card when it beeped.

“I’m sure they probably have fun with it,” the barista offered. “Like, maybe he messes up one of her orders regularly.”

Not ever.

Not once.

If he happened to bring her the wrong thing, he was the first to go back to the restaurant and get the correct order or else face her dismay and disappointment.

Surely, he was misunderstanding. Luka tried to rationalize with his talon over his mouth as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. Surely Nessie meant no harm and was just trying to prank him? But then why for so long and why act defensive when he realized the order was wrong? Maybe it was a different Luka. Maybe this was all a funny coincidence he could laugh about later. Yeah! That must be it!

But it was his specific order that the barista recognized…

He tried to ignore the way he felt his heart was shattering.

It was just coffee. It shouldn’t matter this much. Yet, somehow, it mattered to him. Was he overreacting?

Hattie grabbed their drinks and sequestered herself to a quiet, out of the way corner tucked in the shadows of a building outside. Once she declared it was safe, he rose a bit with his fluffy mane dripping from the shadows and his noodle arms ready to grab his coffee, though the majority of his torso was still in the shadow puddle. Catching Hattie’s sorrowful features directed at him, he accepted the drink with a whispered ‘thank you’ and looked away.

“How’s the peppermint?” Luka asked after taking a long, soothing sip of his coffee.

“Really good!” Hattie beamed, which he caught out of the corner of his eye. She added, “Dad and Papa like to make hot chocolate, but I don’t think we’ve had peppermint in it before.”

“Around the holidays,” Luka latched onto the first thought that took him to a much gentler place than where his mind was tempted to linger, “my mom and I would use candy canes to stir our hot chocolate and add the taste of peppermint to it. It was one of my favorite treats.”

“Hot chocolate tastes best after running around in the rain or snow,” Hattie added, sipping her drink with a contented hum.

“Agreed.” Luka grinned, turning to meet her gaze. “After a day of sledding, a hot drink is the quickest way to warm up.”

“You like sledding?” Hattie’s eyes widened excitedly. “I love it! But Dad and Papa don’t enjoy the cold, so I don’t go often. But if you like it, we could have a snow day!”

“That would be fun,” Luka agreed. He was about add more when a familiar voice called.

“Hattie?” Nessie’s inquisitive yell caused Luka to dive back into Hattie’s shadow, leaving the coffee cup perched on the brick. Hattie turned, her features blank, as Nessie hurried over. “Goodness it is you. I thought I heard you talking with someone?”

“My shadow,” Hattie answered quickly, earning a chuckle from Nessie.

“That’s sweet. But—um—you aren’t wandering around alone, right? Is Luka around?”

Hattie’s shadow covered his face with his hands, rubbing his talons against his temples as he tried to remain calm.

“Bathroom,” Hattie replied swiftly, shuffling on her feet.

“Ah,” Nessie sighed. A pause settled over them and Luka peeked one eye open. Nessie was fiddling with something on her wrist, looking tired as she slouched. Hattie appeared uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Hattie finally asked.

“Just tired,” came Nessie’s response. “I’d like to stay and wait for Luka, but I need to go soon and start setting up the ballroom on south campus for the masquerade on Sunday.”

“What’s that?” Hattie pointed at what Nessie kept tugging at on her wrist.

“A bracelet!” Nessie knelt down and held out her wrist for Hattie to see.

Luka recognized it all too well.

“You know how crafty Luka is, and sometimes during movie nights, he likes to weave friendship bracelets,” she said fondly, a smile in her voice. Luka felt an ache in his chest. He wanted to jump out of the shadow and embrace her. But the coffee cup perched nearby reminded him how confused he was at the moment.

“Luka made this?” Hattie asked, poking the petite fabric roses he wove in a cluster against the green threads.

“For me!” Nessie preened, shifting the bracelet around. “He even added metal clasps so I could take it off sometimes.” She quieted. “My mother wouldn’t approve of me wearing something like this. She would think it’s too plain. So, I usually only wear it when I need a boost through the day and know she won’t notice it.”

“He loves you a lot,” Hattie whispered, a slight edge to her voice.

“And I love him,” Nessie returned. If she heard the edge in Hattie’s voice she didn’t comment. “Well,” Nessie shook herself out of her thoughts and pushed to her feet. “I need to get going. Tell Luka to check his phone, okay?” She hummed, pausing as she scanned Hattie. She reached down for Hattie’s hat which caused Hattie to jump back defensively.

“What are you doing?” Hattie frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Nessie appeased. “I was just going to straighten your hat. Is everything okay?”

“I can’t fix it myself,” Hattie insisted with a slight pout.

“Of course you can, Sweetie,” Nessie offered, sounding confused and maybe a touch hurt, but she quickly gave Hattie a closed lip smile. “It is a nice hat, and I like your cape! They’re both like something from a dream!”

“Thanks?” Hattie readjusted her hat as Nessie walked away.

“Remind Luka to text me!” Nessie waved, before turning with her blond hair drifting behind her as a gentle breeze picked up.

After a moment, Hattie sighed.

“You can—ah,” she paused when she found Luka already hovering carefully out of the shadows. Her brows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

Luka held her gaze, giving her a grin despite his drooping eyes.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” He reached for his coffee cup and held it to his lips, hiding behind it. He caught a streak of chocolate on her cheek from her drink and tilted his head.

“Well… Nessie—Hey!” Hattie grumbled as he automatically licked a talon and reached out to wipe the chocolate off her face. She huffed, crinkling her nose until he pulled away and her cheek was clean again. She gave him a look and he glanced down, suddenly self-conscious of the very fatherly action.

“Sorry,” he muttered behind his coffee, his face taking on a lighter golden glow. Clearing his throat, he added, “Nessie loves me.”

“But she hurts you,” Hattie said, quietly.

“An accident.”

“What about the coffee order thing?”

He didn’t have an answer.

When he looked up, Hattie was staring into her own drink, thinking.

“Come on.” Luka closed his hand and gave her shoulder a playful nudge. He didn’t want to dwell on Nessie any longer and didn’t want to get into an argument. “Let’s go find the Shapeshifter.”

Hattie nodded, though her features were knitted with worry. Luka tossed back the rest of his coffee and dived back down into the shadow. Hattie threw away his cup and tapped her hat. While she followed it across campus, she chatted with Luka when no one was close enough to hear.

She mostly told him about other places he didn’t get a chance to see in her world, like the lava cake in Alpine Skyline (which he couldn’t wrap his head around as there being a floating island that was just tiers of lava), the inside of Dead Bird Studios, or even the planet she grew up on and the bookstore she called home for so long.

Eventually, they made it to their destination and Hattie told him he could come out and look around. Luka did, clasping his hands as he floated out of her shadow and followed her gaze. His smile froze on his features.

“The mask is in there?”

“Yep! Fancy place. It actually reminds me of… Luka?” She trailed off nervously, catching the slight furrowing of his brow.

Luka stared ahead, thoughts careening to a halt.

They stood by a shining gate connected to a concrete wall with a code box. Behind the gate was an expanse of land. The grass was brown from the cold but carefully maintained shrubbery helped abate the weathered look of the yard. A stone path led through statues of winged women carrying water pots. A fountain stood in the center of the path, with the stone surrounding it before continuing its climb up to the large manor.

Nessie’s manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)c That's all for today, folks! Catch you next week! I hope you're having a restful weekend and thank you so much for reading as always!!!


	25. Act 6: Here There Be Shadows (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie enter the manor...

_“Heh, heh... Thanks... You're nice. Umm... Can I ask... a question? The right thing... What is it? I wonder... If you do the right thing... Does it really make... everybody...happy?”_

Okay, technically not Nessie’s manor, because it belonged to Ms. Queen, her mother, and Nessie lived with her mother and Mu. But the point was it _was_ the manor in which his girlfriend lived that had the mask. The mask which belonged to the person who wrought terror and terrible tidings on him, Hattie, and her world and loved ones.

“Luka?” Hattie tried again.

He glanced down, grin still on his features as he tried to think of something—anything—that could chase away the fear encasing his chest like frost encasing flora in a forest.

“Maybe it’s… I don’t know… maybe someone working here found the mask like MJ found the owl mask?” Hattie offered, not looking like she really believed it herself.

He was too anxious to wonder how she seemed to know exactly what worried him at the moment. Turning back towards the manor, he nodded vaguely. He needed answers, he knew, though he was terrified to try and find them.

But how did they even get in there? Nessie wasn’t home, which was both good and bad; he didn’t want her to know why they suddenly suspected someone near her to be turning everyone into masks but he didn’t have a reason to enter the manor if it wasn’t to see Nessie. He could say Nessie sent him to pick something up? But then Nessie would hear about his lie. He wanted to surprise her? He glanced down at his wringing talons and winced. Right, no one would recognize him. Her mother hated him as just Luka. There was no way she would let in a monstrous ghost claiming to be him. Maybe they could—

“Kid!” Luka’s thoughts slammed to a halt as Hattie jumped over the fence, causing it to clink as she kicked off from the bars.

“Let’s just sneak in!” Hattie put her hands on her hips, looking up at him with a nonplussed expression. “You hide in my shadow and I do all the work! Don’t worry; this isn’t my first time running undetected around a manor. And this should be easier since there’s no shadowy ice monster. I mean… there’s not, right?”

Luka shook his head, diving down into the shadows to slide under the gate. He poked his head out and glanced around worriedly.

“Okay but be careful. What time is it?” He glanced towards the overcast sky and sighed. It was probably around lunch time for the occupants of the manor. “I think the staff will mostly be in the kitchen to prepare lunch. Ms. Queen will probably be in her room and Mu might still be with her tutor…” As he fretted, his shadow wavered.

“Hey,” Hattie said, and he felt a small hand pat the top of his head. “Don’t worry! We’re going to get to the bottom of this!”

“Right,” Luka breathed out, forcing a wide smile he wished was genuine. “Okay. If we’re sneaking in, there’s a wine cellar in the back that is usually unlocked during the day.”

“Ugh, old people cellars are the worst,” Hattie groaned dramatically, already branching away from the stone path and cutting through the grass.

Luka snorted at that.

“I’m not sure I’ve been in enough cellars to have an opinion,” he chuckled.

“Oh, please stay away from cellars.” Hattie’s tone was light though he could sense an edge of nervousness. “Trust me. They’re gross.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he promised, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be wandering the grounds.

Once Hattie made her way around the manor, she immediately located the cellar door at the back without needing Luka’s help. They both became deathly silent as Hattie slowly opened the creaking door and glanced down into the dim cellar. Following the trail of light that reflected off of dust particles, Hattie stepped down the stairs and closed the door behind them. Darkness enveloped them, save for Luka’s glowing eyes and mouth.

Still mostly submerged in the shadows, Luka summoned a small blue flame, helping to cast flickering light against the rows of barrels and kegs of wine. Hattie eyed the walls, her gaze falling on a shelf with wine bottles suspended by decorative chains. Her nose wrinkled and Luka tried to figure out what she had against those particular bottles when there were plenty of others throughout the cellar.

After a slow trek of navigating through the cellar, Hattie came to the wooden steps that led up to the ground floor of the manor. Luka snuffed out his flame as she put her hand on the door. Diving back down, he hid as she slowly pushed open the door with a creak.

The hallway was empty as Hattie shuffled onto the purple rug. Luka kept his mouth shut as he poked his eyes out of the shadow, glancing around nervously. Unperturbed, Hattie tapped her hat and turned, gaze falling onto the door that stood at the end of the hall. She was about to step forward when a voice called from behind.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” The high-pitched voice called with authority and Luka sunk back into the shadow, closing his eyes shut as he mentally begged Mu not to call anyone.

“I’m—” Hattie began as she spun around, clasping her hands behind her back, “—looking for—uh—book. Hey,” she said suddenly, “I love your mustache!”

“Thanks!” Mu sounded proud and Luka could only imagine she was fake twirling the cardboard, “I like you! Are you one of the staff’s kids?” She ran down the stairs and was quick to join Hattie’s side.

“The cook.” Hattie grabbed onto the lie swiftly. Luka held his breath.

“Cat?” Mu asked. “You don’t really look like her.”

“Adopted,” came Hattie’s quick response.

“Oh!” Mu clapped her hands together. “I get it, you must be from one of the group homes that are part of the charity the ball is raising money for! Does that mean you’ll be at the masquerade?”

“Maybe?” Hattie shuffled uneasily.

“You should!” Mu insisted. “It’d be loads more fun with you there!”

The stairs creaked behind them and Mu and Luka jolted.

“Cat probably told you,” Mu whispered, “but Mother hates when the staff brings their kids. We need to hide!”

Mu immediately grabbed Hattie’s hand and pulled her into the study, closing the door behind them before anyone could see. They both pressed their ears against the door, listening as heels clipped against the rug outside. Luka took the moment to glance around the study, recognizing the piano and bookshelf stacked with books. In the corner was a storage closet that was always locked.

“Phew,” Mu sighed, turning—which caused Luka to disappear into the shadows again—as she said, “I think we’re good. Oh! I’m Muriel, by the way, but call me Mu! What’s your name?”

“Ah…” Hattie paused, sounding slightly overwhelmed by Mu’s energy. But the pause was too long for Mu.

“You don’t talk a lot, huh? I’ll call you Hat Kid because you’re dressed funny.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Hattie pouted, looking down.

“Nothing!” Mu promised. “You look like a superhero! Hat Kid can be your superhero name! That’s it! We can play superheroes. Come on. It’ll be fun!”

“I need to find something,” Hattie said apologetically.

“A book, right? Was it a cookbook for Cat? There’s probably one in here!” Mu bounced over to the shelves.

Hattie slouched, glancing down at her shadow as Luka peeked out at her. He glanced over at Mu before raising his arms in a shrug. Hattie seemed to relax and nodded before joining Mu.

“If we play superheroes, do we get to use masks?” Hattie asked as she absentmindedly scanned the book spines.

“Of course!” Mu asserted. “What do you think I am, an amateur?”

“I saw a mask earlier,” Hattie began, and Luka caught onto her scheme. “It had a bunch of eyes on it and looked really cool. Think we could find it?”

“Ah. No.” Mu shook her head. “That sounds like a mask that might be for the masquerade and if Mother or Nessie catch us playing with one of those masks, they’ll be mad.”

“But have you seen the one I’m talking about?” Hattie pushed.

“Dunno,” Mu answered with a shrug. She changed the subject back to their task at hand and pointed upward, “Hey, do you think that’s a cookbook?”

Luka peeked with the girls, spotting the most precariously placed book that already looked as if it were ready to fall from the topmost shelf. Hattie, who couldn’t say no to a challenge, stepped back. With one flying leap, she reached for the book and failed to grab it, but her hand brushing against it was enough to dislodge it and let gravity do the rest.

The girls jumped back as the book landed, sprawled. Mu plucked it from the ground and as she did, a small object tumbled out with a plink. Stooping down, Hattie gingerly grabbed the key.

“Whoops,” Mu groaned. “We found the storage key.”

“Why hide the storage key in a book?” Hattie asked in disbelief.

“Mother’s paranoid,” Mu grumbled. “She keeps all the things she confiscates from students in there. It doesn’t happen a lot but when she or Nessie go to break up parties on campus or in the woods, they lock up the alcohol or other things in there. They’re the only two who know where the key is. Or… they were.” Mu paused. “We should probably put it back.”

“You aren’t going to snoop at least a little?” Hattie couldn’t see Luka cover his mouth to hold back a snort.

“Superheroes don’t snoop!” Mu asserted.

“They do if it’s to stop a villain,” Hattie challenged teasingly.

“Hmm,” Mu hummed, quieting. “Kind of like reading diaries without permission. But… she’s not all bad.”

She was mumbling now, and Luka was having a hard time following the conversation. But then Mu perked up, seriously turning to Hattie with blond brows furrowed.

“You’re supposed to punish bad guys, right? If you’re a superhero?”

Hattie shuffled uncomfortably.

“Who decides if someone is a bad guy?” she prompted.

Luka frowned pensively, listening to their discussion of morality with some surprise.

“I don’t know,” Mu admitted. “But you’re supposed to stop bad guys, right? It’s the right thing to do, but will it really make everyone happy?”

“I guess it doesn’t make the bad guy happy,” Hattie offered. She hesitated, thinking. “O-or the people who care about them, maybe?”

Mu nodded.

“Then is the right thing to stop them?” Mu wondered. Hattie sighed with a heaviness that concerned the listening law-student.

“And maybe the right decision for you might upset others if it doesn’t seem like the right decision for them.”

Luka had half a mind to come out of the shadows to, well, he wasn’t sure what he would do but these kids needed at the very least a hot beverage or a hug or something and he considered following through too since he imagined Mu would probably be able to handle his form. But before he could work up the nerve, footsteps and yelling came from the hall.

“Muriel!” her mother yelled in a rough voice. “You’re late to lunch, young lady!”

“Hide!” Mu hissed.

“Where?” Hattie asked as Luka twisted around the shadow, anxiously trying to figure out how to help. The footsteps paused outside the door and the handle jostled.

Mu, dropping the book, gestured to the key in Hattie’s hands and ordered her to hide in the storage closet. Hattie obeyed, running over to the closest with the shadow trailing behind her. Fumbling with the key, Hattie hurried and swung open the door when it was unlocked and jumped inside right as the door to the hallway opened.

“Who were you talking to?” Mu’s mother asked.

Hattie clamped her hand over her mouth and Luka rose from the shadows, his shining eyes meeting hers anxiously as they waited.

“Just myself. It’s boring in here.” Mu responded coolly.

Hattie shifted, bumping into a basket with knitting supplies and causing a needle to fall out. Swiftly, Luka bent to catch it in one of his talons before it could fall to the floor with a crash. But their relief was short lived as his gaze and agape mouth lit up the black object that ended in a sharp arrow with worn paint revealing gold beneath.

It looked like a clock hand.

One from the Mafia’s Clock Tower.

“Regardless you know you aren’t allowed to be in here!”

“Sorry,” Mu dragged out. “I’ll go eat now.”

Luka pulled down the rest of the basket so both he and Hattie could see and pulled back the cloth covering the contents. The other clock hand that was a touch smaller, the glowing yarn made from the aurora borealis in Alpine Skyline, and the silver scissors were all nestled in the basket. His heart dropped.

Mu was shuffled out of the room, but Luka and Hattie remained frozen as her mother entered the study, looking around. Both held their breath as they listened. A book snapped closed and footsteps shuffled near the closet. Panicking, Luka dove over Hattie, concealing her in shadow as he shut his eyes and held her against his mane. With his hand still looped through the basket handle, he lowered it onto the nearest shelf just as the door opened.

Hattie nuzzled further into his chest and held on with trembling hands.

“Muriel must have the key,” her mother spat, leaning close enough that Luka could feel her breath displace tufts of his shadow. His pulse pounded loudly in his head as he held his breath.

“I swear that child—” she paused, stooping down to grab the basket.

Fear gripped Luka’s chest and he tried to quickly and fluidly untangle his arm from the handle as the basket was pulled away. He froze when the woman paused, eyes on the shelf and where his arm was currently suspended as a misplaced shadow.

“I need a new contact prescription,” she muttered, pulling away with the basket and slamming the door shut. Luka and Hattie jolted, holding back yelps as they waited for the shuffling of feet to diminish and for the door leading to the hall to shut.

Luka sighed, his form wavering as he pulled back and leaned against the door

“I’m so sorry, kiddo. I lost the basket… kiddo?” He looked down, finding Hattie still buried in his mane, her fists tightly clenched around tufts of his fur. Her knuckles were white. “Hattie?”

“Old people creep me out,” she whispered tightly, her cracking words muffled by his fur.

Luka glanced around the closet they were pinned in. They needed to leave soon, before Ms. Queen returned searching for the key that Mu didn’t have. He almost thought they should search the manor, still, and get to the bottom of the mask and why all the things the Shapeshifter had stolen where kept there—and while half of him feared the worst, the other half hoped that somehow it was all disconnected from Nessie entirely and she had simply confiscated the items from the true culprit in the woods—but Hattie was in no shape to sneak around. And he was shaken up himself.

“Let’s get out of here,” Luka whispered, shifting so that he held her against his chest with one arm. “Can you hand me the key?”

She turned her head towards his awaiting talon and pressed the key into his palm. He slunk out of the closet and closed the door again, mindful to ensure that it wouldn’t look any different from how Ms. Queen had left it. After placing the key on the piano, he floated over to the door and listened.

The hallway was eerily hushed and when he opened the door with a slight creak, he looked around, finding it empty. Mu must have already gone to the kitchen and her mom could be anywhere. Hattie shifted, peeking glances around but she still clung to Luka. Absentmindedly patting her back, he quickly darted down to the cellar door. He slipped into the dark, scanning the rows of barrels and shelves.

Because the lights weren’t on, Luka didn’t think anyone would be in the cellar. He snaked forward, his body blending in with the shadows while his gaze gave him away like twin beacons. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned, heart stopping as his eyes shone like a flashlight against Nessie’s mother, who stood with perfect posture behind a shelf, a bottle of wine in her manicured hands as she stared straight into him.

Silence stretched between them as Luka hovered, forgetting he was in a form she had no way of recognizing as the despised boyfriend of her daughter. Right? Hattie started to turn, unsure why they stopped, and Luka quickly covered her face and pressed her features back into his chest. Her hat was still visible but hopefully Ms. Queen wouldn’t be able to recognize her if they ran into each other later.

“The shadow came all the way here,” she said after a moment. “How foolish.”

Luka’s arms trembled and he wasn’t sure if it was Hattie or him.

The president of the university was imposing, in the way she carried herself and kept a straight face through almost anything. Luka never knew how she felt about topics brought up during dinners he’d occasionally share with the Queen family, but he did know her bite could carry ice when she wanted her distain known.

“Do you—” Luka began, grateful his voice reverberated, masking his usual cadence underneath.

“You won’t find what you’re looking for here,” she cut him off, taking steps forward and stopping right by his glowing, fanged mouth, unafraid as she lifted the wine bottle, reading the label in Luka’s light. She smirked, lowering the bottle as she turned to face him. The grey streaks in her blond hair looked silver. “You won’t find a way to turn back, I mean.”

Luka recoiled. A part of him screamed to leave but he couldn’t tear his gaze from hers. In his arms, he felt Hattie shift, listening.

“Everything I do, I do for the university and my daughters,” she continued. “If anyone tries to take them from me, I will snuff out any attempt.”

Luka snapped his jaw shut. She stepped back, crossing the arm with the bottle across her chest and lifting a thoughtful hand to her chin. Her features were blank as her voice lowered.

“This is your last warning, Luka. Stay away from my daughter, or I will destroy everything dear to you in return.” Her eyes flickered meaningfully to the child in his arms and Luka felt his terror kindle a burning rage.

Extending a talon with crackling embers engulfing shadow he hissed. A thousand things came to mind. How dare she threaten Hattie? How dare she treat her children like that? But all questions rising like bile died on his tongue as she snorted.

“Oh please,” she said, casually pushing his arm aside with the cool glass bottle as she walked towards the door leading back to the manor. “You’re just a shadow of a stupid, lovesick fool. What tangible threat could you be to me?” She paused at the top of the stairs, grinning with an authoritative chuckle in her voice. “Such a shame. You had such a bright future too.” She slipped back into the manor and Luka watched her leave with wide eyes and fear drumming in his chest.

“Is,” Hattie’s voice shattered the silence and Luka startled, looking down as he dispelled his flames, “Vanessa’s mom the Shapeshifter?” She leaned back from his chest, her eyes large and brows knitted in confusion and fear.

“Uh—” Luka glanced back towards the door, remembering that it might be a good idea to get Hattie as _far away from the manor as possible_. While hurrying towards the cellar door, he whispered, “I don’t know, Hattie. It’s just—” he trailed off.

It just seemed so wrong.

Why would she be the Shapeshifter? What had she to gain? If the Shapeshifter was really after a spell that could control others, why would she need it? _How did she know it was him?_ And the way she spoke was frightfully close to how the Shapeshifter did.

He needed to go back for answers, he realized with an internal groan.

“Okay,” Luka began as he flew over the wall and gingerly lowered Hattie to the ground. “I’ll head back and try to see if I can find the mask and figure out what’s going on.”

“By yourself?” Hattie asked, wringing her cape as her nose crinkled at the idea.

“I’m just a shadow,” Luka explained, glancing back over the wall and scanning the back of the manor. The window that belonged to Ms. Queen’s room was lit up from within. His stomach twisted, knowing he would have to be extremely careful since she knew who he was and what he could do.

A tiny hand tugged on his talon and he glanced down, meeting Hattie’s concerned features.

“I’ll be okay, kiddo,” he said with more conviction than he felt. But this changed things, if the Shapeshifter _was_ Ms. Queen. It meant Nessie, Mu, and the whole university were in danger. This wasn’t just about fighting a magical entity anymore. This was much closer to home than he thought.

And every time he thought about the way she threatened Hattie, Luka felt a torrent of rage and hurt bubbling up.

“I’ll be back,” he promised, rising with determination as he kept his eye on the window.

“Wait!” Hattie cried as he started to snake over the wall again. He froze, spotting the wiggling thread that Hattie pointed to as it slipped out of Ms. Queen’s window. Then came a wave of string.

More threads black as night whipped out and lashed around, shooting along the perimeter of the wall. Luka sprung back, plucking Hattie up protectively as they watched the threads lace together. Forming a net with a dark aura seeping out of the string, the net covered the manor like a dome. The threads pulsed with viscous energy before fading from sight, becoming invisible.

Luka placed Hattie back on the ground and reached out a hand. A talon brushed one of the threads and jolt of searing pain coursed through his arm like static electricity.

“Ack!” Luka yanked his arm back, shaking it with a grimace.

“Are you okay?” Hattie reached for his shocked talon and he lowered it, flexing his two fingers for her.

“I’m fine,” Luka muttered, glancing back towards the window with a scowl. He thought he caught a silhouette pull away from the glass and he groaned. “But it looks like I can’t get back in there.”

“So, what do we do now?” Hattie asked.

“The Shapeshifter still needs one more item, right?” Luka glanced around the woodland behind them. Already he was mapping their route home, since his apartment was on the other side of the forest.

“I think so?”

“Then, I can try to,” he hesitated, “call Nessie tonight. I have to warn her about what’s going on.”

“Do you think she’s going to like hearing her mom might be a magic wielding villain?” Hattie raised a brow, uncertain.

“Probably not.” Luka reached out and Hattie hopped into his arms. He pulled her to his chest before glancing back at the manor once more. Sighing, he retreated into the shadows of the trees, glad to stretch his tail out as he flew back home. After a moment, he added, “she and her mom don’t have the greatest relationship, but she never gave me specifics. Though,” he added with a grumble, readjusting his hold on Hattie, “if that’s how she acts with her daughters all the time I’m starting to gain a deeper understanding of why.”

“What if Nessie doesn’t believe you?” Hattie asked quietly.

Luka shrugged, thinking for a moment.

“I guess we can just go back to your world and try to find the last artifact before the Shapeshifter does.”

Hattie nodded, nuzzling into his mane.

Solemnly, they flew through the forest in silence. The weight of both their worlds perched precariously on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter is on it's way!


	26. Intermission: One long, Treacherous Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie sets up for the event! She's got a lot of strange masks...

" _I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen!”_

Nessie grunted as she heaved a box of masks onto the table. She eyed the owls, penguins, weird bald masks with thin mustaches, and more with distain. Really, she didn’t know what her mother was thinking.

Picking up a yellow mask with bushy eyebrows and a beak with teeth—which she really didn’t what to know what animal inspired it—she placed it on the table with a sigh. None of the masks worked with the theme she had determined for the masquerade, which was supposed to be elegant and more like a fairy tale ball with the snow-silver fairy lights she planned to string around the ceiling and the candles she got for extra romantic lighting. Not whatever theme was supposed to include grumpy looking men and birds. She couldn’t even imagine where her mother had found such masks.

She pulled out a fox mask next, humming as her gaze traced the ears, which bent forward, and hollow eyes that almost glowed green. Er, no wait, she realized, lowering the mask, that was just one of the other masks in the box with strange looking antlers.

The fox mask was fine. It was closer to her vision and she supposed the other masks that seemed to be creatures from a forest though more haunting with unnatural shades of pink and green and white and red would work for her vision. She imagined those would be cute for the kids! While sorting, she made a mental note to keep those at the front.

After sorting through the box a little more, she decided to take a break. She stepped back from the table and stretched, glancing around the large, empty ballroom that had a pile of lights and ladders in the corner, waiting for a crew to come and set them up. Her shoes squeaked against the tile as she walked over to the stage. Plopping down on the edge, she pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

Luka hadn’t read her messages yet. Which was fine. She was _fine_. Clearly, he was busy with Hattie and… admittedly, she had been… perhaps… brash over the weekend. She couldn’t even understand why seeing him hurt had garnered such a visceral reaction but his face after she had lashed out haunted her nightmares she kept having.

Groaning, Nessie dropped her phone in her lap and rubbed her temples. She should probably give him a proper apology, but she feared the moment she admitted guilt was the moment he would leave. She could bring him his favorite coffee as a surprise, without any mistakes, but the idea of anything that wasn’t her making him that happy frustrated her! It felt like he was slipping through her fingers every time just as her mother predicted he would.

While she pondered what she could possibly do, her phone rang, which caused her to jump.

“Luka!” She breathed, relieved as she summoned a dazzling smile to lace her honeyed voice.

“Nessie, I’m really sorry I haven’t read your messages,” Luka’s voice echoed rather strangely, though his anxiety came through loud and clear. “But I have to talk to you about something.”

“Talk about what?” Her own voice fell flat. Was he breaking up with her? Over the phone? She felt ice in her veins as she felt her heart stop with time.

“It’s going to sound like a fantasy but remember how I told you about another world?” His nervous edge didn’t leave his tone, but Nessie instantly let out an exhale.

He wasn’t calling to break up with her.

“Yes, Dear,” she chuckled, “Quite a tall tale. Was it a game you played with Hattie?”

“N-no,” Luka paused. Nessie examined her fingernails, content to wait for him since the longer he took meant the longer she had his attention. After a moment he rushed out, “It’s all real. It’s not—It’s not a game and—”

Nessie giggled and he faltered.

“Luka, that’s really cute,” Nessie cut in sweetly, “but it’s frankly impossible. You know magic isn’t real.” If it was it would be the stuff of nightmares, she decided.

“Nessie, I’m serious. Please, princess, I wouldn’t lie about this,” Luka said, his voice wavering as it continued to echo.

“Are you in a tunnel or something?” Nessie asked, distracted.

“What? No, that’s actually, um, one of the reasons I—” he trailed off, uncertain again. He took a deep breath and all at once said, “I sound this way because a Shapeshifter cursed me with a mask that used to be a ghost and now I’m stuck looking like the ghost and I think your mom is the Shapeshifter.”

Nessie paused, processing what he just said.

“Did Mother put you up to this?” She asked after a moment, furrowing her brows. Was he teasing her? Tormenting her? He couldn’t be telling the truth.

But a small part of her remembered a strange book and her mother muttering strange verses when she thought she was alone. Nessie tapped her fingers against the stage, her nails rapping against the wood.

“No, Nessie,” Luka pleaded. “Please, I know this sounds impossible, but the Shapeshifter is dangerous and you and Mu could be—”

“You have no idea what I go through with my mother on a daily basis.” Her voice lowered into a growl.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but—”

“Just drop it, Luka,” Nessie commanded. “This isn’t funny.”

“Nessie.” He sounded wounded but it did little to melt the cold anger she felt.

“I have a job to do,” she growled. “Only call back when you’re ready to apologize.”

“Nes—”

She hung up.

Releasing a frustrated groan, Nessie leaned back on the stage. She folded her hands over her stomach and stared at the ceiling, tracing the gaudy bronze tiles with indented swirls. She exhaled, still miffed because it was easier than the alternative, which was to accept that she had another reason to fear her mother. That there were some things she wasn’t strong enough to confront.

Distant chatter could be heard in the hall and Nessie shot forward, brushing out her hair and dusting her outfit off. The set-up crew came in and she pushed to her feet, smiling a practiced, closed lip smile as she made the trek across the empty ballroom.

She greeted the crew and focused on making the ballroom a setting perfect for a fairy tale, because that was her job and it kept the raging ice at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luka and Hattie have got their work cut out for them... Thanks for reading, as always! Hope you enjoyed the update! Let me know what you think and I hope you're having a restful weekend and enjoyed the holidays! Take care!


	27. Act 7: The Moon's Tear (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie begin their search for the final object the Shapeshifter needs! But they better hurry. The clock is ever ticking.

“ _...Yes, yes, everyone. We are all worried for our families. Why don't we end this meeting?”_

Luka couldn’t really have bags under his eyes while he was a purple, noodle ghost but he felt them. Covering his fanged mouth as he yawned, he tried to focus on packing a bag with provisions while he simultaneously jotted down fragments of thoughts in his notebook on the kitchen counter. Meanwhile, Hattie was sorting through her own items on the couch, lining up badges and different hats as she mixed and matched them.

Finding himself more comfortable in the Snatcher mask, Luka seamlessly switched from floating to grab protein bars from high shelves to crouching on legs to dig through the back of his bottom cupboard. The ease with which he adapted to these ghostly abilities unnerved him a little, but he clung to how he looked normal and lacked powers in the strange limbo the night before as a reminder that despite it all, he was still himself under the mask.

“Are you okay?” Hattie asked from beside him after he let out a yawn so large that a tear slipped out.

Luka jumped with a wordless cry of surprise and clutched his puffy-sleeved coat with a purple hand.

“Oh, yeah, kiddo,” he breathed, offering a wide grin before ruffling her hat-less hair. “Just tired.”

“Does Dad keep you up all night with lawyer talk?” Hattie tilted her head, wincing apologetically.

Luka shook his head. Last night, Snatcher had even let Luka use his chair to try and sleep in the mask limbo, but it was a struggle. He found himself tossing and turning most of the evening. There were even a few times where his body snapped awake, leaving him dazed as he opened his eyes back in the apartment. Then it was a matter of waiting for sleep to settle again and falling back into the limbo where Snatcher snickered at his tired shuffling back into the tree. Luka eventually gave up after the first few attempts at sleep and just chatted with Snatcher until it was morning. This left him greeting the dawn of the first day of his and Hattie’s search with a fatigue that permeated his core.

It was strange that even when his body was sleeping, his mind was so restless in limbo he didn’t feel like he slept at all during the night. Even more uncertain, he hadn’t the foggiest idea whether it was just how the mask worked or if he, himself, was too troubled by his anxious thoughts about the Shapeshifter and Ms. Queen and Nessie.

Either way, he supposed, the sooner they returned to Hattie’s world to search for the final item the Shapeshifter needed the better. Luka was sure Ms. Queen might try something soon, and the masquerade coming up in three days was starting to seem too much of a coincidence.

A gentle tug on his sleeve caught his attention and he glanced down, meeting Hattie’s large eyes and determined features.

“I’m going to protect you! I won’t let Nessie’s mom hurt you.”

Luka’s shoulders caved as he immediately thought about who Ms. Queen had threatened in the cellar. Kneeling down, he pulled Hattie into a hug.

“I want you to protect yourself first, okay?” he whispered, hand cupping the back of her head as he held her steady. “But I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.”

After a moment and releasing an indignant huff, Hattie returned the hug, giving him a tight squeeze before they pulled away. He ruffled her hair before straightening and grabbing the packed bag.

Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, he reached for his notebook with the pen clipped in the spiral. He scanned the three verses they had found so far, complete with comments in the margins about where they found the verses and what item the Shapeshifter stole.

“Are you ready?” Luka asked, golden-brown gaze still shining on the paper. He tried not to think about how the patches of still wet ink reflected the light of his eyes and mouth.

“Yeah, come over here for a second though.” Hattie rushed back to the couch and he followed as he reread for the umpteenth time.

“Original weaver and the moon…” he muttered as he stood near the couch, barely noticing as Hattie fussed with badges and hats. “Why the moon? Scissors made from meteors… the thread from the northern lights…”

“The knitting needles were made from sunlight or something right?” Hattie tugged him down and he lowered.

“Were they?” Luka glanced up just as she tied the yellow ribbon with badges around his wrist. He watched her work, thinking back. The tip of the clock hands had seemed golden underneath when they found them shrunk down to knitting needle size.

“That’s what the Shapeshifter said, when they were Grooves. On the ship, remember?” Hattie tucked the ribbon underneath his sleeve and then used a sweep of her arm to herd the other badges into her top hat. “The last thing was the moon’s bead?”

“The moon’s bead,” Luka repeated, frowning. Why did that sound familiar? “Do you have any idea where it might be?”

“I’m assuming it’s not in Mafia Town, the Arctic, or Alpine Skylines,” Hattie offered, placing her hat on her head. “So that leaves Dead Bird Studios, the Metro, or,” she hesitated, “Subcon.”

“Do any of those scream ‘moon bead’ to you?” Luka tilted his head.

“DJ Grooves has a moon-themed stage…” Hattie trailed off, shuffling uncomfortably. Luka watched her.

“And your dad… Moonjumper.”

“He was stuck in a moon prison for centuries,” Hattie admitted, pulling out the laser pointer.

“Should we check the moon prison?” Luka asked, reaching out his hand for her to take.

“I think Papa will have to take us there,” Hattie said, wincing. “But maybe we can hold back on asking just yet?”

Luka nodded. It didn’t take a lot of pondering to guess it wasn’t a pleasant place for either father or daughter.

“Then we can search Dead Bird studios, first,” Luka offered.

“Okay,” Hattie sounded relieved as she took his hand. She summoned a portal and they stepped through, ending up in her bedroom on her spaceship.

While they returned to the empty machine room, where the pile of books remained but without Moonjumper, Hattie explained she tied the ribbon on his wrist because she thought it would be easiest to adjust when he changed size or shape. Luka dropped off his bag with the books and floated up to meet Hattie by the telescope as she prattled about the badges on the ribbon. One was a basic no bonk badge and the other was called the projectile badge which she thought might help him channel Snatcher’s magic a bit better without tiring himself out quickly. He had plenty of chances to try out both as they traipsed around Dead Bird Studios.

The studio was mostly inactive, but Grooves and Beaker along with the Moon Penguins and Express Owls helped search for the bead or any rhymes for clues. Luka flew around the moon stage in his default snake-like form. He found it freeing to stretch out and felt the form did a better job of using magic, which became necessary when he needed to blast mechanical UFOs away from Hattie as she jumped around scaled-down skyscrapers or when they needed extra light in the back stage areas. He did find the projectile badge indeed helped to keep his energy from draining as fast, though he was still fatigued from the rough night.

“I don’t think it’s here, kiddo,” Luka yawned a few hours later, covering his mouth with a large talon, the ribbon fluttering on his wrist.

“Did you two try Subcon Forest?” Beaker readjusted his glasses as they discussed options in the lobby of the studios. “I found an old research paper by Dr. Borville who wrote about the treasures of the royal families of Subcon and there was a mask made from the finest jewels. Another paper by Dr. Left with additions from Professor R. Eddy Herring believed that morning dew in Subcon came from the moon’s tears and helped to maintain the magic in Subcon. Surely some sort of clue could turn up there.”

“Morning dew?” Hattie giggled. “That’s silly.”

“But the mask—” Luka’s eyes widened as he clapped his talons together. “Wait! Hattie, we have to go back to the ship.”

“Do you know where the bead is?” Her eyebrow rose.

“Maybe?” He reached out his hand and she grabbed onto a talon.

“Be careful, darlings!” Grooves insisted as he waved a flipper.

“And keep track of any discoveries,” Beaker urged. “I’d like to compare notes at the end.”

“We will!” Hattie tapped her watch, summoning a curtain of lights that zipped them back up to the ship in a flash.

Luka snaked down to the pile of books in the machine room and snatched the book of fairy tales. Muttering, he flipped through the pages until landing on the chapter about the sun and moon.

“This is it.” His jaw dropped as Hattie jumped down to join him.

“What’s it?” she asked as he lowered the book for her to see. He swiftly shrunk into a human shape to better point at the page with smaller fingers.

“I thought this was just a fairy tale and I think Moonjumper did too, but it has all of the items the Shapeshifter is after,” he explained. “Look; ‘ _The sun broke off her arms and turned hands into knitting needles._ ’”

“Like clock hands,” Hattie whispered in awe, her gaze scanning the story. “And green and pink ribbons are like the northern lights?”

“Yes! And there aren’t scissors but the sun created stars, and the scissors were made from meteorites—”

“Which are sometimes called falling stars,” Hattie finished. “Didn’t the seals also keep saying the ship was made from starlight? What does it say about the moon?”

Luka traced the sentence as he read out loud, “ _’But while fleeing, the moon left a piece of their heart, a tear that sparkled like a bead_.’”

“The moon’s bead is the moon’s tear,” Hattie realized. They met each other’s eyes. Luka hesitated, thinking back to what Moonjumper had told him about the fairy tale and his titular accessory.

“And I think it’s in your father’s mask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Hey, Listen! Remember the thing the giants in MM ask? About forgiving? Well... forgive me, friends.... for the next chapter...


	28. Act 7: The Moon's Tear (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie rush to Moonjumper's aid. And all suffer the consequences of the actions of the one pulling the strings...

_“I am no longer part of the living...My sadness to the moon... I haven't left my dance to the world...I am filled with regret._ "

“Where’s Papa?” Hattie asked a small Subconite as Luka hovered behind her. His talons clasped anxiously as he listened.

With record speed, they had beamed into Subcon Forest, landing in front of the familiar tree with warm golden light pooling out of it. A Subconite with a bright light glowing in his purple hood had toddled over to them from the tree, tapping his rounded hands together as if he were calm, but his legs seemed to tremble beneath him.

“Moonjumper? Doing rounds,” the high-pitched voice squeaked.

“Dimitri,” Hattie narrowed her eyes, “this is super serious, we have to see him.”

“You can’t,” Dimitri exclaimed. “You can wait for him in the tree, though.” His poor light quivered under the hood.

“That’ll be too late,” Hattie urged, tapping her hat. “If we wait any longer, the Shapeshifter will be here. Why aren’t you—” Hattie paused. She clenched her fists as she glanced into a distant part of the forest. Through clenched teeth she asked, “Why is he at the—Mom’s place?”

Luka blinked in surprise, trying to remember everything he knew about her mom. Cursed her dad and then froze the forest which killed everyone. And, he bit his lip, piercing himself with his fangs, left deep scars on everything she touched.

Dimitri winced, swaying on his feet. “He remembered a book there being important. He didn’t want to worry you.”

“But he’s—” Hattie’s sentence dissolved into a frustrated groan as she started down the path.

“Wait, Hattie!” Dimitri yelped as he rushed to keep up with her. Luka followed, looking from Hattie to Dimitri and back. “Moonjumper will be fine! He can sneak in and sneak out!”

“He’s already in danger if the Shapeshifter is after him and now he’s where Mom is?” Hattie shot a glare over her shoulder as she sprinted down the path. Dimitri nearly biffed it on a stone and Luka immediately shot down and caught the small doll. Carrying him gently, Luka matched Hattie’s pace and Dimitri clung to Luka’s arm as he continued.

“Please, Hattie, he just didn’t want you to worry. He’s being careful!”

“You don’t know that!” Hattie spat. “He could be in her clutches o-or—” her gaze fluttered up towards the crescent moon curled in the sky.

“I know!” Dimitri cried. “But what am I supposed to do? Tell a stubborn half of a prince not to go looking for a book when we’ve lost Snatcher, when you’re fighting evil, and when Primrose and others are missing? I’m just the soul of a kid who’s lived for centuries in a soft doll body! You think I enjoy not being able to help?”

Luka’s talons tightened gently around Dimitri as he tried to comfort the poor doll. They came to a broken bridge with a statue of a woman with a pitcher leaning over it. A couple yards away, an identical statue missing a head perched menacingly. 

Across the gorge which held a bottomless pit filled with blinking pairs of eyes, a frigid breeze blew through.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to help him,” Hattie muttered before leaping across.

“This family is a royal pain in the butt,” Dimitri groaned, flopping back into Luka’s arms.

Luka chuckled, lowering Dimitri who hopped down the rest of the way.

“Let me guess, you’re going to follow?” Dimitri crossed his arms, his hood dipping like furrowed brows.

“Someone’s got to,” Luka responded with a grin.

“You’re just like the boss,” Dimitri huffed. “I’m going back to the village!”

Luka shook his head before slinking over the pit, hands clasped. On the other side, dead, spindly trees and green grass gave way to a pure blanket of snow. Snowflakes drifted down in hushed movements. An eerie quiet unlike the haunted creaks and ghostly giggles that echoed in the rest of the forest stifled the already stilled environment. Luka floated forward with his tail swishing behind him as he scanned the remains of homes torn from the inside out with shards of ice that were almost bigger than Hattie.

A chime of a bell rang out and Luka darted forward in time to see her enter a narrow path. He followed, eying the snake like-dweller that curled around the bell.

“Maybe you should stay behind,” Hattie muttered, her breath visible as she treaded through the path forged by icicles that jutted from the ground. Above, the sky was an unnervingly cold shade of blue. He couldn’t tell if there were clouds or not, just an expanse of color that matched the frozen trees lining the frosty space.

“I want to help,” Luka offered, his voice reverberating even more as it rebound against the walls of ice surrounding them. “We’re in this together. Your mom has magic, right?”

“Yeah.” Hattie whacked another bell with her umbrella before jumping onto chartreuse ledges. She waited for a moment before hopping onto a platform Luka couldn’t see. “Don’t let her touch you and… don’t touch anything in the manor.”

He followed as she jumped over a frozen wall and landed gracefully on the solid sheets of ice below. Picking up a large lilac cherry, she darted across blocks, treading carefully to avoid slipping.

“So… your mom… is a ghost too?” Luka hovered close as a nearby dweller shot into the cherry, turning it bright red. Hattie tossed the beeping cherry into a wall and it exploded with a sudden force and terrible cracking. Luka jolted.

“I guess?” Hattie brushed her hands off with a shrug. “Actually, she became a shadow monster when she got mad at dad and locked him away. It… um… I’m not sure if she ever… died? Probably though.”

Hattie jumped across a few more platforms after ringing bells. She used another cherry charged with a dweller to destroy another wall before jumping down. Luka followed, glancing towards another dweller that almost seemed to be standing as sentry in the final stretch of the thin path. The dweller’s mask looked as if it were crying with black tears oozing from the eye sockets.

“Listen, Luka,” Hattie said, pausing to look up at him with worry in her eyes. “My mom… is really scary. And if she sees you…”

“She might recognize me as Snatcher,” Luka finished, glancing down at his shadowy body before glancing back up with an encouraging smile. “I know. Don’t worry. I’m prepared for that.”

Hattie opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say more, but she snapped her mouth shut, exhaling heavily through her nose.

“Don’t let her touch you. Don’t touch anything,” she repeated. “I wouldn’t let you come but I’m worried Papa may need help.”

“We got this, kiddo,” Luka promised. Hattie nodded, motioning for him to follow down the long path.

They both pushed on in silence as they came to a large clearing in the frostbitten forest. Snow whirled around in heavier layers. Luka did not notice the broken gate that they crossed over. Nor did he notice it was the same as the one that led to Nessie’s manor back home.

Hattie darted forward, running onto a large ice rink that might have once been a pond or lake. She paused, halfway, causing Luka to halt. She turned back towards him and motioned for him to follow her change of direction. He trailed behind her, his head tilted in confusion, as she ran along the edge of the clearing, nearing a wall of snow that arched around the shadow of a looming building. The golden windows shone weakly through the snow, but the rest of the structure was primarily cloaked by the whirling weather. 

As they got closer, the wooden doors leading to a cellar swung open with a heart-stopping thud. Hattie seemed unfazed, though she looked over her shoulder again, checking on Luka who had his talon clutching the fur on his chest.

“You can stay here,” Hattie whispered tightly, fear in her gaze.

His heart ached, wondering what terrors awaited them inside. Regardless, he wasn’t about to abandon her when she was so frightened.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way!” Luka asserted, smiling.

She seemed disappointed as she turned back around. Sighing, she descended the stairs. Clasping his hands to hold his nerves back, he followed into the dark and cold.

Hattie splashed down into the cellar, kicking up murky water that almost smelled salty like the sea. Luka eyed the sheets of jagged and rolling ice lining the walls, bewildered that the water pooling in cellar could remain as liquid. Nevertheless, he shook such curiosities away and focused on sticking close to Hattie as she sloshed across the floor. 

Though he jolted when he saw the sickly green outline of a torso on the wall; arms anchored under rusted chains. The trace of a body no longer there was the only part of the wall that wasn’t covered in ice. He remembered the chains on Moonjumper’s wrists.

“Luka?” Hattie asked, her tone startled.

He turned, only to find his talons sparking with flickers of blue flames. Wincing, he stuffed them into his armpits.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “it’s cold.” Though he wasn’t sure that was why his talons had reacted like that.

Hattie’s eyes narrowed and her gaze flickered towards the back wall and then to him again. Whatever she was thinking, she chose to bite her tongue before holding up a finger to her lips. She crossed over to the door and Luka followed, not wanting to look back at the wall.

“If you see her; run.” Hattie placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open with a creak.

The hallway was dark as night. Snow trailed outside the windows, casting the barest of shadows on the purple carpet. Rich blue wallpaper lined the top section of the walls, while the bottom half left the decorative wood untouched. Luka snaked low next to Hattie, glancing around with his breath caught in his throat. Movement flickered and a giggle came from another room. They both froze as their gazes followed the hunched shadow stretching from the farthest door on the right. The smell of baked goods filled the air and a kitchen timer beeped.

Trembling, Hattie motioned for Luka to follow as she crept across the carpet. She tip-toed, glancing from the floor before her to the kitchen door and back. Distorted humming came from the kitchen and Luka shivered, keeping his talons tucked away just in case.

Hattie slowly opened the door opposite the kitchen. Carefully listening for anomalies or pauses in the merry humming, they continued forward. They slipped into a room with two frozen corpses draped, one each, against a billiard table and one across a bar. The sight nearly elicited a cry from Luka, but he swallowed his fear thickly. Bottles lined shelves and the rug in the center of the room seemed as red as blood in the dark.

Keeping their ears trained onto the distant humming, they scaled the stairs leading to the second floor. Claw marks stretched across the green walls.

“Moonjumper was looking for a book?” Luka whispered as quietly as possible. So quiet, it took Hattie a moment to register what he had asked.

She nodded, recognition flashing across her features as she motioned for him to follow. She treaded carefully to the end of the hallway. Turning the corner, the hallway wrapped around a room and was lined with weathered portraits and bookshelves. A grandfather clock ticked like a steady heartbeat as Luka’s gaze fell onto a portrait of a featureless woman and man. They both wore crowns. The woman had long, light hair, while the man’s brown curls framed his cheeks.

“Psst,” Hattie hissed, standing before a bookshelf. Luka blinked, pulling his golden-brown gaze from the painting and joining Hattie. His eyes cast a gentle glow against the spines of the dusty books as Hattie scanned them and the area, but Moonjumper was nowhere to be found and there wasn’t a trace of recent fingerprints in the layers of dust.

“Can you look for him with your hat?” Luka tapped his head.

“Hmm.” She gave it a shot, but soon shook her head. “It doesn’t work well in here,” she whispered.

A flash of lightning came from outside and a shadow dashed across the carpet. Luka jumped, looking towards the window at the end of the hallway. Another frozen corpse was slumped against an opened trunk. Flickering candles burned weakly as the white snow outside glittered despite the dark. Blinking, Luka wondered if the darting shadow had just been from the corpse in the sudden light.

“Check the rooms?” Luka pointed to the nearby door.

Hattie wrung her cape as she looked from the door to Luka and back.

“I’ll check in there. Maybe stay out here? In case Papa comes down from the attic or V-ah—the Queen comes up?”

“Sure, kiddo,” Luka encouraged, hovering back down to the edge of the hallway. Hattie nodded, before ducking into the room that looked to be filled with toys. Luka crossed his arms, scanning back and forth. The seconds ticked by with the clock when a crashing sound came from downstairs.

“ **Who _dares_ enter my home?**” A terrible screech immediately followed the clatter. A thud came from the room Hattie had entered and Luka dashed in, finding her sprawled on the ground before scooting back towards the door frantically.

Luka quickly lowered and she slammed into his torso. Whirling around, she looked up at him in terror before tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

“ **On my way**!” The Queen’s grating voice trilled as footsteps scuttled up the stairs.

Turning his head, Luka was trying to think of what to do when Hattie grabbed his talon and yanked him towards the crib. She dived down and motioned for him to join. Without hesitation, he slunk into the shadows and poked his head out, looking around as Hattie curled up.

“ **I heard your footsteps** ,” the Queen called from the door leading to the hallway. It opened and a vicious chill filled the room as tendrils of shadow swiftly distorted the waning light from the candles and windows.

Heart in his throat, he shrunk back into Hattie. She leaned into him, her eyes never leaving the hunched-over shadow with blood-red eyes flashing as the Queen looked around.

“ **Why are you hiding**?” the Queen purred, crossing the room with gnarled fingers twitching. “ **I just want to talk**.” She grabbed the doorknob before entering the adjacent room, letting out a horrendous giggle that caused the fur on Luka’s mane to stand on end.

Soon, the shadows slipped away, but the Queen’s cackling continued next door.

Hattie crawled out from under the crib as a distant door slammed. The Queen muttered and her shadow seemed to bleed through the walls while she paced. Luka floated out, curling in on himself in the tiny room. Feeling self-conscious, he shifted and shrunk down to look human. Hattie eyed his outfit but didn’t say anything.

With the Queen pacing the hallway, Luka and Hattie were trapped. Hattie ambled around the toy train in the center of the room while Luka crossed over to the windows. Investigating the panes while trying not to look at the perpetually rocking Rocking Horse or the ice statue near the wall, he gave a tentative push on the frigid glass. It didn’t budge and there were no locks to be seen either.

He supposed as a last-ditch effort he could smash through the window with a magic blast and fly Hattie to safety.

Hattie lifted the cloth perched under the train set, looking for something that could help them out of this situation, when Luka spotted a sheet of paper on a table by the door. Curious, he crossed over and bent down, reading the words in the flickering candlelight and his glowing gaze.

_Oh, I wish I could just keep him always! Locked up and in chains in the cellar! But you can’t chain a man… can you?_

His purple cheeks paled at the note, written in a cursive print that felt familiar in the corner of his mind. Though he was more focused on the Queen’s desire to lock up, presumably, the prince. His heart twisted for Moonjumper and Snatcher. How long, then, had the Queen been planning it? And when did the prince realize what was in her heart?

Thinking back to his talks with Snatcher, Luka came to the conclusion that the prince had realized only when it was too late.

Pulling his gaze away from the parchment, Luka turned to find Hattie right by his side. He jumped up, floating back in surprise and clamping his palm over his mouth, but luckily nothing came out. He sighed before returning her apologetic look with a gentle smile. She pointed to the door nearby and he nodded.

He landed on the ground behind her as Hattie slipped into the Queen’s bedroom.

“ **Come out wherever you are,** ” the Queen’s cackle rebounded in the hall.

Luka shivered, pulling his gaze from the pacing shadow and glancing around the room. Hattie was already searching a chair near the door to the hallway, and Luka crossed over to the bedside table. Maybe he could find something useful in a drawer.

Instead, he found a diary with ruined papers and torn sections scattered. A wicker basket was filled with crumpled parchments stained with ink and while he was tempted to peruse them, he didn’t dare in case the inevitable crinkling from smoothing them out was enough to give away their position. Morbid curiosity urged him to read the diary, though.

Hattie, meanwhile, was searching a nearby desk, peeking into drawers before scowling. She turned towards a long table holding a plate with half eaten cookies and a candelabra. While Hattie poked a frozen cookie that appeared as hard as a rock, Luka pushed opened the diary.

_In his letters he talks about her. A ‘tutor.’ He says he loves me. But SHE sees him, and SHE gets his time._

A creak came from the hallway as the Queen continued pacing. His pulse spiked as he scanned the door. Her shadow followed the wall as she muttered but the Queen did not show signs of re-entering the room. Biting his lip, he glanced back down at the pages. In the diary, she continued writing about her prince forgetting her while at school and her need to keep him to herself.

Actually, from the phrasing she used, the Queen reminded him of the one-time Nessie wanted him to quit his study group, asserting it usurped his time and how she didn’t believe the girl organizing it had pure intentions. He had quit, thinking it would be better to compromise for Nessie’s sake, but he did miss how tremendous of a help it was for tests and assignments.

Ah. _Hm_.

He shook his head, closing the diary gently before pulling away. Thinking like that in such a precarious situation would only aggravate his nerves more and that wouldn’t do. He needed to help Hattie find Moonjumper so they could get out of there. Besides, he already knew his Nessie wasn’t controlling like this Queen. She loved him. And he loved her.

Right?

Passing the vanity, a moving shadow caught his eye and he jolted, staring at the mirror with wide eyes.

It was his own reflection. Purple chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to catch his breath silently. His soft hair framed a jack-o-lantern face that glowed a brown-ish gold. Was this the first time he had seen himself wearing the mask?

Fiddling with a clump of dark violet hair, he watched his fingers in the mirror. It was odd, how much he looked like Snatcher and yet so much like himself like this. While the puffy sleeves and fitted coat weren’t something he would normally wear, the shape of his hair and how he carried himself was so familiar. Even his eyes and fanged mouth, that still looked like Snatcher, seemed as if they could be his own glowing gaze and wide smile.

He was starting to feel especially unnerved, but he wasn’t sure why.

Hattie inspected a clump of ice by the long table, tapping some of the icicles that fanned out in a circle. She examined the empty space surrounded by the shards with a puzzled expression.

Right, they had to figure out what to do. Or… at this point it felt more like they were just waiting for the Queen to leave the hallway.

Letting out an exhale, he crossed over to a writing desk with an ink bottle long dried up. There was another diary page and then a letter torn at the bottom. Funny. The handwriting in the letter looked similar to the writing in his notebook, complete with flowers doodled in the margins. His gaze flickered to the top of the page.

_My Dearest Vanessa._

Luka’s thoughts flatlined.

His heartbeat drummed rapidly, growing faster and faster as everything clicked, and the unwanted revelation slammed into him with the force of a killer whale against the hull of a ship. If the Queen was Vanessa, the alternate double to his Nessie, then the prince, Moonjumper and Snatcher… they were… and he was…

Luka clasped his hand against his mouth, holding back a strangled breath as he tried to keep calm, but his chest heaved, and he was hyperventilating before he could stop himself. It explained everything. Why Hattie was afraid of his Nessie. Why Snatcher was so gravely serious about their relationships. Why Moonjumper held back so much about his past. A part of him grasped at straws, trying to come up with another explanation, like maybe this was a different Vanessa or her prince had been a different person, but…

 _But they were the same_. Luka scanned the letter that had _his_ handwriting because _the prince_ wrote it and Luka was the prince’s doppelgänger. Snatcher studied _law_. Moonjumper played the violin _like Luka_. And the prince had doodled flowers in the margins once upon a time _when he was in love with his princess, Vanessa_ before she _killed_ him _._

This—this didn’t mean anything, though, right? Just because they were the same didn’t mean their story was!

There was another diary page. He skimmed it quickly, finding out with his heart sinking to his stomach that this Vanessa didn’t care for her mother either. There had to be more. There had to be something that would keep him from feeling like his heart was shattering in his chest, something that would prove his story was different!

Frantically glancing around, he spotted another parchment on the table next to Hattie. She turned, surprised as he flew over to the table before landing on trembling legs. He snatched the parchment with Vanessa’s writing and read.

_My prince enjoys his breakfast far too much. I’m jealous of that darn bacon!_

Bracing a hand on the table, Luka turned the page over and back, heart thudding painfully against his ribs that he technically didn’t have as a ghost.

No. _No._

His lips stretched into a wounded grimace. No, this couldn’t be right! He felt eyes on him, and he looked down. Understanding and regret welled up in Hattie’s features. She reached out when a crash came from above.

“ **There you are!** ” Queen Vanessa sang as she hurried down the hall.

“Papa!” Hattie whispered, jumping. “He must be in the attic!”

“Let’s go.” Luka swallowed his heart and shoved his feelings into metaphorical pandora’s box he wasn’t going to touch just yet. He flew behind Hattie because his legs were too much like jelly.

A trail of shadows writhed up the stairs at the end of the hallway and Luka sped over Hattie, wanting to be between her and whatever scene awaited them in the attic.

When he hurried up the stairs after the last lengthy trail of Queen Vanessa’s shadow, it was worse than he expected.

“Luka?” Moonjumper cried, holding out both hands with red threads lashing at the ready. One hand was directed towards Vanessa’s hunched figure and his other was pointed towards the Shapeshifter whose eyes narrowed as they trained onto Luka.

“ **My prince?** ” Vanessa hissed, turning a scarlet eye, only to be distracted by Moonjumper’s flick of his thread, getting her attention back onto him.

“Right here,” he muttered, before tilting his head towards the Shapeshifter. His dark blue hair bobbed with his slight shift and Luka froze, eyes trained on the crack between Moonjumper’s mask and his features, as if he could confirm if the face underneath was his. He didn’t look away until Hattie bumped into his leg, peering around his side as she pulled out her umbrella.

Remembering the situation, Luka summoned flickering flames to his palms. They all held still, with Luka remaining in the doorway and Hattie behind him. Queen Vanessa and Moonjumper flanked his sides while the Shapeshifter hovered on the ledge opposite of the stairs. The windows lining the curve of the dome ceiling cast light down into the attic, but shadows of snowflakes ever drifting blocked out the moonlight.

“Can’t we talk this out?” Luka offered, breaking the silence.

“No.” The Shapeshifter shot towards Moonjumper. Moonjumper swiftly reacted by creating a crimson shield of thread to push the Shapeshifter back. Luka and Hattie darted to his aid, but this caused Queen Vanessa to lunge forward.

Ice stalagmites thrust towards the Shapeshifter, who swiftly raised a sleeve and shot a blast of shadowy magic towards the Queen. She dodged and changed trajectory to take out Luka. Leaping back, he directed a stream of blue flames towards the advancing ice, causing steam to hiss as it filled the attic.

“No!” Moonjumper yelped. Luka and Hattie whipped their heads around as the Shapeshifter pinned Moonjumper against the wardrobe.

“Leave Papa alone!” Hattie yelled, sprinting forward and whacking the Shapeshifter back. Moonjumper dropped and Luka slid to his side, catching him. Moonjumper placed a blue hand on Luka’s shoulder for support and pushed himself up. Cold chains brushed against Luka’s bicep and he gritted his fangs, blocking out that pandora’s box.

“Hattie!” Moonjumper cried.

“Let me go!” She grunted and kicked as the Shapeshifter lifted her by the neck.

Anger boiled in Luka’s chest and he flew forward. Aiming his elbow straight at the Shapeshifter’s chest, he slammed them back into a pile of boxes, which tumbled back against the wall from the thrust. Luka pinned the Shapeshifter against the boxes, glaring as flames flickered in his palms.

“Do. Not. Touch. Her.” Luka spat. “I’ll give you one more chance to back down, Ms. Queen. But you will not lay a thread on Hattie.”

The eyes in the hood flashed. Some drooped. Some burned with rage. A black thread rising from the hood flickered in the moonlight.

“You’re talking to a puppet,” the Shapeshifter returned, their overlapping voices pained and sorrowful.

Luka hesitated, his hold loosening. The Shapeshifter’s eyes grew large for a second before narrowing again.

“I am not Ms. Queen. Do _not_ compare me to her.”

The thread tightened and the Shapeshifter hissed as if they had been struck. The Shapeshifter kicked Luka back and he stumbled.

“But then again,” they summoned bubbling magic that sparked at the tips of the sleeves, “the puppet follows the pull of their strings. Go ahead, Luka, catch me if you can.”

The Shapeshifter darted over him, towards where Moonjumper and Hattie were avoiding ice assaults from Queen Vanessa.

The Shapeshifter seemed to be readying a beam for Hattie, who stood protectively before Moonjumper.

“No!” Luka scrambled after. He dived for the Shapeshifter, only for them to suddenly shift to the side. Too late to adjust, Luka slammed into Hattie and they tumbled against the wall with a yelp. They looked up as the Shapeshifter plunged a bubbling sleeve into Moonjumper’s chest.

“Gah!” Moonjumper grabbed the Shapeshifter’s sleeve, trying to push them away but their grip remained firm. Queen Vanessa shot out pillars of ice. The Shapeshifter waved their other arm back, blasting the ice with magic. A wall of frothing shadow kept the Queen at bay.

After a quick scan to make sure Hattie was okay, Luka pulled away and started to rush over to Moonjumper but before he could, the Shapeshifter yanked away his mask.

Luka’s hazel gaze met a pair of blood-shot eyes with golden irises. He froze as his own face with cerulean skin and sunken features stared at him with mortified dismay.

“I-I’m sorry,” Moonjumper sputtered, ducking his head. Dark blue curls drifted over soft cheeks and long bangs curtained despairing eyes. “Ack!” He cried out in pain as his chest jerked forward. The Shapeshifter tugged and a crimson thread soaked with splashes of sapphire squirmed out of his faded red and tattered coat.

“Papa!” Hattie yelled, jolting Luka into action.

“Stop!” Luka sprung forward. But before he could reach them, the Shapeshifter tore the thread from Moonjumper’s chest. Moonjumper screamed, slumping as his image began to flicker out like a candle. The Shapeshifter shoved Moonjumper aside and he fell back right into Luka’s embrace.

It was like watching a mirror shattering. Moonjumper lifted a translucent hand which dissipated into particles. They gathered around the thread in the Shapeshifter’s sleeve.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” Moonjumper winced, brows drooping. Though he still offered an encouraging smile, his lips scarred from stitches that had long since been removed. “Please protect Hattie.”

“No—Wait!” Luka grasped at air as Moonjumper disappeared. His voice cracked as he yelled. “Moonjumper!”

Glittering particles flowed from Luka’s arms and into the thread, which wriggled around aggressively. The Shapeshifter scowled at the bucking thread and tried to wind it, but Moonjumper’s essence shot into the crescent mask with its toothy grin perpetually painted onto its features.

“What the—” The Shapeshifter groaned as the mask glowed. A small tear-shape appeared in one of the red stripes dripping from the eyes. “Whatever,” they muttered, tossing the mask back into their sleeve.

“Give Papa back!” Hattie leapt towards them, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Shapeshifter floated to the side and out of her grasp.

“ **My prince**! **Do not leave me again!** ” Queen Vanessa screeched, breaking through the shadow magic and lunging forward, red eyes landing on Luka and flashing.

“I’ll leave you two to clean up,” the Shapeshifter twittered, floating towards the back window.

Luka summoned twin flames as Queen Vanessa bounded towards him. Stumbling back, he was too late to block or attack and gnarled fingers clenched around his neck.

“Ah!” Luka choked, dropping his flames in fear as he stared into Queen Vanessa’s blood-red eyes. In the shadows, faint outlines of her features and her twisting, matted hair were reminiscent of Nessie’s soft features. Ice encased his neck as tears welled up in his glowing eyes.

“N-nessie,” he croaked out.

“No!” Hattie wailed while Queen Vanessa giggled.

“ **We’ll be together, forever, Luka.** ” Claws tightened and Luka wheezed, struggling for breath.

Something knocked the Queen back and Luka dropped to the ground. Bringing his hand to his numb throat, he melted the ice with flames licking his palm.

Hattie darted to his side, draping her arm around his shoulder.

They watched in shock as the Shapeshifter plucked a writhing green thread that held crevices of black webbing from the Queen’s chest. The Queen screeched and slashed out, claws catching on something around the Shapeshifter’s wrist. The bracelet snapped and dropped to the ground. Luka squinted at the woven green band with fabric roses laying limply on the floor.

His heart leapt to his throat.

He looked back up as Queen Vanessa disappeared into the thread and the Shapeshifter wound it into a yarn ball. They tossed it into their sleeve and summoned a portal, eyes shifting and narrowing in grimaces as the black thread on their hoodie jerked about.

“Nessie,” Luka called, his voice cracking.

The Shapeshifter turned, their arms and head twitching.

“Fight it,” Luka pleaded.

The thread grew taut and the eyes all narrowed.

“Stay here and rot, miserable shadow.” They flew through the portal and it closed behind them.

Silence settled in the attic as the snowflakes slowed their descent. A sob escaped Luka and he lurched forward, clamping a hand to his mouth while he held himself up with the other.

He felt despair rend his chest asunder and hot tears bubbled out of his eyes. Streaks of azure stained his cheeks and pooled below his hunched figure. Grief flooded him and it was no one else’s but his own.

Ugly sobs wracked his chest. A soft hand rubbed his quavering back and he felt Hattie’s grounding presence nearby. A slight comfort, though his thoughts were too muddled as his aching overwhelmed him. He could only hurt as he was forced to grapple with everything he had been avoiding. The pandora’s box opened.

It hurt that Nessie guilted him into giving up bacon and study groups. It hurt that she messed up his coffee order. It hurt that she didn’t trust him to be faithful when he hung out with friends. It hurt that she refused to listen to him. It hurt when she slapped him. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so badly he thought his crying might truly be unraveling him at his very seams.

But she had saved him just now, didn’t she? Somehow, she fought through her mother’s control and he knew she could be good and gentle and there were times where being with her made him genuinely happy and _that_ fact hurt him as he curled in on himself, wailing in the attic.

Grief beat against him in waves as he struggled for breath and he propped himself on both hands, clenching his violet fists against the wooden floor. But now, at least, he knew which torrents weathering him down were his own.

A gasp escaped between sobs and Luka blinked as the Snatcher mask released.

It dropped to the ground, smiling up at him, and another haggard sob tore through him. He heard a sniffle next to him and he turned, blinking through blurry, hazel eyes.

Hattie’s lips quivered as she rubbed at her own streams of tears. Luka winced, his heart fracturing all over again as he remembered how she had just watched her Papa disappear after fighting her mom and technically her mom from another dimension and then he had to go sobbing in front of her when she needed him to be strong and dang it!

Inhaling sharp breaths to try and slow his weeping but really only succeeding in causing himself to hyperventilate, Luke wiped his sweater sleeve against his tears and snot before stretching out his arm. Hattie immediately dove into his embrace and latched onto him. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to offer some words of comfort but all that he could vocalize were incoherent fragments. This seemed to make things worse as her own crying grew into heavy sobs. Not wanting to cause any more damage, he snapped his mouth shut, focusing on trying to steady his breathing.

He tightened his hold around her, shifting to curl over her while her cries were muffled by his chest. She gripped his sweater and he rubbed her back with trembling hands. They held each other together until tears no longer cut through their splintering hearts.

They didn’t pull away until long after the perpetual snowstorm over the manor stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter for today


	29. Act 7: The Moon's Tear (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie rest... (and Luka gets adopted by ghost children)

_"Your cries shall carry to us..."_

Eventually, they needed to move. They would not accomplish anything by sobbing in the attic. As his tears dried and his lungs regulated his breathing out of fatigue more than anything else, Luka pulled back from Hattie and brushed her bangs out of her features. Her irises seemed bluer against the redness in her eyes and her eyelids looked as swollen as his felt.

“Let’s,” he exhaled, “go.”

Hattie nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Crying had drained his energy, but the strange peace that accompanied cleansing tears helped him push to his feet. He began to reach for the Snatcher mask, but Hattie grabbed it instead. She stumbled as she tried to stand, and Luka swiftly caught her.

His heart ached to see her so dazed from her own breakdown and, gently, he scooped her into his arms. She automatically leaned against his shoulder, puffy eyes drifting.

“Sh-should we look for the book?” Hattie muttered.

“Do you have any idea what it would have been?” Luka winced, taking in the overturned boxes and items scattered across the floor.

She shrugged. Readjusting her in his arms, he wandered over to the books spilling out of a crate.

Squatting and propping Hattie on his leg, he shuffled through books. The task was comforting. It required just the right amount of thought and movement to keep the deepest of despair at bay but wasn’t more than what he could handle at the moment.

It helped that Hattie pressed against him, arm around his shoulder as she held on. Her weight grounded him.

The books were old; musty. Some opened and a humid scent of mold puffed into the air. Others were dry, leaving the pages brittle enough to snap if he wasn’t careful. The once vibrant covers were dulled and the titles were chipped, though he could read them primarily without issue. He found law textbooks (urk), gardening books, collections of fairy tales, a detailed atlas, sheet music. Some unused journals with decorative leather binding littered the pile. But none of the books seemed like it would hold the answers they were looking for.

“I can’t find anything, kiddo,” he slumped. Pulling his arm back, he rested his elbow on his other leg and tried to mentally prepare himself for standing up.

A headache was starting to form, and he knew Hattie probably wasn’t fairing much better.

“Maybe we can check the books in Snatcher’s tree?” he suggested. Using both arms to steady Hattie, he groaned as he straightened his knees, pushing into a stand.

“Okay,” Hattie said, leaning against him again.

“Do you have a water bottle, by any chance?” He kept his gaze on the floor in front of them as they walked, careful not to trip on the stairs or uneven rugs. A necessity to make sure he didn’t snag his dragging feet but also to help keep his thoughts on getting to a better place to rest. He didn’t need to see any more of the manor. He didn’t want to dwell on the portraits or claws cut through the wallpaper.

“No, but the ruins in the augmented forest have a spring I drink from sometimes.” Hattie stifled a yawn. “Are you thirsty?”

“We should both drink something,” he murmured as they reached the first floor. While he wanted nothing more than to sit down and sleep, he knew Hattie would only feel worse if she didn’t rehydrate after a cry like that, and he should too if he was being honest with how bad his headache was getting.

Slipping out into the hallway, he came face to face with the kitchen door. Thinking back to the fact that Queen Vanessa had been baking before they snuck in, he determined he might as well and check if there was a working sink.

He crossed into the kitchen, finding a stove with a flickering burner. On instinct, he turned off the stove and oven before shuffling over to the sink. After readjusting Hattie so she was perched on his hip and arm, he ran his free hand under the cold water. Cupping the clear liquid, he bent down and took a sip. It tasted fine to him, and its chilly temperature did help his senses to perk up. Hattie watched him test the faucet in silence and her grip on his sweater was loosening as sleepiness settled over her.

Shaking out his hand, he glanced around and reached for a cupboard. He found a couple wine glasses and grabbed the cleanest looking one before filling it with water.

“Drink,” he urged, holding out the glass for Hattie. She accepted, staring at the water for a little bit before drinking tentatively. Sipping in silence, she watched as he filled a glass for himself. Once they both had water, he turned and leaned back against the counter, exhaling before lifting the glass to his lips.

“Hey, Luka?” Hattie asked quietly, her grip on his sweater tightening.

“Hmm?” He closed his tired eyes for a second while he drank. His swollen lids ached and were weighted with lingering sorrow.

“Are-are you mad at me for not telling you.” Hattie’s voice cracked, and he nearly choked. Turning to the other side, he gulped down his mouthful of water before he coughed into his elbow.

“No,” he answered as soon as he found his voice again. Whipping his head back around, he met her red-rimmed eyes and shook his head. “No, of course not. I—” he paused, sighing. “I understand why you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, bonking her head against his shoulder and looking down.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” He quickly placed the glass on the counter behind him and lifted his hand to brush back her bangs. He bounced her up a bit, shifting his hold. Trying to think of how he could comfort her more, he remembered that it sometimes helped to wipe off his face after crying. While he found a ream of paper towels, he continued, “If anything, I’m sorry for not listening more. You tried to tell me, a few times, I think, I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sniffled.

“Drink your water,” he encouraged, voice dipping down into a gentle tone. “It’ll help.”

She nodded, straightening to finish her glass. The sound of water rushing from the faucet filled the silence as he held a paper towel in the stream. He then shut off the water and squeezed the towel, causing droplets to splatter against the metal basin. Once Hattie was finished drinking, he handed her the damp paper towel and she cleaned up.

“Feeling a little better?” he asked after she lowered the towel.

“Mmhmm,” she sighed, accepting the dry towel he had at the ready for her to dry off. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer right away, avoiding her eyes as he flung the used towels into a trashcan. Tossing back the rest of his own water, he glanced at her knitted brows.

“I’m still… sorting through it all,” he said carefully after clearing his throat and putting the glass down. Luckily, the water did help him feel more refreshed. “Did you get enough to drink?”

“Yeah,” she answered, and he headed for the door. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Biting his lip, and extremely grateful he no longer had fangs, he shook his head.

“Still thinking.” In the hallway, he couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of a portrait of Vanessa and her prince. The memory of the Queen’s distorted voice cooing his name rattled his chest. Clearing his throat as he headed for the front door, he asked, “H-how did it happen?”

“Which part?” Hattie asked as he fussed with the doorknob, but the door remained jammed. “We probably have to go back through the cellar.”

“Ah.” Luka swiveled on his heels and shrugged, once more keeping his gaze on the floor in front of him. “I guess everything? How did Vanessa become that?”

“I’m not sure,” Hattie admitted. “I think it was just… jealousy. And magic of some sort. She had ice magic and used a curse on Papa which killed him and split him into Snatcher and Moonjumper.”

The second the door to the cellar opened, the scent of mildew and salt water assaulted their senses. Luka winced when he stepped into the stale water that sloshed around his calves and soaked into his pants. Shivering, he trudged onward.

He refused to glance at the chains on the wall. But the faint clinking that emanated from them as they passed caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Hurrying, he reached the stairs and they escaped the cellar.

It was no longer snowing, and the clouds were parting to reveal moonlight and pinpricks of stars. But the frigid temperatures remained and each step through the sheets of snow with drenched shoes and socks felt like he was getting stabbed by daggers made of ice.

“If I’m too heavy you can put me down.” Hattie tilted her head up.

“No, no,” Luka said gently, ensuring to take extra care not to stumble in the thick layer of snow. “You should rest. It’s been—It’s been a long day.”

“It’s been a long day for you too,” Hattie muttered, though she did nuzzle closer into his warmth.

He tightened his embrace. It helped. It helped to focus on taking care of Hattie. If he could just hold it together a bit longer for her, then he might find the strength to face everything eventually.

She did hop out of his arms sooner than later, however. Once they reached the frosted forest, the ice became too slippery and climbing over blocks and weaving between frozen trees was too hazardous for him to navigate without tripping. Hattie didn’t mind, seeming to have perked up though her eyes were still lined with puffy bags. She was eager to help, holding his hand and keeping him steady when his dripping shoes slid out from underneath him or when his soles caught on rougher patches and nearly catapulted him into icicles.

He felt a little dismayed he couldn’t handle the terrain better, but the ice was seeping into his feet and ankles and draining any energy he had left and making it harder and harder to stay cognizant of where he could tread safely.

Getting across the bridge was a challenge and left him nearly slamming against the ledge after Hattie used her grappling hook to swing them across the endless pit of blinking eyes. But he miraculously was able to make it without hurting himself and scrambled onto the cobblestone lined with moss none the worse for wear.

“Phew.” He stepped away from Hattie and shook out his legs. While the brisk cold still blew over from the other side of the chasm, the temperature was already far more bearable. He began to rub his eyes but that ended up aggravating the still enflamed flesh and he jerked his palms back, blinking rapidly with a mild grimace.

When he could see again, he found Hattie holding out her hand. He took it, and she led him down the path, back towards the large tree Snatcher had made his home.

They didn’t get very far.

“Prince? Prince!”

“What—?” Luka yelped as small purple blurs slammed into his side and knocked him to the ground. He landed face down in the dirt but, luckily, he had released Hattie’s hand, so he didn’t yank her down with him. “Oof.”

“Is that really you?” a nasally voice asked.

“Did you come back to life?” another wondered by his ear.

Luka jolted back when a brush of fabric tickled his cheek. Holding himself up on trembling arms, he found a gaggle of Subconites surrounding him. Their bright lights glowed excitedly as they leaned towards him.

“Wh—sorry.” Luka blinked, slowly sitting back as he surveyed the circle around him. He tried to see if he could recognize Dimitri from earlier, but he had no idea how to tell them apart. “What’s going on?”

“How are you here?” one with a light that had the faintest orange aura asked.

“You are the prince, aren’t you?” one with mud and grass stains on her legs clarified.

“Are you Snatcher or Moonjumper? Or both?” one with a timidly dipped hood wondered.

Others chimed in but their excited cries overlapped while Luka blinked. Realization slowly dawned, and a lump caught in his throat.

“N-n—” he tried to say, but his tongue suddenly felt thick. Not noticing his resurfacing dismay and not waiting for a proper answer, a few of the soft purple dolls leapt onto his lap or clung to his arms.

“Are you happy to be back?”

“Are you okay?”

“What happened at the manor?”

“Do you remember us?”

“Guys!” Hattie cut in, gently nudging some aside as she tried to clear an opening. She winced when she saw Luka’s expression.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, cradling one of the Subconites while he wiped at fresh streams of tears that stung the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m not—I’m not the prince. I mean. I’m not from here.”

“Prince?”

“Boss?”

“Luka?”

Hearing his name, he let out a strangled gasp and the group of Subconites startled. Luka pressed his fist into his mouth, unsuccessfully biting back choked whimpers.

“Luka’s from an alternate universe,” Hattie muttered, lowering herself in front of Luka and hugging her knees to her chest. “Papa was turned into a mask and Luka… had a run in with the Queen.”

While not the full story, the Subconites all nodded solemnly. The one cradled in Luka’s arms reached tiny arms as far as they could go to hug him. The one with the orange aura patted his lap.

“Don’t worry.” the Subconite with grass stains tugged on his sweater sleeve. He lowered his hand from his mouth, and she continued to pull on his sleeve pointedly. Luka blinked, wiping at his slowing tears one more time before holding out his hand for her. She slipped her mitten-like hand into his palm and nodded towards the hollow tree. “You’re safe here.”

The Subconite in his arm jumped down and the others backed up to give him room. Hattie also scrambled up while the Subconite holding his hand drew him forward.

“Sorry, I—” Luka trailed off, sniffing as he pushed to his feet. Too tall to comfortably hold the Subconite’s hand while walking, Luka was released and the bright little dolls all darted down the path, pausing as they waited for him and Hattie to follow. “I’ll be okay,” he tried to tell them as they reached the winding branch leading to the opening in Snatcher’s tree.

“Sit!” One commanded once they were inside, darting behind Luka and pushing on his legs. He stumbled towards the armchair while others ran towards the wardrobe.

Hattie stood back, smiling, as the Subconites worked in tandem to corral Luka into the armchair and retrieve old blankets from storage.

“You don’t have to—” Luka sputtered, tripping back into the soft, plush chair. A large quilt was tossed into his face.

“Rest here!” one cheered as another blanket was dropped onto his lap along with a pillow.

“We’ll be right back!” one giggled as the Subconites ran back down the winding branch, leaving Luka slightly overwhelmed.

“I—” The quilt was made of colorful patches, each depicting things that related to Subcon, either with purple trees, looming treehouses, fiery flowers, and more. Hourglasses and purple-pink spirals lined the border of the quilt and scarlet threads held it all together.

“Hattie,” Luka tried again, putting the red, purple, and gold striped pillow to the side while he tried to untangle himself from the quilt and dark-violet blanket. “I’m sorry. We can try to find the book now.”

“It’s okay,” Hattie promised, crossing over to the chair and pushing him back. “It’s actually pretty late. And you’re tired.”

He let out a weak huff, wanting to argue but now that he was leaning back into the armchair, he felt ready to pass out. Accepting the chance to sleep, he kicked off his soaked shoes and socks before scooting into the chair at an angle. Snuggling under the quilt and curling up his knees, he nestled into the cushions.

“We still have until the masquerade, right?” Hattie asked, offering the pillow.

He shook his head at the pillow, content without it, and answered, “I hope so. It makes the most sense to me. But that means there’s going to be a lot of people.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Hattie waved her hand dismissively before climbing up to join him on the chair.

“That confident, huh?” Luka readjusted as she settled into the space between him and the other side of the chair. He pulled his arm out from underneath the blanket and lifted it. Hattie plopped the pillow against his side.

“No,” she admitted. “But you looked freaked out and it’s easier to sleep when you aren’t worried.”

Luka snorted at this, feeling a hint of a smile. Hattie nuzzled up against his side, resting her head on the perched pillow, and nestled under the blanket. Slowly, Luka lowered his arm around her.

While she got comfortable, he glanced out at the forest, which held hushed shadows flitting between treetops and rustling leaves. Inside the tree, the orange glow and blue mushrooms that dotted the ceiling kept the darkness at bay. An occasional splash or swish came from the pond that encircled the tree with a protective sense of calm.

“The Subconites know I’m… not the prince, right?” Luka asked after a moment, gaze trained on what he could see of the path outside.

“Yeah,” Hattie said simply, tilting her head back.

“But then,” he paused, meeting her open blue eyes, “why would they still let me stay here?”

“Hm…” Hattie furrowed her brows. “They know you aren’t _the_ prince but, I mean, you’re like him. Not just in how you look but you also act like him.”

“I do?” Luka bit his lip. Tugging his other arm free, he fiddled with the quilt. “Like Snatcher and Moonjumper?”

“A little,” Hattie drew out. “But really more like Papa before… everything.”

Luka sighed, remembering how Queen Vanessa’s haggard appearance shifted with frozen shadows. The memory still squeezed his chest and thinking about his Nessie suffering the same fate made it hard to breathe. But then he thought about the Shapeshifter, following the pull of Ms. Queen’s strings, and the torn bracelet Nessie had cherished falling from their wrist. Maybe she was already closer to her counterpart than he thought. His fingers tangled around the quilt, knuckles turning white. He had to help her.

What if he was already too late? What if what happened in Subcon was fated to happen at home? What if what happened to the prince was going to happen to him? What-ifs twisted his thoughts until fear knotted his insides.

“What’s wrong?” Hattie reached up and poked his side.

“Hmm…” Luka slouched into the cushions, letting out a low exhale as he tried to shake away his trembling thoughts. “I don’t know that I can be what I need to be.”

“You just need to be Luka.”

He didn’t think “just Luka” was going to cut it.

“I’ll protect you,” Hattie whispered, brows furrowed in determination as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. “So, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Hattie,” he returned, brushing his fingers lightly through her ponytail. Her breathing soon steadied and her features relaxed. He felt his own fatigue settle in his bones and he let himself drift. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, grounding himself in the motion, before he finally slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? They're going to be okay. Maybe not right away, but they will be.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! We did it! It took like 90,000 words but Luka knows now! Will this make it easier or harder to overcome these challenges? Only time will tell! Let me know what you think and as always I hope you're doing okay and have a lovely rest of your evening/day. :D


	30. Act 7: The Moon's Tear (part iv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Hattie read some books! Doesn't sound very exciting but Subcon is full of stories about magic and certain misunderstandings...

_“If it is beyond your power, then I beg of you to do this for me instead... Heal my sorrows. Any way that you can do it will suffice... Please...heal my sorrows..._ "

Though the night perpetually cloaked the forest, Luka briefly woke up the dawn of his second day in Subcon to find Subconites piled around the hollowed tree. Blinking against the glow of the tree and his fatigue, he caught blurs of purple huddled around the floor and there were even a couple squeezed onto the chair with him and Hattie, who was still sleeping soundly. The Subconite’s lights were dim, and their hoods dipped as if their eyes were closed. One seemed to be keeping watch, though, and sat at the base of the armchair, tapping the tips of his toes together as he looked around. Next to him perched glasses of water and a plate with bacon and lilac cherries.

Luka shifted, careful to not disturb Hattie or the two Subconites on top of their blankets, and the soft ruffling of fabric was enough to alert the Subconite. He glanced up, his spirally yellow light flashing.

“Luka!” he whispered, and Luka recognized his voice as Dimitri’s as he hopped up and spun around. “Do you need anything?”

“I—” Luka winced at the roughness of his voice. Snapping his mouth shut, he tried to clear his throat. Dimitri immediately scrambled onto the arm of the armchair with the help of a nearby stool. He held out a glass of water and Luka stared at it.

“You don’t have to do all this,” Luka whispered in his husky, worn voice. Though, he carefully slipped his hand out from underneath the quilt and accepted the drink. The water was cool and refreshing and he drained the whole glass before coming up for breath.

“We want to!” Dimitri said, taking back the glass and plopping down onto the armchair. He kicked his feet idly.

“I’m not your prince, though,” Luka fretted, lowering his hand to the quilt and fiddling with the edge. “I haven’t done anything to deserve this.”

Dimitri giggled, his spiral shifting merrily. Luka rose a brow and Dimitri waved dismissively.

“Sorry; you sounded like the prince just now.” Dimitri glanced around at the Subconites, who all remained sleeping, before looking back to Luka. “He always said stuff like that, even after all the times he played with the village kids or helped the Queen with events. He was busy but he still found time to compliment my art when he found me working on sketches or landscapes. And then he still felt bad for not doing more.”

“But… still…” Luka trailed off as he felt Hattie shift against him. Noticing her blanket had tumbled off her shoulder, he gently tucked it back around her. She settled back into her dreams, her features smooth and calm. Draping his arm back around her, he rubbed his thumb in comforting circles against her arm.

“Moonjumper didn’t tell us who you were,” Dimitri continued, spiral seemingly directed at Luka’s protective embrace around Hattie. “But he did tell us about someone from another world helping Hattie bring Snatcher back. It only makes sense to help you too, then, no matter who you are. But,” he added, tilting his head down bashfully, “even so, we can tell you share similarities with the prince. I guess because of it, we can’t help but love you like we love him. But I can try to tell everyone to tone it back if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I… appreciate the help,” Luka exhaled. He rubbed at his tired eyes and leaned back into the chair.

“You should sleep some more,” Dimitri urged. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Dimitri.” Luka let his heavy eyelids fall. He didn’t catch Dimitri’s surprise at the use of his name, and he drifted back to sleep before he could hear Dimitri’s small snort.

“You really are just like the boss.”

*

Luka didn’t wake again until hours later, and, this time, it was to an empty tree.

“Hattie?” Luka’s thoughts still dredged with sleep struggled to keep up and panic gripped him when he realized he was alone on the chair. “Okay,” he whispered, sitting up and rubbing at the grit in his eyes. “It’s fine, it’s fine. She’s probably with the Subconites.” His muttering helped to collect his thoughts and he let out a low exhale.

With the initial panic having jolted him awake, he was able to rationalize a bit better. The good news was this was familiar terrain for Hattie and any potential threats he knew of were now gone. But still, he reflected while stretching out, waking up alone was a little worrying.

Eager to figure out their next steps and make a plan, he pushed the toasty quilt and blanket back and forced himself to his feet. His stomach growled and his eyes immediately landed onto the cold plate of bacon and the nearby lilac cherry the size of his head.

Ah. The bacon. Suddenly, all the times Hattie insisted he treat himself clicked into place with a backdrop of the terrible context. And, all the times Nessie convinced him to change his diet or how she messed up his drinks made more sense too. Sort of. Not really. He wasn’t sure he could even believe it; it was so surreal.

Was she _really_ jealous of the _food_ he ate?

His stomach rumbled again, and he shook his head. He needed to focus. Stooping down, he plucked up the plate and left the cherry. He was tempted to try the cherry, but he distinctly remembered how volatile it could be and he didn’t particularly want that happening to his insides, so he opted to play it safe.

Not ready to explore an eerie forest alone and especially not while eating, he opted to check the bookshelf for any texts about magic or threads or masks. There wasn’t much, but when he finished his quick meal, he brushed the hint of grease on his pants before reaching for a book about alchemy which was the closest thing to magic he could find. He removed it and with it slipped out a small book bound by string. Recognizing the size and shape from his first-time entering Snatcher’s mask limbo, he wasn’t too fazed. But now that he could read the title and see the full image of a claw mark severing a heart, his pulse skyrocketed.

Gingerly, he lowered himself and leaned back against the bookshelf. Leaving the alchemy book in his lap, he reached for _The Tale of Queen Vanessa_.

He paused, tentatively pulling back. Closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, he clenched his trembling fist. Exhaling slowly, he screwed his courage to the sticking place, and grabbed the book.

It was thin; no more than a handful of pages. He nudged back the cover and was greeted by a bright scene, where the prince and princess held hands, surrounded by hearts. They were featureless, but Luka tugged on a lock of his chestnut curls as he stared at the prince on the page.

Going off of the first page, it was a simple picture book without any text. Luka took in every detail, tracing the gradient of the princess’ green gloves that turned ice blue or searching painted smiles like he could track the slightest foreshadowing. He was in no hurry to reach the conclusion, having seen the aftermath of what happened to the Queen.

The next page was of Vanessa walking through the village. She was surrounded by children wearing hoods and masks. Glancing up, though it wasn’t like there were dwellers or Subconites around to confirm the similarities, he remembered the snake-like ghosts with masks and the purple, tattered cloaks of the doll children. A whole kingdom with children and people; gone. But why?

The page after wasn’t quite what he expected.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at. The prince was holding hands with a woman with a red braid and freckles. Was that—was that Prim? He turned the page and flinched when he saw Vanessa’s heart breaking. Her tears twisted his chest, but he continued, silently noting how her tears transitioned into a sharp, cold blue.

Luka groaned as he reached the next scene, pulling his knees up and propping an elbow on them as he rubbed his temples. Picture book Prim held a coin in her hand and flowers in the other. While the prince reached for flowers, he turned towards a glimpse of his fleeing princess.

Relief that it had just been a misunderstanding warred with regret with how deeply it had hurt Vanessa. Part of Luka believed his Nessie would never jump to conclusions so swiftly… but then he remembered all the times she got frustrated that he would spend time with his Prim or MJ, even knowing they were just friends.

The page after featured the prince reaching out to comfort Vanessa, who’s tears turned to flakes of ice and hints of shadows like those that clung to the present-day Queen twisted around her hair and hands. Luka winced at the prince’s worried expression, thinking of Snatcher and Moonjumper. The detail of the claw marks through a painting of the prince and Vanessa caused his heart to lurch. 

What came next in the minute tale was harrowing, but not unexpected knowing what became of the couple and the forest. The prince was taken by intimidating guards while ice and shadow emanated from the Queen’s hunched position. The Queen’s back was turned towards the prince who’s yelling rang through Luka’s chest. But the page after was strikingly still.

The prince was all shadow, chained in the cellar with tears dripping from golden eyes. Luka’s gaze traced the discarded crown and cold light filtering into the damp and dark prison. All of this, from one passing of a coin. All this anguish and aching from one moment that should have been harmless, happy, even! Swallowing thickly, Luka turned to the final page.

Glaring like a burning star, Queen Vanessa’s eye flashed on the final page. Her claws and hunched appearance were twisted with shadows and raging jealousy. Luka’s lungs became petrified as he lifted his hand to his neck, feeling phantom ice encasing him.

“Luka?” Hattie’s tentative voice called, and he gasped, heartrate surging as his lungs remembered to breathe.

“Hattie?” Luka snapped the storybook closed, almost guiltily. “Sorry, I got… distracted.”

Her blue gaze flickered down to the book and her hands found her cape.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Luka forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, kiddo. I’m-I’m fine.”

Without another word, she crossed over to him and sat down. After a moment of wringing her cape in silence, she bonked her head against his shoulder. The action caused him to snort despite the situation before he put his arm around her.

“I don’t… I don’t remember much, before what happened,” Hattie began, reaching over and tapping the storybook in his lap. “But I do remember Papa a little. He loved to sing and make things like plushies.”

“Is…” Luka sighed, “is this really what happened?”

Hattie nodded. “But it doesn’t show how Dad was split into Moonjumper and Snatcher. The Queen used a curse that was supposed to lock Dad up in the moon prison for all eternity, but she messed it up and it caused his soul to separate.”

Luka scrunched up his nose at the thought. Hattie must have felt him tense because she looked up, frown pressed into a thin line.

“But… it won’t happen to you. And even if it does—but it won’t—but in the impossible chance it does, I’ll make sure to bring you back. Or if you ever disappear and get trapped somewhere, I’ll help.”

“Oh yeah?” Luka cracked a grin, tilting his head. “How would you even know where to start looking if I disappear?”

“My hat!” She tapped it with a smug expression. “I’ll always be able to find you with my hat.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” He gave her a squeeze. Her smile widened for a moment before a thought flickered across her features and her expression fell.

“Are you okay?” he asked as she nestled into his side.

“I’m worried about Dad and Papa,” she admitted in a voice so hushed he almost didn’t hear it over the gentle rippling of the pond outside.

“Let’s bring them back then,” Luka urged. He gave her one more squeeze before pushing to his feet. He gathered the alchemy book and storybook in an arm before reaching out for her.

“We don’t even know how to turn the masks back into people,” Hattie fretted, taking his hand. He gently pulled her to her feet, and she continued, wringing her cape, “what if we can’t turn them back? What if it’s impossible?”

“Where’s the confidence that you could save me from a moon prison just a second ago?” he teased lightly.

“I know I can for that, because Papa escaped before…” she mumbled. He chuckled. Realizing he was barefoot; he quickly located his shoes beneath the stool with his socks drying out on top of the red cushion. He crossed over to put them on while Hattie added, “but we don’t know if the mask curse is irreversible.”

“For every hurt someone can inflict, there is an action to heal that hurt,” he promised, jumping around a bit as he tried to balance on one leg while putting on slightly damp socks and mostly dried shoes.

“Really?” Hattie crinkled her nose, tilting her head. “What makes you say that?”

“Well.” He stumbled into his final shoe, needing to lean back and straighten the fit of the heel. Sighing, he met her gaze and gave a light shrug. “Mostly out of necessity, I suppose. But it makes sense, doesn’t it? No matter how deep the scars…” He glanced at the cover of the storybook, wincing, before turning back to her hopefully. “Right?”

She held his gaze, considering his words. Finally, she released her cape and crossed over to meet him. Taking his hand, she pushed back his sleeve and began to untie the ribbon around his wrist.

“We’ll save them,” Hattie muttered with newfound determination. “The Subconites are searching the manor for the book Papa was looking for, and I think I found something by the ruins.”

“Great!” Luka nodded, watching as she tossed the ribbon into her hat before pulling out a yellow beret and purple glasses with saucer-like rims.

“You’ll need this,” she said, placing the accessories into his hand. After, she switched her hat for a fox mask with glowing green eyes.

“What do they do?” he wondered, placing the beret on and blinking as he slipped on the glasses.

“They help you see things that only dwellers can see,” she explained, slipping her hand into his and leading him outside the tree. “But that’s the only set with that ability that’s not a mask and I thought you might be tired of masks by now.”

Luka chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”

Hattie led him around the back of the tree and down a path with signs proclaiming danger. A few times, Hattie would circle off the path and he realized after a while that she appeared to be avoiding headless statues. Asking Hattie about them, he found out the headless statues would come to life and attack anyone who neared them, but they were invincible meaning it was best to avoid them outright. Anytime he saw a statue after, he eyed them suspiciously, but they remained still and silent.

While they walked, Hattie chatted about other parts of the forest and, with everything out in the open, talked about what she remembered about the forest before everything.

She spoke of the prince. She remembered the music he wrote and some of the songs he sang. Beaming, she spoke of cow plushies he made for her, and how Snatcher since has made her the occasional toy, but denies the gifts are anything more than something he found in the woods. She explained how Moonjumper often spent his time writing music in the machine room and how he would perform for the Subconites. Snatcher even was pulled into a concert one night! The Subconites told her how it was almost like before, when the forest was alive, and the prince filled the kingdom with music and warmth.

Luka commented that it sounded wonderful. Too much of the melancholy sticking to his chest must have slipped into the statement, because Hattie looked at him with concern.

“You do the same for everyone back home. Like filling their lives with warmth.”

He only nodded, giving her a closed-lip smile.

It still failed to feel real, now that he knew who his alternate self was. All the similarities between him and the prince and even seeing Moonjumper’s face to confirm, were all strange and alienating. The prince’s loyalty to Vanessa despite her controlling behavior reminded Luka of his own shortcomings. And yet the prince’s warmth felt like a light he could never hope to kindle. Luka felt more like a shadow of the prince than Snatcher.

And then there was the matter of Hattie being the prince’s daughter. So, his daughter? Technically? It certainly explained some things but that was a whole other way Luka felt unprepared to live up to the prince and he felt all the more protective of Hattie but she really needed her actual dads back but until then, Luka could barely handle taking care of himself some days so what if he really messed up trying to keep Hattie safe? He would never forgive himself.

While he stewed in jumbled anxiety, Hattie noticed his furrowed brow and she changed the subject entirely, talking about the forest being next to the desert that led to Dead Bird Studios and how she sometimes liked to sneak onto the train and surprise the Conductor. Luka smiled a bit more genuinely.

Maybe she didn’t need him to be her dad; she already had two. She just needed someone to be there for her. And he would gladly do his best.

Eventually, they came to a shattered and frozen time piece at the edge of the forest. Old pillars and ruins surrounded the petrified cavalcade of glass and ice hovering mid-air. Hattie dragged Luka over to a pillar and pointed to the grey rocks topped with moss.

“Okay, tap your glasses,” she instructed.

Doing as told, he startled when light green light flashed in his vision before revealing glowing green runes on the pillar.

“Another verse,” he mumbled as Hattie released his hand and pulled out the camera. “What does it say?”

Hattie translated as she took a picture of the glowing text.

_The original weaver fractured her soul._

_Embroidered pieces of self would dwell_

_In masks to be worn recklessly_

_That would cast the wearer under her spell._

Luka’s breath hitched.

“What’s wrong?” Hattie tilted her head back, her fox mask looking at him expectantly.

“It’s just… it sounds like something Moonjumper mentioned. A spell that can use masks to control others,” Luka explained, crossing his arms and shuffling his feet as he pondered.

“Hattie! Luka!” Dimitri’s voice cried before they could further discuss the verse. He came running into the gated ruins, balancing a thick book on his head. “I think we found it!”

“The book Moonjumper was looking for?” Luka clarified as Dimitri ran into him. Sitting down and crossing his legs, Luka accepted the book and immediately began investigating.

The velvet cover the color of crimson had gold font with shimmering threads embroidered in curling strokes around the title. Luka opened _The Art of Manipulating Life Threads_ and swiftly found the table of contents.

“It also has the curse the Queen used on the prince!” Dimitri elaborated, placing his rounded hands on Luka’s knee and bouncing.

The book did indeed have a whole section dedicated to curses, right after the section of simple spells and right before medicinal uses. But Luka was first drawn to the preface, “The Original Weaver’s Design.”

Hattie gasped in wonder as Luka turned to it.

Shifting the book so she could follow along, he read out loud, “’ _Everyone knows of the lonely sun and her moon. With the existence of time, so came the existence of partings. Even the sun and moon, who were tasked with tracking time, had to eventually say goodbye._ ’”

“Like the fairy tale?” Hattie whispered, scrambling into Luka’s lap. He adjusted, looping an arm around her and back to the book.

“I think so,” he responded before clearing his throat. “ _’The sun, in an act of ardent ire at the moon’s departure, used pieces of herself to try and tether the moon to her always. While the moon escaped, they left behind a piece of their heart and their sorrow. With these shards of ever shifting light, her own and the moon’s, the sun stripped them down to their barest essence and created threads with the ability to weave enchantments. The sun, the original weaver, and her tale should not be forgotten, lest time repeat itself and tangle._ ’”

The preface continued, explaining how the author compiled these findings and why they thought it was better to preserve this knowledge instead of concealing it. They briefly mentioned the most dangerous spell, providing a page number to locate it easier, and how the spell must never be used and theoretically can’t be because the required objects had been scattered.

Luka and Hattie exchanged worried glances before Luka turned to the marked page.

Illustrations of the knitting needles, scissors, yarn, and a bead dotted the chapter describing the cursed spell that would allow the user to turn people into puppets through masks woven from souls. Such a spell would be impossible to break through, tethering the victim to their puppet master’s will and their will alone. The chapter then listed spells that could turn soul into masks and how to turn them back (which relieved Luka and Hattie immensely).

A small aside at the bottom mentioned a weaker spell that did not require the celestial objects, but the victim would eventually break away from the spell and suffer side effects such as not being able to recall what happened while under the influence of the spell or corruption of their perception of reality. Worse case scenarios involved the victim breaking the connection entirely but being unable to reclaim their sense of self.

Squinting at the weaker spell, Luka bit his lip. That had to be what Ms. Queen was using on Nessie. Did that mean Nessie didn’t remember when she wore the Shapeshifter mask? Come to think of it, she so often genuinely waved off his attempts to tell her about this world. And when he pushed, she got defensive. Just how much was she aware of?

Could he still help her?

“What’s wrong?” Hattie placed her small hand over his trembling fingers gripping the page.

“We have to help Nessie,” he said tightly.

“You still want to help her?” Hattie asked, surprised.

“She needs help.” Luka furrowed his brows.

Hattie was silent for a moment before asking, “Do you still love her?”

“I—ah,” Luka fumbled, freezing as he tried answer. “Of—I can’t just—I have to—” he sighed, slouching. “I have to at least talk to her.”

“Why?” Hattie crinkled her nose.

“Well, she was being manipulated by her mom as the Shapeshifter,” Luke muttered, glancing down as Dimitri shuffled, hands still on his knee.

“B-but the coffee,” Hattie said cautiously, “and… a lot of other things.”

“I know but—”

“Luka.” She removed her mask and looked up at him with large blue eyes. “I don’t want her to hurt you.”

Wincing, he placed the book down and rubbed at his eyes, momentarily displacing the glasses.

“I know. It’s…” he trailed off. It’s just what? If he could be better, then things will be different? If he could talk to her about how she can trust him, then she wouldn’t feel the need to control him? He’s tried before, to have open conversations. Part of him didn’t want to try anymore. A growing part of him knew the fear he felt at the thought of confronting Nessie, remembered the shape of her hand, and was bitter over all the tiny ways she took away things that brought him joy. But then there was the part that still sort of loved her?

And that brought on a whole new wave of guilt and dread and frustration.

“We have to at least help her,” he finally settled. “No one deserves being manipulated like that.”

Hattie scooted closer, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug.

“Kiddo?”

“You don’t either,” Hattie whispered, her voice muffled by his sweater. “But, yeah, let’s go save everyone, okay?”

Luka bit his lip before leaning down and returning her hug.

Holding her tightly, he told himself they would be ready. He would be ready to face Nessie and he would be careful not to let his fate reflect the prince. He had to hurry, though. Before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming this update!


	31. Interlude: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For our final interlude, Nessie meets the Shapeshifter. A bit of a flashback chapter that catches up to the present of the story. 
> 
> The song is "Control" by Halsey and can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNRHD5LkpCw

" _Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh. Could you be my friend, too?_ "

_She woke up in a room lit only by candles and the occasional flash of lightning outside. Cold air bit her cheeks. A splitting headache tore through her skull and she instinctively pulled the velvet-red cover over her face, groaning as she tried to shut out everything._

_But then a clinking saucer grabbed her attention._

_Nessie flung back the duvet, jolting up in the canopy queen-sized bed with her heart pounding in time with her head._

_“What?” She groaned, scanning the bedroom._

_It was almost like hers. The bed was similar, and the furniture was familiar but the claw marks in the wall and candelabra on a table with a ghostly tablecloth were more reminiscent of a horror film than her own bedroom._

_And then she saw something tumble against the plate on the table._

_Eyes narrowing, she clambered ungracefully from the mattress and stumbled onto the wooden floorboards. Her head throbbed and she grimaced before crossing over a red rug to the table. She noted the ice shards protruding from the floor nearby and concluded this was probably a dream, right?_

_And when she reached the plate of chocolate chip cookies and the dark chips in the cookie blinked up at her, she knew this had to be a dream._

_Shoulders slouching, she poked the cookie. All of its eyes glanced at her manicured finger and edged away from her touch. Curious, she poked it a few more times before the eyes squinted mirthfully and a collection of different voices giggled._

_“Hahaha okay, okay! Stop!” The cookie jumped away from her touch and floated mid-air. Half of the eyes winked before a dark bubbling shadow covered the cookie. Nessie jumped back as the shadow grew into a figure sitting on the edge of the table. The figure with shifting eyes under their hood crossed their legs as they leaned back on their sleeves. With a smile in their layered voices, they said, “Hello there! Nice to make your acquaintance. I love your hair! It’s as bright as the sun.”_

_This was a strange dream._

_“What are you supposed to be?” Nessie crossed her arms, raising a brow._

_“Ha!” The figure laughed, eyes squinting with delight. “I am a shapeshifter! And that is also what you can call me.”_

_“Okay.” Nessie glanced around the room, turning away from the Shapeshifter._

_“Aren’t you going to ask me where we are?” the Shapeshifter wondered, kicking their thin legs._

_“A dream.” Nessie noticed movement in the mirror on the vanity. She walked over and as she came closer; she could hear muffled shouting._

_“Nope, but a dream would be more fun,” the Shapeshifter lamented. “It’s pretty boring being stuck in a mask.”_

_Nessie hummed noncommittally, leaning forward and peering through the vanity mirror. It reflected a scene dark as twilight. Her body flew above a peak and below a large bell with an inside lined with stars. And Luka was there! But he was angry and yelling at her, standing between her and a child in a top hat._

_“I just got out of this place too,” the Shapeshifter continued, hovering over by the ice shards by the table. “I thought I’d take a break from this dimension, you know, since my Queen went and got herself shadow-corrupted and froze me for a couple centuries, but then I immediately ran into someone practicing thread magic in your world and what can you do.”_

_Nessie wasn’t listening, only focused on the scene playing out in the mirror. She watched in horror as her arm—but wait, it didn’t look like her arm—thrust into Luka’s chest._

_“Stop!” She beat against the window, but a sharp pain yanked through her head and she stumbled back._

_“Careful, sunshine!” The Shapeshifter flew over, catching her before she could fall. She eyed their sleeves, patched together with vibrant fabrics and threads and with ribbons wavering on the tips. Glancing back to the mirror where her sleeve had had a similar appearance, she scowled._

_“Are you doing this?” She snarled, leaping away from them and pointing at the mirror. “Stop! I command you to stop; right this instant!”_

_“Do I look like I have any control over this situation?” the Shapeshifter asked, gesturing to the room around them. “It’s your body doing all that.” They pointed to the mirror._

_“I am not!” Nessie ran back to the mirror. The further she leaned, the more she felt it; her arms and legs moving as if on autopilot, her voice rising from her chest and saying things for her, and the magic coursing through her veins as she held Luka’s trembling thread in her sleeve._

_“No!” She beat against the window again, only to feel herself yanked away from Luka by red threads twisting against her sleeves. Another jolt through her skull left her grimacing and she recoiled from the mirror, dizzy as she clutched her head._

_“What’s happening?” she groaned, leaning back against the bed._

_“You’ve been turned into a puppet!” the Shapeshifter twittered, floating over to her side. “A puppet that looks like me and has my powers!”_

_“This is impossible!” Nessie growled, shooting the Shapeshifter a look of disdain._

_“Maybe.” The Shapeshifter shrugged. “But either way we’re stuck here. Want to play a game?”_

_“No,” Nessie waved them away, scowling. “I’m going to wake up and find out this was all a dream!”_

_“You’re funny,” the Shapeshifter chuckled. “Just like my friend! That’s it! I’ve decided. You and I are friends!”_

_“What?” Nessie glared and the Shapeshifter floated away, twirling in the air._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll think of a fun game to play just you wait!” They continued rambling about what friends could do together, looking around the room for anything to spark inspiration._

_Meanwhile, Nessie curled up, trying to shut out the Shapeshifter’s prattling and the sounds of distress coming from the mirror. Her head pounded._

_After some time, she woke up._

_*_

_“You’re back again!” the Shapeshifter cheered._

_Nessie rolled over in bed, covering her head with the nearest pillow. Her head ached. But despite forgetting her dreams when she woke up, only recalling fragments of feelings and puzzling expressions that looked at her with hurt or fear, all of the memories came rushing back in this place._

_It was_ this _dream again. How many times had she had it, now? Too many to count. It was always the same. She always woke up in this terrible bedroom with locked doors and an enchanted mirror that_ lied _to her._

_It had to be_ lies _because it told her she stabbed Luka and she would_ never _do that, and it didn’t matter he had a_ gash _from a_ knife _outside of the dream. It wasn’t_ her _fault he was hurt._

_“Looks like you’re in the arctic now,” the Shapeshifter continued, changing their voice to sound lax. “I’ve surfed gnarly waves here with some fresh fish.”_

_Nessie lifted the pillow, intending to scowl but when she saw the Shapeshifter had changed into the shape of a walking fish with a flat, floppy head, she recoiled back against the headboard._

_“Ew!” She crinkled her nose at the creature._

_“Whoa! Easy, Dudette.” The Shapeshifter returned to their own patchy shape, covering the lower part of their hood with their sleeve as if hiding a smile. “The fishfolk are chill friends of mine, I think their look is tight.” They tilted their head, eyes tracing her in different directions. “Would you be more comfortable with a different look? Is that it?”_

_The bubbling shadows covered them for a moment before melting away to reveal a tall man with a monocle the shape of a tear and hair as pale as blue moonlight. In this form, they wore a tight-fitting yellow tunic under a coat the color of the harvest moon. Their brown traveler shoes landed softly on the rug._

_Except for the outfit and monocle, Nessie felt like she had seen this person before and, despite telling herself this was all just a dream, she found herself unsettled by this shape._

_“How about this?” The Shapeshifter performed jazz hands. “It was my go-to appearance for when I lived in this manor and hung out with Ven and the others.”_

_“Just stop! I’m not in the mood!” Nessie hissed with more bite than needed._

_“Tough crowd,” the Shapeshifter tutted before changing back. “Still upset about what happened with your boyfriend?” they surmised, leaning back and floating over to her. “I’m sure he—sunshine, you_ what _?”_

_“What?” Nessie leaned away, crossing her arms as the many eyes in their hood scanned her._

_“I can read soul threads, remember? You slapped him while he was still writhing from the stab wound you gave him? Like I used to say to my old friend, ‘That’s cold, Ven.’” A couple eyes blinked sporadically, and Nessie tore out of the bed._

_“It wasn’t like that!” Nessie turned away, running her hands through her disheveled hair. “I would never—”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” the Shapeshifter groaned, tilting their head back and waving a sleeve dismissively. “You think this is all a dream, but_ that _for sure wasn’t. You know that, right?”_

_Nessie ignored them, walking over to the vanity and placing her hands on the mirror. She felt herself float around, looking for scissors of all things. Sensing the commands woven into the threads binding her body, her headache sharpened._

_It was just a dream, she told herself, but then why did this all feel real? If her head felt like it was constantly splitting apart, why wasn’t she waking up?_

_Helpless, she leaned against the mirror and watched as she came to a seal sleeping in the hallway of a ship._

_*_

_“Sunshine, I enjoy your company, I really do, but we have to talk about what happened last time,” the Shapeshifter urged, their voice light though their tone was deadly serious._

_She was, once more, against the mirror, watching the forest below zip by. Everything was… fuzzy from the last time she found herself in this dream again. It was odd. She remembered the seal, seeing red hair and feeling enraged, and then a horrid sound that made her feel like her head was cracking open. And then, nothing._

_“I didn’t want to have to do this,” the Shapeshifter muttered, their voice changing to a gentle cadence that caused her heart to jump, “but, sunshine, look at me.”_

_Pulling away from the mirror, Nessie’s jaw dropped as Luka hovered, kicking back with hands shoved into hoodie pockets. Luka brushed back chestnut bangs and the unfamiliar smirk on his features was enough to remind her who actually hovered before her._

_“That’s just mean,” she growled, turning away, though her chest ached._

_“Oh really?” Luka’s soft voice lowered as the Shapeshifter landed behind her and placed their chin onto her shoulder, “then why did you do the same to—”_

_“Stop!” Nessie shook the Shapeshifter off, and they sighed, backing up as she whirled to face them. Seeing Luka’s face, she grimaced and occupied herself with the diary on the vanity, which she had read a couple times in this strange prison. Each time made her blood boil._

_“You know, my friend loved someone just like him.” The Shapeshifter placed their hands on their hips and glanced down at Luka’s body. “She obsessed over the fear of losing him too. But what I could never convince her of, was the more you try to control people, the more they become puppets who are just hollow reflections.”_

_Nessie couldn’t help but open the diary in her handwriting. It was similar to her own back home, resting by her own bed outside of this contained room, but the words etched into the page talked about Luka leaving her to go to his studies. It felt like a premonition. Of course, he would leave to study elsewhere when he got the chance. He was slipping through her fingers, running off into other worlds and leaving her behind, or sometimes even fighting her and yelling at her when_ she _was the one hurting._

_“You aren’t listening to me,” the Shapeshifter groaned._

_She closed the diary with a snap and placed hands on the mirror. Her body was searching for a mask shaped as the moon, but the spirit carrying it was nowhere to be found. Feeling her mother’s frustration, Nessie gritted her teeth._

_“Nessie.” The Shapeshifter floated over between her and the mirror, features still like Luka’s imploring gaze as they temporarily severed her connection to her body. “My point is, it’s not too late for you.”_

_“I know,” Nessie shoved them aside. Luka’s features brightened before bubbling shadows replaced his features with the Shapeshifter’s grinning eyes._

_“That’s the spirit!” the Shapeshifter cheered, transforming their sleeve into a kazoo which they brought to their hood before letting out a string of obnoxious toots._

_“I’m going to make sure I never lose him,” she muttered, leaning against the window again._

_The kazoo trailed off in a disappointed pitch._

_“Sunshine,” the Shapeshifter tried once more._

_“Don’t break my concentration.” Nessie focused on the threads moving her body against her will. Her headache throbbed, but she clenched her fists against the glass. Waiting for the moment to fight her mother’s control, she paid attention to the desires of the threads as she flew into a chilling snowstorm._

_Sometimes, it was hard to tell when her will tangled with the strings moving her forward and which actions were hers as she pressed against the mirror. But it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t lose the only thing she cared about without a fight._

*

The dawn of the final day before the masquerade, Nessie woke up in her own room and in her own body with a splitting headache. Gripping her green duvet, she remembered ice freezing the neck of a shadow and Luka pleading her name.

She remembered nothing else. And yet anxiety knotted in her chest. Wanting to talk to Luka to make sure he was okay, she reached for her phone on the bedside table next to a preserved diary. She hesitated, thinking back to when he tried to tell her magic existed. Inklings of masks and beads and ghosts pulsed through her head. Stomach flipping, she pulled back and rubbed her eyes and buried those thoughts before they could fully form (but they were there, waiting for cracks in the walls she built).

It would be fine. She had work to do and she would see Luka at the ball that night. She would keep him close, like a puppet who can’t wander too far from his string, and they would be fine. No matter what, she would be in control. She would ensure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo \o/ As mentioned before, this is our final interlude! Which means the next act is our last :O I can't believe it!  
> A couple things! Special thanks to madeasubstitute for recommending "Control" to me. I thought it was just perfect for this chapter! And also special thanks to smieska for the idea of adding ribbons to the end of the Shapeshifter's sleeves so they're like Zant from TP that was genius and I love it :oc they're both on tumblr so feel free to check them out!!! 
> 
> That's all I got! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a lovely weekend!!!!


	32. Act 8: Masquerade by Moonlight (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking before the masquerade begins. But the masks are nowhere to be found.

_“Now no time remains... and time is not eternal. Please value your time.”_

“Moonjumper said normal masks are safe,” Luka explained to Prim and MJ as they and Hattie huddled around the coffee table in his apartment. Hattie had laid out all her masks from Subcon, enchanted to reveal secrets and to protect against thread magic if legends were true.

“So, we need to wear these tonight?” Prim reached for the pale green bull mask with a thin snout.

“Probably,” Luka sighed, pulling out his phone and rechecking his email. “Invites tell us to bring our own masks anyway but considering what Ms. Queen can now do with all the heavenly artifacts assembled, we have to make sure not to wear anything but these.”

“Can’t you just put on the Snatcher mask again?” MJ tilted his head, hugging the white mask with dripping tears black as night and red tattoos to his chest. “Fire a couple of blasts of magic and be done with it?”

“But then Ms. Queen might be able to turn him into a puppet,” Hattie interjected.

“And I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that fire,” Prim added, no doubt thinking back to the arctic cruise.

“This means we need to be extra careful,” Luka stressed. He turned the light pink kitsune mask over in his hands, examining the ear tufts and sharp fangs in the smile. “Ms. Queen and by extension, Nessie, will have magic while we’re mostly on our own.”

“But we got umbrellas!” Hattie pointed to his which was still tucked away in his messenger bag by his bedroom door. “I’ve fought plenty of magical beings with it before.”

Luka nodded, still not feeling great about having to fight Nessie.

“I still can’t believe this,” MJ muttered. “Have you thought about what you’ll tell Nessie?”

“N-no. I mean, a little bit,” Luka groaned, running his hand back through his hair. “I’ve thought about it, but nothing sounds good yet.”

“You have to do it when she’s not near her mom or the mask,” Prim reminded. “Are you still playing the violin with the band tonight?”

“She sent me some new sheet music earlier so, yes?” Luka winced, opening the file and scrolling through the pages. He should be able to handle it but being as rusty as he was, he couldn’t imagine the other band members would be thrilled at his quality of performance.

Of course, he had more pressing matters at hand.

“That’s good?” Prim offered with her pitch rising at the end. “It means that you have a reason to be there, and Ms. Queen can’t kick you out without starting something.”

“What happens if you can’t convince Nessie?” MJ tilted his head. “Or, even if you do convince her, what happens if her mom forces the mask on her? Because if any of us—yes even you, Hattie—must face a Shapeshifter one-on-one, I don’t like those odds.”

“Or if Ms. Queen gets multiple people under her control, how do we keep from hurting them while we try to get the artifacts back?” Prim wondered.

“I guess… we’ll just…” Luka shrugged, “we’ll have to play it by ear. I don’t know exactly how the magic works yet, but when Nessie is the Shapeshifter, sometimes there’s a black thread connected to the hood.”

“Do you think normal scissors could cut it?” Prim wondered.

“Worth a shot,” Hattie said. “I could also make some exploding blue potions.”

“Nothing volatile,” Luka said quickly. “I really want to limit the damage we do.”

“Alright,” Prim clarified, pulling out her phone and tapping out notes. “MJ and I can pick up scissors while you two talk to Nessie. Is there anything—”

“Umbrellas!” Hattie insisted.

“—I am writing down umbrellas,” Prim said slowly as she tapped. MJ leaned over; brow raised over his glasses as he peeked at her list.

“I wish we still had the Twilight Bell.” Luka rubbed the back of his neck. “It would be so much easier if we could just ensure that we had a way to make the masks fall off.”

“The bell would force it…” MJ’s brows tightened. “I can also get Groves in on the plan. Actually, maybe the way to counter this is to tell others? That way, if someone gets trapped wearing a mask, they at least can be a little more prepared to try and remove it.”

“I can tell George?” Prim scrunched up her nose. “Hmm, maybe. I think he would believe me but…”

“We could use all the help we could get,” Luka breathed, sharing a glance with Hattie.

“Write down we need more umbrellas,” Hattie said, her eyes comically large as she turned back to Prim.

Luka snorted and her slow smirk told him she had intentionally tried to lighten the mood. He gently bopped the brim of her hat over her eyes and earned a giggle as she pushed it back up. Returning his attention to MJ and Prim, who both held pensive expressions, he grew serious once more.

“Best case scenario, I can get Nessie to help and she can get back the artifacts and masks,” Luka glanced at his messages. Nessie mentioned she would be setting up final touches at the ballroom on campus. He planned to meet her there.

“Will you be okay?” Prim asked. Luka bit his lip, not making eye contact.

Once he and Hattie had returned to his apartment late the night before, he had been quick to call Prim and MJ. Filling them in on everything going on with the Shapeshifter and Ms. Queen and Nessie had been easy, but he still hadn’t told them about his discovery about who his and Nessie’s alternate counterparts were and what kind of fate they endured.

He still wanted to make things right with Nessie and he was afraid they would think he shouldn’t if they knew the truth.

But the guilt ate at him.

“Yeah,” Luka forced a grin. “I’ll be fine. It’s just Nessie.”

Hattie scooted over and leaned against his shoulder.

“Speaking of,” he cleared his throat, patting Hattie’s shoulder before pushing to his feet, “we should go.”

“Right,” Hattie agreed, jumping up as Prim and MJ followed behind.

While Prim and Hattie discussed umbrellas and Hattie informed Prim that when choosing an outfit for the ball, she and MJ should both wear outfits they can fight in, MJ stood back with Luka.

“So, how’re you feeling?” MJ whispered, bright blue eyes considering Luka from behind large glasses.

“Ask me when this is all over,” Luka sighed, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

“You got the mask off.” MJ’s statement was congratulatory but open, as if probing for more of an explanation.

Luka tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace.

“Did it have to do with Nessie?” MJ wondered.

“Sort of,” Luka sighed, rubbing circles in his hoodie. “Hey… um… you think we can help her, right?”

MJ exhaled slowly, nodding as he glanced over at Hattie and Prim. Hattie handed Prim a badge and explained its properties.

“I think we can, she just needs to choose to accept that help.”

“But if her mom is controlling the mask—”

“Oh, you were talking about the mask situation and not your relationship?” MJ crossed his own arms.

“What?” Luka sputtered, whirling to meet MJ’s “gotcha” gaze. “I didn’t mean like that—I—”

“Prim told me what happened last weekend and that coupled with what she shared about Snatcher and Moonjumper along with what I know personally about the Snatcher mask being hard to remove, I think I put some things together.”

“Are you two ready?” Prim glanced back, bundled up in her jacket.

“Give us five minutes,” MJ said, waving a hand to shoo them outside.

“Okay!” Prim promised, offering her hand to Hattie. Hattie grabbed on but looked over her shoulder with furrowed brows. Luka gave her an encouraging smile and Hattie beamed, relaxing as she left with Prim.

“Luka,” MJ gave him his undivided attention, “Do you love Nessie?”

“O-of course I—Yes!” Luka said, though his heart was drumming as he tried to understand what his tangled emotions towards her really were. Love? It was in there. So tightly wound with hurt that he wasn’t sure he particularly knew how to grapple it, or explain how he still deeply cared for her and her smile but knowing those times were rarer than the constant anxiety he felt over being the person she wanted him to be. And grief, over the facets of his personality she didn’t love and wanted to stifle. Despair over the fact that those pieces were often just the parts of himself that loved friends and family and other things in life. But surely, they could talk it out, right? Surely if he was open and honest, she would work on their relationship with him? But the idea of asking terrified him. The idea of her agreeing to work on things felt like he would end up trapped, somehow.

He clenched his fingers.

“Do you think Nessie loves you?” MJ asked, softly.

“Doesn’t she?” Luka asked with a curt, hollow laugh. Why else would she… cling to him so tightly?

But when he thought back to the other Vanessa’s diary entry about chains, or Nessie’s ‘pranks’ about his coffee, he couldn’t call that love. He would never think someone treating another like that was love.

“I can’t speak for what’s in either of your hearts,” MJ began. “But I do know, Luka, that you are loyal and would do just about anything for the people you care about, even if it means dropping one of your own needs to do it.”

“You think I only want to help Nessie because of some stubborn adhesion to loyalty?” Luka scowled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“No,” MJ shook his head calmly. “But I just mean, you love deeply, and I want to make sure you’re… being careful, you know?”

“I won’t let what happened to Moonjumper and Snatcher happen to me,” Luka muttered, squeezing his arms like he could anchor himself.

“Of course not.” MJ nodded. “I suspected that was one of your concerns. You know more than I do what was on your mind when the Snatcher mask came off, but it’s all about our sense of self. I had to remember the owl’s anxiety wasn’t mine and to do that, I had to remember what it meant to be me.”

Luka bit his lip, tilting his head a little. “Okay, you lost me a little.”

“Sorry.” MJ moved to grab his coat. “I suppose I got a little caught up in thinking about the masks in general. But, my point is, I hope you’ll keep thinking about what you want and that… you’ll be careful when talking with Nessie. I don’t want you to lose yourself trying to find her.”

“And if I mess up horribly?” Luka asked, heart skipping a beat as he remembered the image of the shadow prince locked away.

“You have us.” MJ gestured towards the door, leading outside to Prim and Hattie. “We have your back.”

“Thanks. For being patient with me,” Luka breathed.

“Always,” MJ promised, smiling. Then he added mischievously, trying to lighten the mood, “But, hey, after this is over, can I borrow the Shapeshifter mask?”

“What for?” Luka raised an eyebrow.

“It’s be useful for quick changes on set,” MJ grinned. “Heck, I could use it to play multiple characters. I could be Romeo and Juliet!” He winked.

“You know the Shapeshifter is probably just a spirit stuck in the mask, right? And we need to get them out as soon as possible?” Luka snorted at MJ’s waggling eyebrows.

“Ugh, fine. You’re right, of course.” MJ said dramatically before walking towards the door. “And I enjoy being behind the scene anyway. Now let’s go. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

A lot of work indeed. Luka shoved his keys and wallet into his back pockets and pulled his hoodie over his hair, hiding away behind the warm fabric. He and MJ locked the apartment and met the girls downstairs, sitting on the concrete circumference of the flower bed. Splitting off into pairs, MJ and Prim set out to gather supplies for what was sure to be an eventful night and Hattie and Luka headed for the ballroom to meet Nessie.

“Ready?” Hattie asked, slipping her hand into Luka’s as they came to a door leading to the event center on South campus.

“Ready,” Luka mirrored, giving her hand a squeeze. “We can do this. We can convince her.”

Hattie nodded, though her features were more tense than hopeful. Nevertheless, they entered the center, which had a busy receptionist and a couple students milling around. Luka kept his grip on Hattie’s hand firm as he led her through the hallway and up a set of winding stairs. On the way, they passed a few workers, carrying chairs or decorations. Luka kept his eyes peeled for any masks, but he didn’t see any.

At the top of the stairs, there was another stretch of hallway separating them from the double doors of the ballroom. Voices came from inside, echoing through the open space meant to hold a crowd, and Luka and Hattie slipped in.

Luka’s heart leapt against his chest in fear as he immediately spotted Ms. Queen sitting on the stage, monitoring, as Nessie hurried around and Mu busied herself with a coloring book on one of the tables dressed with a pale green table cloth. A cluster of peach roses lay by her crayons. A worker with a stack of chairs slipped behind them with a grunt and Luka shuffled to the side with Hattie, earning the attention of the Queens.

“Luka!” Nessie called, her surprise replacing her concentrated scowl. “We still have loads of time before the ball. You don’t need to be here yet.”

“Right.” Luka glanced at Ms. Queen, jolting a bit as her cold expression shot ice daggers at him, even with being all the way across the room. This was no good. He couldn’t bring up anything with her listening.

And now she was probably going to be extra cautious and not let Nessie out of her sight.

“I, um.” Luka tried to come up with a plausible reason to show up that was totally not suspicious in the slightest but the only person who would need to be convinced of that also had no reason to believe he was there for anything other than trying to warn Nessie and was it getting hot in there?

A gentle squeeze in his hand reminded him he wasn’t alone.

“I wanted to double check some of the music you sent me. I had a question about the pacing for some of the songs,” he rambled, rolling with the first thing he thought of. “Can you step into the hall with me for a second?”

“Couldn’t you have emailed her?” Ms. Queen wondered. Her tone was bored but the venom behind the words held bite.

“You got me,” he smiled nervously, though working to pass it off as endearingly sheepish. “I just wanted an excuse to see my girlfriend.”

Nessie preened a bit, but when she glanced back at her mother’s expression, her smile fell, and gaze hardened.

“Now’s not a good time, but thank you, Luka.” She stepped up onto the stage with a microphone, tapping it a few times to test the sound. An awful static screech echoed and they all grimaced. “Send me a message and I’ll answer soon, okay?” She called after turning off the microphone, giving their eardrums a rest.

“Right.” Luka felt his pulse spike as Ms. Queen narrowed her eyes. He and Hattie retreated into the hallway, his panic settling in his lungs.

“We could probably take Ms. Queen now,” Hattie suggested, releasing his hand and pulling out her umbrella.

“No!” Luka glanced down, aghast, before scanning the hallway for anyone who could have heard that. “If Nessie doesn’t believe me, there’s a chance Ms. Queen could convince her that _I’m_ in the wrong, or Ms. Queen could call for security or police and we don’t have any proof,” he muttered, beginning to pace. “Though I suppose we still have the Snatcher mask but even with that there’s no way to link it to Ms. Queen which is why we need the artifacts or at least to figure out how she got all this information—”

“If it isn’t Cat’s kid,” Mu sneered, emerging from the ballroom.

“Mu!” Luka jumped, gaze flickering to the doorway behind her before meeting her amber eyes. “Your mom—”

“She and Nessie are backstage to figure out the microphones,” Mu explained before glancing to Hattie with a glare. “You lied to me!”

“It was because—” Hattie squeaked out, edging behind Luka a little. He instinctively placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Do you know how much mom yelled at me?” Mu stomped her foot, crossing her arms. Luka detected her lip tremble before she pushed her features into a half-scowl and half-pout.

“Mu, I can explain.” Luka glanced once more at the door before lowering his voice. “It’s going to sound unbelievable but I’m one hundred percent serious. But you cannot tell your mom. Do you trust me?”

Appraising him, Mu’s features softened, though her lips remained in a tight line.

“How unbelievable?” Mu raised an eyebrow.

“Your mom has cursed masks she can use to control people unbelievable,” Luka breathed out.

Mu blinked.

“What?”

“Okay,” Luka lowered himself to look her in the eye. “I’m dead serious. Hattie is my daughter from another dimension where magic exists. Your mom somehow figured out how to use that magic and created masks out of people’s souls.” Mu’s eyes narrowed and her jaw dropped slightly but Luka continued, “she’s been using one of those masks on Nessie, turning her into a Shapeshifter to collect those masks along with materials to use a terrible spell to permanently control someone.”

“That’s bonkers.” Mu scowled.

“But true,” Luka promised as Hattie placed a hand on his shoulder. Without taking his eyes off of Mu’s, he covered Hattie’s hand with his and gave her a squeeze.

“Why is mom doing it?” Mu raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical, but at least she wasn’t running off.

“I don’t know,” Luka admitted. “And I’m not sure who she plans to permanently control but I’m scared it might be Nessie.”

“It tracks,” Mu sighed, though her arms were still crossed, and her shoulders were tense. “But wait, you mentioned materials? What kind?”

“Knitting needles, scissors, yarn that changes between pink and green,” Hattie began.

“And a bead shaped like a tear in a crescent mask,” Luka finished.

Mu winced, recognition flashing across her features.

“Mu,” Luka said slowly, “we have to get those back.”

“I know,” Mu muttered, frowning, “but those are locked up tight in Mother’s room. What happened was I walked in on her knitting with that yarn last night—after Nessie got home—and she kicked me out. I tried to sneak in after but the door… shocked me?”

Luka’s stomach flipped thinking about the strange magic dome that kept him from re-entering their manor.

“How was Nessie last night?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I only know she got back because her door was closed,” Mu admitted. “I didn’t see her.”

“We’re really going to have to wait until tonight,” Hattie said.

“Why tonight?” Mu gave them an incredulous look before her eyes widened. “Everyone’s going to be wearing masks.”

“We think your mom can only control others if they’re wearing cursed masks,” Luka added quickly. “And she might be planning to get the attendants tonight to wear them.”

“But as long as you don’t wear one, you should be okay,” Hattie added.

“Got it. I need to make my own mask.” Mu nodded. She looked a bit excited at the idea, despite the circumstances.

“And if you could somehow keep Nessie away from masks…” Luka started. “But without letting your mom know you know anything…”

“Understood,” Mu promised with a salute.

“I’m serious,” Luka repeated, brows dipping. “This might get really bad tonight. Prim and MJ know too, if you need anything and can’t find me or Hattie, find them.”

“Right.” Mu waved her hand dismissively, stepping back and craning her neck to peek through the doors. “I should get back before Mom can see I’m gone. But I’ll keep an eye out for masks or anything.” Mu glanced back to meet his gaze and then Hattie’s.

“Sorry for lying,” Hattie mumbled, tilting her head down.

“It’s okay,” Mu said, though sternly. “But this means you have to make it up to me, okay? And we still have to play superheroes!” She flashed a smile before darting back into the ballroom.

Once she was gone, Luka let out a sigh. Hattie pressed her chin down on his hand which still covered hers. He rubbed his thumb in a circle and glanced her way.

“What now, kiddo? It sounds like Ms. Queen isn’t going to let her guard down.”

“We just, do our best.” Hattie shrugged. “Come on!” She motioned for him to follow after pulling away. “We need to get ready.”

“Right,” Luka agreed, pushing to his feet. With one last glance into the ballroom, he bit his lip and pulled out his phone. He tapped out a message to Nessie and let go of the breath he was holding. He tried to remain calm, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the moment where he would find out whether he could challenge his fate or succumb to it was swiftly approaching.

He was running out of time.


	33. Act 8: Masquerade by Moonlight (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade has begun! Luka and co keep an eye on Nessie and her mom but things swiftly go sour as Luka meets with his fate.

_“Hee hee! Aw, boo hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you. Oh, come now, do you_ really _think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!”_

The flutist guided those on the dance floor through bouncing steps. Luka tapped his foot as he kept his ear trained on the band beside him while his gaze followed the notes through the eyeholes in his pink mask. They reached his section and he fluidly pushed the bow across the violin strings, working to match the upbeat feeling of a bustling community filled with mirth and life. Once his string of measures came to a series of rests, he turned the page and glanced up, keeping time with his toes.

The ballroom was gorgeous, he had to admit. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and smaller strands adorned the peach roses in the centerpieces at the tables. The tablecloths were soft greens and the plates were pink with golden accents. Garland with fabric leaves laced the stage and doors, and pastel lanterns that glowed with soft lavenders, blues, yellows, and oranges hung at different heights throughout the large room. Battery-operated tea lights flickered like candles around the dining tables and the long buffet filled with tea sandwiches, pigs-in-blankets, and other dainty foods. The desserts were especially enchanting with meringues shaped like mushrooms and cupcakes with marzipan fairies or butterflies.

And, in addition to Nessie’s carefully maintain fairytale forest theme, the attendants all dressed up with elegant dresses and suits. Even the kids running around in animal masks (some were staff kids like Mu or some were from the group homes) got to dress up in glittering outfits and all seemed in good cheer as they pranced and hovered around the person handing out balloon animals.

From his position at the base of the stage, Luka was able to scan the whole room and keep an eye on Nessie when she gave announcements between songs or hyped up the raffle. Her raffle table was stationed at the other end of the stage, and she primarily remained there, giving him winning smiles when she caught his stare. Though, he tensed whenever her Mother walked by to discuss something before returning to the floor to mingle with professors and benefactors.

Luka sensed his next part was swiftly approaching and he cleared his throat, raising his arms into proper position as he fixed his posture. Playing took most of his concentration but luckily his parts were more for accenting the melodies. Once his flowing section encouraged those on the dance floor to swing each other back and forth and those standing nearby to sway was over, he exhaled and glanced up again, this time searching for Hattie.

He spotted her fox mask near the raffle table, no doubt for spying. She whispered something to Mu, who wore a mask she had colored in with crayon to look like a superhero’s accessory with primary colors. They both seemed to be tracking Ms. Queen’s movement and would dart behind legs or tables to keep from her sight.

Meanwhile, MJ also kept an eye on the ballroom, stationed by the door as he spoke with Groves and Dockter and one other theater student. They were all waiting for Prim to return, who had gotten roped into helping Professor Geef bring corsages and boutonnieres to hand out to everyone, before they implemented their plans.

After he couldn’t get Nessie alone, Luka had spent the rest of the afternoon before the ball studying the thread spells over and over while he practiced the violin. He couldn’t use magic as he was, but if they could all somehow get to the masks and artifacts before Ms. Queen could use them against Nessie or any of the guests, then he might be able to change into Snatcher and turn all the masks back into their rightful selves. It was a longshot but all he could think to do in preparation. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

A tug came on his sleeve and Luka jumped a bit, glancing down to find a kid wearing a bright yellow mask with pointed ears tipped black. Her eyes were hidden behind small eyeholes, but he imagined her expression to be sheepish judging from how she clutched her violet skirt and shuffled on her yellow sneakers.

“Hello,” Luka greeted over the music next to him, bending down and offering an encouraging smile and totally forgetting he was wearing a mask that covered it. “How can I help you?”

“Um,” her voice squeaked out. “Can you play Minuet of the Forest?”

“By the Indigo-Go’s?” Luka’s grin widened. The band wasn’t really taking requests, but he knew the song well enough from how popular it was with Mu and other kids her age. “We might be able to, is it your favorite?”

“Yeah,” she said with an audible smile.

“Let me check with the others, okay?” Luka straightened his legs and she perked.

“Thank you, sir!” She ran back to a group of kids and he chuckled.

He narrowly avoided missing his next cue and gave the other band members a sheepish shrug. The drummer, who was the only one not wearing a full mask, gave him a knowing nod.

Since Prim wasn’t back yet and Hattie nor MJ were sending him any panicked signals, Luka slid over to the band and shared the girl’s request at the end of the song. Once Nessie revealed the winners for some smaller raffle prizes, Luka stood back and led the band through Minuet of the Forest.

The song was a peaceful one, perfect for the theme of the ball. The second he played the first couple measures, the girl in the yellow fox mask jumped onto the dance floor, tugging a friend along. He also caught Hattie and Mu dancing as well and he smiled, feeling calmer despite the ever-looming threat.

Getting into the music, Luka livened the beat a bit. The band followed his momentum and the girl in the yellow fox mask whipped around. Excitedly, she bounded over and began dancing in front of him. Grinning, Luka moved out from behind his music stand and joined her, careful to keep his arms steady as he joined her in a few rhythmic steps. Giggling, she twirled, her ponytail with a hair-tie decorated with yellow fairy wings bobbing with her movement. Luka couldn’t help but laugh heartily along and—after finishing a measure—he perched the bow in the same hand holding the neck of his violin and offered her his free hand. She took it, and in time with the other band members, he spun her around to the excited melody.

After a bit, he pulled back and she kept swaying her arms back and forth over her head while he returned to playing the violin. The song reached an emotional climax that the bow pulled from the strings like a breath caught in his throat before dipping down fast and quick like a leaping heartbeat. He barely heard the rhythmic clapping from the audience as he laughed with the young girl and twisted in time with the vibrant tempo. Finally, the song came to a close that drifted like a sigh but ended on a high note full of mirth and hope.

Chest rising and falling, Luka beamed as the child before him struck a pose. Laughing his deep laugh that rumbled through his chest—which felt foreign enough that he couldn’t help but wonder when he had last laughed so unabashedly—he took a step back and dipped into a bow. The girl giggled as she returned with a curtsy. When they straightened, clapping came from around them and the girl startled, scanning the approving audience and curling inward from the attention.

“You did great,” Luka said, tapping her shoulder lightly with the bow. He brought it back and tipped his mask up, so he could give her a proper smile and wink. “Thank you.”

Her posture grew more confident and she nodded.

“Thank you for the song,” she said excitedly, before sheepishly adding, “you’re like a prince!” And with that, she ran back to her friends while some of the onlookers chuckled. Luka dropped his mask back down, grateful it was hiding his blush at her comment.

A prince, huh? Knowing what he did, it felt more ominous than anything else. But he was glad the kid seemed to enjoy herself.

Luka turned back to the band, relieved they were currently taking a water break. Fanning himself to help abate the sweat he had worked up, he grabbed his own water bottle and scanned the ballroom again. He could only see Hattie and MJ in passing through gaps in the audience (all looking ready to join in the next song), and Nessie was caught in a tense conversation with her mother. His pulse spiked.

“Ready for the next song?” the flutist asked, pulling his focus away from them for a second.

“Hmm? Oh, yes!” Luka screwed the cap back on his bottle before picking up his violin again. Keeping a wary eye on Nessie and her mother, he played mechanically.

From where he stood, Nessie was becoming more agitated. Occasionally he thought she turned to look at him, but it was harder to tell with her decorative green mask covering her features. Her mother remained steady in her stance, any movements she might have made were too subtle for Luka to catch across the room.

There was movement in the edge of his vision, and he turned, finding Hattie running across the dance floor. She wove between dancers in the yellow dress she borrowed from Mu.

“What’s wrong?” Luka asked as Hattie reached him, turning the page of his music while he played.

“I heard Ms. Queen mention it’s almost time to hand out masks,” Hattie began, lifting her fox mask to look up with concerned blue eyes.

“Then we need to hurry.” Luka glanced up, spotting MJ by the door and then Prim entering with her pale green mask concealing her features and white and pastel purple corsages in her hands. He felt his shoulders relax and his bow moved more effortlessly across the violin strings.

“But also,” Hattie added, tugging on his red tailcoat with golden buttons. “Ms. Queen was saying really horrible things about you dancing just now.”

“What?” Luka tilted his head. He felt a glare from the flutist and Luka jolted, realizing he had stopped playing. He quickly jumped back into the music before glancing back down at Hattie. “What about the dancing?”

“That Nessie can’t get you to laugh like that anymore,” Hattie shuffled uncomfortably. “And you’re probably losing interest in her.” Scrunching up her nose, she added, “Nessie wasn’t happy.”

Luka paled behind his mask, his heart sinking.

That was bad.

That was really bad.

Had Ms. Queen been fueling such insecurities this whole time? Did Nessie really think him _laughing_ and _dancing_ meant he loved her less? Was his failing to notice somehow his fault? Could he have prevented all of this somehow?

“It’s time, then,” Luka muttered, clearing his throat along with his thoughts. “Keep track of Ms. Queen with Mu. See if you two can’t figure out where the masks are. After this song, I’ll tell MJ and Prim to get ready and then try to get Nessie away from her mom, okay?”

“Got it!” Hattie lowered her mask. “Be careful!” She called over her shoulder before returning to Mu.

Luka nodded, biting his lip as he glanced once more towards Nessie, who was alone at the raffle table, forcefully organizing tickets.

Once the song finished, he put his violin away and excused himself with an apology. Nessie hadn’t been looking up when he left, so he didn’t have a chance to send her a signal to let her know he wanted to talk. Instead, he briskly cut across the room, tugging his sleeves and fiddling with his red bow tie that almost seemed a bit purplish at the tips. While he wove through a group, he nearly rammed into someone, but luckily halted just in time, the heels of his dress shoes clicking sharply against the tile.

“Oh, apologies—” he started before his brows creased.

“You like playing with fire, don’t you?” Ms. Queen said with an unimpressed click of her tongue.

She wore a simple black mask over her eyes, not needing to hide her stone-cold features that already concealed so much of her inner machinations.

“At least it’s not toying with people’s lives,” Luka hissed. With a quick glance over her shoulder, he caught Hattie and Mu crouching at a distance, cautiously listening.

“It’s not toying,” Ms. Queen tutted. “Come now, this isn’t a game. Haven’t you heard the phrase, ‘if you want something done right, you’ve got to do it yourself?’ Well, I’ve found a way to do just that.”

Luka fumed silently, wishing he could snap back but he recognized little would convince her what she was doing was wrong. Instead, he remembered the girls, waiting to find where she had stashed the masks. A thought occurred to him.

“You might have wanted to apply that logic to guarding your precious masks.” He laced a smirk into his voice, clasping his hands behind his back as he straightened. “Funny how powerless you are without them.”

Without another word, she swiftly passed him, her black gown with silver accents billowing behind her brisk pace as she undoubtedly went to check on the masks. Hattie and Mu followed, passing him with excited thumbs up as Ms. Queen led them directly to the heart of her plan.

Exhaling, and trembling a bit from the confrontation, Luka hurried to get to MJ and Prim. He found them at the door with Groves and the film professor Connie Dockter.

Groves was dressed in a black and white tux with his black hair pulled back and with his golden highlights perched symmetrically in his bun. His penguin mask covered his dark brown eyes with the beak resting on his nose. Next to him, Connie’s simple suit was complimented with a purple tie and his bushy, flaxen beard was neatly trimmed. He, too, wore a mask over his eyes that might have been a bird of some type but was covered with a thick curtain of bangs, so it was hard to tell what it was.

“Luka!” MJ exclaimed from behind his mask. “What’s going on, is it time?”

“Close,” Luka muttered. “I think our suspicions are correct. Ms. Queen wants to force everyone to wear masks so she can totally control the university.”

“Fire alarm time?” MJ asked, referring to their plan.

“Give me a minute, I still want to try to talk to Nessie,” Luka explained. “But yes, I think the sooner we can get everyone to evacuate the more we minimize the number of people who can get hurt.” And the more they minimized the number of people under Ms. Queen’s control.

“Got it.” MJ motioned for Groves and Connie to follow him over to the emergency fire alarm. “We’ll wait for your signal!”

“Where are the girls?” Prim asked.

“Following Ms. Queen to where the masks are, hopefully. Could you follow them?”

“Absolutely! Also, here.” She took one of the corsages boasting white peonies with delicate petals like fabric backdropped with sprinklings of pale purple rhododendrons and held it out. “Give this to Nessie. It might help lower her guard if you bring a peace offering.”

Luka extended his palm and she pressed the cool corsage gently into his hand. And then he heard a gasp.

Luka turned instinctively and he watched the fluttering green of Nessie’s skirt as she hurried away.

The confusion only lasted a moment before he glanced down at Prim’s hand clasped over his in his effort to take the corsage. The storybook picture flashed through his mind and his heart plummeted.

No.

“Ihavetogo!” He snatched the corsage and bolted after Nessie, leaving Prim startled and confused.

_No._

He bumped into guests as he tried to keep Nessie’s retreating green dress in his line of sight.

No, no, _no_! He _wasn’t_ going to let this happen. Not like this.

Any way but this.

“Nessie!” He called over the crowd, but she had already slipped through a door leading to an alcove connected to the backstage area. Grunting out apologies as he scrambled clumsily, Luka flew after her.

“Nessie, wait a moment,” he cried, flinging the door open and stumbling into the hallway lit only by the emergency light. There were two entrances to the stage on the left and an open supply closet on the right.

“Wait for what, Luka?” Nessie demanded, whirling around with tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping from underneath her green mask. “Wait for you to cheat on me w-with _her_?”

“That’s _not_ what happened.” Luka’s heart skipped a beat as he reached out towards Nessie, taking slow steps to close the gap between them. “Prim was giving me a corsage to give to you. But you have to understand there’s something else—”

“I don’t want to hear excuses!”

“Let. Me. Finish,” Luka snapped. She leaned back, startled at his tone and he winced. He hurried to temper his fear-fueled frustration. “Please. Let me finish, please. I know this is hard, but I need you to understand. I know you don’t remember but your mother is at this very moment planning to use a mask to control you.”

“What are you—”

“Nessie,” Luka insisted, stepping forward and removing his mask. He brushed back his slightly sweaty bangs and pleaded with his hazel eyes. “You’ve got to remember. She’s been controlling you and sending you to another world where Hattie and I have been trying to stop you. And you saved me. I was about to be turned to ice, but you pushed through her control and saved me. Please, you have to believe me.”

She visibly tensed, her tears drying as her lips pursed in confusion and fright.

“Those are just dreams,” she whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

“They aren’t,” he returned, keeping his voice soft as he reached for her.

“They have to be,” Nessie stepped back, her tone hardening.

“Why?” Luka asked after a moment, holding still as he searched her frantic gaze.

“Because if they’re real then I threw a knife at you!” Nessie’s voice rose and she crossed her quaking arms. Luka blinked, caught off-guard. She continued, desperately, “And that can’t be true because then you’ll hate me!”

Ms. Queen’s muffled voice emanated from the speakers in the ballroom. He thought he heard her mention their next activity and he remembered they didn’t have much time.

“We can talk about this later,” Luka insisted. “But we need to find the masks and stop your mom—”

“You do hate me.” Nessie gripped her arms, her nails digging in. “It’s true, isn’t it?” She stepped back again, and he followed, frowning.

“No! Come on, we need to—”

“It’s because I hurt you and she was right; you don’t laugh around me anymore.”

“I don’t care about the stab wound!” Luka groaned, glancing back at the doors, nerves spiking the longer they took. Nessie took another step back and he trailed after her, stopping in front of the closet. “I care about when you hit me! You could tell me the knife-thing was just because you were under your mother’s control and I would have every reason to believe you, but the slap?” He slouched, feeling a tightness in his chest and tears well up in his eyes.

“Th-that hurt, Nessie. Because that was all you. And everything else where you mess up my coffee order—on purpose—and try to keep me from enjoying things. That really hurts, Nessie. But I can’t hate you for any of it because I do—I do care about you.” His voice cracked and the tears piled up, blurring his vision as he glanced up at her. He blinked, grimacing as the tears spilled over. “I care about you and don’t—” he paused, swallowing thickly as he tried to keep his voice steady through the tears, but his sharp inhales left his pitch trailing into a shaky whine. “I don’t want to see you hurt. That’s—That’s why I need your help right now to stop your mom from hurting you or anyone else.”

He rubbed tears away, blinking rapidly to meet her own watery eyes as she held her hand over her mouth.

“My mom,” she whispered, something flickering across her features. “She—ah!” Nessie grunted in pain, lifting a hand to her forehead.

Concerned, Luka reached out, close enough to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away.

“No!” Nessie growled. “No, I won’t let this happen.” Rage blazed in her eyes and before Luka could react, he was shoved towards the closet.

“What—Nessie!” Luka stumbled back. He tripped over a bucket and tumbled against the wall, knocking into brooms and bringing them down with him. Dropping the mask and corsage, his hands grasped for a secure purchase to steady himself, but he only latched onto air as he dropped. “Ow!” He yelped, slamming into the tile. “Nessie, what are you doing?”

“I can’t lose you to mom or anyone else,” Nessie grabbed the door, her features dark as she stood over him.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this!” Luka grabbed the shelves to help drag himself to his feet. He scrambled back towards the opening.

“Because you’re the only one who can love me!” Nessie yelled, swinging the door closed and slamming it against his face. Darkness prevailed in the closet as he clutched his throbbing nose, dazed. “Everyone else just wants to use me for some reason or other but not you! You’ve loved _me_ and I can’t lose that!” The sound of a lock clicking came from the door and Luka startled, grabbing the handle.

“That’s not true! I’m not the only—Nessie!” Luka jiggled the handle, panicking when it didn’t move. He slammed his fist against the door, frantically yelling, “Nessie, let me out! Please!”

Heels clicked distantly against the tile and Luka rapped against the wooden door.

“Nessie!” he screamed. “Nessie! Listen to me!”

Silence was his only response.

“No,” he whispered, turning around and sinking to the ground. The pitch-black closet squeezed his chest. Something oozed from his nose and down his lip and he stiffened at the taste of iron. Quickly wiping his sleeve under his nose, he squeezed his eyes shut to block everything out, but the darkness remained.

The air conditioning whirled on, rumbling from a grate above the door and cool air puffed against him. Curling his knees against his chest, he tried to keep his breathing steady. A hot tear slipped out and he rubbed his eye with his palm, gasping.

Was this it then? Would Nessie always be more concerned with keeping him on a tight leash than trusting him? Would she never let him do things that made him happy if it wasn’t directly related to her?

Why? Why wouldn’t she just… listen to him? What did he do wrong?

Sighing, Luka nuzzled his face into his knees and hugged his legs.

How long would he be in here? It occurred to him that only Nessie knew where he was. The thought caused his chest to ache, but he told himself it was fine. What was most important was that Hattie and everyone were okay. Would they be able to stay safe? At least they still had the plan and hopefully Hattie and Mu knew where the masks were. Curling further in on himself, he bit his lip. It didn’t matter what happened to him, but he was terrified for everyone else.

“Luka?” Hattie’s voice called, startling him out of his spiral.

“H-Hattie?” Luka croaked, wincing at the state of his voice.

“Luka!” Hattie stepped over to the closet door and he turned around, placing his hand on the wood, shaking.

“I’m here!” he called over the lump in his throat. The handle wiggled and he felt hope surge when the click of the lock resounded through the small space. The door swung open and Hattie stood before him in her top hat, wearing a surprised look on her features. The lump in his throat swelled.

“There you are!” Hattie declared, brows creasing. “Are you—oof!” She stumbled back when he snatched her in a hug. Freezing, she slowly lifted her arms. He clung to her and futilely tried to stifle his tears as they dripped down. Hattie gently returned his hug, nuzzling into his shoulder. He bit his lip, struggling to breathe as he held back sobs.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He shook his head.

“How did you find me?” His voice wavered but he managed to keep it from cracking.

“I told you,” she teased, tapping her purple brim. “I’ll always be able to find you with my hat!”

He snorted but it faded into a strangled gasp. He gave her a tight squeeze.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

Nessie’s distant voice emanated from the microphone and Luka cleared his throat, pulling away and wiping at his tears and nose.

“We need to go,” he said, shaking himself. Pushing to his feet, he nearly stumbled on jelly legs and from a touch of light-headedness from crying.

“Do you want to rest a moment?” Hattie asked, switching her hat for her mask.

He remembered he needed his own mask and motioned for her to wait as he ducked back into the closet.

“We don’t have time,” he answered, stooping down. Grabbing the pink kitsune mask, he left the corsage with the brooms, and though he did not look back, he felt as if a piece of his heart may have stayed behind with the wilting blooms.

Hattie had her mask tilted up so he could see her unimpressed look.

“I’ll rest after tonight, okay?” He started to lift the mask to his features, but Hattie reached into her pocket and procured a handkerchief.

“You got a little…” she winced, trailing off and gesturing to her own nose pointedly.

“Sorry.” He cleaned up as best as he could without a mirror. His sinuses felt clogged, but he was a bit worried that blowing his nose might just cause it to bleed again so he resigned himself to being a little stuffed up. Catching Hattie’s raised brow, he glanced to the side and admitted, “door slam.”

She nodded, lowering her mask and concealing her reaction.

“Okay, I’m good.” He breathed, glancing down at the blood on the handkerchief. Promising to wash it before returning it, he slipped it into his pocket and put on his mask. Without another word, they returned to the ballroom.

Nessie was onstage, her green mask missing. She projected the history of the charity they were supporting and how the raffle funds will specifically provide to the kids in the group homes. Luka glanced around but couldn’t spot Ms. Queen anywhere.

“Did you and Mu find the masks?” he asked, looking around.

“They’re locked away in a trunk, backstage,” she explained as they wove through the mass of people and towards MJ. “But we couldn’t grab any without getting caught. I could try one of my exploding potions on the lock but that would draw attention.”

“I think it’s time we—” Luka froze, noticing someone holding an owl mask.

“And that brings us to our next event,” Nessie droned onstage. Luka whipped around, the color draining from his face as he noticed a flicker of a black thread connected to Nessie’s head as she continued, “We’ve been passing out festive masks for a little surprise.”

“It’s happening,” he whispered, motioning for Hattie to hurry while pushing into a sprint, spotting all the masks that had already been distributed. People were taking off their own masks to make the switch. Panicking, he snatched a couple masks as he ran.

“Don’t wear that! This one’s chipped!”

A few surprised and angry grunts served as protests from the strangers, but they were too bewildered to react in time to swipe them back. Hattie also joined in, bouncing up and taking a few mafia masks.

“MJ, we have to—” Luka skidded to a stop and Hattie rammed into him, gasping as she followed his gaze.

“Luka!” MJ called as he, Prim, Groves, and Connie struggled against four Mafia goons holding their arms behind their backs and covering their mouths, all with black threads writhing from their heads.

“So, everyone, put on your masks,” Nessie’s voice called over the speakers.

“No!” Luka yelled as Hattie passed his purple umbrella into his hand.

Screams erupted throughout the ballroom as party guests put on masks containing spirits of angry Mafia, frightened owls, concerned seals, and more. Those who were mask-less yelped as their neighbors transformed in front of them. At first, Mafia goons clutched their chest in surprise as they examined their larger stature and silent dwellers snaked into the air, glowing eyes looking around in confusion. But soon, black threads whipped out from backstage, thrashing from behind Nessie, and latched onto their heads, causing their bodies to jerk and stiffen before becoming like puppets.

Clutching the collected masks against his chest, Luka hesitated only a moment as Hattie slammed her umbrella down against a Mafia goon holding back Prim.

“I’m sorry!” Luka darted forward and swiftly knocked the Mafia goon pinning MJ in the chest, causing the goon to stumble back with a grunt.

“What’s going on?” a confused guest wondered.

“Nate? Bud? Speak to me!” one pleaded.

“What on Earth?” came multiple voices.

“Everyone, run!” Luka yelled.

“If you haven’t transformed, run!” MJ projected as Hattie handed off another umbrella.

A handful of guests made a break for the exit. Some grabbed kids while others just fled. A couple guests in their own masks stayed behind, trying to reach out to transformed loved ones only to be swiped or snarled at. A table crashed somewhere, but it was so chaotic Luka barely had time to make sense of anything.

“Connie!” Luka ran over as a dweller holding the Conductor’s mask in its tail lunged towards the still struggling professor.

“Get away from me, ya meat puppet!” Connie jerked and kicked. The Mafia goon pinned him with one arm and removed his mask while the dweller lowered.

“Darling!” Groves twisted against his own captor while MJ lunged and jabbed the tip of the umbrella into the Mafia’s stomach, causing him to free Groves.

“What?” Connie yelled as the dweller shoved the Conductor’s mask over his face. The Mafia goon released him while he let out a scream fueled by ire. Connie compressed as feathers sprouted and his mouth stretched into a sharp-toothed maw.

“What in blazes?” Connie yelped, turning around and shaking his tail feather. “I guess this isn’t so bad. But yer kids—” his body suddenly jerked and straightened as a black thread snapped into his head.

A shadow soon materialized over them and Luka glanced up, heart stopping. Nessie hovered, staring down at him with a wicked grin.

“Looks like you have a couple of masks that belong to me, Luka,” Nessie hissed, her voice becoming layered as shadows bubbled around her. Soon, the Shapeshifter floated, arms drifting to the side. Their eyes blinked before zeroing in on the bundle in his arms.

“Drop ‘em, Lad!” Connie growled, procuring dual knives and brandishing them so they glinted in the light.

“Give masks to Mafia,” a goon ordered, edging closer.

The dweller snaked forward, twisting in agitation as it flew up to his face.

Luka stepped back, bumping into Prim as she held out her own umbrella like a sword. MJ was a couple feet away, motioning for Groves to get behind him as Hattie stood protectively by his side. The group was swiftly becoming more and more backed into a corner with the nearby people-turned-puppets joining in, their black threads writhing.

It was odd, Luka thought, how the threads jerked about. Wasn’t the spell supposed to give total control? But the writhing threads always indicated that the person under the mask was struggling to push through, at least that was what he had assumed.

He didn’t see Moonjumper’s mask with the tear either.

“How many can you guys take?” Hattie asked. “I can probably take twelve at a time, easily.”

“Twelve?” MJ choked out, incredulous.

“Great, what about the rest of you?” Hattie prompted.

“No wait—!” MJ sputtered.

“Connie, darling, fight it!” Groves urged.

Panic surged in Luka’s chest as he glanced around at the slowly encroaching mob. What could they do? He didn’t want to fight these people! They weren’t in control! He needed to find Ms. Queen but that meant fighting her puppets and even then, he wasn’t sure he had the fighting skills.

“Charge!” Mu’s distant voice screamed. The cornered group all turned, as did the Shapeshifter, to see Mu had amassed a small army of children coupled with a few adults (who Luka believed he recognized as some professors often disgruntled with Ms. Queen’s choices as president). They were all wearing their own masks and wielding whatever objects they could carry. The professors had chairs, Mu held a ladle out like a spear, and some of the kids had balloon swords or regular utensils.

Luka jumped back, putting his arm out around Prim as the tiny army advanced against the puppets, ramming into them with the force and obstinance of a bulldozer.

“Clear a path!” Mu ordered, directing everyone with her ladle. “We have to get them to the stage!”

“What?” the Shapeshifter hissed, lunging forward before a professor leapt up and smacked them over the head with a chair.

Luka winced as the Shapeshifter went down, but before he could check on them, a little hand tugged on his sleeve.

He glanced down, surprised to find the girl with the yellow kitsune mask he had danced with holding out her arms.

“We’ll guard the masks! You have to go save everyone!”

“Thank you,” he dropped them into her embrace. While Hattie ran over and grabbed his hand, he kept his gaze on the girl. “Stay safe, okay!”

“You too!” She returned before stumbling back as one of Connie’s knives flew in front of her. Luka’s heart nearly stopped, but Groves quickly ducked down and scooped her up, getting her out of harm’s way while yelling for Connie to come to his senses.

“We have to hurry! Do you think Ms. Queen is backstage?” Luka asked, turning around and focusing on running with Hattie behind Mu’s forces.

“Probably!” Hattie whacked back an owl that tried to throw a book at them. Grunts came from behind, and Luka found MJ and Prim protecting their backs, focused on keeping the puppets from closing in.

A yell came from Luka’s right and he instinctively thrust out his umbrella, knocking back a Subconite with a flower bracelet on her wrist.

“Sorry!” he yelled, guilt gnawing at his insides.

“That was my Prim,” Hattie grimaced.

His guilt grew. But none of this would cease until they stopped Ms. Queen. He pushed onward.

Soon enough, they reached the stage. Luka and Hattie leapt up while Mu, her group, MJ, and Prim stayed below to secure the stage area. Hattie led the way to the backstage where Ms. Queen sat perched on a trunk, the Moonjumper mask tied around her side. Lines of taut threads woven around her fingers connected to the puppets out on the ballroom floor, which she controlled with the slightest flex of her muscles.

“You two have been an insufferable thorn in my side,” she growled, pushing to her feet. “If it weren’t for you getting Vanessa worked up, I could have already completed my plans.”

Luka and Hattie held their umbrellas like swords, ready to strike. Ms. Queen curled her pointer finger, tugging a thread.

“Why are you doing this? How?” Luka asked, standing firm as she stepped forward.

“I found a book in Arboration Woods,” she explained, smirking. “It’s always been connected to well of untapped magic. It took years of studying the ruins, but I finally managed to translate the spell book hidden there.”

“But why _do_ this?” Luka shook his head. “If the magic really is powerful why not use it to help others?”

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Ms. Queen straightened, lifting a finger to her chin.

A shadow flew over them, and Luka’s hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The Shapeshifter floated between them and Ms. Queen.

“I am helping others.” The Shapeshifter’s overlapping voices intersected with Ms. Queens. They lifted their sleeves and shadowy balls sparked by their hands. Eyes narrowing into a glare, they attacked.

“Look out!” Hattie slammed her umbrella against an energy ball, repelling it back towards the Shapeshifter and Ms. Queen, who both dodged it before it exploded against the trunk.

The Shapeshifter sent another attack and Luka grabbed Hattie’s arm and yanked her out of the way, stumbling back. Ms. Queen advanced and the Shapeshifter lunged.

“Come on!” Luka yelped, dragging Hattie out onto the stage.

The ballroom was in chaos as Mu’s masked army fought back against puppets. Loved ones desperately continued to call out to friends or family, trying to bring them to their senses. The puppets fought viciously, though Luka thought a couple strings wavered as Ms. Queen’s control weakened.

“Luka, look out!” Hattie batted away another shadow attack, sending it straight into the Shapeshifter’s stomach, causing them to falter.

“I’m growing tired of this!” Ms. Queen screeched, yanking the threads. A flash caught in the corner of Luka’s eye and he turned right as a knife sliced through the air.

“Whoa!” Luka flung forward and blocked the knife. It cut into his umbrella, sticking out like a dart on a dart board.

A yell followed the knife and Luka snapped his head up as Connie vaulted onto the stage, knives in his yellow wings. Luka blinked, heart in his throat, as Connie flew over and began a vicious assault. Yelping, Luka parried each rapid attack, but his heart was pounding, and his palms were growing slick with sweat.

At one point, the knife came dangerously close, cutting a lock of his hair and the ribbon holding his mask. The mask dropped to the ground, but Luka kept his eyes on the barrage of strikes.

“Luka!” Hattie yelled, unable to help as she held back the Shapeshifter, whose eyes darted up at her call.

The twang of sharp metal sliding against the umbrella rang out as Connie swung a knife upward. Luka’s grip on the handle faltered and the umbrella was launched to the side. Turning just in time for Connie to knock him back with the knife’s handle, Luka slid back against the stage.

He moved to right himself, but the point of the knife hovered right before his jugular. Luka swallowed thickly, looking right up into Connie’s eyes. The black thread connected to Connie’s scalp, though it might have trembled, remained taut.

“Luka!” Hattie screamed and he might have heard Prim and MJ call out too, but his heart was drumming too loudly in his chest.

“Finish him,” Ms. Queen hissed.

The knife moved back, preparing an attack, and Luka flinched, preparing for the worst.

The sickening rip of fibers cut through the fighting.

Connie let out a startled squawk and the knife clattered to the ground. Luka opened his eyes, gasping as the Shapeshifter’s figure shuddered, sleeve outstretched and smoking as it pointed at Connie, who lay crumpled to the side. He still breathed but his suit was burnt, and feathers scorched.

“How dare you continue to disobey me?” Ms. Queen yelled, drawing the Shapeshifter’s twitching eyes. A severed thread hung from their hood.

Luka lifted his hand to his throat, watching as the Shapeshifter floated over to Ms. Queen. Hattie ran over to him, placing a protective hand on his shoulder as they watched.

“Disobey you?” the Shapeshifter’s haunted voices chuckled. “I only ever did what you wanted, and it was never enough.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Luka watched as Mu scrambled onto stage, joining him and Hattie as she watched her mother and sister, amber eyes wide under her mask.

“If you just did as you were told—”

“No.” The Shapeshifter lifted their sleeve. “It’s time I took control. You will never threaten me or Luka again.”

“That boy is poison!” Ms. Queen insisted through gritted teeth. “I know what’s best for you and he just distracts you from your job, your future.”

Instead of responding, the Shapeshifter summoned a crackling ball of energy.

“Young lady, don’t you dare!”

The shadow ball shot towards Ms. Queen, slamming her against a wall. Her head bounded back, and she dropped, unconscious. The threads on her fingers disappeared and Connie groaned nearby while the other previously puppet-ed people crumpled. 

Everyone was silent as the Shapeshifter swayed downward and plucked up the Moonjumper mask.

“Nessie?” Mu’s voice squeaked out. “Are you okay?”

The Shapeshifter turned, eyes squinting up in glee.

“Never better.” Their voice echoed like Subcon’s ice queen, reverberating as it dissolved into desolate laughter. They held up the mask, its back facing them with strings the ever-shifting colors of the northern lights thrashing out like spider’s legs. “It’s my turn to be in control.”

“Run, girls!” Luka pushed Hattie and Mu further from the Shapeshifter before scrambling to his feet. Hattie and Mu darted down the stage and Luka hurried to follow before a thread laced around his wrist and slammed him back.

“No!” Hattie screamed as he slid back against the stage.

Before he could react, another thread entwined around his other wrist and he was yanked to his feet. He glanced back, heart leaping to his throat, as the Shapeshifter stared at him with twitching eyes.

“Stop!” He tried to pull away, but more threads restricted his biceps like vibrant puppet strings.

Petrified, he realized the second the mask went on, it would not come off, not as long as Nessie willed him to wear it.

He would be under her complete control.

“Luka!” Hattie cried, skidding to a stop.

“Hattie!” he yelped as the threads pinched. He could feel their heat through the fabric of his sleeves. Tears welled up in his eyes.

 _Help!_ He so desperately wanted to shout.

But more threads laced around his ankles and his stomach, pulling him back as a crescent shadow loomed over him. Tears trickled down his cheek.

“Run!” he shrieked instead, terrified of the threat he was about to become as he fought against the crushing, burning threads.

“Luka, no!” Hattie’s voice was the last thing he heard before the mask flew against his face.

It latched on, covering his anguished screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat. 
> 
> Hey, guess what? I'm deplorable and that's all for this week. >:3c BUT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT the next update will be the last! We have two chapters and an epilogue left :o the story is nearing the end! Such a strange feeling!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading as always! Hope you're having a wonderful day!!!!


	34. Act 8: Masquerade by Moonlight (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is trapped in the Moonjumper mask. Has he gone where even Hattie can't find him? 
> 
> Tags have been updated with content warnings so check those out if you'd like! Enjoy!

_“...Everyone has gone away, haven't they? You don't have any masks left, do you? Well, let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys... Yes. Let's play that.”_

Hattie stepped back. Her grimace twisted in horror as Luka’s form writhed and twitched under the Moonjumper mask. She felt Mu tug on her arm, trying to get her to flee the stage, but she couldn’t look away.

The threads laced around Luka’s ankles, wrists, and biceps burned through his clothes and seared his skin as his hands became blue and his fingers stretched into claws. He screamed. He screamed as the mask shifted and merged with his features. But, Hattie realized with alarm, his body wasn’t changing to look like her papa, but someone—or something—else entirely.

Fangs protruded from Luka’s mouth and a horn thrust from the side of his skull, causing his body to spasm before slouching. He fell limp, moaning and gasping as the threads held him suspended in the air. His body still jerked about while changes tore through his flesh. The horn that melded seamlessly with his head curved like a wicked grin, and a far smaller horn jutted out from the other side and twisted upward to further cement the parallels to a pale, waxing crescent.

His scarlet tailcoat shifted and paled to look more like the orange glow of a harvest moon. Its collar stiffened and the tails billowed out around his pants, which became a sickly yellow. Scorched fabric smoked as the bottom edge of the pants turned to ash where the threads pressed into blue ankles, burning the flesh they touched. Hattie crinkled her nose at the smell and tears welled in her eyes as she traced how the shimmering green and pink threads also cut into his stomach. And then a mournful whimper came from Luka, reverberating lowly in his chest.

Red liquid leaked from his eyes, still squinted shut, leaving twin trails dripping down the corners of his face. The twitching, tormented creature bit fangs into his lip, and the blood from the parallel puncture wounds mimicked the trails from his eyes. A hissing sound entwined with pained vocalizations as a sparkling bead emerged from one of the red lines beneath his left eye, smoking as sorrow branded his skin. His head dipped, and his low cries quieted. Finally, the creature’s body stilled, arms hanging in the air and toes drifting against the floor. The glowing threads and bead settled into his skin.

“Luka?” Hattie’s voice broke through the silence that cloaked the entire ballroom.

The creature’s head snapped up, lips stretching into a smile. He opened eyes that stared like an empty void, with shifting diamonds in one and a glitching spiral in the other.

“Hello, little one,” a voice as breathy as her papa’s and as warm as Luka’s cadence came from the creature’s mouth as threads pulled him forward. Stooping over Hattie, he tilted his head to the side. With a fanged grin, he said, “Luka is gone.”

“Run!” Mu yanked Hattie out of the way as the creature lunged. They stumbled, both slipping on the stage and dropping near the stairs leading down.

Tsk-tsking, the creature pulled back, arms held at odd angles in an idle position. His hands twitched as he grinned.

“Leaving so soon?” He floated back towards the Shapeshifter, whose eyes squinted merrily. The glittering strings embedded into the creature connected to the Shapeshifter’s lackadaisically hanging sleeve. “Well, that just won’t do.”

A plethora of crimson strings with hints of iridescent greens and pinks that glinted in the light surged out of his palms, snaking towards all the transformed partygoers who lay disheveled on the floor. The threads connected to their heads and their bodies jerked as they once more were under control of the puppet with the crescent-shaped head.

“Hattie!” Prim called anxiously, holding out her umbrella protectively as she and the others shielded by their regular masks huddled together at the foot of the stage. “What do we do?”

“I-I don’t know!” Hattie returned, heart pounding as she scanned the threads controlling Luka’s transformed body. “I don’t know what to do!”

She couldn’t hurt Luka. She just couldn’t! But how was she supposed to reach him? The spell Nessie used was supposed to be permanent.

“Don’t be afraid, little one,” Luka’s voice as gentle as her own Papa twittered as the moon puppet stared at her with patterns glitching in his eye sockets. “Stay here with us, won’t you?”

“Hattie, what about trying to cut his threads with scissors?” MJ suggested as puppets rose to their feet.

“Try it!” Prim called, grabbing her pair of scissors and tossing them across the stage. Hattie grabbed them and scrambled to her feet, looking up at the moon puppet with her legs trembling.

“Help her, Mu!” MJ added, also sliding his own pair over.

“Got it!” Mu grabbed the scissors and readied her ladle, jumping up so she was shoulder to shoulder with Hattie. “Are you ready?”

Hattie wiped at her eyes before nodding.

“Hey, Moonface!” Mu yelled, getting the moon puppet’s attention. “Let’s play a game!”

“Oh?” The moon puppet lifted a curious hand to his chin, clawed finger tapping his cheek. “I do love games. I’m quite good at them, you know!”

“It’s called superheroes and bad guys!” Mu crouched, holding her scissors back and her ladle in front of her. “We’re the superheroes, and you’re the bad guy!” She bolted forward, yelling out as she ran.

The moon puppet swayed to the side, chuckling as she swiped at air. Mu landed next to the Shapeshifter, who waved before flying to the top of the stage, sitting on an invisible perch as they tugged on the threads directing the moon puppet.

“This game sounds fun,” the moon puppet twittered, connecting a string to Connie on the stage. “Well then, let’s play!” He turned towards Hattie, who was still standing at the edge of the stairs, fighting through tears. He grinned as he jeered, “are you ready? Little Hattie? Here I come!” He yanked the string connected to Connie and the transformed professor jumped to his feet, squawking as he brandished his knives and dived for Hattie.

With the impending attack, Hattie leapt into action. While she dodged slices, she tried to keep her cool. This was fine. She’d been in plenty of fights before. She had to stay calm if she wanted to save Luka and her papa and her dad.

She _had_ to save them.

Mu took advantage of Connie’s focused strikes against Hattie and rushed after the string connected to his head. Hattie firmly planted her feet and caught one of Connie’s attacks with her umbrella, forcing him to still as the umbrella and knife pushed against each other. Mu reached up and closed the scissors around the glittering string.

It remained intact.

Tripping from momentum, Mu tumbled with a yelp and the scissors slipped, causing the taut thread to twang.

“Sharp thinking,” the moon puppet laughed, and his laugh was hearty like Luka’s was, yet it twisted strangely, suffocated by the strings dictating his movements. “But not sharp enough!” He pulled his hand back and Connie thrust the knife forward.

Hattie hopped to the side, covering Mu as she rebounded away from the knife.

“Luka!” Hattie glanced up at the grinning moon puppet. The diamonds in his empty eyes seemed to shift as he tilted his head. With a tightness in her chest, she asked in a cracking voice, “Papa? Please! Can either of you hear me?”

“Hattie!” Mu pushed her to the side and rolled away right as Connie brought his knife down into the stage, getting it stuck in the wood.

“Luka, please!” Hattie cried, sprinting towards his floating figure. With precision, she knelt down before kicking off the stage. Springing up, she got enough air to reach his legs and she latched on, momentarily causing him to drop.

“Wh—Let go!” he hissed, though his voice sounded layered with Nessie’s tone now that Hattie was close enough.

“Stop it!” Hattie yelled, clinging to his legs with the arm holding the umbrella as she grasped the scissors in her other hand. She moved to try and cut the thread on his ankle, though she paused, stomach churning, as she got a look at the blistering and burned flesh underneath the thread on his ankle.

“Get off!” He shook his leg, but she hung on, refusing to give up.

“No!” She took the scissors and tried to sever the thread. It didn’t break. Not even a single fiber split. Tears welled in her eyes and she dropped her umbrella, wrapping her legs around his ankle as she tried to use both hands to apply enough force to the scissors. With tears spilling over, she cried, “I know you’re in there! Luka! Papa! Please!”

_I need you!_ The plea came out as an incoherent sob.

From the blur of tears in her eyes and how her weeping wracked her chest, her gripped loosened and one sharp kick flung her onto the stage. She crumbled.

“Hattie!” Mu cried, panicked.

“Hattie!” Prim’s scream rang out as a shadow loomed over her.

Scrambling onto her back, Hattie stared up at the twitching moon puppet, claws raised and quivering. He knelt over her and she sucked in a breath, raising an arm protectively as she curled into a defensive position.

“Mask or not,” the moon puppet hissed, leaning down and knocking her fox mask from her face and to the side. She yelped from fear and he arched over her. Growling, he continued as he summoned writhing strings to his palm, “I bet I could control you easily.”

“Luka,” she whispered, bottom lip trembling as she looked up into his void-like gaze. “Please come back. I can’t—” she choked on a sob, “—I can’t lose you too.”

A cascade of strings thrust out of his palms and from Hattie’s perspective, the threads eclipsed the moon.

*

_He jolted awake, blinking in a daze as stark white, glitching walls stretched around him._

_“Wha—” he winced as multiple strings cut into him, tethering him to a wall. Grimacing, he hung his head, his chestnut bangs overshadowing his face. The threads were everywhere: tied to his wrists, his upper arms, looped painfully around his stomach, and confining his ankles. Wasn’t this overkill? How did he even—_

_He paled as it all swiftly came back._

_“Hattie—ah!” Luka jerked to a standing position, stumbling back into the wall when the sudden movement made him dizzy._

_“Luka!” Moonjumper’s breathy voice cried. “You’re awake!”_

_“What happened?” Luka fought against the threads, but they kept him restricted. Groaning, he looked towards Moonjumper, flinching when he met a pair of concerned golden eyes and frostbitten skin._

_“Apologies.” Moonjumper glided over, chains on his wrist clinking gently. “I guess I can’t wear a mask while in one.” He laughed weakly in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood._

_“Where are we? What’s happening?” Luka scanned the room._

_He thought it was a room. Actually, it didn’t seem to have a beginning or an end, but he knew there were at least two planes of walls; the one he was tied to and the one he stood on. In the white space, there were crescent creases scattered on the floor or above, marked only by the shadow they produced. Strange flickers of shades glitched across the white, making Luka dizzy if he happened to stare at one head on. Across from him, a pane like a window held flurries of movement and color. It was hard to make sense of it, but he thought he could see the stage in the ballroom, and flashes of yellow or red from Hattie and Mu._

_“I’m afraid we’re in my mask,” Moonjumper answered, following his gaze to the window. “And it’s mimicking the horizon.”_

_“Huh?” Luka let his head drop back against the wall._

_“The moon prison,” Moonjumper whispered, rubbing a thumb against one of his chains. “Where Vanessa trapped me for centuries.”_

_Luka swallowed thickly._

_“Why would the mask…” he trailed off._

_“I believe masks create a space that reflects where the spirit inside them spent most of their time,” Moonjumper answered with a shrug. “Unfortunately, I spent… a lot time here. I’m not sure if it’s just because it’s a copy of the horizon but something seems off…” He glanced towards one of the creases in the white. Clearing his throat, he added with a tight brow, “I’ve tried just about everything when you were unconscious, but I couldn’t get your threads to release, in here or out there.” He gestured towards the window._

_“How long was I out?” Luka frowned._

“Luka!” _Hattie’s frantic voice emanated from the window, cracking with tears,_ “Papa? Please! Can either of you hear me?”

_“Hattie!” Both Moonjumper and Luka cried. Moonjumper flew over to the window, pressing against the glass. Luka tried to follow, giving the threads a yank but he only succeeded in causing the threads to burn in his skin as he lost his balance and dropped. His arms remained suspended in the air over his head and hot tears prickled in the corner of his eyes._

_“Luka!” Moonjumper startled, swiftly backtracking and lowering to Luka’s side. “Careful! I—oh, dear.” Moonjumper winced as silent rivulets dripped down Luka’s cheeks._

_Silent at least, until the salt from the tears aggravated a cut or something under his left eye. Luka hissed as the sore spot throbbed. Tilting his head, he intended to rub it against his hanging arm, but that only caused a sharp prick to further press into raw, blistered skin. Was something stuck to his face?_

_“Ow!” Luka jerked his head back and the sudden movement caused his wrists and stomach to burn against the rubbing threads. Gritting his teeth, he was helpless to keep the tears from slipping out as he ached. He mumbled something unintelligible._

_“Pardon?” Moonjumper asked, clasping his hands._

_“I couldn’t—I couldn’t do it,” Luka whispered tightly. “Nessie—Nessie locked me in a closet because she thought I was cheating! Now I’m here. Chained up. I couldn’t change my fate. And now Hattie,” he nodded towards the window, “is hurting and I—I can’t do anything about it! I’ve failed! I’ve—” he bit his lip, cutting himself off before his fears could dissolve into an agonized sob. Salt stung in the wound on his cheek._

_“Luka,” Moonjumper reached out, though he paused, freezing as his golden gaze fell elsewhere. Luka blinked against his tears and followed Moonjumper’s gaze._

_“Ah!” He leaned towards Moonjumper, watching as one of the creases, which had opened up to reveal a large, blank eye, blink. “Was—was that always in the moon prison?”_

_“No.” Moonjumper glanced around. “Look at that,” he muttered, pointing at other creases opening into eyes, all with different shapes and different colored irises. Glitching space flashed around them._

_“Is it—” Luka hesitated, sniffling, “—Does it look a little like the Shapeshifter’s eyes to you? Or am I just really losing it?”_

_“Hmm.” Moonjumper glanced at Luka’s face, golden gaze zeroing in on where drying tears irritated tender skin. “I have a theory.” And with that, he floated up, glancing towards the window and wincing at what was going on outside._

_“Ready to try to get out of here?” Moonjumper’s brow furrowed with determination. “I think I can get you to the window since you’re awake.”_

_“You can?” Luka stumbled to his feet and latched onto the hope they could still fix this, ignoring the biting thread. “What do I need to do?”_

_“I managed to lengthen the strings,” Moonjumper explained, narrowing his gaze as crimson threads gracefully rose from his palms. “I just couldn’t get them very far or for long, but if we both try—”_

“Luka, please!” _Another echoing cry from Hattie cut him off._

_“Hurry.” Luka gave Moonjumper a pleading look._

_“Hold on,” Moonjumper muttered, whipping out his threads and tying them around the ones holding Luka back. “Okay, move forward.”_

_Luka obeyed, grimacing when he reached the end of the glittering threads and they painfully tore into his skin. But soon enough, the pressure released as Moonjumper slowly forced the threads to give him slack. Luka kept edging forward, trying to match Moonjumper’s pace. All the while, Moonjumper grit his teeth as he tugged on his crimson threads._

_The eyes in the moon prison shifted and pupils glinted as they followed Luka and Moonjumper’s slow crawl to the window; they were halfway there. Luka felt the wound on his cheek ache._

_“Wh-what was your theory?” he gasped out, grunting as he pulled against his chains._

_“Ah, well,” Moonjumper began, “The main one being that I’m not supposed to be here.”_

_“What?” Luka tumbled forward but a gentle red string caught his chest and held him up. He shot Moonjumper a grateful look and Moonjumper returned with a strained smile, the scars on his lips flexing._

_“I managed to connect the fairy tale to the curse. The mask already had a bit of soul in it.” Moonjumper shifted his gaze pointedly to the aching spot on Luka’s cheek. “The moon’s tear was a piece of the moon, left behind for the sun. But, because my soul thread managed to enter the mask, it seems I’m able to weaken the curse a touch.”_

_Luka glanced back, realizing how far he had gotten from the wall, hope swelling in his chest._

_“Thank you.” Luka tugged on the strings imprisoning him. The window was closer. Just a yard away!_

_“Yes, well,” Moonjumper chuckled a little guiltily. “It was more an accident than anything.”_

“I know you’re in there!” _Hattie’s voice echoed closer._ “Luka! Papa! Please!”

_Luka and Moonjumper looked at each other with fear before they both gave one last, synchronous, and desperate tug._

_“Hattie!” Luka yelled as he slammed against the window. A terrible pain sliced through his head and his cheek burned while the threads tried to tug him back. Moonjumper sensed the recoil and huffed as he yanked back his own red strings, keeping Luka at the window._

_Wincing, but forcing his eyes to focus on the scene outside, his heart stopped._

_Hattie was straddling his leg. He felt her weight as they hung in the air and he felt his leg trying to shake her off._

_“No!” Luka thumped on the window, desperately willing his body to stop but he could not control it. He watched in horror as a sharp kick sent Hattie to the ground._

_“Hattie!” He screamed, rapping the window with fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were paper white._

_“Little heart,” Moonjumper’s breath hitched as he tightened his hold on the threads._

_Luka’s body moved against his will, stooping over her. He felt the commands Nessie wove into the threads that dictated his actions. Despairing, he could only watch when he knocked the mask from her face. Her eyes were red from tears that streamed down her cheeks._

_“No—” Luka gasped, helpless. Was this it? He truly wasn’t strong enough to be there for her?_

“Luka.” _Hattie’s sky-blue eyes were wide and scared._ “Please come back. I can’t—” _the sob she choked on wrenched his heart,_ “—I can’t lose you too.”

_His nails cut into his palms. He remembered everything they had been through together: climbing a clock tower and he got nailed by a bucket of blue paint, a painful battle on a train, eating comfort food made by cats, how she teased him for his seal form, soaring through the sky around mountain peaks, and… and he remembered how she was the only one who kept him together when he felt like he was unraveling in an attic at the end of a snowstorm. Hattie, he understood, was so determined to save her loved ones with no regard for herself, she would leap across impossible distances just to reach a sushi restaurant or try to cheer him up even though she no doubt shouldered her own pain because her fathers had been stolen from her. And even when it was Luka who should have been there for her, she was the one who found him, desolate in a storage closet, promising to always find him again and again. But this time he may have gone too far, that even she could not reach him, and the fear that he had was etched in the trails of tears on her cheeks._

“I can’t lose you too,” _reverberated in his head and settled in his chest like a deep ache._

_No! She wouldn’t! She wouldn’t lose him!_

_Everything ached. Everything burned. But recklessly, knowing he would lose her for good if he didn’t succeed, he threw himself against the window and jumped._

*

Threads snapped and the ones that had been leaping from his palms immediately flopped harmlessly down, draping over his fingers.

Luka dropped to his knees, panting as he blinked. He flexed his blue, clawed fingers and briefly scanned his outfit and the slack string still embedded in his wrists. His stomach, ankles, and biceps stung when he moved, and he felt an ache on his cheek.

But he was in control.

Hattie, who had been covering her eyes with her arm, hesitantly peaked up at him when no attack came. He exhaled, elated that she was unharmed.

“Kiddo,” he whispered, extending a hand with limp threads shifting like a curtain.

“Luka?” Her squeak was three-quarters terrified and one-quarter hopeful.

“I’m here.” He smiled, relief welling up in his eyes. “It’s me. It’s Luka—oof!”

She buried her face into his chest, crying as she clung to him. He returned her hug, ignoring the bite of the threads. Nearby, Prim, MJ, and Mu sighed in relief.

“You’ve found me again, kiddo.” Luka gave Hattie a tight squeeze.

She sobbed, gripping his coat.

“What are you doing?” the Shapeshifter howled above them. “What did you do to the strings?”

Luka looked back, finding the Shapeshifter motioning violently at the severed strings hanging from his body. It took a second before he realized they were trying to pull the strings back. Mind whirling, Luka glanced out at the sea of confused faces. The transformed attendees were no longer under anyone’s control, but all the whiplash from what happened that night left them looking unsteady and ready to bolt like frantic rabbits.

“Okay.” Luka furrowed his brow, pulling back from Hattie and gently lifting her chin to hold her watery gaze. “Here’s the plan. Get MJ and Prim. You guys need to start getting all the masks off of everyone. MJ can probably start explaining how to calm them down. I’ll try to hold off Nessie.”

“Will you be okay?” Hattie asked, lifting her hands to cradle his clawed fingers.

“I will.” He smiled, genuinely. “We’re all going to be okay. We’ll make sure of it.”

She gave his hand a squeeze before jumping up and running over to Prim, MJ, and Mu. Luka pushed to his feet and glanced up at the Shapeshifter.

“Luka!” They dropped their arms, their sleeves tensing as if they were balling their hands into fists. “This isn’t fair!”

“Nessie,” Luka appeased, floating up to meet her height and clasping his hands, “You’ve broken away from your mother’s control. If you can take off the mask, we can fix everything—”

“Will you still love me?” Nessie’s voice growled beneath layers of the Shapeshifter’s voices.

“Nessie,” Luka said quietly, his shoulders slouching. “I’m not the only one who can—”

“That wasn’t a yes!” The Shapeshifter—or now, just Nessie—flew back, summoning a smoking ball of shadow. “You don’t know what it’s like! To do everything right but still feel like you aren’t good enough!”

The shadow ball shot towards Luka and he instinctively created a shield of crimson threads shimmering with glimmers of the northern lights. The shadows were swiftly dispelled by the light in the yarn, but every twitch of his muscles caused the strings in his skin to burn against blisters.

“Yes!” Luka glowered, lowering his shield. “Yes, I do know what it’s like! You made me feel that way! I did everything I could to make you happy, but it was never enough!”

“I was lonely!” Nessie screeched, lunging forward.

“So was I!” Luka glided to the side, catching Mu’s stunned expression down below as she watched the two fight. Meanwhile, Hattie, MJ, and Prim were spreading out through the dancefloor, projecting instructions on how to remove masks and encouraging everyone to work together.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nessie demanded, regaining his attention.

“Can’t we talk about this later?” Luka snapped his head up as she shot another shadowy ball towards him. Creating a cat’s cradle between his claws, he barely managed to bounce it back at her. The shadows nailed Nessie in the shoulder. The impact sent her reeling and her many eyes narrowed.

Crouching as he caught his breath, he started to feel edges of exhaustion from over-exerting himself using the thread magic, and, honestly, the perpetual ache from his bound limbs probably didn’t help his energy levels any. He blinked in surprise as Nessie catapulted herself towards his chest, arms outstretched. Without thinking, he flew back from the stage. She pivoted mid-air and chased after him. Yelping, he turned and fled across the room, trying to put some distance between them while he recovered.

He paused at the far end of the room, hovering near Groves and a couple of the kids, including the girl in the yellow fox mask, as they tried to help others release their masks. While Nessie pursued him, he glanced around for a spot to fight that wasn’t populated by people.

It was no good. There were people everywhere, but how could he stop Nessie? Glancing down at his hands, armed with what little he had researched about thread magic coupled with Moonjumper’s lent experience, he summoned flickering threads. He had to protect everyone.

“How could you do this to me, Luka?” Nessie shot another shadow ball at him, tendrils of smoke trialing from her sleeves.

Heart skipping a beat, he used the threads to catch it and fling it back. Nessie dodged and he faltered in the air, feeling dizzy as the magic drained him. Lifting a hand to his head to steady himself, Nessie shot a barrage of shadow attacks the size of golf balls. Luka realized they were out of control, with some heading straight for Groves and the kids.

“No!” Luka dove down, plucking up the girl in the fox mask since she was closest before using his other hand to fling out a net of threads to push Groves and the others away.

“Goodness, Darling!” Groves stumbled but managed to help the others stay on their feet despite the shove.

“You all okay?” Luka asked, glancing down at the girl before gingerly lowering her to the floor.

“That was so cool!” she said, and though a mask concealed her expression, he could only imagine the look of awe on her face.

“I’ll try to keep her attacks contained,” he chuckled, ruffling her brown hair before flying back. “But stay vigilant!” Turning back to Nessie, his grin fell into a scowl.

She created another large attack and he readied threads in his palms.

“Nessie, this is ridiculous! There are innocent people here!”

“You would say that,” Nessie spat. “Giving attention to everyone but me!” She flung the shadows and he caught them in the threads, snuffing out the dark.

“Nessie!” Mu called, running between dropping masks and hugging people. “Nessie! Please! I want to help you! If you take off your mask, we can get milkshakes! Or hang out! Or draw superheroes right onto the walls just to make mom mad!”

Luka’s heart twisted in his chest when Nessie didn’t acknowledge Mu’s pleas with more than a slight glance. Instead of responding to her sister, Nessie pounced at him and he dodged, narrowly avoiding her sleeve.

“If I can’t have your love, I’ll turn you into a mask,” Nessie growled, eyes squinting angrily. “That way I’ll always have you!”

Goose bumps prickled his skin.

“Do you even hear yourself?” he asked, aghast as she thrust her arm out towards his chest and he yelped, diving down and making another shield.

He landed near the buffet table, and Nessie rammed into it, reaching around and beating shadowy fists against the threads. He slipped back, digging his heels in the tile as Mu ran up.

“Nessie! Stop it!” Mu demanded. “It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“I agree!” Nessie hissed, not relenting in her assault. “If Luka would just cooperate!”

“Mu, run!” Luka ordered, shoving the shield forward and flying back to the other side of the table. Fighting through the increasing fatigue from using so much magic, he lashed out strings to try and restrict Nessie’s movement. Before the threads could reach her, she rushed over and expelled a cluster of shadows that exploded in every direction to cover her as she sprung forward and pressed her sleeve into Luka’s chest. He gasped, but his attention was still on the shadow balls.

They rammed against and under the table. The blast sent it flying. Mu screamed.

“No!” Luka turned; his eyes wide as the overturned table flipped towards Mu. Before he could tear away from Nessie to fly to Mu, the pressure in his chest released and a blur of patched fabric sprung over the table and caught it inches before it crushed Mu.

Everything was silent as Luka fluttered over, panting and finding Nessie holding up the lengthy table with a shaking sleeve. Mu, covered in splatters of food and surrounded by shattered plates, looked up at Nessie with wide eyes. Miraculously, Mu didn’t seem to have a single scratch. Tears dripped out of the many eyes of the Shapeshifter, looking a rich cerulean as they pooled at Nessie’s feet.

The room hushed as everyone turned to watch, frozen.

“Mother was right,” Nessie muttered, eyes dipping as she slouched. The table creaked. “I really do… do more harm than good. I’m not worth… anyone’s attention. Or love.”

Luka’s heart leapt to his throat. He wasn’t sure he could say anything she would believe. Luckily, Mu stepped forward, tapping her fingers together.

“I love you,” Mu whispered quietly. Nessie’s eyes all shifted to look at Mu, and she continued, “Mom’s wrong! I know I don’t understand everything Mom has done to hurt you, but I can guess a little.” Mu shuffled her feet. “The point is, I know Mom’s wrong about you not being loved, because I love you! So, if she’s wrong about that, she’s probably wrong about a lot of things. You know?”

“I—” Nessie blubbered, slick tears streaming. “I don’t—It wasn’t supposed to—I’ve done terrible things—And you almost got hurt! O-or—”

“Don’t be dumb!” Mu bristled, gesturing to the table. “You do good things too. You just need more… I don’t know, superhero training. And I can help with that!”

Nessie’s strained sobs transitioned into choked sounds as she tried to catch her breath. Running her free sleeve under her multitude of eyes, she forced out a barely coherent sentence.

“I’m so sorry, Mu.”

Mu stepped closer and embraced Nessie, burying her face into the patchwork fabric. Layered sobs came from the shadowy hood as Nessie lowered a sleeve around Mu. Through gasps as she wheezed to gain breath despite her haggard crying, Nessie nuzzled the hood against Mu’s blond hair.

“I love you, too,” Nessie whimpered. With one final gasp, the Shapeshifter mask dropped to the ground.

Immediately, the table tilted since Nessie no longer could support its weight. As she glanced up in fright, Luka shot out threads to catch it, suspending it so Nessie could scoop up Mu and the mask and dash out from underneath the table.

Grunting, Luka double-checked that no one else was close to the table, and he let it drop. Dizzy as he pulled back the threads, he landed onto the ground and sighed, trying to steady himself.

“Papa!” Hattie cried, running into his legs and nearly throwing him off balance. But luckily, her hug was enough to keep him upright. Blushing, she met his gaze sheepishly. “Sorry… I meant Luka.”

Luka chuckled before leaning down and plucking her up. Perching her on his hip, he glanced around the ballroom. Scattered masks lay everywhere and transformed owls and seals and Mafia goons were all swiftly letting go of whatever troubles plagued the spirits in the masks. Prim collected masks as she walked over and MJ worked with a pair of owls, speaking in hushed tones.

A yard away, Nessie was also scanning the room, her blond brows dipped in dismay and her lips in a tight line. Mu, though, seemed relieved to be cradled by her sister, leaning against her shoulder and gently twirling a lock of her hair. Nessie caught him staring and immediately turned away, flinching.

Exhaling, Luka knew he would have to talk with her eventually and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to it, but for now, the worst of everything was over.

“I think it’s time to see if I can change the masks back,” Luka muttered, so that only Hattie heard him. “It should be safe to do so here, right?”

“I don’t see why not,” Hattie nodded. “Oh, um… actually… if we find the Vanessa mask maybe we should do that one back in Subcon.”

“Right,” he sighed, avoiding looking at Nessie as he set Hattie down.

With Hattie and the other kids all pitching in, the masks were rounded up by the stage. Most of the partygoers who found themselves or their loved ones free promptly left, but some stayed behind to help. Once Connie’s mask came off, he splashed a bucket of ice water over Ms. Queen to wake her up and escorted her outside to wait for the authorities. Ms. Queen couldn’t get a word in over Connie’s roaring about how no one turns him into a meat puppet and forces him to threaten kids or students which eventually dwindled into him critiquing her evil plan and how cliché it was and without pizzazz and she really should have included a train but not to worry; he would certainly use this trauma in a script and heavily enjoy designing the villain after her.

Scanning the pile of masks, Luka waited for Hattie to add the Express Owl MJ found and, lastly, the Snatcher mask. Narrowing his eyes, he inhaled a steadying breath and got to work.

There were two spells involved in undoing the magic. First, he had to unravel the soul threads that made up the masks. Willing a wave of threads from his palms, he connected an end to each and every mask, disentangling the masks and the souls inside. Some of the soul threads latched onto his strings and tugged on his palms. He could feel Snatcher and even the Shapeshifter responding to his aid. And some strings took work to coax out, such as some of the owls or Mafia goons. But eventually, he felt a release in every string and vibrant yarn balls littered the floor by the stage.

Panting, Luka leaned back against the stage and Hattie darted around the yarn and to his side. He gave her a smile that told her not to worry before returning to the task at hand. Fatigue was creeping into his bones and his body ached. But he had to finish this.

With his own threads still entwined with the soul threads, he took a deep breath and urged them to return to themselves. Closing his eyes, he sent pulses of life into the enchanted yarn. His threads guided them into the shape of their own hearts, winding them into individual cadences. All at once, Luka felt all the souls eagerly draw from the magic embedded in his threads as they tied themselves back together. Gritting his teeth, Luka felt the last of his energy give. The soul threads reformed.

Luka’s arms dropped, along with the threads and he blinked to find a sea of relieved faces. The owls patted themselves down. Mafia goons laughed. The Subconites and dwellers giggled. And the seals hugged each other. A shadow emerged, arching his lengthy back in the large room, and he gave Luka a bright, jack-o-lantern grin before laughing.

“You actually did it!” Snatcher’s reverberating laugh filled the ballroom. It was such a haunting laugh that almost everyone edged away or froze in fright. “I’ll be honest, I thought you were as good as dead!”

“Dad!” Hattie cried, voice cracking as she ran over and catapulted at him. His long noodle arms caught her easily. Smile softening, he brushed a careful talon through her hair.

“Don’t tell me you missed me, kiddo!” he teased.

She could only nod, lips pressed together tightly as she sniffed.

“I missed you too,” Snatcher muttered, holding her against his chest. She nuzzled into his mane, gripping tuffs of shadowy fur between her fingers.

Luka smiled, watching the scene, but he felt dazed and the edges of his vision were blurring.

“Luka!” a familiar multitude of voices exclaimed. Floating over, the Shapeshifter waved a cheerful sleeve. “I wanted to personally thank you!”

Luka met the squinting eyes in their hood. Part of him felt he couldn’t drop his guard, but it was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

“Whoa, bud, you’re looking pale,” the Shapeshifter said, lowering with concern lacing their voice.

“Luka?” Snatcher and Hattie echoed while MJ and Prim hurried to his side.

He felt like the ground was tilting. Luka lifted a clawed hand to his face, disoriented by how unfamiliar his own hand was. It took a moment to recall he wasn’t in his own body. Panic surged for a second before he remembered vaguely to calm himself. The Moonjumper mask dropped against the floor.

Luka soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters on the way!


	35. Act 8: Masquerade by Moonlight (part iv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka gets to sleep. Hattie and co. take care of him while he recovers and he finally talks with Nessie.

_“Heh, heh... Thanks... You're nice. Umm... Can I ask... a question? Your true face... What kind of... face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that... your true face?”_

Luka inhaled sharply as his eyes fluttered open. It was dark, save for flickering, orange glows to his right. A blue canopy hung over him with curtains pulled back into the chocolate brown wooden bedframes. He shifted under heavy sheets and grimaced when the movement rubbed against tender spots. He remembered puppet strings tethering him and he glanced down, heart leaping into his throat, as he struggled to lift a weak arm out from under the sheets.

A bandage with gauze was wrapped around his wrist. And, underneath the soft, lavender pajamas he found himself wearing, he could feel the bandages dressing the places where the threads had burned and cut into his skin. A twitch of his cheek told him even the wound there had been tended to.

He settled back into the mountain of pillows that propped him up, altogether sore, and his fatigued limbs protested any movement. Steadying his breath, he was tempted to just fall back asleep but waking up brought memories of the masquerade and a desperation to know everyone was okay.

Turning towards the flickering light, he spotted the smiling lanterns that littered the ramp. From his position on the bed, he could see the large window looking out at space and the world below, but not much else. Flopping his head to the left, he yelped.

“Still afraid of your own shadow, Sleeping Beauty?” Snatcher chuckled from the purple armchair in the corner. He was in his human form, with his jack-o-lantern features shining and his legs crossed, knee-length boot bobbing up and down. He closed the book he was reading and placed it in his lap.

“Only when it sneaks up on me,” Luka said hoarsely, earning a laugh.

“Oh, Luka!” Moonjumper’s voice came from across the room. Luka craned his neck to watch as Moonjumper floated down from the other end of the ramp, hands clasped and chains faintly clinking. He didn’t wear his mask, leaving Luka suppressing the initial shudder of looking at his own features, sunken and frostbitten.

“Moonjumper.” Luka smiled. His mouth felt dry and it was difficult to talk when his body still felt exhausted. “You’re okay.”

“I am. The Shapeshifter brought me out shortly after you collapsed.” Moonjumper returned Luka’s smile, gliding over to the bedside table and reaching for a glass of water with a straw in it. “You should drink something.”

Luka slowly lifted his hand which trembled more than a speaker with the bass turned all the way up. Moonjumper looked at his reaching hand before meeting his eyes, unimpressed. Luka sighed and dropped his hand. That was a mistake because it ended up aggravating his wrist and he hissed in pain.

“Steady,” Moonjumper muttered, holding the glass over and waiting while Luka leaned over to take a sip.

The water was soothing, and he hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he drained the whole glass. Leaning back into the pillows, he regained his breath while Moonjumper set the empty cup down with a clink.

“Where’s Hattie?” Luka asked.

“Ah, well,” Moonjumper explained while clasping his hands, “she’s in Subcon showing Prim and Micah around. And I think the Shapeshifter tagged along. She’ll be rather cross she missed you waking up but…”

“It took everything to convince her to get some fresh air,” Snatcher bemoaned. “I even had to draft up a contract that I wouldn’t leave your side.”

“Wait, Micah? You mean MJ?” Luka blinked; his drowsy thoughts caught on that fact.

“I-is it not his name?” Moonjumper seemed to pale. “Apologizes, I—”

“No, no, it is,” Luka cut in. “Sorry. I’m so used to calling him MJ, I forgot who Micah was for a moment.”

“Ah.” Moonjumper lifted a hand to his chest and let out an exhale. “I just assumed his name was Micah. He looks just like someone who worked in the palace.”

“One of Vanessa’s closest friends, but we didn’t interact with him too much,” Snatcher added.

“Regardless,” Moonjumper continued, “Everyone is safe and sound, thanks to you.”

Luka twisted the blue blanket between his fingers. His thoughts were still muddled, and he felt like he was dreaming. After everything, was he and all his loved ones finally safe? Before he could get tangled in his thoughts, his stomach growled rather loudly. While his cheeks flushed, Moonjumper and Snatcher chuckled.

“Snatcher, could you grab some of the soup I made earlier?” Moonjumper reached for the empty glass again.

“Love to.” He flashed a wicked grin. “But I’m contractually obligated to stay here.”

Rolling his eyes coupled with a disgruntled, dramatic sigh, Moonjumper glided towards the door.

“Fine. Don’t torment our patient while I’m gone.”

“What?” Snatcher placed an offended hand on his chest as he feigned outrage. “I would never do such a thing!”

Moonjumper waved his hand dismissively without turning around.

“Hattie really made you sign a contract?” Luka raised a brow, shifting his head to look at Snatcher.

“Sure did.” Snatcher preened as he summoned the contract with a snap of his fingers. “Kid’s a tough negotiator.” Holding out, he waited to let Luka scan it before pulling it back, golden eyes skimming it again with a gentle fondness. Snatcher’s ever-present grin faltered slightly as he snapped the contract away before admitting, “she was worried about you.”

“How long was I out?” Luka winced.

“Ah,” Snatcher squinted for a moment, thinking, “a day and a half? About? Give or take.”

“What?” Luka jolted up. The movement made him dizzy and he flopped back down, groaning.

“Easy there, champ. After all the magic you used, I’m surprised your power nap didn’t last longer.”

“I’ve missed so much class,” Luka lamented. He lifted his hands to his cheeks but touching the bandage on the left caused him to grunt in pain. Lowering his hands to his chest, he sighed.

Strangled sounds were coming from Snatcher and Luka shifted his head to find him desperately trying to stifle his snickering before breaking out into a reverberating laugh that sounded like a villain’s maniacal cackle as he slapped his leg.

“You almost _died_ , and you’re worried about school?” Snatcher wiped tears from his eyes. “Oh _peck_ , was I always such a loser?”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t stop talking about space taxes.” Luka tried to pout though he couldn’t help but smile.

“Completely different,” Snatcher insisted, waving his hand dismissively. “I was bored in the mask. But, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours,” he continued as the door to the bedroom zipped open, “That loud professor, along with… Groves? I think was the name, personally spoke with your professors and negotiated a week off without consequence.”

“Snatcher also might have threatened a couple of the more stubborn ones,” Moonjumper added as he floated over with a tray that held a piping bowl of soup and fresh glass of water. “So do not let him convince you he wasn’t just as, if not more, concerned about your health and education.”

“Aw, you do care,” Luka teased as Moonjumper gingerly lowered the tray over his lap.

“Moon, you’re ruining my reputation.” Snatcher rolled his golden eyes.

While Luka scooted more into a sitting position, he glanced up at Moonjumper, who was holding a hand to his chest and feigning a look of shock.

“Me? I would _never_.” Moonjumper smirked.

Snatcher scowled and Luka chuckled.

And then, Luka felt both gazes watch as he lifted a still trembling hand to reach for his spoon. Determined to eat on his own, he ignored them and slowly balanced a tiny spoonful of the cream-based soup. For good measure, he cupped his other hand beneath as he guided the spoon to his mouth. Without spilling a drop, the rich potato soup was warm on his tongue and the gentle spices caused him to salivate.

Snatcher slow-clapped as Luka carefully dipped the spoon back into the soup, his hands still visibly shaking.

“Would you like some help?” Moonjumper offered quietly.

“I’m fine,” Luka avoided both of their gazes as his cheeks warmed up.

“Would you like anything else?” Moonjumper perked, immediately changing the subject as Luka continued to slowly work through the soup. “Hattie and the others might be awhile. I could grab a book for you in the meantime.”

“A book sounds good,” Luka said after a bite melted on his tongue. “But nothing mask related, please.”

“Of course,” Moonjumper hid a chuckle behind his hand, causing the chains on his wrists to chime before turning to go. “I won’t be a moment.”

Snatcher returned to his own book while Luka ate. He only made it a third of the way through the bowl before his eyelids began to feel heavy and his consciousness slowly drifted. Leaning back into the pillows, Luka soon fell asleep and didn’t wake for a few hours, even when the tray was removed. When he did find himself opening his eyes again, a soft weight leaned against his side.

“Hattie?” he muttered sleepily, looking down to find her reading by the light from her lamp on the bedside table. Her hat was off, and she looked up excitedly.

“You’re awake!” She cheered. When he winced at the volume, she ducked her head sheepishly and whispered, “sorry. But yay! You’re awake!”

“What time is it?” He slowly lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes; he was still sore and a little shaky.

“It’s almost dinner time! I can ask Papa to get you more soup.”

“I should eat, huh?” He nodded, closing his eyes again to rest. Part of him felt bad for sleeping so much but the rest of him was far too exhausted to even consider trying to stand.

“Want some water?” Hattie asked.

When he reopened his eyes, he found a glass sloshing around centimeters from his nose. Accepting the glass, he shifted a little to drink.

“How’re you feeling?” Hattie’s wide blue eyes shifted as she scanned him.

“Better,” Luka offered, hoping to ease any of her worries. “Mostly tired. How about you?”

“Good,” she responded, leaning back into him as she turned a page. “Dad and Papa are back and seem okay, and you’re okay! And everyone is back to normal!”

“I’m glad.” Luka smiled, sipping his water. He paused, sensing her tense shoulders. “Right?”

Hattie hummed as she glanced back at his arm she perched against.

He gently lifted it, holding back any signs it was still tender, and opened a space for her to snuggle up to him. She swiftly took his invitation and nestled carefully against his side. He lowered his arm around her, and she pressed her cheek against it. She sighed.

“I know it’s dumb, but I guess I feel like if I let down my guard, you or Dad or Papa will be taken again.” She tapped the toes of her boots together.

“It’s not dumb.” Luka gave her a squeeze, ignoring his protesting muscles. Tilting his head back into a pillow, he pondered how best to respond. “But if you worry too much about losing us, you won’t be able to fully enjoy the time we have together.”

“That doesn’t make it easier.” Hattie craned her neck back with a pout.

“I know, but,” Luka added, painstakingly lifting his other arm and using limited strength to brush out her hair, “if it helps any, you saved us in the end, right? No matter what happens in the future, you’re going to be strong enough to face it. No matter how you and your dads might be separated, you and your family share enough love that you’ll always be connected.

“And,” he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, “If you ever need extra help, you can always find your dad from another dimension.” He cracked a smile.

“Promise?” Hattie held his gaze.

“Promise.” He leaned over her, encasing her in a hug. She felt a little cold to him, or maybe it was just that he was toasty from laying under the covers for so long. Willing warmth into her, he pressed his cheek against her head and held her.

“Thanks, Luka,” Hattie whispered, lifting a hand to his arm and pressing closer. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Nor I without you,” he said gently, giving her one final squeeze. “Now wake me when it’s dinner time.” He flopped back into the pillows dramatically and she laughed. He smiled, relieved she seemed in brighter spirits as she nuzzled into the crook of his arm and returned to her book.

Instead of falling back asleep, he ended up reading over Hattie’s shoulder. Once she noticed, she shifted so that he could see better and began reading out loud to him. Eventually, MJ peeked in to tell Hattie dinner was ready. When he realized Luka was awake too, he told them to wait a bit.

Soon enough, everyone joined them in the bedroom to eat. MJ and Prim bounced onto the bed with Luka and Hattie, balancing their meals on trays, while Snatcher, Moonjumper, and the Shapeshifter pulled up chairs around the bed. Snatcher occasionally stole food from Hattie’s or Luka’s plates, the Shapeshifter excitedly shared stories of their travels before getting caught in ice at the manor, and Moonjumper would get up to clean when he noticed empty plates or glasses, occasionally humming as he went.

After dinner, Hattie insisted on setting up a pillow fort in front of the tv so they could watch movies or play video games like a sleepover. MJ asked Luka if he thought he was up for it and Luka nodded, eager to stretch his legs. While Hattie and her fathers set to building the fort in the living room of the spaceship, MJ and Prim caught Luka up to speed on what he had missed in their world.

“Ms. Queen is in jail. Nessie’s been working to fix the damage her mom wrought,” Prim explained, brown eyes searching his for a reaction. His heart skipped a beat at the mention of Nessie, but he kept his poker face, nodding as he encouraged her to continue. “She asked if you were okay. I think she wants to talk.”

Luka inhaled sharply and she and MJ furrowed their brows. A yard away, the Shapeshifter even glanced over with all their eyes as they reclined in the air.

“What will you do?” MJ asked, voice hushed.

“Um,” Luka gripped the sheets, twisting the fabric as a way to ground himself. “I guess talk to her.”

MJ and Prim looked like they wanted to push more but they held back.

“Let us know,” Prim offered, “if we can help in anyway.”

Luka nodded, giving them a grateful smile.

The door slid open and Hattie popped her head in.

“MJ! Prim! We need extra input!”

“Duty calls!” MJ scooted off the bed and Prim followed. Luka waved as they headed out to help Hattie, though a heaviness settled on his chest.

Once his friends had left, Luka traced the bandages on his wrists, dwelling on the dull ache as he pondered.

“Sorry.” The Shapeshifter’s layered voices were quiet as they floated over. Their eyes blinked sporadically.

“None of this was your fault.” Luka tilted his head. His bangs dropped into his eyes and he brushed them back, careful to avoid bumping the wound on his cheek.

“I meant for that.” The Shapeshifter lifted a sleeve to their hood and gestured to the shadows within where a cheek might have been. “It’s going to scar.”

“That bad?” Luka grimaced but only because in morbid curiosity he chanced tapping the bandage on his face and felt a deep ache. Quickly, he added, “but still, you didn’t have any control over the situation.”

“Hmm,” the Shapeshifter hummed, swaying thoughtfully. “I’ve been around for a while.”

A pause stretched out between them and Luka wondered if they were waiting for him to say something.

“How long is a while?” Luka finally asked.

“Since the beginning of time.” The Shapeshifter winked a couple eyes. “As long as the moon has lit most nights.”

Narrowing his eyes, Luka thought back to the moon prison and the eyes ever staring in the glitching white space.

“The tear?” Luka pointed to the bandage on his cheek.

“I have witnessed many stories,” the Shapeshifter said, leaning back nonchalantly. “Time and time again. I know how most will end because they repeat themselves over and over. I’ve learned to let go of the things I can’t change and to spend more time doing whatever’s fun. But you know, there’s a story with an ending I always wished I could change.”

Luka remained quiet, waiting for the Shapeshifter to continue.

“And whenever I encounter a story similar to my own, I guess I get so hopeful that I could make a difference for those involved that I forget how much hurt they’re going through, you know?”

“Maybe?” Luka responded when the Shapeshifter held his gaze quietly.

“So, apologies, friend,” the shapeshifter offered. “But also, thank you.”

“For?” Luka frowned, unsure if he was keeping up with their intentionally vague musings.

“For being strong in ways I never tried to be.” The shapeshifter’s voices smiled.

Before Luka could respond, Hattie and MJ returned.

“Ready to see if you can stand?” MJ asked as the Shapeshifter flitted behind him.

Luka slowly peeled back the sheets and Hattie ran over to his side as he scooted away from the pillows. They paused, watching, as the Shapeshifter reached a sleeve over MJ’s shoulder.

“Wha—” MJ jumped as the Shapeshifter yanked his glasses and peered through them, holding the lenses to different eyes curiously.

“I’m partial to monocles for the aesthetic but do you really need these?”

“Yes!” MJ squinted, turning around and reaching out for his glasses. The Shapeshifter held them out but when MJ’s fingers got close, the Shapeshifter pulled them back, cackling.

“Too slow!” the Shapeshifter jumped back when MJ lunged for him. Floating up into the air with layered laughs emanating from their hood, the Shapeshifter tossed the glasses back to MJ.

“Why must I suffer?” MJ sighed after fumbling with the glasses.

“You shall continue to suffer as I destroy you all in Corgi Quest!” The Shapeshifter laughed, zipping over to the door and disappearing into the hall.

“I probably shouldn’t have taught them how to play video games,” Hattie lamented, holding out a hand for Luka.

“They’re very competitive,” MJ tutted. He put his glasses back on and swiftly crossed over to catch Luka’s other arm before he stumbled on stiff and sore legs.

“Last time we played that racing game at Prim’s, I was sure our friendship was over after that blue shell.” Luka rose an eyebrow at MJ as he worked to right himself, mostly leaning on MJ for support.

“Speaking of, I’ll drop you right here, right now, if you just spam down B against me in Corgi Quest.” MJ’s blue eyes flashed with a threatening aura; Luka had to suppress a shiver.

“Looks like I’ll just be watching, kiddo,” Luka said, looking down at Hattie.

“It’s fine, we can be on the same team and I won’t let anyone bully you,” she chirped matter-of-factly, skipping a bit as they steadily made their way into the living room.

Once they reached the living room, they came immediately to the cozy fort set up. The lights in the room were off save for LEDs that lined the ramp. Chairs and a couple of mattresses stood in a box shape and were covered by blankets and soft, rose-tinted fairy lights. Snatcher curled around the inside perimeter of the fort, resting on a pillow as his eyes shone enough light to cast a warm glow inside the fort. Pillows and blankets were spread around him and Hattie led Luka towards the center of Snatcher’s arch. Luka ducked and dropped clumsily, hitting his bandages wrong on the way down. But once he settled back against Snatcher’s soft form, he exhaled, sinking into the shadowy fluff and pillows.

MJ and Prim sandwiched either side of Luka, and leaned against him while Moonjumper settled onto a perch outside of the fort, where he could easily reach controllers or float to the kitchen so those snuggled in the fort wouldn’t have to get up. Hattie, after grabbing her favorite controller, sat in Luka’s lap, doublechecking she didn’t hurt him multiple times as she got comfortable. The Shapeshifter turned _into_ a controller and plopped down onto a pillow while Moonjumper handed over the rest to Luka, Prim, and MJ. Then, MJ draped a blanket over the cuddle puddle in the fort and Luka found himself smiling as the game began.

MJ and Prim clearly had practiced. And once Hattie finished tutoring Luka on the controls and moves, she swiftly became the contender to beat. The Shapeshifter was doing far better than expected for having turned into their own controller, and Luka was often the first to die in the matches, earning jeers from Snatcher.

The gentle lights and flickering images across the screen were cozy backdrops against the blankets that sheltered them with softness. When Moonjumper reappeared during a match with mugs of hot chocolate, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla perfumed the fort, making it feel like a pocket of a home that imprinted on Luka’s heart. Giggles and guffaws interrupted the competitive yelling once everyone halted long enough to give themselves hot chocolate mustaches.

While everyone else had energy to spare as they played late into the night, Luka found his eyes drifting after the next few matches. One time, he snapped awake to find he had missed a whole match and Hattie whispered that he could rest if he wanted. Surrendering his controller, he tried to watch the next game, but his fatigue weighed down his eyelids once more.

As he drifted, falling asleep with the comforting weight of his friends who occasionally paused heated and hushed threats sneered at each other to tuck a blanket around him or wedge a pillow between his lower back and the floor, he wondered just how long it had been since he felt so safe. But, it was more than that, wasn’t it? He felt safe because they wanted him to feel safe.

He felt loved because they wanted him to feel loved. 

A lump might have formed in his throat, but instead, he focused on hugging Hattie and leaning on Snatcher, MJ, and Prim. He fell asleep with the small smile on his features flourishing and protected.

The next couple of days were like that. Luka would sleep most of the day in bed and after dinner he would walk around a bit before they all took their positions in the fort and play video games or watch movies until they all conked out. The third day, Prim and Hattie returned with some of the homework he needed to make up along with one other surprise.

“Nessie’s in the living room,” Prim explained sheepishly, lowering notebooks and his laptop onto the foot of the bed.

“But she won’t come in unless you’re okay with it,” Hattie added, pulling out her umbrella.

“Ah.” Luka glanced down at the novel he was reading and his pajamas. His pulse quickened, but he supposed he was awake enough to talk with her. “You can let her in.”

“I’m staying,” Hattie said immediately.

“I, um,” Luka winced, “should talk to her privately.”

“But the last time you guys talked privately—” she started with a scowl before snapping her mouth shut at his pained expression.

“Trust me,” Luka pleaded.

“Okay,” Hattie muttered, slouching as Prim patted her back.

“I’ll be okay,” Luka promised.

Hattie let out a pointed huff but still followed Prim out. While he waited, Luka tucked a bookmark into the novel and placed it to the side. He brushed his fingers through unkempt hair, stomach flipping as he imagined how disheveled he must have looked. The door opened and he dropped his hands into his lap. His palms were already clammy.

“Luka,” Nessie’s voice called as she walked into view, pausing a good distance from the bed as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“Nessie,” Luka responded, holding her tired gaze. Though there were still bags under her eyes, they were less prominent than they had been the past couple weeks. She wore a simple green sweater and jeans, with her hair pulled back into a messy braid. While the tension between them could have been sliced with a knife, her overall posture seemed the most relaxed he had ever seen her. He gestured to the bed.

“You can,” he cleared his throat, “sit. If you’d like.”

“I’m okay,” Nessie said, though she did cross over, standing by the foot of the bed and leaning against the post. “I wanted to apologize.”

She glanced up from behind her bangs and he waited, gripping the sheets. He couldn’t take his eyes off hers. His heart was in his throat.

“For, everything,” she continued. “T-the slap, the coffee, the closet.”

“I—” Luka bit into his lip and the action stung. He winced, looking down at his still bandaged wrists. The last time Moonjumper and Snatcher helped redress them, they had looked to be healing, but still the blistered skin and seared flesh had made him feel sick.

“Nessie,” he said, quietly as he kept his head down. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clenched his fingers around the blanket. “I-I appreciate it, but I think we need to break up.” He forced himself to look her in the eye at the end. Her furrowed brows immediately dipped into a sadder expression as she watched a couple tears slip down his cheeks.

“Um,” he hurried to add, clearing his throat again. “But I need you to know that I’m not… I’m not the _only_ one who can love you. You know that, right? But I don’t… I don’t want to go back.” He didn’t want to go back to feeling like he wasn’t good enough. That his happiness was a threat to hers.

“Even if I promise to change?” Nessie asked, looking down.

“Even then,” he croaked out, trying to rub at his eyes. He didn’t dare say it was because that he was afraid that if she convinced him she would change, he imagined he could easily fall back into justifying any time she hurt him again.

But, truthfully, he also found that he didn’t think, even if she did change for the better, he wanted to go back.

And he felt awful about it.

“Okay,” Nessie said.

Luka met her level gaze with surprise.

“Y-you aren’t mad?”

“Disappointed,” Nessie admitted tightly, “but I understand. Can we… can we still talk sometimes?” When he blinked in surprise, she added, “you don’t have to answer now. And I can give you space. And even if you never want to be on friendly terms again, I do want you to know you can call on me if you ever need anything.”

She tilted her head and he nodded.

“I do need,” he said slowly, “some space. But I appreciate your offer.”

Pushing away from the bed, she gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“Nessie,” he called, as she turned to go. When she glanced over her shoulder, he gave her small smile through features creased with sorrow. “Thank you.”

She only nodded; her grin frozen on her lips as her eyes watered. Swiveling on her heels, she made a brisk retreat. Once the door closed behind her, he flopped back into the pillows, feeling more tears slip out.

“Luka!” Hattie cried as the door soon swished open again. She catapulted onto the bed, careful not to land on him. Her blue eyes were wide, and her hat was ajar.

“Hey, kiddo,” he whispered tightly, keeping his head back like it would ease the tears.

“Did she hurt you?” she demanded.

Luka shook his head.

“What happened?” She softened.

“I broke up with her.” He stared at the blue canopy. He felt her question before she asked it. “And she accepted it. As well as one can, I suppose.”

“So then… why are you crying?” Hattie asked.

The question brought on more tears and he shrugged helplessly.

“Even though it’s what I wanted, I guess I’m having a hard time letting go.” Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

Sheets rustled and Hattie nuzzled up to him. She had removed her hat and left it nearby on the bed. He held up his arm as she pressed into his side. Lowering his arm, he steadied his breathing as best as he could.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t be crying like this.” He shook his head a bit, hoping to dispel the rest of his cluttered thoughts and sorrows.

“I don’t mind.” Hattie rested her head against his chest. Her weight helped to ground him. He let out a sigh as his heartrate calmed.

“The worst is over,” she promised in a hushed voice, fingers grasping his pajamas.

Luka pressed his cheek against her hair, nodding. She was right. The worst of the hurt, sorrows, regrets, and fears had passed for everyone, even Nessie. Now all that was left was for everyone involved to take time to heal.

Hugging Hattie closer, hoping to provide her the same comfort she gave him, he felt so grateful that he didn’t have to heal alone.


	36. Epilogue: Dawn of a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day. The first of many.

“ _This is truly a good happiness._ ”

With hands shoved into his hoodie pocket and his hood pulled over soft tufts of hair, Luka laughed loudly and heartily at MJ’s story about an actor walking onstage with the wrong prop and the chaotic improvising that took place. His laughter was contagious—or at least so ridiculously close to a villain’s cackle that it got others laughing _at_ it instead of _with_ it—and Prim soon joined in, wheezing as she clasped her hand against his shoulder. MJ, watching them stumble on the sidewalk, couldn’t help but double over himself, his tears lightly fogging his glasses.

“Luka, it wasn’t even that funny!” MJ chortled.

“Yeah it was!” Luka cried, wiping a finger until his eye as he gasped for breath. “It was Clue-levels of nonsense! Instead of a rapier, the Scarlet Pimpernel brought a lead pipe into the library. How is that not hilarious?” At his remark Prim snorted before covering her mouth, unsuccessfully stifling a string of giggles.

“You two have to stop!” she begged. “We can’t show up laughing our heads off around the poor kids.”

“Aren’t we going to explicitly bring joy to the kids in the group home?” MJ raised a brow.

“ _Their_ joy, not _ours_!” Prim leaned back behind Luka and nudged MJ in the side.

“Okay, okay,” MJ chuckled as they settled down. “Speaking of, we’re going to meet with… who?”

“Tim?” Prim questioned before pulling out her phone and checking the details. “Timothy. He’s in charge. I think he mentioned most of the orphans there are older kids.”

Luka nodded, biting his lip as he thought about the kids.

A month after the masquerade, Luka had managed to reacclimate to school life and get back on track with his studies. Nessie and Mu worked together to keep the university running and to undo the damage their mother did. And while he hadn’t spoken with Nessie save for amicable greetings if they happened to cross paths on campus, he heard from MJ that the sisters took the next holiday weekend to vacation at the beach, despite it still being too cold to swim, but he imagined they would be enjoying hunting for shells on the beach and eating at Nessie’s favorite restaurants.

While Luka had considered a vacation of his own—using the long weekend to visit Hattie and everyone in the other world with the personalized, dimension-hopping laser pointer Beaker had made him—he had been wanting to volunteer at one of the group homes that had been part of the charities that the masquerade was _supposed_ to help. Especially after some of the kids got caught up in all the mask drama. Upon hearing his desires, MJ and Prim thought it would be a fun way to spend the weekend, sharing smiles with the kids. Prim organized the date and had been chatting with Timothy up until it was time to volunteer.

Soon enough, a worn looking, brick structure came into view at the end of the street. It had a clock tower at the top of the triangular roofs, but the clock’s hands were frozen, leaving it correctly telling the time only twice a day. The three-story building looked homey and like it might have once been a bookstore if the faded lines from an old sign above the door were an indication. The front windows, even, were large and expansive, like they were once intended for window-shopping. Curtains with cartoon stars and moons fluttered in them.

As they got closer, sounds of kids playing and yelling and laughing came from the other side of the building. The three reached the front porch and while MJ and Prim were already up the steps, a blur of purple flashed in the corner of Luka’s eye and he turned, his heart stopping.

Hattie’s top hat was fluttering in a breeze.

Instinctively, he stepped back and easily snatched it from the air.

“Hey! Give that back!” A familiar voice yelled. Before he could react, a young girl darted forward and yanked the hat from his hand. He let go, blinking as he stared down at Hattie.

Or… not Hattie. But a girl that looked exactly like her with large blue eyes and brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a purple sweater and tattered pair of jeans that covered yellow sneakers. When she scowled up at him, hugging her hat to her chest, her countenance shifted into surprise.

“You’re the prince! From the ball!” Her mouth dropped open and Luka’s brows furrowed for a moment before recognition flickered across his features.

“You requested the song, by the Indigo-Go’s.” Luka grinned.

“Yeah!” She brightened at being remembered. Her gaze flickered to his cheek and then wrists. Frowning, she pointed tentatively, “do those still hurt?”

Luka glanced down at the scars lining his wrist. Remembering the tear-shaped scar on his cheek, his fingers automatically rose to it, tracing the discolored and off-textured flesh. And, while covered by his clothes, he had more scars trailing the spots the threads had burned him and one from the knife wound in his side.

“Oh no,” Luka assured. “They’ve healed.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said, tilting her head as she fiddled with the hat brim in her hands. “I didn’t know what happened after you collapsed. Timothy made us all leave and some of the other kids said you died but I just knew they were lying!”

In her fiddling, she loosened her grip on her hat and it tumbled down. Luka bent to grab it, but she panicked and leaned over and seized it before he could.

“No!”

“Sorry?” Luka tensed, worried he had offended her.

“I know you’re nice but don’t touch it.” Her features caved as she grimaced.

“It’s that special, huh?” Luka asked, beginning to put the pieces together. If she mentioned Timothy, she was probably an orphan.

“It’s going to help me find a family!” She explained, putting it back on her head. “Timothy told me so once. It’s magic!” She hesitated before sighing. “But you probably think that’s silly.”

“Of course not,” Luka promised, feeling his heartstrings twang painfully in his chest. He covered it with a smile and gestured to the teardrop scar on his cheek, pointedly. “I think I know magic when I see it, don’t you?”

“Luka?” Prim called from the doorway. “We need to sign some forms!”

“Oh, right!” Luka returned before turning back to the girl. He held out his palm and she took it with a slightly confused expression, though the edge of hopefulness in her large eyes made his chest ache. “I’m actually here to volunteer. If Timothy’s alright with it, want to show me around?”

“Yeah!” She beamed and an intense sense of protectiveness surged through him. He held her hand gently as she led him up the porch. “Your name is Luka? Oh, I’m Harriet, by the way.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Harriet,” Luka dipped his head in a bit of a bow, earning a giggle from her.

“You’re really like a prince! Oh! Oh! Do you play other instruments? How about the piano? Do you like drawing? I can show you my pictures.” While she prattled, Luka couldn’t help but smile, hanging onto every word.

The whole day, Luka and Harriet stuck together like glue, whether it was Harriet giving him a tour of the home or whether it was Luka reading to her and anyone else who happened to pass by the reading nook. At the end of the day, Harriet timidly requested that Luka come back another time to read or play. Much to her excitement, Luka promised he would return.

He kept his promise, visiting even without Prim and MJ from time to time. Each time, Harriet waited for him on the porch, instantly brightening when she saw him. After only a few more visits, he met with Timothy to discuss the adoption process. 

And that was, indeed, the first of many more days they would share together as father and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is the end. Thank you! Thank you so much for reading and joining me on this journey. I hope it shared even a little of the joy I felt while writing it. I don't have much else to say but thank you! Hope you're having a lovely weekend and you have many new days ahead filled with reasons to smile!
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
